


To Keep Him Safe

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, No Major Character Death, Protective Alec, Smut, Torture, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 120,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A series of warlock attacks across the world leaves the New York Institute fearing for Magnus' safety. Magnus agrees, reluctantly, to stay at the Institute with Alec as they investigate. But as the attacks get more violent and Magnus starts to recognize the names of those warlocks attacked, his frustration at not being able to help compels him to leave. Who is attacking these warlocks, and are they really targeting Magnus?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Tumblr readers!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Tumblr+readers%21).



> Hello :) this is the result of a Choose Your Own-style story written over on Tumblr, now complete and ready to post here on AO3. If you want to know how it works out you can read it over there, just bear in mind that a) this version is the full version, b) this version's been proofread (...mostly), and c) this has scenes in it as well as an epilogue that no one else has seen yet! 
> 
> The title, tags, rating, and synopsis were also chosen by readers on Tumblr, who steered the story through a number of surveys. This story is for them; thank you all for playing along!
> 
> And special thanks have to go to Desirae, who, like a fic machine, proofread this for me in I think under two days. I don't know how you did it but I love you for it, so thank you :D
> 
> x 

Rage boiled in Alec’s gut, his cell phone gripped so tightly in his hand as he stormed along the hallways of the Institute, that if he had the patience to listen for it, he would hear the casing creaking under protest. There was nothing to distract him, however. A roar of blood filled his ears, anger spiked through every thought, and his heart pounded hard enough to make it feel like his chest would end up bruised. His stomach lurched, and if he was the kind of person to grind his teeth when frustrated, Alec was sure he’d already be tasting powder.

Heads were about to roll. People to be cast back to Idris, or as far away from New York as was possible—and most inconvenient for them. Punches about to be thrown, siblings to screamed at, and quite possibly a number of rules broken firmly in two.

If they thought the moment he had his back turned, that they could do something like this, he repeated to himself in fury as he charged his way through the Institute headed for the holding cell. If they thought he wouldn’t use everything in his power as Head of Institute—and all the stubbornness he’d always been accused of having surging through his blood—then they were about to face the wrath of Alec Lightwood like no one had ever seen before.

Magnus, Alec thought, his heart pounding that little bit harder, his legs not striding fast enough, and the air not doing all it needed to fill his lungs. Which was fine, he decided, as an afterthought, it wasn’t like he was currently capable of breathing anyway. If they had laid one finger on him in his absence, Alec repeated to himself, making further promises of punishment and destruction, just as he ran down the stairs, rounded the corner, and came face to face with Jace.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, shoving hard enough at Jace’s chest to make him stumble backward, and have to throw his arms out to right himself.

"Alec, it’s not—"

"Magnus," Alec called out, having pushed passed Jace without waiting to listen, watching Magnus where he stood behind the glass of the holding cell, arms folded tight across his chest in a blatant show of tension. The moment he heard Alec’s voice he turned to face him, his eyes wide with mistrust, and a look of such uncertainty on his face, that Alec wanted to break the glass with his bare hands to get to him and wrap him up in his arms.

"Alex—"

"Alec," Jace urged, cutting Magnus off; even though they couldn't hear him through the glass, Alec's eyes were only for him, watching his name form then falter on his lips. He watched Magnus turn to look at Jace and did so himself, saw his apologetic, nervous half-smile in Magnus’ direction before looking back to Alec and grabbing his arm, trying to get his attention. "Alec, we needed to—"

"What the hell’ve you got him in there for?" Alec demanded again, yanking out of his grasp and spinning, pressing his hand against the glass and staring at Magnus for a second. Silently pleading with him to know this wasn’t him, then heading for the control panel to let him out.

"Alec," Clary said, approaching from the other side, just as cautious as Jace had been, and with her hands up as though knowing not to anger him further. "It’s okay."

"There is nothing okay about this," Alec snarled back at her, jabbing his finger towards the cell.

"If you’d just let us explain," Jace urged again, pleading in his voice, the same pleading radiating from Clary, without her saying a single word.

"It’s for his protection," Clary added, taking one step closer, and her words making Alec spin once again on his heel.

"Alec," Jace called, forcing him to whip his head back around, and reaching out to hit a panel on the wall so Magnus could hear him speak as well. "There’s… Magnus might be in danger."

Alec turned just enough to catch the surprise on Magnus’ face before an alarm sounded shrill, and the entire room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Alec knew his words were pointless, as he and Jace moving as one in the dark with their parabatai instinct kicked in, activating their runes even as they circled with their backs to one another, with Clary coming to stand to their side. But the words fell from his mouth anyway, seeking clarity for what was happening, thinking of one thing only; how to protect Magnus. Even if he yet didn’t know what from.

"We got word about an attack on a couple of the High Warlocks serving some of the other Institutes," Jace replied, his voice clipped and telling Alec of the tension across his shoulders even without him looking around. Blinking as emergency lighting began to ping into existence bathing everything in an eerie glow.

"Serve," Alec sneered back at him, "they don’t—"

"Work for. Assist. Help—whatever, Alec," Jace retorted in frustration. "Point is, we got the heads up about these attacks—and apparently more besides. We thought we could keep Magnus safe here—"

"By shoving him in a holding cell?" Alec snarled back at him, aware of Magnus’ eyes on him from behind, even in the near dark.

"We—"

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Alec demanded again, his eyes darting out around the room for whatever chaos was about to befall them, braced and ready as he could be, with only having half the story.

"We just wanted to get you back here, and keep him safe," Jace replied, his voice raising a little in frustration. "We—"

"Did Magnus know you’ve got him stuck in there for his protection?" Alec added, already knowing from the look on his face when he’d arrived that wasn’t the case.

"Look," Jace sighed, nodding towards the staircase as the sound of multiple footsteps approaching rang out. "We just—"

"We’ll talk about this later," Alec bit back at him even as he surged forward, only to be greeted by a small group of Shadowhunters at the foot of the stairs, his guard dropping a fraction for seeing the relative calm in their expressions, but unable to hold back his scowl.

"All clear," one of them announced, sounding out of breath, and as Alec looked again, he could see the rise and fall of several sets of shoulders suggesting the same.

"What happened up there?" he asked, checking each of them over as best he could, and looking beyond to see if there were any more to follow.

"Not sure," the first one said with a shake of his head—Emilio, Alec belatedly recalled, far too frantic to remember his name sooner. "Something breached our alarms, some kind of explosion set off in the lobby. It was only small, didn’t cause any damage, but it filled the place with dust. There’s nothing on the monitors, nothing coming up on the sensors. Can’t see anything that shouldn’t be there. We’ve swept the place, but—"

"Is everyone accounted for?" Alec interrupted, not ready to drop the tensed stance he was in until he knew everyone was safe—especially Magnus.

"Yes," Emilio nodded, "everyone who’s supposed to be in the Institute is here," and even before his words were finished, the lights flickered on once again, power humming around them.

Alec’s gaze was immediately for Magnus, turning away from everyone and heading straight for the panel that would release him from the cell, rushing in, and coming to a stop in front of him, ducking to look him in the eye.

"I am so sorry—"

"What’s going on?" Magnus asked, his hand twitching as though he wanted to reach for Alec for comfort, yet stopping just before he did. Alec felt a dozen sets of eyes on them through the glass, and another wash of fury ripped through him, this time for Magnus thinking he had to hesitate in front of the people who had thrown him into that cell.

"I don’t know," Alec told him softly, shaking his head, closing the gap between them to wrap him up in his arms, "but let’s figure this out somewhere else, okay? Come wait in my office and I’ll… I’ll talk to Jace."

Alec closed his eyes at the feel of Magnus trembling against him, loathing the memories the imprisonment must have conjured for him, sweeping soothing circles over his back until he felt Magnus nod against his shoulder and begin to relax.

"It sounded bad," Jace said the second Alec and Magnus were outside, and Alec watched as Jace gestured for the other Shadowhunters to walk in a group surrounding them, as though they were being escorted under guard. "The Warlocks, they were—one of them, at least, was injured pretty badly. No word on the other one yet, and there’s several that we don’t know too much about."

"I need to speak to Catarina," Magnus said absently, his hand in his pocket to drag out his cell even as his eyes darted out in bemusement at the Shadowhunters around them.

"Good," Alec nodded, "tell her to come here. If we can protect—"

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted with a wry smile on his face, "as much as I appreciate—"

"Magnus—"

"We are Warlocks, Alec," he continued, laughing a little, even bumping his arm against Alec’s. "We are more than capable of—"

"Magnus," Jace said, cutting him off a little more insistently, "please. It… this sounded bad, okay? So let’s just… let’s just keep you here, behind your wards, offer up… whatever protection we can for now, ‘till we figure this out."

"Why didn’t anyone notify me earlier?" Alec demanded as they made their way through the Institute, his eyes continuing to dart out as they walked and his hand hovering inches from Magnus’ back.

"Maryse came through to tell us in person," Jace replied, and both Alec and Magnus turned to stare at him at once. "What? She said she heard they were gonna put out an alert, but didn’t get the impression they were in any kind of hurry."

"Of course not," Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes.

Alec couldn’t help agree. The alert might have come quicker if the services of all the High Warlocks were to be suddenly needed, but if only their own personal safety was being compromised? Alec knew how low a priority that would be for the Clave. Though that his mother had been the one to warn them, Alec thought then, frowning, left him unsure what to make of anything. But he crowded another inch closer to Magnus anyway, desperate to get him behind closed doors.

"So, what do we know?" Alec asked the second he, Magnus, Jace, and Clary were in his office, and the other Shadowhunters that had followed him had returned to duties elsewhere. His phone buzzed with an alert even as Jace opened his mouth to speak; Alec thumbed the message open but nodded for Jace to go on.

"Maryse got here a little over an hour ago," Jace said, perching on the corner of Alec’s desk and sending a photo frame of Alec and Magnus crashing to the floor the moment he did.

Magnus gave a loud tut of annoyance and sent a careless burst of magic to gather up all the shards to seal back together, summoning the frame to his hand to look on fondly before stepping closer to glare at Jace and put the picture back, then gestured with his fingers for Jace to continue.

"Right. Sorry."

"What’s Mom got to do with any of this?" Alec asked, hand out to pull Magnus closer to him as he stepped back.

"Maryse said she’d heard rumors of the Warlocks associated with a bunch of Institutes being attacked. Said that one—Nicolas, somebody—was beaten pretty bad. No sign of defensive wounds so whoever did this, either he knew them, or they… I don’t know, restrained him or something, I guess."

"Which Institute?" Magnus asked, all the color draining from his face. Alec reached out to stroke a hand down his arm and squeeze through his fingers, needing to offer him comfort as well as make sure Magnus was there with him.

"Athens, I think," Jace shrugged, and Magnus spun away from them immediately, his cell pressed to his ear, his posture Alec recognizing as pleading with the call to connect.

"And she said," Jace continued, keeping his eyes on Magnus’ back for a moment before turning back to Alec, "the Warlock responsible for wards and… and whatever other stuff they do at the Cairo Institute, got hurt pretty bad as well. But she didn’t have too many more details of that attack."

"And you said there were others," Alec prompted, his thumb still poised over the screen of his phone ready to read the message waiting for him, eyes still fixed on Magnus as he paced.

"Yeah," Clary nodded, coming to stand on the other side the desk, "all High Warlocks, as far as we know so far. Like Jace said, Maryse didn’t know too much else, but… she said the first attack was thought to have happened this morning."

"So they’ve sat on this all day?" Alec asked, his voice raising in fury as he finally looked down at his phone and read the time. Not waiting for an answer he opened the message, his stomach dropping and bile rising in his throat for the words in front of him, and wanting nothing more but to wrap Magnus up in his arms to shield him from whatever storm was coming.

"Looks that way," Jace answered, and Alec lifted his head to see him looking contrite. "I called you the second she left."

"I know," Alec agreed with a pinched smile, knowing an apology would be needed later when his blood had finished boiling. "Thanks."

"So—"

"Where’s Izzy?" Alec asked then, eyes widening and darting about the room in belated alarm when he couldn’t see his sister.

"She’s already checking up on a couple of the Warlocks she knows in the city," Clary told him, eyes darting anxiously between Alec and Magnus. "She went out as soon as Maryse told us."

"So?" Jace said then, tilting his chin towards the phone.

"So far, the Clave’s got word of seventeen attacks," Alec said, swallowing away the lump in his throat. "The attack on Nicolas Rubis was apparently the most severe; this report says he’s got a couple Warlocks there with him in the Institute trying to heal him."

"He was in the Institute when this happened?" Clary asked, her eyes wide and turning again to Magnus.

"No," Alec shook his head, "no, he was at home. Last person to speak to him was a client, who’d left maybe a half hour earlier and noticed nothing… off. Says here he tried to conjure a portal to safety but ended up at the Institute. And all these other attacks were all just as violent."

"Catarina is safe," Magnus announced as he came back to stand by Alec’s side, with Alec having to reach out to run a hand down his back. "She and Madzie went to Disney World for a belated birthday treat."

"Madzie does like her Disney movies," Alec added with a smile that Magnus echoed for a moment as he leaned into his touch, before frowning again. "Made me watch Zootopia three times when Catarina was working, and you went to help Luke with that—"

"I need to get in contact with the other Warlocks—"

"Anyone who wants to come here is welcome," Alec told him, turning a little more to face Magnus as he clasped a hand around his shoulder, hoping he could see the sincerity in his words.

"Thank you," Magnus replied with a pinched smile, reaching out absently to pat against his chest. "I’ll… offer. Though I cannot imagine many of them would want to be… here. No offense."

"None taken," Alec told him, only ready to put up a fight if Magnus himself tried to leave his sight. Magnus smiled back as though he could hear him thinking and leaned firmer against him, then spun away again, returning to making his calls.

"And we know nothing else?" Jace asked, with a nod towards Alec’s phone, shaking his head and as obviously frustrated by the lack of information as Alec felt himself.

"That’s it so far," Alec replied, rereading the briefing and nothing new catching his attention, "they’re… investigating."

"Which means," Clary huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, "it’s not a priority to them."

"Yeah, well, it’s a priority to me," Alec replied, "it’s a priority to us."

"I am flattered," Magnus called from across the room, turning briefly to smile at him then away again once more.

"I’m serious," Alec said, and the tone of his voice seemed to urge Magnus to turn around again. He finished his call with his eyes locked on Alec’s then gave a small nod. "We need to make sure every Warlock in our area’s okay. And we need to keep you safe."

"Alexander—" Magnus began to protest, stepping forward.

"Hey," Alec replied, cutting him off and following him across the room. "It’s not… it’s not just ‘cos of this. Us," he amended, waving a hand between the two of them, and thinking to himself that he was prepared to tear walls down to keep Magnus safe. "You’re important to all of us. To here. And if the Clave doesn’t think prioritizing the safety of Warlocks is something they should be doing? That is not how we do things here. This is a priority; same as it would be if it was a vamp attack, werewolf, or anyone else."

Magnus’ smile for him then was the quiet, prideful sort of pleased one he gave Alec every time he voiced his concern for the Downworld. It wasn’t for Magnus’ benefit, however, Alec huffed under his breath, reaching out to cup his face and circle his thumb over his cheek, he really did think they needed to do more to help, and break down this divide there was constantly between them all. But the thought of Magnus being hurt—

"We’ll start checking," Jace said, interrupting his thoughts. "Magnus? You got a list of people who—"

"I’ve called five so far. All safe," he added with another pinched smile, "but yes; there are others I need to check on."

"Then let us help," Alec pleaded softly, staring Magnus down until he relented with a slight huff and a sharp nod of his head, reaching up to tangle his fingers through Alec’s against his face before sliding it away.

With a hastily-scribbled list of people to check up on in his hand, Jace turned to nod towards them both before nudging Clary to follow him out the room, closing the office door behind them.

The moment the door clicked closed, Alec stumbled closer still, wrapping his arms around Magnus tight and breathing him in. He felt Magnus pulse his fingers for a second, then heard the door lock properly, and then Magnus was holding him just as tight, nuzzling his way into his neck.

"I’m fine, Alexander."

"If anything were to happen to you," Alec replied, soft and unfinished, because the thought was too horrific for him to allow to fully form.

"I’m okay."

But Alec pulled him in tighter anyway, before kissing his way up his neck and claiming a harder kiss in relief.

* * *

"So, here’s what we know," Izzy said, turning towards the control panel and pulling up a map of New York. "Jace and Clary have found every Warlock on the list Magnus gave us. They’re all okay."

Alec nodded in relief as several dots began to pulse over the city, watching as Magnus waved a hand and added half a dozen more. He’d been back in the Institute probably no more than a couple of hours, but the day seemed twice as long as normal already. The constant notifications of further updates added only more worry without giving too much extra detail to what was happening made Alec more anxious still. Having Izzy back there with them did a little to settle that nervous feeling fluttering in his stomach, but Alec couldn’t keep away from Magnus. If he left his sight for only a few seconds Alec followed him, earning himself wry smiles and amused kisses whenever there was a moment to steal alone.

"Everyone I have contacted is safe, currently," Magnus said with a grim nod towards the map. "Several are making plans to travel, a couple have been called to the aid of those who have already been visited by our… friend."

"And Catarina and Madzie—"

"Are also quite safe," Magnus assured Alec again with a warmer smile. "They will stay an additional few days where they are. I am sure Madzie will not object."

"The attacker is human," Izzy continued, drawing their attention to the nearest large screen, and Alec doing his best not to wince at the images of the wounds inflicted on Nicolas, "though they have left nothing to identify them with."

Not caring that they were stood around the monitor in the control room with numerous Shadowhunters as well as Izzy, Clary, and Jace, Alec stepped deliberately closer to Magnus and rested a hand on his lower back, needing the reassurance that he was there. The images that had followed his initial report were stuck in his head without having to see them again, though it was hard not to imagine Magnus laid out on that screen in place of Nicolas with those same wounds. And the thought of Magnus being injured in similar ways—in any way—left Alec flighty, needing constant confirmation of his presence.

"And there’s no obvious pattern to the attacks," Clary sighed, looking over the monitor displaying a world map as Alec was doing himself, as they all were; looking for any kind of connection, a route they could use to predict where their attacker might be headed, and seeing nothing but a growing scattered burst of dots.

"Whoever they are, they must have access to a portal," Magnus pointed out, his finger out and tracing the route already taken. "Athens, Cairo, Brisbane, Shenzhen," he sighed, absently waving his fingers to gesture to the rest.

"There’s no way anyone without a portal—or magic of some other kind, could move about like that in the space of what… six hours?" Jace said, and Alec had to agree with him, silently wondering if there was an attack going on right then that would soon be added to the display before them.

"Is there anything these Warlocks were dealing with that might… I don’t know, invite this kind of attention?" Jace asked, and Alec would swear he could feel Magnus bristling beside him.

"Not that I’m aware of," Magnus replied with an obvious arch to his voice, "though you know, if there are misdeeds going on in the Warlock community as a whole, we don’t generally inform each other. Even High Warlocks aren't responsible for the actions of Warlocks the world over."

"No," Jace agreed, "but if these are all Warlocks that’ve been helping the Clave, maybe there’s a connection there?"

"He’s got a point," Alec said, his fingers out and on the screen to pull up the information they had so far. But there was no obvious pattern to be found there either, aside from every one of the Warlocks affected being High Warlocks that had at least some connection to their nearest Institute. Dread sunk Alec’s stomach again, for not knowing what they were facing—and the thought of Magnus being targeted.

"Magnus," he said softly, turning to him and forgetting anyone else was there as he cupped his face. "I know you’re not gonna like this—"

"But you’re going to tell me anyway," Magnus smiled, and Alec had to fight the urge to beg him to listen.

"But I want you to stay here. With me. At least until we figure out what’s happening."

"But—"

"I can’t focus on anything else right now," Alec pleaded, "I can’t… this could be huge. I can’t deal with any of it not knowing if you’re safe or not."

"You need to concentrate on this more than my safety," Magnus replied, nodding towards the screen again, "I can take care of myself."

"How can I concentrate on anything if I don’t know you’re safe?" Alec asked softly, crowding a little closer. "I know you can take care of yourself, probably disappear somewhere if you need to, but I don’t want that. I need you here, Magnus, and I… I just need you here. Please."

Magnus stared back at him then, his eyes searching Alec’s for a few seconds, so clearly looking for a way to argue back. But then to Alec’s surprise, he was sighing and relenting, giving a stiff nod and covering his hand with his own for a brief squeeze, before taking a step back.

"Let me summon some things from home; and as a temporary measure only," he agreed, waiting for Alec’s nod before beginning to flourish his fingers in the air, then pausing and turning a little. "Uh… where should I—"

"My place," Alec replied, swallowing hard, "my—my room," and why that felt so difficult to say, why it made his stomach give a nervous, excited clench, he didn’t know.

"I have never seen your room here properly," Magnus teased with a smile that Alec immediately echoed.

"Great," Jace huffed behind them, reminding Alec that they weren’t alone, "you be sure to put up some silencing charms or something with the two of you in there, okay, Magnus?"

Alec felt blush begin to creep up his cheeks, opening his mouth to protest, but being beaten to it by Magnus.

"Of course," Magnus agreed with a solemn nod of his head, "I’ll be sure to install the same… protection I have already put in place in Alec’s office. I trust that we are yet to disturb you in there when we—"

"Okay, okay," Jace cut him off with immediately, hands up in the air and waving in denial. Alec bit back a burst of laughter, could tell from the expression on Jace’s face that he didn’t know if Magnus was messing with him or being serious, and did nothing to assist him either way, by giving only a slight shrug.

Jace continued to stare between the two of them, with Magnus' expression growing increasingly smug. Alec, torn between a huff of amusement and a whine of protest aimed at Magnus, decided on neither, instead giving another sweeping glance over the monitor beside them, then turning around to face Izzy.

"Izzy. Can you… can you look over all this again? See if we’re missing something we’re not seeing here?" he asked quietly, to which Izzy nodded in answer.

"Of course," she smiled, stepping forward to squeeze over his forearm in reassurance, "send me all you’ve got. We’ll figure this out, Alec."

Alec quickly sent all the details he had to Izzy’s cell phone and watched as she gave the screens another glance over before sitting down with determination taking over her expression.

"I, uh…"

Alec turned at the tone of Jace’s voice, surprised to see his eyes darting nervously towards Magnus, "I should’ve explained what I… I didn’t mean for you to end up down there in a holding cell. I just… I said to keep an eye on you, not—"

"I understand," Magnus replied, cutting him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I never would have—"

"I understand," Magnus repeated, a little louder, a lot more bitter, with a deliberate glance over at Alec that Jace had no way of misinterpreting as a reminder Magnus was only accepting the apology because of him. "Thank you, for your… concern."

"Anytime," Jace blurted back at him looking all kinds of awkward. Alec looked between them and huffed under his breath, then gestured for Magnus to make his way out.

"C’mon."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec’s room at the Institute felt like a window into his old self. He hadn’t slept there for so long, that he’d managed to forget the stiffness of the bed, the plainness of the sheets, and the starkness of the walls he used to stare through when he couldn’t sleep. Stepping through the doorway to be presented with evidence of what was, in some ways, an entire, former life, left Alec further on edge and uncomfortable, and unsure how Magnus would react.

Alec stood to the side to watch as Magnus walked around the small room, his eyes sweeping over everything in seconds, because there was so little to see. And then he turned to face Alec, with Alec bracing for any kind of reaction that wasn’t good; Magnus stepped towards him and raised himself up just enough to steal a kiss, then stepped back with a sad sigh, and took another glance around him.

"Will you forgive me if I bring a little of our home into this room?" Magnus asked, turning his gaze back to Alec once again.

Alec gave a single nod, then watched an elaborate waving of arms, and seconds later the dull greyness that was his former room became a miniature version of their apartment, complete with soft furnishings, bright wall coverings, and, Alec suspected, then had it confirmed when he pressed his hand against it, their very own bed.

Alec immediately picked up the book on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, in exactly the same spot it had been in at home only that morning, an absent thumb stroking over its cover as he smiled back at Magnus, his eyes following the movement of his hands.

"We’ve been reading before bed for the past few weeks, and I… perhaps we— _I_ will not relax, exactly, being here. But I thought it would be good to keep a touch of home," Magnus explained, fingers up and playing with his ear cuff even as his eyes darted away.

Alec thought of the softness of his voice when Magnus read to him, the avid way Magnus would watch him when he made stumbling attempts of his own. Remembered it was Magnus’ turn to read them one of the poems from the collection in that book that evening, and that when Magnus had first introduced poetry to Alec, he’d been sure he would never be interested in such a thing. Magnus’ voice and beautiful intonation of words had changed his mind about that before he’d even finished the first stanza.

"Sounds perfect, Magnus," he smiled, then harder still for the hesitant way Magnus darted his eyes back to him.

"And I will return the… former bed that was here once I am free to leave," Magnus added, stepping back towards him then, looking as though he was trying to gauge Alec’s reaction.

"I’m not… we’re not _keeping_ you here like you can’t leave, Magnus," Alec said, flinching for Magnus’ choice of words, and having to step forward to grip lightly around his waist and stare until he relented.

"I know that," Magnus agreed, cautiously, raising his hands to rest on Alec’s arms, "I just meant—"

"I can’t have anything happen to you," Alec repeated, looping his arms around Magnus’ back and pulling him into his chest, needing the closeness.

"I know," Magnus repeated, muffled since it was pressed into Alec’s shirt, "I feel the same about… if anything were to happen to you."

"I’m fine. _We’re_ fine," Alec told him, quiet as though there were others there to listen in on their private moment as they held each other, needing the reassurance that they were both okay.

"Who knows?" Magnus said then when he pulled back a little to look up at him. "Perhaps I will even _sleep_ better here."

Alec thought of the nightmares that had been plaguing Magnus on and off for the past month, pulling him right back into his arms again, sighing and cradling his head to his chest. "Magnus—"

"I’ll be fine, Alexander."

"I’m so sorry about Jace, and the cell, and—"

"It’s not your fault, Alec," Magnus mumbled into his shoulder, digging his fingers into his sides a little harder. And Alec closed his eyes, remembering just a couple of nights earlier, when he’d woken to Magnus tossing and turning, with tears leaking down his face. When Alec had managed to wake him, they’d huddled up on their couch, a tumbler of scotch gripped tight in Magnus’ fingers as he’d recalled the dream; of being trapped in the Institute cells in Valentine’s body, and having no way out.

Alec knew he was being overprotective, but the look of horror on Magnus’ face when he’d arrived outside his cell just a couple of hours earlier he didn’t think he’d be able to shift from the backs of his eyes. And along with that image of Nicolas laid out and covered in wounds that Alec couldn’t stop seeing with Magnus there in his place, meant he had the urge to ask Magnus to portal them somewhere away from everything, hold on to him tight out of harm’s way until the trouble had passed.

"I love you," Alec sighed, squeezing Magnus tight, sure he could feel him smiling against his shoulder and mumbling the same thing back. Magnus sighed softly and held on for another moment before squeezing his sides and pulling back again, this time just enough to grip on to Alec’s fingers, leaving a small gap between them.

"So," Magnus smiled when they’d both relaxed a little, "what happens now?"

"Now," Alec sighed, "we do what we always do. Send people out, look into anything unusual, monitor all our channels—"

"Can I be of assistance?" Magnus interrupted, and the look he gave Alec told him the question was only a courtesy; whatever he agreed to, or didn’t, Magnus would be doing all he could to try to help. He’d expect nothing less, Alec smiled to himself, leaning in for another kiss.

"Obviously. We’ll need you on this. Just… promise me you won’t leave the Institute."

"How about," Magnus amended, smiling, slipping his hands up under Alec’s shirt and leaning against him, "I’ll promise not to leave without telling you—and only if it’s strictly necessary."

"You can coordinate whatever you need to from here," Alec pointed out, hearing his own voice come out desperate, and already imagining the indignant responses from the other Warlocks in the city at the thought of doing anything inside the Institute.

"I can make calls, send messages. Contact people," Magnus agreed, soothing fingers smoothing spirals into Alec’s back, "but if I need to—"

"Just… let me know first," Alec asked, wrapping him up even tighter, "I… I wanna go with you if you go anywhere."

"Alexander. Would you normally pay this much personal attention to—"

"Magnus." Alec said, cutting him off and dropping their foreheads together, "I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone thinks, or if you think I’m being overprotective. I just… I need to know you’re okay. Those pictures..." and Alec didn’t need, or want, to finish his words. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting Magnus out of his sight.

"I won’t go anywhere without telling you," Magnus repeated with a smile, and Alec couldn’t tell if that smile was more amused, bemused, or bordering on indignant.

Knowing he could ask no more than that, Alec sighed hard, cupped Magnus’ face for another kiss, then wrapped his arms around him once again, and held on tight.

* * *

"Anything new?"

Alec leaned down over the desk where Izzy was working and slumped a little when she shook her head.

"Nothing yet," she sighed, not taking her eyes off the screen, her fingers gliding over the keyboard in front of her as she sought out more information. "How’s Magnus doing?"

"Fine," Alec nodded, perching on the corner of the desk and thinking of leaving him pacing around the small floor space that was his room like some kind of caged animal, cell phone pressed to his ear, and his shoulders screaming with how unsettled he was feeling. "He’s not gonna like being here indefinitely."

"Alec, I am sure you have ways of making him feel more comfortable," Izzy teased, still focused on the work she was doing but smiling hard as she did.

"Izzy," he protested softly and half-heartedly, too worried to even find the time to blush.

"It’s gonna be weird for him to be here," she agreed, turning to face him and shrugging.

"It is."

"I’m… actually, I’m kind of surprised you managed to talk him into staying here," she added, sitting back a little in her seat to look up at him.

"Yeah, me too," Alec huffed, having already braced for an argument; that Magnus had agreed with very little complaint—by _his_ standards—left Alec with the impression that Magnus was genuinely concerned about what was happening. Or knew something about what was happening that he hadn’t yet shared, Alec added to himself, then chided himself for being so suspicious.

"You had any updates?" Izzy asked, nodding towards his phone, reminding Alec it was still clutched there in his hand.

"No," he said, thumbing it open then flicking his fingers to tell her to wait. "Yes. There’s been… another three attacks. So that brings us up to twenty."

"Where?"

Alec raised his hand and slid the information from his phone onto the screen, watching with increasing apprehension as the additional dots began to pulse.

"Still no pattern," Izzy said, frustration edging her words. "Have they said how any of the others are?"

"Why would the Clave care about that?" Alec huffed, a bitter taste in his mouth for knowing just how true his own words were, wondering if there was any way for them to get more information on how the wounded Warlocks were doing without the involvement of the Clave. Izzy said nothing, but the pinched smile she gave said enough of how much she agreed with him.

"Maybe Magnus can… I guess he can ask around about the stuff we can’t find out, but… I don’t know—"

"Calling up all his friends, acquaintances, and colleagues to find out how badly they’re injured or warn them they’re in danger might be a mood killer?" Izzy summarized for him, effectively plucking Alec’s fears from his mind.

"Yeah," Alec sighed. "I mean… I guess he’s gonna do that anyway, but—"

"He’s probably our best chance at finding anything else out that the Clave isn’t telling us. And if it keeps him busy—"

"And if he hears about a friend or something being wounded, and decides he’s gotta go help in person?" Alec retorted, earning himself an eyebrow raise and a teasing smile.

"Alec, you know he’s only staying here because you asked him to," Izzy smiled, sitting back a little more in her chair. "You know he’ll be out that door, doing what he always does—helping other people—the second he’s got something to go on?"

"Yeah," Alec agreed, closing his eyes for a moment, "that’s exactly what I’m afraid of."

* * *

"It is a wonder that you ever got any sleep here. When you were so close to… I cannot imagine for a moment that there wasn’t someone always knocking on your door, calling you to work, at any time. All times."

Alec sighed at Magnus’ words as he stretched out uncertainly beside him on the bed and settled under their comforters, having just climbed in after a shower. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder before nuzzling there, then settled on his back, reaching for his hand across the sheets, and joining him in staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn’t know any other way," Alec replied, circling his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand, feeling awkward and ungainly, despite it being _their_ bed, and just _them_. There in the Institute, however, Alec was hesitant, uncertain if the usual affection he’d reach out with when they were anywhere else would be accepted. In fact, the last time he had felt so out of his depth lying next to Magnus was the morning after the first time they’d slept together, when instinct had him wanting to roll over and cuddle up to Magnus, perhaps initiate more of the same from the previous evening. But self-doubt had kept him holding back, wondering if such actions would be unwanted.

Alec thought of the moments that had followed, recognizing the same nervousness in Magnus, and as they always seemed to do, finding a space together somewhere in the middle of both their uncertainties and wants. Alec wanted the same thing to happen right then, but couldn’t bring himself to move.

"I know," Magnus agreed after a lengthy pause, squeezing his fingers back, and leaving Alec to worry about what he might be thinking, whilst not finding the right words to ask. "Thank you for the flowers by the way."

Alec smiled, allowing himself to slide his hand across the bed to squeeze his hip, sure he could faintly smell the roses from across the room. "You're welcome."

"I don't know how you found the time."

"I wanted to make the time. Thought it might make you smile," Alec replied, thinking of rushing out of the Institute after looking up the nearest florists and hoping to be back before anyone noticed.

That silence continued between them, with Alec’s mind taunting him with cruel possibilities of anything happening to Magnus, how helpless he felt for not having a known enemy to work on finding, a target to focus on. The information that had been filtering through all day spoke of a crime of passion, or one at least committed so it would appear that way. As though a scorned lover had struck back hard against the one who had wronged them, with bruises, kicks, and punches, and a frantic stabbing of a knife into shoulders, arms, stomachs—wherever they could get to.

"If we had someone here, someone with injuries, maybe Izzy could take a look, see if there’s something we’re not seeing just in images," Alec sighed, musing out loud, then immediately scorning himself for it, for how Magnus might interpret it. "I mean, I don’t _want_ —"

"Alexander," Magnus said, cutting him off with a roll that left him bracing his hands either side of Alec to stare him down as he settled over him, "I know what you meant."

Magnus was barely touching him, Alec noted, taking in the strain in his arms, the way he leaned against him, but it still felt as though there was no contact between them. The thought of anything forcing a wedge between them had his heart hammering in protest, but he could do little but raise his hands, gently slide them up Magnus’ arms, and plead with Magnus not to pull away from him.

"I also know, you feel responsible," Magnus added, still not moving, "and that you… fear that I will go, at a moment’s notice, without hesitation."

"I don’t want you thinking you’re trapped here, Magnus," he said, staring back up at him, "but I don’t want to… those wounds, Magnus. I know I said it earlier, but if anything were to happen to you, I—"

"I know," Magnus replied, and to Alec’s relief, lowered himself properly, until he was resting on his chest, with one hand tucked gently under his head as the fingers of the other played with strands of his hair. "I know you feel responsible—"

"Magnus," Alec urged, sweeping his hands up his back beneath the shirt of his pajamas, "I can’t lose you. And I can’t… that this might be happening, because of a connection with us—the _Clave_ —and that I can’t do _anything_ right now to stop it—"

"Alexander," Magnus smiled, relieving Alec further by ducking in for a kiss, "you are not responsible for every bad thing in this world."

"No," Alec agreed, "but this is different."

"I suppose there’s no point in me reminding you that we agreed to keep our personal and professional lives separate," Magnus teased, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Not when you might be in danger, no."

Magnus smiled then, a real one, not the half, distracted things Alec had seen since he’d arrived back in the Institute. "It would be a little hypocritical of me, I suppose," Magnus sighed then with a small nod to himself.

"In what way?" Alec asked, taking in the amusement in his tone, and leaning in to his touch.

"Alexander," Magnus sighed, brushing their lips together, "do you honestly think I would allow myself to sleep at—to willingly agree to stay in _this_ Institute, after all that has happened to me here—after _everything_ —were it not, solely, for you? To give _you_ peace of mind, and to… to show you, that, despite evidence to the contrary at times, I respect the work that you do?"

"You always do that," Alec countered, sweeping his hands repeatedly over his back.

"I do," Magnus smiled, "but I meant that… I only meant that I wanted to show a little… _faith_."

"In me?"

"I always have faith in you, Alexander," Magnus smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, "but I meant in the Clave. In this Institute; in your hopes for what this Institute eventually might become."

"But you’re still gonna leave," Alec replied, even as Magnus ducked to begin pressing kisses along his neck, "if you hear something and it’s someone you wanna help, you’re gonna go. Aren’t you?"

Magnus’ smile for him then was a little bittersweet as his thumb swept up a soothing path over his temple. "Alex—"

"I mean, I don’t _blame_ you for that," Alec quickly amended, raising a hand to cup the back of his head, "I just—"

"You would do the same, if the situation were reversed."

"I would," Alec agreed without hesitating, "and I understand why you would. _Will_."

"But?" Magnus teased, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"But nothing," Alec sighed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in tight. "I just… I’m worried."

"Then I will do my best not to make you worry," Magnus smiled, brushing his lips over Alec’s until Alec let out a defeated sigh, then pulled him in closer for a kiss.

"So, how do you know Nicolas?" Alec asked, when he’d rolled Magnus back on to his side, tucking in as close as possible with his hand splayed wide on his hip.

"He is an acquaintance of Ragnor’s," Magnus replied with a soft, wistful smile. "I met him one time almost… 150 years ago, at a house party Ragnor was throwing when he’d successfully chased away a neighbor. We have kept in contact from time to time. Though the last time I saw him was at Ragnor’s funeral."

Alec squeezed around Magnus’ waist to comfort him, remembering seeing Magnus the evening after that funeral for a few snatched minutes, and how surprised Magnus had been when his first reaction was to sweep him up in his arms. The sadness on Magnus’ face at the time had felt like a physical blow to Alec, and the memory of it alone had him tucking in closer still, wanting to continue to give him comfort.

"I… thought Ragnor lived in the middle of nowhere, and that it was glamored?" Alec asked after a short pause, remembering the few pictures Magnus had shown him in an album on the anniversary of Ragnor’s death, the wistful way Magnus had berated Ragnor for all his peculiar habits, and his knowledgeable description of the property that spoke of how many times he’d been there himself.

"He did," Magnus agreed, "though for Ragnor, even a property some… many minutes away on foot, was deemed to be too close."

"He would hate New York," Alec replied, imagining the look on Ragnor’s face taking in his surroundings on the streets below their apartment, despite never having met him for himself.

"On the contrary," Magnus smiled, "Ragnor might have preferred living in near obscurity, and isolation, but rather enjoyed the most bustling of cities when we traveled; often to a much greater extent than me."

"Are you telling me that Ragnor Fell was more into parties than the great Magnus Bane?" Alec teased, smiling as he leaned in to kiss him.

Magnus smirked to himself and ducked his head, which Alec knew he should have taken as a warning, and just a second later was sweeping his fingertips up Alec’s side, biting back a wider smile for the instant way Alec shivered and pulled back.

"Magnus."

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus smiled, eyes dancing at the warning in Alec’s voice.

"Don’t."

"Don’t what?"

"You know what."

"On the contrary; I have no idea what you are talking about," Magnus replied, sweeping even softer strokes up his side, pressing his chest firm against Alec’s to nudge him once more over on to his back, then straddling his lap before Alec could say another word.

In Magnus’ defense, Alec thought, seconds before shrieking in protest at Magnus’ fingers sweeping and tickling at his waist, he’d given him fair warning of what he was planning to do. In fact, there had been ample time for Alec to jump out of the bed, pin Magnus down himself, or just ask him not to. But the joy on Magnus’ face every time he got to tickle him Alec couldn’t pass up on seeing; even if it did put tears in his eyes and have him laughing uncontrollably, shrieking as he fought and failed to get away from Magnus’ grasp.

By the time Magnus had finished with him they were breathless and giggling, perched on the very edges of the bed to keep at arms’ length from one another as they repeatedly reached out to strike again. The smile on Magnus’ face as he shuffled forward with his hand raised in surrender Alec couldn’t help but echo, leaning in to kiss him as they slotted back together, then wriggling down the bed to settle against his chest.

"Your turn," he announced sleepily as he got comfortable, smiling at the soft kiss to the crown of his head, and the even softer chuckle when he grumbled for being moved as Magnus stretched out to reach for the book on Alec’s nightstand.

Alec listened to the pages rustling as Magnus found his place in the book, pressing kisses into his chest and closing his eyes as he waited. And to the soft, soothing voice of Magnus, Alec allowed himself to relax, push away the troubles of their day for a few more hours.

 

> _"I loved you first: but afterwards your love_
> 
> _Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song…"_

* * *

"Okay, listen up. So far, we have thirty-four reported cases of Warlocks being targeted around the world, including thirty High Warlocks, so we’re assuming it is High Warlocks being targeted, and in particular, those that offer their services to the Clave. We’re working with the Institutes in Los Angeles and Mexico, as well as the High Warlocks associated with those Institutes, to identify the location of, and ensure the safety of as many known Warlocks as we can."

Alec lingered a gaze over the faces of the small team assembled around him daring any one of them to take issue with the mission, and nodded to himself when he saw none.

"Of those thirty-four, there are twenty-seven with severe injuries, and thankfully no fatalities. The injuries sustained are everything from cuts, grazes, and bruises to deep stab wounds; there are no visible patterns to the attacks, no evidence left behind that would help tie anyone to the crimes." Alec turned slightly to Izzy to receive her nod of confirmation of those facts, then back to sweeping his gaze over the group in front of him.

"The attacks appear to be at random. We assume the perpetrator has access to some kind of magic—portal or other device—due to the speed with which each act has been carried out."

"Thirty-four attacks over how long?" asked Emilio, shifting slightly from foot to foot appearing eager to be doing something.

Alec forced back the bile in his throat before he could speak, needing a moment to compose himself. "We don’t know. By the end of yesterday, we had twenty-two confirmed; as of this morning that jumped to thirty-four. We believe several occurred before our attention was drawn to what was happening judging by the injuries sustained by Nicolas Rubis, but we don’t really have a timescale. Though judging by the injuries—"

"We think it’s been over the space of around four days," Izzy finished for him, coming to stand by his side, and nodding so that Alec knew she wanted to continue speaking. "The wounds were inflicted with force, and by hand; there is no evidence of any magic being used in the attacks at all."

"Not even in defense?" Jace asked, surprised.

"None," Izzy replied, "that’s part of what makes this so odd; the victims never fought back, or appeared to have been restrained in any way, magical or other. Not that we can tell, anyway."

"So they just sat there and let themselves get—"

"We don’t know what happened," Izzy replied, shaking her head. "I’ll be working with Magnus once we finish this meeting to check over the information we already have, to see if there is evidence of a spell or magic that the Clave have so far overlooked."

Alec was adamant he could feel Magnus tensing just behind him, and had to fight hard against turning to check.

"How many attacks have been in America?" Emilio asked, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Twelve; all of them severe," Alec replied. "Los Angeles and Mexico have spoken to eight of the victims already; unfortunately those conversations have added no further details to what we already know. The other four are closer to our territory, and will be interviewed today to see if there is any further information that will help."

A not-so-discreet cough from behind Alec’s shoulder had him tensing, and trying hard not to roll his eyes. Magnus’ agreement to stay in the Institute had lasted only until their earlier briefing, already insisting that he accompany whoever did the interviews to see if there was any additional information he could get himself. Alec had tried to convince him out of it, but Magnus’ arguments were too good; not only could he portal to the locations of the injured Warlocks saving them time, but they might also open up better to another Warlock than any representative of the Clave.

"And the explosion that was here yesterday," Emilio asked, turning more towards Izzy in expectation.

"There were some samples of things obtained from the explosion that I also need to discuss with Magnus," Izzy said, turning towards Magnus and smiling at him behind Alec’s back, which he caught the tail end of and wondered if this was an attempt by Izzy to help him keep Magnus at the Institute.

"Of course," Magnus muttered, with Alec turning just enough to see him nod, allowing relief for the delaying of Magnus having reason to leave the Institute for just a little longer.

"You think it might be whoever is responsible for these attacks?" Clary asked, her eyes darting around the group as though she didn’t know where to look first.

"That’s what we need to find out," Izzy replied with a pinched smile.

"Okay," Alec said, calling everyone’s attention back again and gesturing to Emilio and another Shadowhunter beside him, "I need you to go over these reports, add the additional information we have from the Clave this morning into the system. Let me know if you see anything that stands out."

Alec watched them nod in agreement then turn to the console next to them to begin their task, and looked back to the rest of the group. "We’re doing some additional patrols to make sure Warlocks here in the city are safe. I’ll send you the list of addresses; I need the rest of you, under Jace, to keep an eye."

The Shadowhunters turned without comment on Jace’s command, leaving Alec wondering how many were thinking under their breath that the patrols were overkill, and repeating to himself that three Shadowhunters plus Jace was not all that excessive.

"Magnus, you’re with Izzy," Alec added, turning to him and offering up a small smile that was returned with a little amusement.

"Of course," Magnus said, bowing a little, leaving Izzy snorting with laughter and reaching out to tap against his arm.

"Come."

"Though we do have Warlocks to interview," Magnus added before moving, holding Alec’s gaze, "that we should speak to sooner rather than later."

"First the images from the attacks, then the contents of that explosion, and we’ll go, okay?"

"We?" Magnus said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, _we,_ " Alec nodded, "I’m coming with you."

"But—"

"Like you said; with your portals, we won’t be gone that long. Jace’ll oversee the additional patrols and be on hand here for anything else until we get back."

"Alec—"

"I’m coming with you," Alec insisted, raising an eyebrow and staring back, watching Magnus’ face morph through several emotions before relenting, muttering under his breath as he followed Izzy out.

"And me?" Clary asked, coming to stand beside Alec as he watched Magnus and Izzy walk away. "What do you need me to do?"

Alec took in Clary’s eager expression, the tension across her shoulders that said she wanted to help, and a tiny amount of doubt hiding around the corners of her eyes, as though bracing for him to dismiss her, relegate her to a role of doing nothing.

"This is gonna be a long shot, but since you’re the one who stands maybe the best shot at finding something if there’s anything to find, I wanted to ask."

"What do you need?" Clary asked, that doubt replaced with more blatant relief, and backed up with a smile.

"Can you take another look at all the images we’ve got of the attacks? The wounds, marks; all that stuff? And maybe with the remains of that explosion; I know Izzy and Magnus are looking, but I thought maybe you could try from another angle."

"What angle?" Clary said, beginning to shake her head then stopping as her expression changed to one of understanding. "You mean, runes?"

"Yeah," Alec agreed, "I mean… if anyone’s gonna connect the dots for things like that, it’d be you, right?"

"I’ll try," she replied, nodding thoughtfully. "Maybe if I look where we had the explosion here as well, I’ll see if there’s any markings that could be runes."

"Good idea," Alec agreed with a smile. "I’m not saying there will be—"

"But we should check," Clary replied, nodding.

"I think so. And I think—do you think there’s any way for you to try and access runes we might be able to use for this? I don’t know what, exactly, or for what," Alec admitted, slumping a little, "but just—"

"I’ll… see what I can come up with," Clary agreed, turning to go, then pausing. "What are you gonna do?"

"I’ve got two meetings and a ton of paperwork to get through that aren’t related to any of this, before I go out on these interviews with Magnus," Alec told her, thinking of the workload stacked up on his desk and silently wishing for a lull in it to focus on the Warlock attacks.

"He’ll be climbing the walls," Clary replied, amused.

"Yeah," Alec sighed, already picturing Magnus pacing in front of his desk urging him to hurry up.

"Good luck with that," she laughed, then waved, already walking away.

"Yeah," Alec said with a soft groan, watching as she disappeared, then glanced around at the other Shadowhunters already going about their regular duties, and straightened himself up, turned on his heel, already going over a mental checklist of things that needed discussing in his meeting.

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you finished?" Alec asked, extending his hand to Magnus as he hummed around his last bite of sandwich, waiting for his balled-up paper wrapper before throwing theirs both in the trash.

"I think so," Magnus replied, draining the last of his glass of water then standing with a stretch. "And you?"

Alec turned to look at his desk, the small stack of work remaining to one corner, and was thankful he’d got done all that he wanted. "I think so."

"But you’ll need to return to do more work once the interviews are finished," Magnus said, absently reaching out to smooth out a wrinkle in Alec’s shirt.

"I will."

"Then perhaps… if you have no objection, of course, we can first portal home to pick up some ingredients for a potion. I can sit here to mix it, if it wouldn’t disturb you," Magnus added, gesturing at the small table and chairs he’d been waiting at for Alec to finish working; far more calmly than Alec had imagined he would.

"Magnus," Alec said, looping his arms around Magnus’ waist and tugging him closer, "you can do whatever you want here. Wherever you want."

"Within reason," Magnus retorted, though smiling with it as he leaned against him.

"I mean, I’d prefer it if this potion you’re brewing isn’t that one involving fire like that last one where we had to throw out the curtains," Alec teased, ducking for a quick kiss then squeezing at Magnus’ waist, stepping away to snatch up his jacket to shrug in to.

"Technically, we were thinking of throwing them out anyway," Magnus replied, hand up and twisting in defense of his actions.

"I don’t think that’s a great excuse for a fire."

"No, I suppose it’s not," Magnus said, smiling as he put on his own jacket.

"You ready to go?" Alec checked, squeezing just above his elbow and waiting for a nod before pointing towards the door. "I just need to leave a couple things with Jace," he added, picking up two files from his desk and waving them.

"I am."

"So, do you know these Warlocks?" Alec asked, pulling up the list of injured Warlocks on his cell phone as they walked, and scrolling through for those they were due to meet.

Magnus took the phone from his hand to look for himself. "Sadye Theriault in Jacksonville, I’ve never even heard of, so I will assume is not a High Warlock."

"Not met her at of those _meetings_ you go to every few months?" Alec asked with a wry smile, earning himself a squeeze of his fingers and a nuzzle to his jaw, before Magnus pulled back wide-eyed for remembering where they were.

Alec sighed, looked in both directions down the hallway then nudged him to the side of it for a quick kiss, before tugging on his hand to keep them moving.

"High Warlock meetings are not always quite so… decadent, as that last one, Alexander; you know that," Magnus smiled, his free hand up and playing with his bottom lip even as he looked back at Alec.

"I do," Alec agreed with a huff, nodding to a passing Shadowhunter, "but last time, you portaled home in a cloud of glitter, that we didn’t get out the carpet for _days_ , and were so drunk that I had to undress you for bed."

"You didn’t _have_ to undress me," Magnus teased with a smile just before they rounded the corner to the main floor, "that was entirely your choice. You could have—"

"Magnus. You had more cocktail down your shirt than you’d probably drank—and that’s saying a lot."

"You—"

"And," Alec added, crowding in to kiss him quickly again before they were in full view of the Shadowhunters already hard at work, "the kebab you summoned, that you just _had_ to eat? That you, at one point, were insistent you were going to eat with chopsticks?"

"I would very much like to not see kebab again for at least another decade," Magnus replied, paling a little as he played with his ear cuff, and leaving Alec laughing softly, pulling him in for a quick, one-armed hug.

"Anyway," he said, tilting his chin towards the phone as they made their way down the steps, "the Warlocks. Wanna check where else we’re headed?"

"Dana Berry is the High Warlock of Boston," Magnus said, his voice soft and his expression troubled, leaving Alec with the impression Dana must at least be an acquaintance, if not a friend.

"Did she show up home with a ton of glitter as well after that meeting?" Alec teased, keeping his head turned to monitor his reaction, and attempting to lighten his mood.

"We’ll have to ask her," Magnus said, screwing his eyes up and smiling. "Dana is a good woman; I think you’ll like her."

"And the other two?"

"Fredric Nadeau is the High Warlock of Toronto."

"Good guy?"

"He is," Magnus agreed, "I think Fredric will likely give up his role of High Warlock in the next few months. Perhaps earlier now, given this has happened."

"How come?"

"He prefers a simpler life. Honestly, Fredric is happiest when in a Mundane library surrounded by books. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t attempt to take a Mundane teaching position at a college somewhere when he is finished. I’m not even all that sure why he agreed to be the High Warlock in the first place, to be honest, though I know the previous one had to be replaced fairly quickly."

"What happened?" Alec asked, expecting to hear a bad story.

"Love," Magnus smiled warmly, nudging into his side. "The previous High Warlock of Toronto fell in love with another Warlock; a woman she met at a birthday party in Copenhagen. She left quite suddenly to be with her; it was all very romantic. We gossiped about it for _months_."

Alec pictured for himself yet another impression of the High Warlock meetings Magnus regularly attended that he’d never get to see for himself; this time a group of exotic gossipers sipping on glittered cocktails as they laughed raucously, and had to hide another laugh. "And the last Warlock on our list?" he asked, gesturing towards Jace who was turned away from them studying a screen.

"Rosalina Eaves, in Indianapolis," Magnus replied with a pinched grimace.

"You don’t like her?" Alec guessed taking in Magnus’ expression.

"More like, I’d rather not talk to her. She is an… I suppose, an associate of Catarina’s, who is also in the Mundane health profession."

"Catarina doesn’t like her?"

"Catarina loathes her," Magnus huffed, "obstinately. Far more than I’ve ever before witnessed from her. And the feeling is apparently mutual; I would hope that there is no need for Catarina’s name to be even mentioned, but—"

"But we’ll try and keep her out of it," Alec agreed, taking the phone back from Magnus’ fingers and frowning at the list of names again, checking the color coding of the spreadsheet and sighing with a heavy slump of his shoulders. "Looks like we won’t have to keep her name out of it."

"Alec?"

"Apparently, Los Angeles had time to interview Rosalina and Sadye after all; they’re putting a report together."

"Do I sense a little… rivalry?" Magnus teased, looking at the phone screen with Alec, leaning softly into his side.

"Not exactly," Alec denied, shaking his head, "in fact, no, not at all. It’s just that they’re… they’re not as organized as we are. If they say they’re sending a report, we’ll get no timescale—"

"I thought we already had details of all the interviews they’d already conducted?" Magnus interrupted as they came to a stop behind Jace.

"Brief ones, sure. But the Clave expects full reporting for these things—as I’d want, anyway, so we know what we’re dealing with. And if they suddenly had time to interview two more in the space of a couple hours—or just forgot to add them to the list of those they’d already interviewed—"

"Bureaucracy," Magnus sighed, though his eyes danced with amusement. "We cannot all be as efficient as you, Alexander."

"And that’s fine when there’s not so much at stake," Alec countered with a raised eyebrow. "We need every single piece of information we can get on this. And if they’re already only doing half their job—"

"We’ll figure this out, Alec," Magnus promised, smiling at him and squeezing his hand again.

"Yeah," Alec agreed, though was unable to shift the discomfort in his stomach for the lack of detail they had.

"Hey," Jace said, turning belatedly to smile at them both.

"Everything okay?" Alec asked, nodding towards the screen and handing him over the files he needed him to look at.

"So far," Jace agreed, tapping the files against his palm. "Patrols haven’t spotted anything out of the ordinary, and there’s nothing else going on."

"Okay," Alec replied, "we’ll be gone a few hours. Call me if anything changes."

"I will," Jace told him with a sharp nod.

"Okay, Magnus," Alec said quietly as he led him away, "are you ready to open a portal?"

* * *

"I was in my study when I heard the doorbell. I’d quite forgotten I was expecting anyone."

Alec studied Fredric Nadeau as he spoke to Magnus, taking in the stoop of his shoulders, the heavy bags under his eyes, and stiff movements that spoke of still being in pain, and wanted to reach out to help keep him in his chair. He could see why Magnus thought the man belonged in a library, or lecture theater somewhere. Fredric had an air about him of patience and knowledge, and his clothing spoke of comfort rather than care for his appearance, with the shirt pocket blotted with a spill of faded ink, and a handful of tissues stuffed in the sleeve of his grey cardigan that he kept dipping in to, to wipe his nose. Even his Warlock marked seemed to fit in with the theme of lecturer of sorts; a scaly, ridged brow that circled his eyes and appeared much like eyeglasses.

"Who was it?" Magnus asked gently, perched on a stool in front of Fredric as Alec stood to the side, unable to not notice the study stacked floor to ceiling with books and journals, half a dozen notebooks scattered over his desk around an old desktop computer that whirred in protest every few minutes, and various newspaper clippings and articles pinned on several notice boards on the walls.

"It was a grocery delivery," Fredric replied, sounding surprised. "I always have my groceries delivered in the afternoon between one and five. I don’t know why I forgot."

"We all forget things," Magnus said kindly, magic flowing from his fingertips as he assisted with a large gash on Fredric’s forearm, that grey cardigan shoved up awkwardly past his elbow and slipping down as he worked.

"I’m not that old," Fredric huffed, a glint in his eye speaking of sharpness and wit, and making Alec hide a smile.

"I wasn’t suggesting—"

"Anyway," Fredrick said, narrowing his eyes at Magnus for a second then smiling and dropping his gaze to watch Magnus’ magic, "I had my groceries delivered. I put them away. I think I even sat down with a slice of cake and a book for an hour. Next thing I know, I’m sprawled out on the floor, like _this_."

"And it… there was no one else here? No one you noticed, no other callers?"

"No one," Fredric insisted, "no one at all. You know me, Magnus; I don’t like too many visitors. My home is my home. Anything I need to do for work—"

"You do elsewhere," Magnus finished for him, as though they were words he’d heard repeated often.

"And there was nothing… unusual that you noticed away from here, or anyone you didn’t recognize?" Alec asked.

Fredric turned his head slowly, craning it to look up at him consideringly. "None that I can remember, or that stand out, no."

"Do you—"

"I’ve never had a Shadowhunter in my home before; much less a Head of Institute," Fredric continued, still looking up at him with interest.

"Alec insisted on being part of the interview process," Magnus quickly defended.

"Nothing to do with him wanting to keep an eye out for you," Fredrick replied, slowly turning his head to look at Magnus again with a knowing smile.

Alec first darted a look at Magnus’ face then dropped his gaze to the carpet, demanded that his cheeks did not show the blush he felt.

"The New York Institute is unlike any other I have had reason to do dealings with," Magnus replied, his voice steady even if he was so obviously trying not to smile.

" _Dealings_ , huh?" Fredric repeated, raising an eyebrow, and it was enough for that blush to erupt up Alec’s neck.

"Fredric—"

"I know, I know," Fredric said impatiently, raising his hands, "you have your Downworld Cabinet, and your attempts at _equality_ ; not like you don’t praise the efforts of this one every meeting every chance you get."

Alec watched the dismissive wave of fingers towards him, heard the gentle teasing in Fredric’s voice, and had no idea what to think, or say.

"The Clave deserves praise when it is due," Magnus replied, "or rather, its Institutes do. Its people."

"Took their time noticing what was happening to all of us," Fredric pointed out, clearly not as trusting. Not that Alec blamed him for that, of course.

"They did," Alec agreed, lifting his eyes from the floor to stare back at him, "they took far too long. I’m doing everything I can to ensure my team deals with this as quickly as possible—for our area, anyway. I can't speak for other Institutes."

"We already have additional patrols in New York," Magnus added with soft pride, "for protection. The Shadowhunters from the New York Institute visited every Warlock in person that I could not reach myself to check they were unharmed."

"Can’t say the same for this Institute," Fredric mumbled half under his breath. "I got a phone call late last night; I was already in bed sleeping it off, hoping my magic would have replenished itself enough by the morning so I could heal myself."

"Your magic was depleted?" Magnus asked, his fingers paused over Fredric’s arm, then continuing to move again as Fredric looked down at them disgruntled.

"Yes," Fredric nodded, "I remember the groceries being delivered, I remember cake and reading my book. Then I remember waking up on the floor, aching like I’d been unarmed in a fight. And my magic was dormant, like I’d drained it all out; wasn’t until this morning I could fix my collarbone, my wrist, some of the bruises. This on my arm I tried to, but I was exhausted by then."

Alec made a mental note of Fredric’s words, and watched Magnus finish healing his arm.

"There," Magnus said, reaching out to squeeze over the former wound, "all done."

"Thank you. Would you like to stay for something to eat? I think I still have some of that cake."

"That’s kind of you, but no; we still have another interview to conduct, and further work we need to do at the Institute."

"Are you providing extra wards?" Fredric asked, surprised. "Are the Institutes being attacked as well?"

"No," Magnus smiled, "no, they aren’t."

"They offered me a place to stay. At the Institute," Fredric added, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile. "They haven’t come to check up on me, or anything like that. But I thought perhaps it was a ruse to have some on sight protection when you said you had work to do at yours."

"No, nothing like that," Magnus assured him, "I’m—"

"I know the other Institutes have been offering that as well; a place for the Warlocks to stay," Fredric continued, almost to himself as he pulled at his cardigan sleeps. "Only a few I know have actually taken them up on the offer. Perhaps everyone else is just as suspicious as me. Though who could bear the thought of _sleeping_ at an Institute overnight?"

"Yes. Well. We should be going," Magnus said awkwardly as he stood, "unless there is anything else you can remember?"

"If there is, I’ll call," Fredric told him, standing himself, and after hesitating held his hand out for Alec to shake.

"Take care of yourself, Fredric," Magnus smiled, covering his hand when he shook it and squeezing.

"And you."

"Thank you," Alec added quietly as they turned to leave. Fredric cast another look over him in what Alec thought was bewilderment then nodded, and turned to watch Magnus as he conjured a portal.

* * *

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Magnus asked once they were through, glancing up the street they’d arrived on in interest and nodding towards a restaurant. Alec took in the sign for _Suspenders_ recognizing it as one Magnus talked of meeting clients in, and nodded in agreement for them to go.

"Did you?" Alec countered, nudging into his side. "And if you protest again about being _kept_ in the Institute when other Warlocks are—"

"I haven’t," Magnus replied, cutting him off and then kissing him, pulling back with a smile. "And the other Warlocks who have chosen to stay in their neighboring Institutes perhaps don’t have such an unpleasant history with theirs."

"I hope I’m not part of that _unpleasant history_ ," Alec grumbled, though was mostly teasing; Magnus beamed back at him triumphantly and leaned in for another kiss.

"You’re the best thing about it," Magnus replied, slotting his fingers through Alec’s and nudging into his side.

"Oh, thanks," Alec huffed indignantly, but nodded when Magnus pointed to the restaurant again, then followed him inside.

"Clary said you’d asked her to look for rune markings," Magnus announced once they were seated, with the font on the menus on each of the tables reminding Alec he had a report he still had to send to Idris.

"I did," Alec agreed, picking up the menu to look at so they could both see. "Maybe she’ll see something we’re not seeing, or come up with something that—"

"It’s a good idea," Magnus told him immediately, for the tone of Alec’s voice, which he winced at for realizing how defensive it had come out.

"And you and Izzy?" he asked with a soft smile. "Anything we’ve missed?"

"The wounds on the Warlocks attacked? Not really," Magnus admitted with a pinched smile, "the same kinds of wounds have been inflicted on all of them, but other than a guess at height, and build, not much else. There is no evidence of any magical injuries; I suspect magic—probably a spell—must have been used to subdue them, or confuse them in some way. But we would need toxicology reports to determine if any potion, or substance, was responsible for them just… allowing themselves to be attacked."

"I'm… actually starving," Alec said then, realizing just how hungry he was.

"Then let's order," Magnus replied, tapping at the menu. "I can definitely recommend the grilled steak sandwich."

"That's what you usually get?"

"It is. The Mediterranean platter is also good to share as a side."

"What's babaganouch?" Alec asked, watching the trail of Magnus' finger across the page, and shaking his head. "Think I'll just get some fries.

They took some time to order, with Alec’s instincts to get back to the Institute to work overruled by the draw of a little time alone with Magnus, and his stomach protesting at its lack of food since breakfast. Before Magnus, Alec might have worked straight through, not considered even taking a moment’s break from whatever mission he was on. But though he needed to keep working, to contribute all he could to resolve those attacks, Alec had learned the importance of at least attempting balance in his life.

"What about the explosion?" Alec asked, laying his hand palm up on the table for Magnus to take, sitting more comfortably, and allowing himself to enjoy this moment away from everything else with Magnus.

"As well as the materials for the explosive, there were some fragments of glass, like from a jar, or flask. Some cracked pieces of shell. Some chips of hematite. Sand. We couldn’t identify anything else, and there was nothing like a rune, or marking for Clary to do anything with either."

"Does that sound like a spell to you? I mean—a particular spell?"

"Not really. With so few ingredients and so little to go on, it’s difficult."

"Maybe by the time we get back we’ll have some more reports coming in. Maybe some other Institutes had a similar kind of explosion that we’ve just not heard about yet."

"Or perhaps it is entirely unrelated, and something else for us to focus on," Magnus suggested.

"Maybe," Alec agreed, pulling back to make room for their drinks being delivered to the table and mumbling his thanks.

"When we pick up the ingredients I need, is there anything else you would like us to take from home? Since we apparently are _both_ stuck there for the time being?" Magnus asked, before clinking their glasses together and taking a sip of his wine.

"Better wine," Alec whispered taking a sip of his own and grimacing, smiling when it had its desired effect of making Magnus laugh.

"Aside from that."

"I don’t know. I’m… kind of hoping we get this thing solved quickly enough for us not to need to take much of anything."

"You still feel it is necessary for me to stay at the Institute," Magnus said, a tiny amount of hope in his voice that he might not.

"Magnus," Alec laughed, "it’s been one night. _One_. Let’s just… take it day by day, okay? It’s not like I wanna be there all the time either. I _like_ being home with you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Magnus," Alec said again, unable to stop smiling.

"What?" he replied in faux innocence, once again snatching up Alec’s hand.

"Just… work with me on this, okay?"

"Have I not already agreed to do so?" Magnus asked, pretending to be wounded by Alec’s words, though unable to stop smiling through it.

"Yes."

"Though I don’t remember agreeing to do so without complaining about it constantly," Magnus added, and Alec groaned in in frustration, raising Magnus’ hand to kiss the back of.

"Stubborn Warlock," Alec grumbled.

"Shadowhunter," Magnus bit back at him with a grin, then gave a tiny nod of agreement and swirled his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand before pulling back to make room for their plates of food being served.

* * *

"I’m so full," Alec complained, stretching and poorly disguising a yawn as they stepped through the portal to Boston to see the final Warlock they needed to interview.

"Perhaps we should have both had smaller portions," Magnus agreed, patting at his own stomach before straightening his spine.

"This could be our apartment block," Alec added, looking up the side of the building they were approaching in interest.

"Perhaps us Warlocks have a need to be at height," Magnus suggested with a wink, then squeezed Alec’s hand and nodded forward to the intercom panel. "Shall we?"

"After you," Alec replied, listening as Magnus pressed the button for Dana Berry’s apartment, the conversation that followed a few seconds later, and then the door clicking open.

"She sounded… welcoming," Magnus said, pushing the door open and holding it for Alec.

"Were you expecting her not to be?"

"No," Magnus admitted, hitting the button for the elevator, "though I would have expected her to be more surprised that I didn’t contact her first."

"I guess."

"You look nervous," Magnus told him, reaching out absently to straighten Alec’s shirt.

"I do not."

"Are you afraid there will be glitter?" Magnus teased, winking again as they stepped back out.

"Magnus," Dana called out in greeting, with them turning as one to find a woman hunched over in the doorway of an apartment, looking just as tired as Fredric had done.

"Oh, Dana," Magnus sighed, rushing forward, first hugging her gently, then stepping back to hold her at arms’ distance, looking over her wounds.

"Come in; you can help fix me up inside," she said, nodding at Alec and introducing herself before Magnus had the chance.

Alec closed the door behind them since Magnus was already flaring magic to help heal Dana the moment they were inside. The apartment was a little more opulent than theirs, with rich fabrics in muted colors in every direction, and more ornaments and trinkets than Magnus could fit on his shelves.

Alec had a moment to look at Dana himself, watching the tight spirals of her hair bounce for every grimace she made pulling back from the pulses of Magnus’ magic, revealing how much those wounds still hurt. There were several long scratches up her arms, and a lift of her shirt revealed several stab wounds to her back; Alec had to believe she had managed to heal them at least a little for how many there were, and how deep at least two seemed to be.

When Magnus had finished, Dana stretched up tentatively to test how she was feeling then sagged in relief, ushering them both towards a couch and offering tea, that Magnus summoned himself.

"What can you tell us, Dana?" Magnus asked softly, sinking down beside Alec and passing him his tea.

"I woke up like this yesterday morning, around six. Kept thinking I’d got tangled up in my sheets and was stuck; turns out that was the blood."

"And you… think you were asleep when it happened?"

"No," Dana replied, shaking her head, "no, it definitely had to have been somewhere else. I generally sleep on my back, and there’s only marks there, no sign of any similar rips or marks on the bed sheets or mattress; it’s like I got stabbed and decided to sleep on it," she added with a self-deprecating laugh.

"What do you remember before that?" Magnus asked softly, watching her in concern.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Dana replied, taking a sip of her tea and wrinkling her nose up at it when it was too hot. "I saw clients ‘till about six. Ordered some take out. Last person I saw before taking a shower and going to bed was Jemima—a Warlock who moved here about six weeks ago, and still doesn’t know if she wants to stay."

"And you have no reason to believe she could have done this to you?" Magnus asked, even softer.

"Jemima?" Dana laughed, shaking her head, and in doing so revealing her Warlock mark; a chin that narrowed to a taper of a spike that Alec wondered how he’d missed earlier. "No; Magnus, she barely has any magic in her at all."

"No?"

"No. She can brew potions, makes exceptional charms. But she’s little more than a gifted Mundane witch."

"Dana," Magnus chided, "that’s—"

"Nothing but the truth," Dana laughed, "doesn’t mean I think anything less of her. But I think she was hoping I could… I don’t know. Boost her magic, or something."

"And you’re sure she couldn’t—"

"Magnus," Dana smiled, "no. There’s no way. She wasn’t here long enough for a start; she’d come to return a book she’d borrowed and didn’t even come in. That one right there," she added, nodding towards the book on the small table between them.

Magnus flared his magic, sending it at the book and surrounding it, withdrawing seconds later with a nod of agreement. "There’s nothing; no jinxes, curses, or evidence of any other magic."

"You said you woke up around six," Alec said, with Dana turning to give him her full attention.

"Yes."

"What time did you sleep?"

"I think around eleven. Jemima stopped by about eight, I went for a shower straight after. Sat here and read until I was falling asleep."

"And there’s nothing… here, that you’ve noticed, that shouldn’t be," Alec asked, not wanting to push her, but desperate to find something that might help.

"I don’t think so. I’ve not exactly been looking though," she added, "I spent the last day and a half recovering. Trying to get my magic to work enough to fix me up."

"Your magic was depleted when you woke," Magnus said, his voice halted.

"Yes, completely drained. It was like I’d… I don’t know; held a portal open several hours without break, or I’d used everything up healing someone of something life-threatening. And it’s taking its time to come back to me; I mean it’s there, and it’s growing again, but it’s… it’s like whoever this was took more than I had to give."

"We just spoke to Fredric; he said the same thing," Magnus told her, and Alec watched her eyes narrow for it.

"We’ll have to check it against all the other reports coming in," Alec nodded, wondering if this was an overdue pattern for them; not something that might be doing much to help, yet still a possible link between the Warlocks. He thought of having to call Warlocks to check if they had similar symptoms, and imagined a hundred calls being vehemently rejected, pleading silently that they’d find enough details in their reports.

"Yes, well; I’d appreciate it if you let me know what’s happening. I’ve checked on as many Warlocks as I can here, and the _Institute_ assures me everyone is accounted for, but I’d rather just know if there’s anything I need to be doing," and Dana’s look for him was bordering on mistrustful. Alec smiled back as neutrally as possible in reassurance.

"The _Clave_ appears to be working in some odd kind of unity over this," Magnus added, his voice a mixture of both grudging respect and lingering disdain.

"I’ll believe that when I see it," Dana huffed, darting her eyes to Alec and adding, "no offense."

Alec shrugged, not knowing how best to answer.

"Some Institutes possibly more than others," Magnus amended with a soft look for Alec that he gave a half-smile for, and occupied himself sipping his tea.

"Not all of us have the _relationships_ you do, Magnus," Dana teased, and when Alec looked again he could see the gentleness in her expression telling him she meant no harm.

"Dana—"

Alec’s cell phone rang then, and after mumbling an, _excuse me_ , he leaned to the side to pull it from his pocket then raised it to his ear, his stomach knotting for seeing Jace’s name displayed.

"Alec, get back here," Jace urged the moment the call connected, and Alec was sure he could hear the bustle of people moving around him, as though they were planning for a mission or preparing for an attack.

"What happened?"

"Just get back. There’s been another explosion. There’s been three more explosions. And another twelve attacks reported."

"How urgent is this stuff you need for your potions?" Alec asked Magnus the second he ended his call.

"Not that urgent if there’s a problem," Magnus replied, already getting to his feet, the worry on his face no doubt echoed from that on Alec’s own.

"We need to get back."

"More attacks?" Magnus asked, paling a little. Alec closed the gap between them to squeeze his arm in reassurance but could only give a grim nod, his mind already racing through too many possibilities.

"I’m sorry," he said then, turning to Dana, who had stood to join them and was already shaking her head.

"Don’t worry," she said with a tight smile, "it sounds like you have things to do."

"You will protect yourself. Do your best not to—"

"Magnus," Dana smiled again, cutting him off and waving an arm in dismissal, "go. I’m sure it’s fine; have you heard anything about repeat attacks yet?"

Alec shook his head at the question directed at him, the thought having not occurred to him.

"Go see what you can do. But let me know what’s happening, if you know anything, okay?" Dana said, squeezing Magnus’ hand when he held it out to her.

"I will," Magnus promised, then took a step away from them to conjure a portal. "Are you ready, Alec?"

* * *

 

  



	4. Chapter 4

"So. Tell me," Alec asked the second they stepped through the portal, with Jace already waiting on the other side.

"We know about another twelve attacks," Jace said, as the three of them made their way along the hallways to the infirmary to check on those injured in the explosion.

"I didn’t receive any alerts," Alec replied, coming to a stop at the rubble evidence of a far larger explosion than the first one they’d had, and watching even as he kept walking, as several Shadowhunters worked to clear it up.

"I’ll help with that once we have been to the infirmary," Magnus said softly, leaning closer to Alec for a second. Alec leaned just enough so their shoulders bumped together but kept on walking, needing to see those who had been hurt.

"Maryse called me," Jace said with a nervous look for Alec. "I think she’s… I get the impression she’s trying to keep you out of it—so you’re not accused of having additional information directly that other Heads don’t, or something. I don’t know, Alec; this whole thing’s a mess."

Alec had a few retorts lined up in response but pushed them to one side on entering the infirmary, sucking in a shallow breath at the sight of three Shadowhunters laid out on beds with varying degrees of injury.

Though they were being cared for already, Magnus wasted no time in offering to help, heading towards Emilio before Alec could even thank him, and offering soothing words the softened Emilio’s strained expression even before reaching the side of his bed. Alec’s gaze swept over the three wounded Shadowhunters, took in the grimace in Emilio’s expression as Magnus began to swirl his magic over him, winced at the blood still seeping through the gauze on Emilio’s arms and torso, and assumed he must have taken the brunt of the blast.

Alec stepped forward with Jace following close behind him, speaking to each of the injured Shadowhunters in turn, then mumbling to Magnus to come find him when he was done.

"How many were injured here? In total?" Alec asked as he watched Magnus work for a few more seconds, letting the certainty of his movements soothe him a little as he organized his thoughts.

"These three," Jace said, nodding towards those being treated as they walked out infirmary, "plus another three; though they weren’t anywhere near as bad, just a couple of scratches."

"What caused the explosion?"

"Don’t know yet," Jace replied with a shake of his head. "Izzy’s on it though. Got samples, fragments, parts of the wall in the lab to analyze."

"You said there were three explosions?"

"Yeah," Jace agreed. "One at the London Institute with seven wounded. The other in Paris, though luckily it didn’t go off probably as intended, just left some burn marks on one of the exterior walls."

Alec nodded, pulling his phone from his back pocket, debating what to do first. He sent a message to the Heads of the London and Paris Institutes telling them Izzy was investigating, and that they should coordinate with her since she’d looked at the initial explosion.

"Alec; what do you need me to do?" Jace asked, even as Alec wrote his message.

"What did Mom say about these other attacks?"

"That there’s twelve of them; that it looks like they’ve been going on for about four days now—but we already thought that."

"And we didn’t notice the people we’re supposed to be protecting were getting hurt," Alec scoffed, his stomach in knots once more for the thought of the same fate falling on Magnus, or further injured Warlocks that they might just not have found.

"Apparently not. A couple of them were newer ones, though—recent attacks. In fact… Alec. The—whoever’s doing this is getting either more powerful, or angrier."

"Because?" Alec asked, already swallowing back bile for the look on Jace’s face.

"Three of that twelve are dead, Alec. Two today, one yesterday. The other ones over the last couple of days. Clary was looking at the wounds again for runes, or something, and we realized the attacks are getting more… I don’t know, frenzied, or something, the more recent they are."

Alec closed his eyes, breathed through his nose, went when urged to the side by Jace as two Shadowhunters carrying a pile of broken bricks between them walked past then in the hallway. "Where were they? The attacks?"

"Four in North America, three in South. Two in Australia, And one each in Hong Kong, Brunswick in Germany, Kielce in Poland, and Johannesburg."

"This person’s really getting around," Alec sighed, nodding for Jace to follow him into his office then sinking down in his chair.

"Yeah.

"And the three you said were killed—"

"One in Uruguay, one in Texas, and one in Manitoba."

"And it was the same kind of wounds?" Alec asked, his fingers out drumming absently on his desk before snatching up a pen and beginning to write on a notepad.

"Yeah."

"So we’ve got… forty-six injured in total. Three dead."

"Thirty-nine of those injuries are probably being classified as severe."

"Any closer to us?"

"Not this time," Jace sighed with a shake of his head. Alec sat back, tapping his pen against the pad in thought.

"Magnus said two of the Warlocks we were supposed to interview—that Los Angeles ended up doing—were probably not even High Warlocks," Alec told him as Jace came to stand closer, looking at the notes he was jotting down.

"How’d the interviews go?"

"Couldn’t really tell us much," Alec admitted, pinching over his eyes. "They don’t remember their attackers, they don’t remember anything unusual, or anyone they didn’t recognize. Both said their magic had been completely drained, though."

"Isn’t that normal, though? If they’ve been attacked, their first instinct would be to heal themselves, right?"

"Right," Alec agreed, "but it was more like they realized they’d been injured, went to try and heal themselves, and realized their magic was too depleted. Magnus had to help them both; everyone else out there injured and on their own is either gonna have to wait for their magic to come back, or call someone in to help that’s not injured themselves."

"Forty-six isn’t all that many," Jace said absently, "so there should—"

"It’s forty-six too many," Alec bit back at him with a glare. "It’s—"

"Alec," Jace said, with his hands up in defense, "I just meant, it could’ve been worse."

"Jace—"

"And hopefully that means there’s enough Warlocks still around who can help those who can’t heal themselves," Jace added.

Alec saw his logic but didn’t like it, glaring back at him for another second before looking at his notes. "I think we need to check if all the other Warlocks injured are reporting the same thing. With no memory of the attack and their depletion of their magic. I’m gonna write these reports up and get them to the Clave; with any luck, all the reports will be in by the end of the day from everyone, and we’ll have more to go on. And these other twelve will have been reported officially."

"What can I do, Alec?" Jace asked again, perching on the edge of the desk.

"For this? I don’t know," Alec said, slumping back in his chair. "We need to wait for Izzy to analyze the stuff from the explosion, wait for these reports to come in—"

"A lot of waiting then," Jace said with a smile, but the look on his face echoed Alec’s frustration, and Alec had a flare of guilt that Jace could probably feel it through their rune as well. Not enough to stop the simmering anger he felt for his parabatai over finding Magnus locked up in a cell, however; the constant reminder of which had him shifting in his seat.

"Patrols. I got an alert about a possible rift we need to look at—"

"On it," Jace said immediately, already on his feet and gesturing for the details.

"Thanks, Jace."

"No problem," he smiled. "I, uh… guess he’s too busy worrying about everything going on to stay mad at me forever, huh? Magnus, I mean?"

Alec blinked back at Jace in disbelief, not trusting himself to keep that particular conversation neutral if it started. "Jace—"

"I know we’ve not really spoken about what happened yet, but you know I never intended to—"

"Jace," Alec said again, through gritted teeth, "it’s fine. I mean it’s not fine—it’s anything but fine. But I—"

"I turned my back for a second," Jace added quickly, "and they’d already got him down there. I mean—"

"It takes more than a second to shove someone in a cell, Jace; especially a powerful Warlock," Alec bit back at him, unable to forget the fear in Magnus’ eyes for being trapped there.

"They must have… I guess restrained him or something—"

"And when I find out who exactly it was," Alec said, his voice getting sharper as renewed anger welled up in him making him want to lash out. "That’s what you can do when you’ve looked into this rift; I want names, Jace. I wanna know how that happened—"

"Don’t get me wrong," Jace said, his hands up in defense again. "I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll report back to you on it as soon as I can. But if it wasn’t Magnus, would you be—"

"I’m gonna stop you from insinuating what I think you’re insinuating before you step out of line," Alec said, cutting him off immediately, telling himself to keep calm when he felt anything but.

"I—"

"Because if this is how we treat a respected High Warlock here in New York when I’m constantly accused of special treatment for him?" Alec said, pointing towards the doorway. "How the hell are they being treated elsewhere, if no one even notices them missing, and they're left injured for days? Tell me that, Jace; you seem to have all the answers—"

"Hey," Jace said, his voice raising, "it’s not my fault Maryse came to me with the—"

"I don’t care about that," Alec said, cutting him off again, "I’m sure she’s got her reasons. I’ll talk to her myself about it; we’ve got too much information coming in from too many channels and not enough to get anything done."

"Alec, I—"

"You asked what I wanted you to do, Jace," Alec told him, snatching up his phone and sending Jace the details of the rift. "These are the things I want you to do. Can you do that?"

The guilt on Jace’s face Alec might have once caved to, but there were far too many other things to deal with, and to stop himself blurting additional words out in anger, Alec grabbed his tablet and swiped the screen open, preparing to work.

"I need to do these reports."

Jace hovered by the edge of his desk for another full minute, then sighed softly in resignation and turned on his heel, leaving Alec to work.

* * *

"Any luck with the runes?"

Alec came to a stop at the desk Clary was working at after needing to stretch his legs from being cramped at his own for hours, leaning on his hands against it and looking over the scattered work in front of her.

"I didn’t find anything definite. Or helpful," Clary said with an apology written in her eyes.

"Don’t worry," he smiled, "everything’s such a mess right now anyway. Did you get the images I sent you?"

"I did," Clary agreed, pulling the tablet closer to pull up the images Alec had received from the Paris and London Institutes. "I’m trying to piece together something that might be a rune—or might not be. I mean, nothing out of the Gray Book, or anything, that’s for sure. But it just… I feel like it could be a rune."

Alec watched the wave of her fingers over a mark she was gesturing at, then as she pinched the screen to zoom in. "I guess it’s not enough to ask if you can identify it?"

"Sorry," Clary sighed.

"Where are these from?"

"This one," she said, sliding back to an earlier image, "this one is London. I sketched it out here."

Alec’s gaze moved to the familiar sweep of Clary’s work on a page directly in front of her. "Okay."

"And this one," she added, scrolling back through, "is from Paris. It’s almost the same part as we found here in New York."

Alec watched her tracing the two fragments out and wondered what she was seeing that he was not. "Was there anything from the original explosion here?"

"Maybe," Clary agreed, pulling up another image to point out and dragging another sheet of paper closer, tilting her head from side to side before copying it on to the first sheet. "It’s still not enough to piece together easily."

"No, but it’s good that you’ve found anything at all. Thank you," he smiled, turning to lean on the edge of the desk with a soft sigh.

"You know, we don’t know for sure if this even is a rune yet."

"No. But it’d be good to know if it was," Alec replied. "We’ve got injured Warlocks with no memories of their attacker. An attacker who’s apparently traveling all over the world within minutes yet is attacking their victims like a Mundane—which is why I thought of runes, because you made that portal, right?"

"Right."

"There's no patterns to anything aside from them all being drained of magic, and these explosions that haven’t been large enough to cause any permanent damage, but have already injured thirteen Shadowhunters in total between the three Institutes hit."

"I’m sure the Clave will be investigating _them_ thoroughly," Clary replied with a rueful smile, and Alec groaned in agreement. The frantic call for action from the Clave following the explosions he would once have put down to the streamlining of processes following the Warlock attacks, but he couldn’t help notice how much more urgency there was for injured Shadowhunters than there had been for injured Warlocks. He could already hear Magnus’ take on things even without him being there to say them out loud.

"Yeah," he snorted in agreement, eyes back down to the desk then up again at the sound of footsteps approaching, a softening in his chest for Magnus walking towards them with a smile.

"Hard at work, biscuit?" Magnus asked after a quick squeeze of Alec’s hand, peering down over Clary’s work.

"Trying to be."

"What are you looking at?"

"These are fragments of what could be runes from the three attacks."

"I spoke with Izzy," Magnus nodded, "she tells me that there are the same ingredients as last time, only with a much larger presence of explosive."

"Shell, hematite, and sand, right?" Alec asked.

"Along with more glass," Magnus agreed, "which suggests that whatever this explosion is supposed to do—aside from structural damage, of course—is not working as intended."

"There’s a spell attached to the explosive?" Clary asked, spinning in her chair to look up at Magnus.

"There is no other logical reason for those ingredients to be there," Magnus replied.

"Then they seem to have been contained within something made of glass, like a flask," Alec said, nodding to one of the images on the tablet screen.

"So, like they were packed up in a flask alongside the explosive?" Clary asked sounding doubtful.

"Yes."

"These possible runes you’re investigating; where are they from?" Magnus said then, moving around to Clary’s other side and frowning down at the page with the traced out fragments.

"They were found on shards of this glass," Clary told him. "It’s a resin paint on the outside of the glass; I had to try and flatten out what I thought it might look like because of the curve."

"Magnus?" Alec said, watching Magnus’ expression become both more intense and more confused. "What is it?"

"May I?" Magnus asked, gesturing at the paper of Clary’s sketches, then once she’d nodded taking a fresh page and snatching up her pen. He copied her sketches crudely on to his own page, paused to look at it with his fingers tapping on its corner, then began filling in the gaps with a quick scratch of the pen.

Alec stared at the rune but didn’t recognize it, and watched Clary’s fingers tracing over the pattern, then looked back up at Magnus. "Clary?"

"I’ve never seen this rune before," she said, shaking her head as she continued to study the page.

"No, I imagine not," Magnus agreed, continuing to frown at the paper.

"Why?"

"You are familiar with angelic runes. This is demonic."

"It is?" Clary asked in surprise, her fingers coming to a cautious pause above the rune as though afraid to touch it.

"What does it mean?" Alec asked, watching the expression on Magnus’ face change, and trying to understand it.

"Of course, I could be entirely wrong," Magnus said with a quick smile for him. "I am not the artist that Clary is."

"But what do you think it could be?" Alec asked again.

"Well. If it is this rune, it is harmless; and has no purpose in a spell. It’s more of a label, or an identifier than anything else."

"A label for what?" Clary asked, turning once again to look up at him.

" _Warlock_ ," Magnus replied, nodding to the rune. "The rune means simply, _Warlock_."

* * *

"How did you survive on Institute food for all these years?" Magnus asked once they were in their room, leaning back against the door in relief. Alec echoed his tired smile and sank to the corner of the bed, pleased to be kicking his shoes off.

After finishing his reports following his and Magnus’ interviews with Fredric Nadeau and Dana Berry, and speaking with the Heads of numerous Institutes for further information as they waited for the full reports on the attacks from everyone involved to be collated, Alec had spent the remainder of his afternoon dealing with other, smaller issues around the Institute, including several that also needed detailed reports.

Magnus had been equally busy, first with the repair of the wall hit by the explosion along one of the Institute’s hallways, then helping Izzy in the lab, and finally dealing with some other matters of his own that he’d not had time for in the morning. He’d paced the floor of Alec’s office on his cell phone as Alec completed his own work, and Alec’s suggestion that they eat at the Institute was the only thing to bring him to a stop.

That Magnus had been unimpressed with the Institute kitchen’s offerings had not really surprised Alec at all, smiling as he’d all but dragged him back to the office where he conjured them _a proper meal_ , bemoaning the lack of variety and nutrients in Alec’s cuisine growing up the entire time they were eating it.

"I didn’t know any different," Alec replied, tempted to lay back on the bed as he was, though forcing himself back up and gesturing for Magnus to follow him to the bathroom connected to his room.

"It would explain both your and Izzy’s lack of finesse in the kitchen," Magnus teased, slipping off his shoes more gracefully than Alec, neatly pushing them together and to the wall, then stepping forward to kiss the disgruntled look Alec was purposely giving him, and wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning against him.

"You said I’m getting better."

"And you are," Magnus agreed, holding on to Alec’s waist as he slipped away from him to check they had enough towels.

"And you like my coffee in the morning," Alec added, slotting his fingers beneath Magnus’ jacket to slide it off his arms.

"I love your coffee in the morning," Magnus smiled, unbuttoning his shirt and sweeping his thumb down his chest as he did. "It is essential when I have the most difficult of clients to deal with."

Alec pulled back to frown at him even as he lifted Magnus’ shirt up over his head. "Are you trying to tell me it’s too strong?"

"I’m saying it’s perfect, Alexander."

Alec continued to stare back at him in suspicion, though couldn’t help smiling for the kiss he received in passing before Magnus returned to the bedroom, removing his jewelry as he walked. He leaned in the doorway to watch him, eyes on the lines of Magnus’ back, the grace of his movements, and because he couldn’t help it, the curve of his ass, earning himself an amused clearing of throat when Magnus turned back around, and Alec’s gaze lingered up over his chest.

"Clary likes my coffee," Alec added, dropping his hand to unbuckle his belt as Magnus walked back to him, but beaten to it by Magnus snapping his fingers to rid them both of the remainder of their clothes. Magnus’ eyes swept purposely up the full length of him before coming to settle on his face with a small smirk.

"She does?"

"Yes," Alec said, turning from him and reaching out to switch on the shower. "Apparently it’s not as good as Jocelyn used to make, but close enough."

"Oh."

"And she makes hot chocolate almost as good as yours."

"Does she now?" Magnus asked, his eyes darting to the shower and eyeing the spray with doubt. "Does it always take so long for the water to heat up here?"

"Forever," Alec agreed. "And yeah, she does. You remember that Shax demon outbreak over in Greenpoint a couple of months ago?"

Magnus nodded, reaching out to test the temperature of the water and snatching it back immediately. "I do."

"I stayed to finish up some paperwork when we were done, and Clary was… she didn’t say anything, of course, but being back in Greenpoint, so near her old apartment with Jocelyn; she didn’t have to say anything. I knew she was upset."

"That’s understandable," Magnus said with a soft smile of sympathy.

"Yeah," Alec said, the familiar stab of guilt he had for every time he thought of Jocelyn apparently evident on his face for the way Magnus leaned in to kiss him, dropping their foreheads together for a moment before pulling back.

"Go on."

"Anyway. When we got back here, I wanted to stay and finish the paperwork for it. She followed me to the office, started talking about Jocelyn some more. Disappeared and came back with hot chocolate for us both; I don’t even remember where Jace and Izzy were."

"It’s good that she can talk to you about it," Magnus smiled, squeezing his fingers, then checking the temperature of the water again and nodding, stepping into the spray with a soft sigh.

"Yeah. It is," Alec agreed, stepping in behind him and straight into Magnus’ arms when he turned around.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Today has been exceptionally long," Magnus announced, sweeping a hand up over his chest and sighing again.

"It has," Alec replied, nudging Magnus to turn around and massaging lightly over his shoulders, smiling as he hummed in approval and angled his neck forward.

"That’s good."

"We’re almost out of shampoo," Alec told him with a kiss on his shoulder, fingers up and massaging Magnus’ scalp. He squirted half the shampoo on his palm so he’d still have enough for his own hair, then worked it into a lather and began to wash his hair, smiling to himself at the little noises Magnus made as he did, his hands reaching behind to rest on Alec’s hips.

"I’ll get some more," Magnus told him absently, sighing a little more as Alec worked his thumbs over a spot at the nape of his neck that sometimes knotted enough to give him a headache.

"I’m sorry we didn’t have time to get what you needed from home earlier."

"We had more important things to do here."

"How bad was the explosion?" Alec asked, dropping a kiss on his neck once the suds from the shampoo were washed out and encouraging him to turn back around.

"Well," Magnus said, taking the very last of the shampoo and smiling as Alec ducked his head enough for him to wash. "Luckily there was no structural damage. And with poor Emilio taking a direct hit to his chest, only one side of the hallway."

"He’s gonna be okay? He was sleeping when I went back to check on them all."

"He’ll be fine," Magnus assured him, covering Alec’s eyes with his hand so he’d know to close them as he rinsed his hair through. "He’s probably going to need a good night’s rest, but I’m sure he’ll be back to work in no time."

"Yeah, no he won’t," Alec huffed, uncapping their shower gel and pouring it on to Magnus’ hands before his own. "I’ll see him in the morning, tell him to take a couple of days off. All of them."

Magnus smiled back at him with a proud small then gestured for Alec to turn so he could soap up his back. "I wonder if we will hear of more attacks tomorrow."

"I don’t know," Alec sighed, "I hope not. There’s been no more since this afternoon—not officially anyway. I’m sure Mom’ll be calling Jace again to tell him if there’s any more."

"What _is_ that about?" Magnus asked in curiosity.

"I wish I knew. I didn’t get chance to call her earlier. Jace said it’s ‘cos she doesn’t want to involve me, or—"

"How can you not be involved?" Magnus said, sounding surprised. "You’re Head of the Institute."

"Yeah, you’d think so."

"We’ll figure it out," Magnus promised with a kiss on his shoulder as he nudged Alec to turn back around.

"It can’t have been easy for you today either, hearing about all of this stuff."

"It hasn’t been. I’m so relieved Catarina and Madzie are still away; hopefully out of harm’s way."

"Me too," Alec said as he began to wash Magnus. "This is… it’s escalated so fast. I can’t help thinking we’re only being told half of what the Clave know."

"You think they’re keeping things from you?"

"It wouldn’t surprise me. We’re usually so much better organized with this kind of thing—the shared reporting, coordination of Institutes, stuff like that."

"Do you think it’s because it’s Warlocks involved?" Magnus asked, and the resigned way he did had Alec cupping his face with still soapy fingers then drawing him into a kiss, smiling as he tried to wipe the suds away.

"I don’t know, Magnus," Alec sighed, but not wanting to be dishonest with him. "I _think_ maybe they’ve dragged their heels a little because it’s Downworlders that are being hurt—especially ones that can normally heal themselves—but I don’t know anything for sure."

"Perhaps now that Shadowhunters have been injured, they might—"

"Yeah. They’ve already demanded full reports on that," Alec scoffed, smoothing a hand down Magnus’ arm.

"I see."

"Magnus," Alec whispered, grasping at his waist until they were flush together, "I promise you. I won’t—"

"Alexander. I know you are doing everything you can in this."

"I—"

"And we will have it all to deal with again in the morning," Magnus added, leaning in for a kiss. "So for the few hours we have together before then, how about we attempt to put it from our minds—temporarily?"

"I didn’t think you’d want to."

"Alec," Magnus said with a slide of his fingertips down Alec’s chest, "I have been through more… threats—to Warlocks, Downworlders, and all of us in general—than I care to think about. Taking a few hours off to relax is… beneficial."

"Beneficial, huh?" Alec asked, watching Magnus walk his fingers down over his stomach, and adjusting his feet a little as he wrapped them around his length and squeezed.

"Yes," Magnus smiled, angling his chin up for a kiss, smiling harder for the soft groan punching from Alec’s mouth as he slowly began to coax him hard.

"You’re the expert," he told him, hands sweeping up to lightly grip around Magnus’ upper arms and squeezing as he continued to watch.

"For some things," Magnus agreed, smiling back at him and swirling his thumb up over his cock head, letting out a soft laugh as Alec groaned and sagged forward.

"Magnus—"

A repeated knock on the door of his room had Alec groaning for entirely different reasons, cursing under his breath as he stepped out the shower, and wrapping a towel around his waist as he dried off his hair with another, and hearing Magnus shut off the shower and follow him out. He charged out of the bathroom, slipping on his still wet feet as he yanked open the door, already expecting more bad news.

"Well. I probably should have expected something like this."

Izzy’s tone was amused, her eyes darting over Alec’s chest then up to his face, watching his hair dripping and letting out a delighted laugh.

"Izzy."

"I only thought I’d come to wish you both good night since I haven’t seen either of you since this morning. Hi, Magnus," she added as he came to stand by Alec’s side adjusting the towel on his own hips.

"Isabel."

"I’m so sorry to interrupt," she smiled, "I see you’re both fine."

"And there’s nothing—"

"Relax, Alec. I’ll see you in the morning."

"I imagine sleep wasn't the only thing you had to do without here in the Institute, Alexander," Magnus teased once Izzy had closed the door behind her, pulsing his magic towards the door and sealing it firmly, then nudging into Alec with a smile.

"Before you, there wasn't—"

"So many years of not being able to get your hands on yourself, without fear of interruption," Magnus added, before pinching at the edge of the towel Alec had wrapped dangerously loose around his hips to hide his arousal.

"Magnus—"

"Or are you going to attempt to tell me that you never once touched yourself when you were alone in this room?" Magnus asked, tugging the towel away and humming in approval as he wrapped his hand back around Alec's length, carelessly tossing his own towel to the floor.

"I can tell you that the last time I did that in here, it was because of you," Alec retorted, one hand curling around Magnus' hip to keep him steady, the other reaching for his cock, sweeping his palm over his length and head before gripping him, then raising an eyebrow at Magnus' answering moan.

"Really," Magnus said, eyes already dropping down to watch Alec's hand on him.

"Yes, really."

"I suppose I am surprised that you haven't attempted to sneak me in here before now," Magnus teased, raising his head to look at him and angling up for a kiss.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, crowding closer, "it's not like we've not done stuff in my office," and the memory of the last time, when Magnus had needed to fix his desk chair afterward, flooded Alec's mind, urging him to back Magnus up quicker, then bracing himself so as not to squash him as they fell to the bed.

"True," Magnus smiled, parting his legs immediately and pushing his feet into the bed, grinding up beneath him. Alec angled up enough to watch them sliding together, then groaned out hard, as with a snap of his fingers Magnus slicked them both up, and that glide and drag between them became the only thing he could think of, dropping back down again to roll his hips harder, chasing Magnus' mouth as he did.

Magnus' hands settled on his ass to keep him in place as they rocked together, the only noise between them for a few minutes repeated gasps and murmurs of encouragement. Alec adjusted on his knees to thrust more shallowly up the length of him, rewarded by a deep groan that pressed Magnus' head back into the pillow, and exposed his throat for Alec to mouth along.

But then Magnus was effortlessly flipping them over, mouthing down Alec's chest and over his cock, before looking back at him in triumph, eyes on Alec's as he pinned his thighs open with a press of his forearms, then lapping over his head before swallowing him down.

Alec called out as Magnus sucked him hard, then whimpered for the snap of fingers that meant he knew what was coming next. And Alec watched, as Magnus bobbed up and down the length of him as he worked him open, humming hard around him when a curl of his fingers inside Alec had him whimpering and gasping out.

Magnus pulled off him with a pop then licked along the length of him once more before adjusting on his knees, and thumbing Alec's cheeks apart. And with an angle back of his neck to watch, Magnus slid into him in one smooth thrust, toppling forward to brace himself on his hands, and watching himself withdraw, then slide back into him.

"Hello," he smiled as he moved again, this time to rest on his forearms, humming in approval as Alec raised his legs to wrap around his waist.

"Hey," Alec replied, splaying his hands wide over Magnus' shoulders and relishing at the strength there, then dropping his head back with a soft groan as Magnus rolled his hips to drive deep into him, striking at the same angle as Alec called out, and laughing softly as he mouthed along his neck.

"Perhaps I should have used that silencing charm in here already," he teased, snapping his hips a little harder.

Alec couldn't answer; somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it might be inappropriate for the rest of the Institute to hear their Head calling out in the throes of passion, but the strike of Magnus' cock head against his prostate stole his ability to talk. Magnus rewarding him for every groan with a bite at his neck that Alec knew he'd have to heal later did nothing to encourage his words either, completely at Magnus' mercy as he drove into him hard, and quick, stealing his breath with every thrust.

At home they would have probably taken their time, languidly explored one another, even slowed for sweet kisses in no hurry to rush things along. But between the location, the attacks, and all the unknowns those attacks presented them, their need for one another was more vital, with Alec dropping his legs to press his feet into the bed so he could roll up to meet every one of Magnus' thrusts.

The bed creaked beneath them, and the air filled with repeated gasps and punched out groans, some snatched kisses when they were able, soft blasts of each other's names when they were not. And when Alec came, arching up hard and groaning out harder, Magnus only needed to snap his hips a couple more times before he was joining him, toppling forward and mouthing up his neck as they caught their breath.

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alec; I think we're late."

Magnus' urgent whisper in his ear took a moment to register, but when it did, Alec gasped himself awake, disoriented even with the familiarity of Magnus there with him. Magnus had fallen asleep draped over him, and they'd both been too tired to move. But looking down between them as they woke had them both grimacing at the mess they'd made, before looking up with rueful smiles.

"Yeah, well, we can't exactly go out there like this," Alec replied, reaching for his cell phone and cursing at the time, sending them both scrambling out of bed. "Can you, uh—"

"Of course," Magnus said before he could finish, his eyes crinkling in delight for the wave of Alec's fingers in the air, snapping his own and cleaning them both up in an instant.

"Thank you," Alec said softly, crowding closer to kiss him. "And good morning."

"Good morning," Magnus smiled back, sighing softly at Alec's hands sweeping down his back. His fingers rose then, and Alec took his turn to sigh, turning his head away for a second as gentle fingertips smoothed over the marks on his neck from the previous evening, before Magnus was magicking them away with a reluctant smile.

"We're so late," Alec groaned in protest seconds later, rushing to get dressed, huffing in indignation when he turned back around still buttoning his jeans to find Magnus immaculate, with jewelry and eyeliner in place, his hair already perfectly styled. "Magnus—"

Magnus snapped his fingers again, and Alec knew without raising his hands he didn't need to do anything to his hair. There was a quick race for the bathroom for each of them, another snatched kiss at their doorway, and then they were speeding along the halls of the Institute to the control room, both pretending not to wince at the crowd of Shadowhunters already gathered expectantly for the morning briefing.

"Good morning," Alec called out, hearing a few mumbled replies. A quick scroll through his phone updated him on the Clave's progress, and he summarized it in his head quickly before planning what to say. "Our reports indicate that almost all the Warlocks attacked report suffering from depletion of their magic and have no recollection of their attacker."

Alec watched the Shadowhunters crowded in front of him nodding, and wondered if they'd expected to hear news of the damage to the Institutes first. His eyes darted to Emilio, already up out of bed despite his visible wounds, and Alec made a note to find him once the meeting was over to send him home for rest.

"The good news is, there are no further reports of any attacks. We have to hope that this reprieve will give us enough time to prevent any more from happening. But that doesn't mean we can get complacent; I'll be asking you to maintain the additional patrols we have in place for now. We also need to review the security here following the explosion yesterday. I'll be assigning you tasks in a second, but I ask first that you keep vigilant, keep focused, and keep safe."

"Can we assume that the two are linked? The Warlock attacks and the attack on the Institute?" a Shadowhunter called out, darting an apologetic look at Magnus, who either didn't notice or was too focused on what he was saying to pay it any attention.

Alec thought of the _Warlock_ rune Magnus had pointed out the day before, and couldn't come to any other conclusion; not that the Clave hadn't already done so.

"It is likely, yes," he admitted, and though it wasn't news to Magnus, Alec couldn't stop his eyes from darting over to him, receiving a brief reassuring smile back.

Alec took a few minutes to give out everyone's assignments, receiving a curt update from Jace on the rift he was investigating then watching him turn immediately away with the few Shadowhunters working with him. Alec rolled his eyes, deciding he didn't have the time for Jace _sulking_ , then waved Clary, Izzy, and Magnus closer, gathering them around a table.

"Clary; I'm gonna give you access to all the images the Clave has on file from the attacks. I know it's gonna take a while, but—"

"I'm on it," Clary smiled, already making grabby hands towards his phone; Alec sent her the files he had and mumbled a,  _thanks_.

"Izzy," he said with an apologetic smile, "can you—"

"Let me guess," she laughed, already half-turning away, "continue to liaise with the other Institutes involved in the explosions."

"The Clave wants us to put our full attention on these explosions," Alec sighed, shaking his head. "I can't justify turning the whole Institute over to doing that any more than I can for the Warlock attacks."

"Even if all the attacks were focused on New York, I'm sure the Clave would still see fit to prioritize investigating these explosions," Magnus pointed out, and though it was probably untrue, Alec couldn't also help feeling he was being a little unfair. But he decided it was because of a lack of coffee and breakfast, recognizing the look on his face for it, and shrugged his shoulders with an easy smile.

"I can't know that. All I can do is try to cover as many bases as I can as possible. We've got everything covered that we can for the moment, and we still have regular day to day things to deal with that I can't ignore."

"As do I," Magnus agreed with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps if the attacks have stopped—"

"Magnus," Alec pleaded, thankful for Clary and Izzy turning their attention elsewhere. Magnus stared back at him then rolled his eyes, but nodded; Alec hoped in agreement to drop whatever case he was going to make for going home. "Izzy: full security here, okay? We need to know if anyone we don't recognize comes up on our monitors, if we've had deliveries we weren't expecting; anything. And the only magic we should be seeing around here is Magnus': if there's anything else—"

"I'll get to work," Izzy said, raising her eyebrows at Alec as she walked away, though it was more of a, _good luck winning that argument_ gesture than anything else.

"Magnus," Clary said then, calling for his attention, "when I've taken a look at all these images and tried to see if I can piece anything together, maybe you can help?"

"If this is your way of assisting Alec in keeping me in the Institute—"

"Or, it's my way of saying, hey, Magnus; I don't know anything about demonic runes, wanna help a girl out?" Clary countered, cutting off what had sounded like the beginnings of a clipped retort. The contrition on Magnus' face was instant, slumping forward a little with his shoulders curling over in defeat.

"Of course," he said with a quick smile. "I will be here. Somewhere."

"Thank you," she replied with a wry smile, then turned away, leaving Alec to stare at him across the table.

"Alec—"

"I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Make that fifteen," Alec amended checking his phone, and waving for Magnus to follow him to his office.

"I suppose my own meetings will have to be conducted over _Skype_ ," Magnus said with obvious disdain for the idea. Alec bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing at the disgruntled look on his face, and nudged for him to keep walking.

"If you had any clients demanding you visit them in person, or something urgent had come up, you'd be kicking up a helluva lot more fuss than you are doing," Alec pointed out, rounding the doorway of his office and shutting it firmly behind him.

"I would—"

"Breakfast—"

"Alec—"

" _Breakfast_ ," Alec insisted, leaning in for a firm kiss and squeezing his fingers. "I doubt it's just _that_ making you cranky, but I don't think the rest of my team are ready for you before you've had coffee."

"You're one to talk," Magnus grumbled, but was already snapping his fingers, and in seconds on Alec's desk appeared two large coffees, and paper bags already spotting with grease emblazoned with the words _la vie Parisienne_ promised Alec something sweet from their favorite bakery.

"Magnus. You can't tell me it's just coincidence that we're the only Institute to have had two explosions, the content of which of at least one of them all but said they were targeting a Warlock."

"But we _know_ there is an attack on Warlocks," Magnus protested, though it came out thick for his mouth already full of pastry.

"We had the first explosion; nowhere else has had anything repeated. No other Warlocks in the city have been attacked."

"The others that have been attacked are from all different cities," Magnus pointed out, sighing a little when Alec picked up one of the coffees and pushed it insistently into his hand.

"And technically, there haven't been any Warlock attacks _in_ New York yet. The twelve in America—in fact, all of them—have been in major cities. We've no reason to think New York wouldn't be on that list; how do we know you're not the target, but they can't get to you, because you're safe in here?"

"Alec—"

"How do we know that the reason we're the only place to get two explosions isn't for that very reason, Magnus? That they're trying to get to you here? That they already _know_ that you are here?"

"I… obviously, I can't know either way. But—"

"Yeah, well, neither can I. But if I can protect you—"

"Alec—"

"Has it occurred to you that every one of the attacks was in a major city?" Alec repeated, pausing only to eat his pain au chocolat in three quick bites.

"You just said that."

"I did," Alec nodded. "What if the reason for that is because this person wants maximum visibility? What if they're trying to get someone's attention, by only hitting places that are going to be well-known—where people will notice?"

"If that were true, perhaps they shouldn't have chosen to attack Warlocks in areas whose Institutes think so little of the Warlocks assisting them, that they didn't notice them being wounded for days," Magnus retorted.

"I know this is frustrating," Alec began to say, watching the ripple of anger on Magnus' face and how hard he was trying to keep it hidden. "But I'm worried—about _you_. And I'm not gonna apologize for—"

"I'm not asking you not to worry, Alexander," Magnus said, stepping closer with a small sigh.

"Then what are you asking me?"

"I—I don't think I'm asking anything," Magnus said after a moment, appearing surprised with himself. Alec smiled, closing the gap between them to wrap him up in a hug.

"Then why don't I fix you up with a room you can use as an office; at least for today?" Alec suggested, kissing his shoulder before pulling back.

"I suppose that would suffice," Magnus relented, sighing harder. "Although later today, I would really like for us to return home; for clothes, ingredients—"

"Can't you just summon them here?" Alec asked, earning himself a huff of protest.

"Alexander; if you insist on me staying in this Institute without even a moment's break to look at my own home for at least a few minutes, it is very likely I will start breaking the walls down myself. And besides; I'm asking you to come with me. It's not as though I'm attempting to escape."

Alec bit back his retort that Magnus didn't need to escape, because he wasn't imprisoned, leaned in for another quick kiss, and nodded. "Later today, okay?"

"Of course," Magnus smiled, triumphantly. "Now, Alexander; how about that _office_?"

* * *

_"How much longer do you think it's gonna take?"_

_Alec doesn't like the way Magnus is struggling, already losing so much of his strength in the first few minutes of casting the spell. But this spell is time-critical; a life is in the balance quite literally laid out before him, and Alec knows Magnus will give all of himself that he can to help._

_"I have no idea."_

_Magnus' words are coming out gruff with the force of his concentration, the opaqueness of his magic telling Alec just how much he's already giving of himself. Alec wants, needs to do something to assist, but is afraid of disturbing him, or getting in the way._

_"Do you wanna use my strength? Like you did with Luke that time?" he offers, and his stomach flutters for it, the reminder of the connection he'd felt with Magnus jumping between their blood as they'd touched._

_"Unfortunately for this spell, that would do nothing but cause further harm," Magnus says, then is adjusting on his knees and sweeping wide arcs up the length of the vampire he's trying to heal, muttering incantations Alec can't quite work out almost under his breath._

_So Alec waits, and though he hates how drained Magnus is becoming, he can't help but be fascinated by the magic flowing from Magnus' hands. He is graceful, artful, powerful when he's performing magic, and Alec can never snatch his eyes away when he's near enough to watch._

_"Okay," he says softly with a sigh, his worry for Magnus lurching as he watches him tumble forward a little. "Magnus—"_

_"I'm okay, Alexander," he promises, lifting his head up just enough to smile. "Though I might ask you to prop me up on the walk home; I don't think I'll have the energy left to conjure a portal."_

_"Home, bath, bed," Alec says, firm as he can make his voice._

_"Throw a little food in there somewhere, and that sounds like the perfect evening."_

_"We'll pick something up on the way," Alec tells him, unable to stop his hands flinching down by his sides, ready to catch Magnus if he topples backward..._

Magnus appearing in his office with his cell phone pressed to his ear brought Alec back from daydreaming, watching as Magnus began to pace across the space in front of his desk. His voice was tight with tension as he continued what seemed a difficult conversation with a client, and as Alec raised his arm to wave in greeting instead of risking speaking and disturbing him, the shift of his arm against the desk reminded him of the report he still had to sign before sending.

Alec snatched up his pen, smiling for a moment at the flourish Magnus gave on every turn, then scanned over the document a final time, before signing his name at the bottom.

"No; it's fine; it will hold for at least another two weeks. I will visit you in time to replenish your ward. Thank you for being so understanding, and patient. I intend to catch up with everyone just as soon as I am able. No, nobody I know directly. Yes; I have to be thankful for that. Okay. Thank you."

Magnus grimaced as his call came to an end, walking around Alec's desk immediately and leaning down for a kiss. "I am going to have so many people to see when this _thing_ is over," he sighed, pushing Alec's chair back a little then sinking down on the edge of the desk, planting his feet either side of him.

"I know," Alec agreed, sweeping his hands up his thighs, "and I am sorry for that. But to keep you safe—"

"I know, Alec," Magnus said, cutting him off and squeezing over Alec's shoulders, leaning on him a little. "I understand. But I cannot switch off how frustrated I am with the entire situation."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Alec promised, pulling his chair forward again to better slot between Magnus' legs.

"How long before we can go home to pick up some things?"

"Actually, I was just gonna finish this then come find you."

"So, we can go now?" Magnus asked, the excitement in his voice making Alec's heart ache.

"We can," he nodded, standing and bracing himself on Magnus' thighs as he leaned in to kiss him. "I don't have anything I need to do for about an hour."

"An entire hour away from here?" Magnus said in teasing surprise, straining up for another kiss before nudging Alec backward and jumping enthusiastically from the desk.

"As long as we're careful, and we come back immediately if anything comes up."

"Of course, Alexander," Magnus smiled, further teasing in his tone, but his wink for Alec meant he couldn't retort with anything but a smile in return.

"Who was that just now?" Alec asked, shrugging into his jacket. "Anyone I know?"

"No," Magnus sighed, straightening up the pen on Alec's desk then turning back to wait for him. "I don't think so. He is trying to keep children away from a building site that he's purchasing as he waits for confirmation of his planning permission for the project he intends, and he wants the place protected."

"Mundanes have regular security stuff for that kind of thing, though, right?" Alec replied, nodding his head towards the door for them to leave.

"They do," Magnus agreed, "but he doesn't have permission to even install security measures as yet. A glamor to hide the site much like that you have here at the Institute has been mostly successful."

"If it's been _mostly successful_ ," Alec countered, squeezing Magnus' hand as they walked down the hallway, "then how come he needs—"

"Glamors make Mundanes see other things," Magnus smiled. "Apparently the children in his area have overly active imaginations, or have blood that is not purely Mundane. They see the building site for what it is; to them, a giant playground, when it is full of rubble, potentially exposed cables, and all sorts of undesirable things. We have tried several glamors; this last one has proved most effective, but he is concerned about it running out before I have the chance to replenish it."

"What's it glamored as?" Alec asked, nodding to a Shadowhunter who interrupted them with an apologetic smile for Alec to sign something.

"A very uninteresting office block, currently," Magnus said once the Shadowhunter had walked away.

"Well, that's—"

The sound of glass hitting the floor cut Alec off. He turned on his heel, looking at the shards of window scattered across the hallway, and walked back towards it to investigate.

"Alec, no," Magnus called out, yanking him back just before an object came hurtling through the now-broken window to land at their feet. Alec turned to shield Magnus instinctively, hearing a low hissing sound that faded away to silence, before a blast so loud it left his ears ringing with the force of it left the hallway trembling violently, chunks of it beginning to rain down on them, blocking out the light.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick headsup... read the tags for this story, and the notes at the beginning of the story as well. The tags are there for a reason and they were chosen by people who have already read this story, so you'll know what to expect.
> 
> x

" _Alexander…_ "

The edges of a dream clung to Alec, keeping him in some exotic location with the scent of delicious food in the air, Magnus across the table from him and smiling over the top of his glass.

"Alec, darling, please; wake up for me," he heard Magnus say, his voice disjointed with the image in front of him. Alec felt his hand being squeezed and a kiss pressed against his shoulder, the dream beginning to slip away.

"Alec—"

Alec startled awake, disoriented as he looked around him, first to see Magnus slumping forward in relief, and then a concerned-looking medic to his other side.

"Magnus?" Alec croaked out, cut off from saying anything else by Magnus bending over him and kissing him, his breath coming out in a shudder suggesting he'd been worrying.

"It's okay, Alec," Magnus said, squeezing his hand gently, and smoothing hair back away from his face.

"What happened?"

Magnus' face rippled in alarm, and Alec's eyes darted down to watch him swallowing hard before looking up again to catch his concern. "You don't remember?"

Alec frowned, screwing his eyes up tight, blinking them open again as the sounds of an explosion followed by the tumble and grating clash of rubble falling around them came back to him, and tried to sit up. "We got hit."

"We did," Magnus agreed with an apologetic smile. "This appears to be the worse one so far."

"How bad is it?" Alec asked, frustrated when the medic muttered at him to keep still, then wincing at the belated jolts of pain up his back and right leg. "Was anyone hurt?"

"You," Magnus replied, with a catch in his voice. Alec looked up at his face again and caught brightness in his eyes.

"Come 'ere," he whispered, gesturing the amount he could for one hand being trapped beneath a blanket and the other firmly gripped by Magnus. Alec watched Magnus' lip tremble before he was toppling forward, and Alec was fighting with his blanket to free his hand, so he could cradle the back of Magnus' head where it had landed in his neck.

"I am so sorry—"

"You don't need to be sorry," Alec tried to soothe, feeling Magnus shake his head against him.

"Alec; this is the third attack on this Institute now. We— _I_ have to face the likelihood that this is being targeted at _me_."

"All the more reason for you to stay here," Alec replied, though the argument sounded odd in his head, suggesting Magnus stay in the place repeatedly hit by explosions.

"I will help fix the hallway when I have more magic back," Magnus added, side-stepping Alec's suggestion and relieving Alec only for the fact that Magnus was apparently well enough to dodge his argument.

"Your magic?" Alec asked, circling his thumb just behind Magnus' ear before he pulled back to look at him.

"Yes," Magnus agreed. "It is only from tiredness; I barely received a scratch. You were hit by everything, Alex—"

"Hey," Alec whispered, squeezing his hand, "I'm just glad you're okay. I'd stand in front of a hundred explosions if I had to."

"You _shouldn't_ have to," Magnus replied with a worried, tortured look on his face that Alec hated seeing, and tugged him back down for a kiss.

"No, but I would," Alec insisted, kissing him until he felt Magnus calm a little, then nodding for him to sit back when reminded by a discreet cough that the medic was still there with them.

"You were struck pretty hard on the back of the head," the medic said when Magnus had moved, smiling down at Alec kindly. "You've been unconscious since you got hit."

"How bad was it?"

"Well, any blow to the head is a cause for concern; especially when the patient doesn't immediately wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"Too long," Magnus muttered by his side, squeezing his hand.

"Around six hours," the medic replied with a sympathetic smile for Magnus. "Mr. Bane was knocked unconscious when he fell, but was awake within minutes. You've given us all quite the scare."

"Understatement," Magnus muttered again; Alec squeezed his hand back and smiled when Magnus looked up.

"Can I get up now?" Alec asked, even if he felt like he could sleep for another week.

"Not yet," the medic— _Douglas_ , Alec remembered, belatedly—said with an apologetic sigh. "I would like to monitor you for a little longer. We've healed the worst of the wounds to your head, though I'm sure it still feels tender."

"Yeah," Alec agreed, pressing his head back against the pillow then wincing for it.

"You also have some lacerations—scratches, cuts, and so on—to your back and right leg where the glass and pieces of brick and other rubble hit you. I imagine there'll be some stiffness for a couple of days, but I'm sure you'll be back to normal before you know it. I just want to keep an eye on you for a little longer because of the head wound."

"Can I get someone to bring me work—"

"No," Magnus bit back immediately, shaking his head in scolding when Alec turned to look at him.

"No," Douglas echoed, with an amused smile for Magnus, "not yet. At least for a few more hours. I'd like you to _rest_ fully, before you return to your normal duties."

"Izzy's already overseeing things and will let us know if there's anything urgent we need to deal with," Magnus insisted, raising Alec's hand to kiss over his knuckles.

"And you're sure you're okay?" Alec asked, raising his thumb to catch Magnus' cheek before he could pull back.

"Now that you're awake, I'm fine," Magnus smiled.

"I'll come back in an hour to check on you," Douglas added, smiling at them both. "Do you think you could eat something? Drink?"

Alec's stomach rolled, and a wave of nausea hit him leaving him shrinking back into the bed then hissing for it as each of his wounds announced their protest. "Maybe just some water."

"Here, let me help you," Magnus said, immediately reaching for a jug of water Alec hadn't seen initially and pouring him a glass, carefully raising his head to avoid the wounds on the back of it.

Alec took a couple of sips before pulling back and grimacing.

"Do you feel sick?" Douglas asked.

"A little."

"All the more reason for you to stay in bed a little longer," he smiled, nodding to Magnus and then walking away.

"You need to rest, Alexander," Magnus urged, leaning forward to kiss him softly, then sitting back in his chair.

"You too; you look exhausted," Alec replied, reaching out to swirl his thumb gently over the gauze on Magnus' arm that he assumed was from some of the debris flying at him.

"I'm fine; it's not as though I could concentrate on anything with you being in here."

"Magnus—"

"Please, Alexander," Magnus smiled, sitting forward again to kiss him. "Please. Rest. I'll be here."

Alec sighed, debated arguing back about wasting Magnus' time, then squeezed his hand in defeat and closed his eyes, falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

"The explosive is exactly the same as the last two, only with much larger force."

Alec tried to focus on Izzy's words without yawning, feeling far too tired to do anything, despite how much he had argued initially to get out of bed.

"Was there a flask with this one?" Magnus asked when Alec didn't answer her.

"Yes," Izzy said with a soft sigh. "Everything is exactly the same as before. We were able to salvage a larger fragment of the flask, and that rune you drew for Clary appears to be a match."

"So, it's definitely meant for a Warlock," Alec heard himself say, although he was still half asleep.

"Yes," Izzy agreed, and Alec could hear the smile in her voice even as his eyes stayed closed. She squeezed his arm affectionately, then sighed again. "I don't know how they are getting so close to us with the wards up—without us noticing."

"I'll recheck the wards, increase their strength; perhaps try some new ones," Magnus said, the worry in his voice making Alec crack his eyes open again and earning him a soothing murmur telling him to relax.

"Alec; did you see anything before the explosion? See the thing it was in or anything?" Izzy asked.

"He needs to _rest_ , Isabel," Magnus hissed, and Alec smiled for it, opening his eyes again not realizing he'd closed them, and squeezing his hand again.

"Not really. Not in any kind of detail, anyway. It looked like a bag, I think."

"What kind of bag?" Izzy asked.

Alec closed his eyes again, trying to picture what he'd seen thrown in through the window. "Black. Or grey; something dark. Maybe it was just a piece of cloth."

"Something made of natural fibers, then," Magnus said, "perhaps cotton. It is very flammable—"

"There were no scraps of fabric found; cotton would make more sense than nylon, or polyester—they would definitely leave some kind of residue behind," Izzy agreed.

"Have there been any other attacks? Or explosions anywhere else?" Alec asked, feeling himself on the verge of sleep again and desperately trying to stay awake.

"Nothing. It's as though this explosion here has either worn them out, or they're taking a break," Izzy told him.

"Let's hope they make it a permanent break," Magnus retorted, though there wasn't much hope in his voice.

"There's nothing else you need to know about at the moment," Izzy said then with another squeeze over Alec's forearm that had him opening his eyes and blearily looking up at her. "I only wanted to check on once you were awake; Jace and Clary came earlier and told me you were still asleep."

"How long have I been in here now?" Alec asked, sure it must have been days.

"A little over sixteen hours," Magnus replied.

"Sixteen hours?" Alec said in alarm, trying to sit up. "It's too long. We've got too much to do—"

"Alec," Izzy said, squeezing his arm as Magnus squeezed his hand, "there is nothing you need to be doing aside from getting better. You can't do anything when you're—"

"I'm fine—"

"Then why are you wincing like you've got the worst headache in the world?" Izzy said, cutting him off.

"I'll ask about more pain relief," Magnus said, leaning over to kiss him quiet and walking away before Alec could protest.

"Rest," Izzy insisted when Alec turned back to look at her. "Everything's fine."

Everything was about as far from fine as it could be, Alec retorted in his head, but sleep came to claim him again before he could get his words out.

* * *

"Mom, c'mon; I'm fine," Alec insisted, his words coming out muffled for the way she clung to him in a tight hug.

"Clearly, you're not _fine_ if you're laid in the infirmary, Alec," Maryse countered, and when she sat back up she was wiping a tear from her face, with an attempt at a watery smile.

"Then, I'm gonna _be_ fine," Alec amended, and though his thoughts were sluggish, he did feel more alert than he had done for Izzy's visit.

"He is a most difficult patient," Magnus added from the other side of the bed. Alec turned to scowl at him, but the worry on Magnus' face soon made him drop it, and without thinking, Alec reached out to squeeze his hand.

"He always was," Maryse agreed with a soft smile for Magnus. "The number of times Robert and I had to fight to keep him in bed when he was sick as a child—"

"Oh, he's the worst," Magnus retorted with a groan. "Even when he is too sick to move, he insists on trying. When he had that chest infection a couple of months ago—"

"When he was hallucinating dragons in the apartment?" Maryse smiled across the bed at Magnus, with Alec watching the two of them with an increasingly intense blush creeping up his cheeks.

"The very one," Magnus agreed with a nod. "I had to talk him out of leaving the apartment to come here when there was an alert. The _sulking_ when I wouldn't open him a portal—"

"Guys. I'm right here," Alec protested when he found his voice.

"Yes," Maryse agreed, "though if it wasn't for your doctor ordering you to stay in bed—"

"We've got work to do."

"Alec," Maryse said, warning in her voice that made Alec feel about six years old. "It's a few hours. There is no point returning to work when you aren't well enough to do so."

Magnus squeezed his hand to get his attention, and when Alec nodded the look Magnus gave him was a very definite _listen to you mother_ , putting that scowl right back on his face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you; just wanted to check you over," announced Douglas, with Magnus immediately standing and coming around the other side of the bed so Maryse wouldn't have to move.

Alec sat up enough to have his head examined, wincing as he moved, and watching his mother tut and grip Magnus' hand as she noticed the gash on his arm, pulling him closer to inspect it.

"You can't heal this?" Maryse said softly, carefully prodding either side of the gauze on Magnus' arm.

"I can, though my magic is a little depleted at the moment."

"Are you injured anywhere else?"

"No," Magnus smiled, covering her hand with his own. "It happens sometimes with things like this. The shock, most likely. And it's coming back," he added, raising his free hand to show the lazy swirl of magic coming up from his palm.

"So long as you're both okay," Maryse sighed, squeezing Magnus' fingers then turning back to Alec, who was watching the entire exchange through half-closed eyes as Douglas checked him over.

"We'll be fine," Alec insisted, hissing as Douglas inspected the wound on his head.

"You'll be more fine when this _situation_ is dealt with," Maryse said, nodding and mumbling her thanks to Douglas when he announced Alec was fine but needed to stay where he was for a little longer.

"Yeah, well, the whole Clave's supposed to be working on it. So would I be if I—"

"Alexander," Magnus said, squeezing his leg as he walked back around the bed to sink down into his chair. Alec bit back a retort and offered him a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact as much as I should have been," Maryse said then, her expression filled with guilt.

"We've all been busy," Alec said, shaking his head to tell her not to worry about it.

"We have. But I should probably explain why I haven't been contacting you directly with news of these _attacks_ ," Maryse said, with a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure no one else was around.

"It's fine—"

"No, it isn't, Alec," Maryse replied, shaking her head slowly and waiting for him to listen.

"Okay."

"This is the worst possible timing—"

"Mom—"

"Your father and I are being accused of… favoritism," Maryse sighed, looking furious and as though she was trying to keep it in.

"With?"

"You. Magnus. This Institute," she said, shaking her head. "Any meeting we attend where the Institutes are discussed, it is a growing accusation. There is talk that we will no longer be able to have any involvement in any of the decisions involving this Institute, if they decide to investigate and decide that it's true."

"That's ridiculous," Alec retorted, "it's not like you and Dad sit there dictating how this place works."

"Nor do you receive special treatment, or leniencies," Maryse agreed, "I know. That is not how some at the Clave see it, however."

"Mom—"

"It will also be to do with meetings held about Downworlders," Maryse added, with an apologetic smile for Magnus.

"Mom?"

"There have been numerous discussions about the leaders of the Downworld in many locations. I have, on a few occasions now, suggested that some of the other High Warlocks that assist the Institutes would do well to look to Magnus for advice on leadership," Maryse said. "New York is unusual, in that all the leaders within the Downworld are on good terms; friendly even. I know that you work with both Luke and the leader of the vampire clan. I apologize, I forget his name—"

"Raphael," Magnus added immediately.

"Raphael," Maryse repeated, nodding.

"Maryse," Magnus said with a small, confused smile, that Alec interpreted as not knowing what to do with his mother's compliment, "I can only take credit for a successful partnership with everyone involved."

"Exactly," Maryse said. "The Downworlders here in New York are on far better terms with one another than I have seen in most places. That you have such a successful Downworld Cabinet here in the Institute no doubt contributes, but I have seen the way you interact with people. I know how well Luke thinks of you, the respect you have from everyone."

"I don't know about that," Magnus denied, and Alec watched the way his hand flew to his ear cuff, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Well, I do," Maryse smiled. "Believe me. It is the reason that I am accused of such… favoritism towards you all."

"Mom—"

"I think that the initial information about the Warlock attacks was held on to for far too long. In fact, I'm fairly certain you wouldn't have heard about it from Idris for another few days until it was _under control_ , had I not got a message to Jace."

"How's Jace knowing any better?" Alec asked.

"For one, he doesn't head this Institute. And he's a _Herondale_ ; there are privileges that come with that name that you or I will never be witness to."

"Oh."

"And besides, I wanted you to have all the information I could get to you without getting it to you directly. Jace knows how to keep a secret—most of the time. I hoped that getting details to you sooner rather than later would help you prepare, before the Clave finally decided to notify you."

"Is it… is that bad? Are they watching you, or something?"

"I can't be sure," Maryse smiled. "The second round of attacks I heard about I seemed to be in a position to deliberately overhear, before news of them were made official. I couldn't keep the information to myself, but I also didn't want to give them more reason to believe their own accusations."

"Mom—"

"You should sleep some more, Alec. Rest, if you can't," Maryse said then, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "Magnus? Please message me if he continues to be stubborn."

"He will be," Magnus replied, turning an affectionate smile on Alec and holding back a laugh at his indignant huff back.

"Then message me either way," she amended, bending to kiss Alec on the cheek, then moving around the bed to say something to Magnus that Alec couldn't catch for falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Magnus. You can't sleep there in a chair overnight," Alec protested, watching him arrange a blanket around his shoulders and shuffle the chair forward before settling into it.

"Alexander; where do you think I slept last night?" Magnus smiled, standing again quickly to fuss at Alec's blankets, tucking him in better against any drafts.

"What do you mean, _last night_?" Alec said, pressing back into the pillows in suspicion and wincing again for the reminder of the cuts on the back of his head. Flinching away from it just angered the rest of his wounds, though, so he was fidgeting for a couple of minutes as Magnus soothed him, before repeating his question.

"Alec," Magnus said with a small, sad smile. "We arrived here a little after three yesterday afternoon. You've been sleeping through the vast majority of it, but—"

"What time is it now?"

"Almost midnight."

"But… I just ate," Alec said faintly, sure it had only been a few minutes ago that they'd eaten dinner together; something Magnus had insisted conjuring in since he'd declared the Institute's kitchen entirely untrustworthy.

"That was five hours ago, Alexander," Magnus said, beginning to look worried. "Perhaps I should call Douglas—"

"No," Alec said, shaking his head and wincing for it, "no, it's okay. I'm okay."

"If you're not remembering—"

"I'm just really, really tired," Alec insisted, nodding to himself as the vague memory of Izzy, Clary, and Jace crowded around the foot of his bed, and the five of them eating takeout came back to him. "I got my appetite back."

"You did," Magnus smiled, and it seemed to be in reward. "I think you were making up for not eating anything substantial for almost twenty-four hours."

"Jace ate the last piece of shrimp toast," Alec added, scowling at the memory.

"He did," Magnus agreed, smiling even harder at him.

"But Magnus, you can't sleep in a chair two nights in a row."

"Nor can I sleep in a bed that doesn't have you in it. Especially one that happens to be in the Institute," Magnus said, and the smallness of his voice had Alec reaching out to pull him closer, slotting his hand through the back of Magnus' hair to keep him in place.

"So, sleep with me here," Alec said, carefully rolling to his side and shuffling backward, trying to make as much room for Magnus as he could.

"What?"

"Get in," Alec insisted, throwing the blanket back. "I can't say it's comfortable, or there'll be much room, but—"

"But what if someone walks in?" Magnus said, looking scandalized enough to have Alec turning his head to hide his laughter in his pillow.

"Magnus. I think I'm too tired not to be keeping my hands to myself."

"I didn't mean—"

"Magnus," Alec said, this time not hiding his laughter. "Please."

Magnus stared back at him for another moment then huffed, muttering to himself under his breath as he carefully kicked off his shoes, then even more carefully draped his jacket over the back of the chair.

"Why don't you change?" Alec said, dropping his head down again.

"Into what?"

"Whatever you feel like. Whatever's more comfortable—hey; you're not wearing anything today."

"I assure you that I _am_ , Alexander—"

"I mean," Alec said, tutting as he interrupted himself, "jewelry."

"It didn't seem either appropriate or necessary," Magnus said, pointing to the few chains and rings on the table pushed closest to the bed, that Alec assumed he'd been wearing when they'd been hit.

"Magnus—"

"If you think that I would leave you for one moment to do such unnecessary things when you have been in and out of consciousness for an entire day, you are very mistaken," Magnus complained as he carefully crawled up on to the bed, balancing precariously as he laid down and took to fussing the blankets over Alec again, apologizing continuously when he knocked into him.

"You know, you could always make the bed wider. With magic."

"I could not," Magnus denied, tucking up when he was happy with his arrangement and doing his best to get his arms around Alec comfortably while avoiding the wounds on his back.

"Why?"

"This is an infirmary bed."

"Infirmary beds don't work with magic?"

"Of course they do, Alexander," Magnus huffed.

"Then—"

"I am not adjusting this bed. I'm not supposed to be _in_ this bed; what if someone walks in—"

"Then they'll see the Head of the Institute being _coddled_ by his boyfriend," Alec finished for him, humming as Magnus finally stopped fidgeting, and he could sneak his hand up the back of his shirt.

"Alec—"

"Sleep," Alec insisted, though first leaned in to kiss him again, humming pleased with himself as he pulled back. Alec listened to Magnus grumbling to himself for another moment, then heard him sigh in resignation, smiled at the kiss pressed to his forehead and the _goodnight, Alexander_ mumbled into his temple, then immediately fell back to sleep once again.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Alec smiled at Izzy as she looked down at him in concern, slowly pulling himself upright and shuffling back along the bed to prop himself up. "Much better. I don't feel like I'm gonna fall asleep every five seconds, anyway."

"You look better," she said, smiling as she reached out to squeeze his arm. "Yesterday you looked like death."

"Thanks."

"Where's Magnus?" Izzy asked then, looking around her, though not taking her hand from Alec's arm.

"He's getting changed," Alec replied, smiling unconsciously. They'd woken curled up together in the exact position they'd fallen asleep—not necessarily through choice given the size of the bed—and Alec had never seen Magnus blush quite so hard, when the clearing of a throat behind Alec's back announced Douglas had returned. Magnus had refused to make eye contact, kissed Alec good morning as he mumbled another at Douglas, then practically ran, insisting that he needed to change his clothes.

"He's not moved from here," Izzy sighed, perching on the edge of the bed.

"No, he hasn't."

"You scared us."

"Wasn't my intention," Alec smiled, reaching out to squeeze her arm. "Any news?"

"Alec; you just woke up."

"Which means, there _is_ news. You just don't wanna tell me," Alec said, reaching up to pinch his eyes and remove the last of the sleep there, then telling himself to focus. "What is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Alec," Izzy sighed, looking away. "Those three attacks that were the worst? The Warlocks didn't make it."

"What?" Alec replied, sitting up in alarm and wincing immediately for the sting of his wounds.

"They died, Alec. Three of the Warlocks attacked have died."

Alec's heart pounded in protest, and he had to swallow a couple of times to get some moisture back into his mouth.

"Alec," Izzy urged, "their injuries were too severe. We have seven others on a critical list—"

"There's no, like, poison, or anything that's done this to them?" Alec asked, horrified at the idea of belated deaths that they could do nothing about.

"No," Izzy replied with a small though reassuring smile. "Nothing like that. Toxicology found nothing in any of their systems. The injuries were just too serious to heal."

"Even with the help of other Warlocks?"

"Even then," Izzy agreed with a tight nod.

"We need to _do_ something," Alec sighed, testing his weight on his hands to see what strength he had, realizing he'd probably have to spend the day sitting if he was going to move from the bed at all.

"We do. We _are_. It's just taking far too long, and we don't know enough."

"Any news on any of the others?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Izzy. Anything," Alec snapped, sending her an apologetic smile when his words came out too sharp.

"Forty-six attacks in total, thirty-eight of them high Warlocks. Three dead, seven critical, the rest recovering—slowly. Their magic appears to be taking at least forty-eight hours to return properly, and even then some Warlocks are reporting continued weakness before they make full recoveries."

"I keep trying to figure out some kind of connection to them all, and I can't find anything," Alec said, sighing in frustration. Even in his sleep, he seemed to be attempting to connect the dots and coming up with nothing by the time he woke up.

"I think we're all trying to do that," Izzy said with a sympathetic smile, reaching out to squeeze his leg.

"And there's been nothing else while I've been here? At all?" Alec asked, turning a little to reach for his water but stopped by Magnus returning to squeeze his hand then fill a glass for him as he mumbled a _good morning_ at Izzy.

"Nothing at all."

"Whoever is doing this, perhaps they have exhausted themselves," Magnus suggested with a pinched smile. "It has been a busy few days."

"Maybe. I get the impression that the explosion is something they have perfected," Izzy added as she stood.

"Meaning what?" Alec asked.

"Meaning, I think whoever they are is experimenting with quantities of explosive, trying to find the perfect mix."

"You mean, the first two explosions here were just _experiments_?"

"Perhaps all three," Izzy sighed with worry clear in her eyes. "If they have seen the effectiveness of their latest attempts, perhaps the next one will be even worse. Or just the same—either way, that they're succeeding in getting through, and that they're only targeting here—"

"Means I need to increase my efforts with our wards," Magnus finished for her looking _guilty_. Alec immediately reached out to squeeze his hand, pulling him closer to the bed until he was stumbling against it.

"None of this is on you," Alec said firmly, trying to force some eye contact when Magnus shook his head.

"If they are targeting me—"

"Even if they are, Magnus, it's not your fault," Alec insisted, squeezing his hand again.

"I can't help feel responsible," Magnus sighed, playing with Alec's fingers.

"It isn't your fault," Izzy repeated, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "I need to get back to work, okay? I'll come check on you later."

Alec waited until Izzy had left the room then shifted the little he could, ignoring Magnus' protests when he turned to swing his feet off the bed, pulling him to stand between them.

"Alexander, there are people—"

"I don't care," Alec said, shaking his head and raising up enough to kiss him. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me," Alec repeated, pressing a long kiss to his cheek, "what happened between you going to get changed and you coming back here that's put that look on your face."

"What look?" Magnus retorted, though without looking at him.

"The _I'm feeling guilty for things out of my control_ one you have every time something happens that you feel responsible for? And most of the time aren't?" Alec suggested, slotting his fingers through Magnus'.

"I have no such look—"

"You _do_ , Magnus," Alec smiled, kissing him again. "Don't tell me you don't; not like I've not seen it a hundred times over."

"I doubt that very—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec said, exasperated but still smiling, shuffling forward a little more on the bed and holding on to Magnus' waist. "Please tell me."

Magnus huffed, continuing to look elsewhere, yet his hands rose to grip around Alec's upper arms and squeeze there, sighing before nodding and looking back. "I don't think everyone is as _happy_ to have me here as you are, Alec."

"Meaning?" Alec demanded, his stomach already knotting even if he didn't know what for.

"Meaning," Magnus repeated, "it is understandable. That some of those working in this Institute would view my presence here as putting them at unnecessary risk."

" _What_?"

"Alexander," Magnus smiled, nuzzling against his cheek, "it cannot be only _us_ that have worked out it is likely _me_ that is this target. What sense does it make to the people working here to have the target on their own doorstep?"

"To protect the _target_. Work with them until this thing's resolved," Alec replied, squeezing harder at his waist.

"Alec—"

"Magnus. I don't care. I _don't_ ," he insisted, already furious at whoever Magnus might have overheard and the things they might have said. "I don't care if they're saying it's because of you and me that we've got you here, or if they feel _threatened_. We're here to _protect_ ; being threatened is a part of that."

"But if—"

"But if nothing. If you're at home, I've got to protect you here _and_ there. Think about it; if you really are the target of this thing that's happening—that's happening _everywhere_ —then you need round the clock protection. And that means if you're at home, and I'm not, you'd be surrounded by guards. I'd be splitting my team up even more; if you're here, then it's less work. No one should be complaining about _that_."

The truth of his own words hit Alec harder then, the severity of the situation coupled with the possibility of Magnus being in danger making his heart race. The thought of Magnus being hurt left him feeling sick, and with a little more shuffling that almost had him sliding from the bed, Alec wrapped him up in a tight hug, as though that could keep anyone away from Magnus.

The urge to wrap Magnus up and hide him away crashed up against Alec's instincts to want to ask questions. With anyone else he might already have asked if there was anything Magnus might have done that would invite such a widespread attack, question connections, attempt to work out a reason behind what was happening in the hope of stopping it spreading further. Alec shook his head against Magnus' shoulder waiting for the moment to pass, chiding himself for being unprofessional.

"Alexander," Magnus said with a soft laugh, "I can hear you thinking."

"No, you can't."

"Oh, but I can," Magnus assured him with a soft squeeze and a kiss on the side of his head. He nudged Alec until he was looking up then smiled at him, nodding for him to talk.

"We'll need to… if this is really targeted at you, we'll need to—normally, we'd interview you. Ask if there was anything that could have happened to—"

"Provoke an attack?" Magnus suggested for him with an understanding though reluctant smile.

Alec nodded before he could get any words out, but even then only succeeded with a,  _yeah_.

"Of course, we have no _proof_ it is for me—"

"Magnus. If we wait until there's proof—"

"More people could get hurt, which is the last thing that I want," Magnus finished for him with a grim nod. "I also imagine that any… questioning from the Clave would be far harsher, more _intrusive_ than any you conduct yourselves here."

"Not gonna _question_ you, Magnus," Alec replied, first imagining the Clave questioning Magnus and how they would no doubt have things to say about _their_ relationship, and then closing his eyes to Magnus being interrogated by a group of faceless strangers. "We'll… when I can leave here, we'll… sit down, together."

"If it is just _us_ , that excuse of favoritism will prove a point," Magnus said with a shake of his head.

"So we'll have a _meeting_ with a few of us," Alec amended. "We'll—"

"I apologize for interrupting."

Alec felt Magnus stiffen in his arms as Douglas cleared his throat behind them, with Magnus pulling back in embarrassment as though he had been scolded. Alec eased himself back around, tilting his head forward for Douglas to inspect.

"Alright. I don't have any real reason to keep you here—if you agree to take painkillers when necessary and promise to return if you feel even the slightest unwell. Dizzy, overly tired, your wounds aching too much; that sort of thing."

"I can go back to work?" Alec asked, already swinging back the blanket. Magnus tutted to his side, muttering something about having no decorum; probably for how little he was wearing, immediately summoning him a pair of pants to help him in to.

"I would prefer it if you rested a little more, though I doubt you'd listen," Douglas smiled, averting his eyes tactfully as Magnus helped Alec dress. "Though I would advise against your usual workload. If you can take things easy, at least for a few days, that would be better for you."

"I'll see what I can do," Alec smiled, reaching out to shake his hand in thanks as Magnus fussed around the bed picking up the small number of things that they'd accumulated there over the last couple of nights.

"You will work in your office," Magnus insisted. "You will sit, and allow people to _help_."

" _Yes_ , Magnus," Alec teased, leaning in for another kiss, then leaning on Magnus as they made their way out of the infirmary.

* * *

"I'm sure I signed for this already."

Alec mumbled under his breath and sighed at the acquisition form blurring in front of him for the third time, adamant that he'd already signed for the order, then sank back in his chair with a groaned out sigh. He wondered what Douglas might have meant by _overly tired_ , because he was sure he could fold his arms on his desk and fall straight to sleep, if the desk wasn't already covered in paperwork he had slowly begun to work through.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be working."

Alec looked up sharply at the voice in his doorway, huffing in surprise to find Raphael stood there watching him. His eyes drifted away from Alec's face to the paperwork scattered across his desk then back again, and Alec thought he might even have seen the hint of a smile.

"I wasn't supposed to be working _too much_ ," Alec replied, waving him forward. "Magnus portal you here?"

"Simon is still the only daylighter in New York," Raphael retorted with a deliberate glance to the window, but there was no edge to it like Alec had come to expect, so he nodded back, considered tidying his work, and pushed back away from the desk with a more audible groan.

"Is everything okay?" Alec managed to ask anyway, slowly raising his head to look at him again, wincing for the weight of it.

"You're the one that's been in bed for two days with a head wound. And the one who's got walls crumbling around him," Raphael replied.

"Fair point," Alec agreed. "So… can I help you with something?"

Alec silently pleaded for there not to be any serious dispute involving the vampire clan, his head already aching with everything else already on his mind.

"I wanted to talk to Magnus," Raphael replied, which Alec thought no better. Magnus' workload must be backing up something terrible with everything that was happening, and he'd not exactly helped matters by being asleep for so long.

"He's with Izzy," Alec nodded. "He's been reinforcing the wards, and going through the names of the Warlocks attacked, identifying those he knows from those he doesn't."

"I know; he just portaled me here," Raphael retorted, and for a second Alec thought he saw concern on his face, though it quickly smoothed out to a condescending scowl that he was more used to receiving.

"Right."

"The loft is fine," Raphael added out of nowhere, leaving Alec frowning to understand him for several seconds before he did.

"...good."

"I have checked on it personally ever since you _invited_ Magnus to stay here with you," he said, the expression on his face Alec couldn't tell if meant he thought that was a good decision, or not.

"Thank you."

"Magnus has been good to us," Raphael nodded, so still as he stared back at Alec that it left him uncomfortable, and made him want to move himself to compensate for it.

"He's good to everybody," Alec agreed, pushing against the desk to get to his feet, wobbling, and almost falling back until Raphael reached out to grip around his arm.

"Even those that don't deserve it," Raphael added, and Alec was just about to bite back with a retort about that being aimed at _him_ , when he saw the look on his face.

"Meaning?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if whoever is responsible for these attacks _knows_ Magnus," Raphael told him, still holding on to his arm until Alec nodded to say he was okay.

"Yeah—"

"He helps far too many people. Is far too understanding, and forgiving of those he sometimes should not be," Raphael added, staring so hard Alec thought he might be trying to tell him something, but couldn't figure out what.

"I—"

"Maybe you should speak to Magnus," Raphael insisted, and Alec could feel his eyes on him as he stretched a little and forced himself to take a few paces to stretch his legs, before sinking back down into his chair.

"Raphael—"

"Maybe you should ask about all the people he's helped."

Alec nodded back, his thoughts too sluggish to really form an answer.

"I'll go now," Raphael said, already turning away, though pausing to look back at him. "Take care of Magnus. And yourself," and with that was going, leaving Alec staring after him through an empty doorway, not knowing what to make of anything.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Magnus appeared at the side of his desk at the exact worst moment, Alec thought, groaning to himself as he lifted his head from where he'd been propping it up in his hands.

"My head hurts," Alec admitted having been caught out, sitting back in his chair, letting out a soft moan of relief when Magnus moved behind him and began to run his fingers through his hair, massaging at his scalp, tiny bursts of magic radiating heat and dulling the pain.

"I'm sorry I don't have more magic at the moment to help completely," Magnus sighed in apology, bending to press a kiss to his temple, draping his arms around his neck.

"Magnus, it's fine. Thank you," Alec replied, pulling Magnus to walk around and face him, then pushing his chair back a little so he could pull Magnus to stand between his knees, hooking his fingers in his belt.

"It is not fine," Magnus grumbled, "you should be resting. And I should not be so… exhausted."

"We just got hit by a wall, essentially," Alec pointed out.

"Exactly. You should be resting," Magnus insisted.

"You know why I can't," Alec replied with a small smile, shaking his head. Magnus huffed in irritation that Alec knew wasn't meant for him, then bent to kiss him, with Alec immediately slotting his hand through the back of his hair so he could keep him from pulling back.

"I love you," Magnus sighed against his lips, steadying his hands on Alec's shoulders and ducking a little more.

"I love you," Alec replied, tugging on his waist, and Magnus took the hint; stepping back from between his knees and straddling his lap to sit.

"We are taking a vacation. As soon as this _thing_ is over," Magnus insisted in between kisses, humming as Alec swept his hands up his back.

"We are," Alec agreed.

"Somewhere warm."

"With a beach."

"And excellent food," Magnus added with a slight grimace that had Alec smiling for the unvoiced comment about the Institute's food.

"And only us. At least for a few days."

"Sounds idyllic."

" _Magical_ ," Alec agreed, smiling again as Magnus chased his lips and wriggled closer, their kiss deepening, and only interrupted then by soft sighs and even softer smiles.

"Woah. We can come back."

Alec groaned at the interruption as Magnus pulled away from him, both of them turning to find Jace stood in the doorway grinning back at them in amusement, blocking the way with Clary pushing at his arm to look.

"No, it's fine," Alec replied, squeezing Magnus' waist. He was surprised that Magnus made no move to stand immediately as Jace and Clary came tumbling through the doorway, apparently happy to be sat on him for at least a few more seconds before reluctantly getting up.

They arranged five chairs around the table, with Jace running back out to grab enough from another room, as Clary absently straightened up the books on Alec's desk, smiling at Izzy as she joined them.

"Okay. Magnus?" Alec said once they were settled. "Tell us what you know."

Alec nodded in encouragement, fingers itching to reach out and squeeze in reassurance, but with Izzy, Jace, and Clary crammed around his desk as they _interviewed_ Magnus, it didn't seem the right thing to do—despite how they'd just found them.

Magnus cleared his throat, lifting the stack of paper he had pressed to his leg and balancing it on the corner of the desk, slowly turning the pages then tapping his finger against one with several names highlighted. "Of the forty-six attacks, including the three that are… _dead_ , I know, to varying degrees, twenty-eight of them."

" _Know_?" Jace repeated, instantly straightening Alec's spine. He knew Jace probably didn't mean anything by it, but things were still a little tense between them, and Alec felt on edge, cautious of every word coming out of his mouth.

"Yes. _Know_ ," Magnus said, lifting his gaze from the page to look at him blankly. "I would say that six are friends, the rest I know through other people, like Nicolas, or from various Warlock meetings."

Alec reached out and tangled their fingers together for a second, hating the look on Magnus' face, having wrapped him up in a trembling hug when Magnus had found him briefly before Raphael's visit, announcing he'd also known the three Warlocks that were dead.

"And you—"

"I am now more concerned for the Warlocks under my care, and my closer friends, than anything else," Magnus added.

Catarina and Madzie had agreed to stay away for longer, with the rest of the Warlocks in the city being urged to be more cautious. Magnus had added additional layers of warding to the Institute, though there was no guarantee that would keep anyone out since they'd apparently already breached their existing security.

"We're still taking the extra patrols," Jace nodded, "and we've set up a rapid alert system so any Warlocks here can contact us if there's anything unusual, or they're worried, or something."

"Thank you. I'm afraid I don't know anything else," Magnus said, frowning to himself as he sank back in his seat.

"If we're working on the idea that this person, whoever they are, are trying to get to you—either directly, or by trying to get your attention—is there anyone you can think of; anything at all, that might have… led to this," Alec said, hating asking the question, but knowing they didn't have any choice.

"None that comes to mind," Magnus replied, "though I suppose that doesn't mean much of anything."

"Can you think of anyone that might hold a grudge, or something," Jace tried, to which Magnus' mouth turned up in a rueful smile.

"I have probably forgotten more people that hold me responsible for something than I remember," Magnus replied dryly. Alec flinched; not because he feared the meaning behind those words, but that Magnus could be so self-deprecating at times.

"Any that stand out? That would make someone mad enough to do… what they're doing now?" Jace asked.

"Probably, yes."

"Magnus," Alec said softly, pleading with him with only a look when he turned his head towards him. Magnus sighed to himself and nodded, an impatient tapping of his fingers against the desk.

"Perhaps six."

"Six?" Alec asked.

"No more than eight," Magnus amended with an apologetic smile.

"Eight people, who you know who would be able to do something like this?" Alec checked, not able to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Alexander—"

"What did you do to piss them off?" Clary asked, with far more amusement in her voice than Alec thought appropriate, but toned his scowl down knowing it wouldn't help.

"Various things," Magnus said, looking away. "Not returning a book—"

"No one's gonna be this mad about a _book_ , Magnus," Alec said, cutting him off.

"Unless it is an eight-hundred-year-old spell book that was a gift to a Warlock on his twentieth birthday. That I, accidentally, of course, set fire to during an… incident at a cocktail party with a kimono," Magnus replied, with Alec's eyes narrowing in on the immediate raise of his hand to play with his ear cuff, and storing the moment up to tease him about later.

"Anything else?" Clary asked, on the verge of laughter.

"One Warlock I might have… prevented from becoming a High Warlock," Magnus said, eyes darting away again.

"How? And… why?" Clary smiled.

"It's possible, that I was… gossiping, about an experience we had shared that… did not paint either of us in a favorable light."

"Do tell," Clary said.

Magnus' eyes flicked to Alec briefly and Alec thought he already knew the story, clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow, eyes falling to the blush on Magnus' cheeks.

"I don't think _that_ would call for this much revenge," Alec said, shaking his head so Clary knew not to push.

"In any case," Magnus said with another embarrassed clearing of his throat, "I don't think any of those Warlocks would be responsible for any of this."

"Because?" Jace prompted.

"Because. Five of them are in critical condition, and three are injured."

"All of them were attacked?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Besides," Magnus added with an uncomfortable smile, "I am uncomfortable even considering that a Warlock would do this to their own people. It's not unheard of, of course, but—"

"It's unlikely they'd attack themselves in the process," Alec finished for him.

"Exactly."

"What about clients? Former clients. Anyone you've worked with that you can think of that could be capable of this," Izzy suggested.

"I have very few unsatisfied clients," Magnus retorted indignantly; Alec watched the smile creep across Izzy's face as she stared back at Magnus until he sighed and shook his head.

"I'll put a list together. Though no one is coming to mind. No one that could even think of doing something like this."

"We need to consider that this is someone… experimenting with magic," Izzy added, sweeping her gaze around the room. "If the Warlocks attacked have all had their magic depleted temporarily, perhaps the attacker intended to make it a more permanent loss."

"Dana did say that it felt like the person had taken her magic—like they had taken more than she had," Alec added, remembering their visit to the High Warlock of Boston.

"The way the explosion has increased in intensity since the first—"

"Could just be that they are increasing their level of intimidation," Magnus finished for Izzy, shaking his head.

"It's possible," she nodded. "Though if there is no sign of… magical activity prior to any of the attacks—"

"Could just be a Warlock hiding their tracks," Jace pointed out.

"Didn't we just say—"

"Doesn't have to be any of the Warlocks attacked," Jace shrugged. "Think about it. Who else would be able to deplete someone's magic like that, cover their tracks, beat these guys repeatedly without them fighting back—or even knowing it was happening—then portal all over the world and keep going with all these attacks that are kind of one after the other? Unless this is some kind of demon who's coming after you, Magnus, who else besides a Warlock would know that kind of magic?"

Magnus shook his head; Alec couldn't tell if it was in refusal of following Jace's logic, or because he didn't know how else to respond.

"How does any of that tie in with the explosions here?" Alec asked. "The only magic we ever have in the Institute is Magnus'."

"Can you sense, or check, for someone's magic other than your own in a place?" Clary asked, apparently sensing Alec's own thoughts.

"I will try. Though it will need to wait until tomorrow; I am a little tired following helping with the repairs."

"Are you okay?" Alec asked softly, leaning into him a little, wishing Magnus had told him earlier, then cursing at himself for not picking up on Magnus' comment about being _exhausted_.

"I'm fine," Magnus nodded, waving his concern away. "With little sleep, and the shock of the explosion, it is only to be expected."

"I think we should speak to these eight Warlocks that you say might have grudges, just to rule them out," Izzy said.

"Could be whoever's doing this has an accomplice," Jace suggested.

"Could be more than one person responsible," Clary added, "we—"

"Everything's too clean," Alec said, shaking his head. "Every attack is near identical aside from how vicious they were—"

"Every wound inflicted appears to have been struck by a similar blow," Izzy agreed. "We can work out the attacker's height and build for every one of them; I ran the images through a program and they matched for height, every single one; I just need to run the final simulation."

"Are there any of the Warlocks on your list that received the least injury?" Jace asked, nodding towards the papers in front of Magnus.

"Like, if there _is_ an accomplice, or it's a Warlock doing it, they'd make themselves look injured to cover it up?" Clary replied, receiving a small smile from Jace for understanding what he was thinking.

"Worth checking," Jace shrugged.

Magnus stared at him for a moment then leaned across Alec's desk for a fresh piece of paper, snatching up a pen as he sat back down. Alec watched him write down the list of eight names then hold it out to Jace.

"Maybe you can think about your clients, or anyone you've come into contact with that… I don't know, Magnus. Anyone at all you can think of that might be able to do something like this. Or might even just _want_ to," Alec added.

Magnus sighed again but nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

"We were rudely interrupted earlier."

"Magnus?" Alec said, having stepped through the door of their room with a relieved groan and already looking longingly at their bed.

"Before our _meeting_ ," Magnus replied. Alec turned to the sound of the flourish of magic behind him, watching as Magnus gave his fingers a final flare towards the door then spun on his heel, walking towards him with a tired smile.

"I hope the meeting wasn't too—"

Magnus cut Alec off with a kiss, sighing his way into it, one hand slowly sweeping up his arm as the other settled at his waist. Alec sagged against him, the tiredness that had been weighing him down since leaving the infirmary lifted a little for the closed door behind them and the thought of Magnus to himself for a couple of hours. Longer, technically, since there was nothing else either of them needed to do before the morning, and they were both in need of a good sleep.

Alec looped his arms around Magnus, threading his fingers together at his back to pull him closer, kissing him with a little more insistence and smiling at Magnus' pleased hum.

"If we were home, now would be the perfect opportunity for a bath."

"Magnus," Alec whispered, hoping for the avoidance of a subject that might result in an argument when all he wanted was Magnus _close_.

"I could, of course, conjure a bath here," Magnus added. "Though with the water pressure of the Institute, I don't think it is a good idea."

"A bath sounds really good," Alec agreed, chasing his lips. "When this is done—"

"We are taking a real vacation, for at least two weeks, far away from everything else," Magnus finished for him with a squeeze of his shoulder before both his hands came to rest low on his chest. "With a large bathtub, cocktails to hand, and no interruptions."

"Sold," Alec agreed, letting his forehead fall tiredly on to Magnus' shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"I would love to hug you back properly. But I have now hugged you twice today with no knowledge of where I should be putting my arms given your injuries," Magnus said, squeezing at his waist and looking apologetic.

"If this is your way of asking me to take my shirt off—"

"It isn't. But now that you mention it—"

"I'm all yours, Magnus," Alec replied, nudging him back to begin unbuttoning his shirt, and knowing he was blushing.

"I would like to inspect your wounds," Magnus explained, flicking Alec's fingers away so he could undress him himself. "It was difficult to see the extent of them in the infirmary; though I am quite familiar now with the one on the back of your head."

"Yeah; that one hurts," Alec admitted with a soft sigh as he shrugged out of his shirt. "Stings a little. I think once we've slept—"

"We will certainly sleep like babies this evening, if we are not interrupted," Magnus agreed, dropping to his knees and beginning to unlace Alec's boots.

"You don't need to do that," Alec protested softly, but the huff Magnus gave in answer told him not to.

"Alexander—"

"I half want you to put a silencing charm on this room so nothing _can_ interrupt us," Alec sighed, lifting his feet as guided, as Magnus took off his shoes and socks, supporting Alec with a gentle grip to the back of the knee.

"I suppose that would be unprofessional," Magnus agreed, standing again, his fingers immediately at Alec's belt buckle.

"I don't want to miss anything if there's an update on anything happening with these attacks."

"No, me neither," Magnus agreed, carefully pulling the belt through its loops, then appeared to get impatient, snapping his fingers once to leave Alec stood in only his boxers. "Would you lay on the bed?"

"You shouldn't be pushing your magic if you're—"

"It was a simple locking spell, and this," Magnus replied with a quick snap at the waistband of Alec's boxers, before gesturing towards the bed. "I promise to only look."

"You can touch, too," Alec retorted, smiling over his shoulder in tease as he turned around, then knelt on the bed, gratefully sinking down on to it face first.

"Thank you for the invitation," Magnus said with a smile in his voice.

Alec hummed as the bed dipped behind him, closing his eyes to the feel of warm, gentle hands that carefully turned his leg just enough so Magnus could look at the cuts up the back of his calf. Not meaning to do it, Alec flinched as Magnus moved, his thumb grazing over a sore point on his thigh, then flinching in an entirely different way, as apologetic lips brushed over it.

"This vacation is going to include massages," Magnus sighed, shifting again, and kissing in the very center of Alec's back.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Oh, Alec," Magnus said, sighing harder, his thumb sweeping over his side.

"Bad?"

"You have seven wounds here on your back, two on your calf, and three on your thigh. There is one just above your left kidney, that… any lower, and I fear there would have meant more permanent damage."

"Feels weird that I haven't even looked at them yet," Alec said.

"If you hadn't gone straight from the infirmary to your _office_ , perhaps you would have had the time to look at yourself in a mirror," Magnus retorted, the reprimand soothed for further kisses over his back.

"I needed to, Magnus."

"I—"

"And is this your way of telling me I look a mess?" Alec added, snorting into a pillow as he felt a disgruntled kiss on the back of his neck.

"You are beautiful as you are always beautiful to me, Alexander," Magnus said, kissing at the back of his ear. "I just wish you had a little time for yourself."

"This vacation," Alec sighed, as gentle fingers brushed up over his shoulders blades to squeeze around his shoulders then slid away down his arms, half-wishing for a massage, but feeling too stiff and tired to really enjoy it—and being far too aware of Magnus' own exhaustion.

"This vacation is going to be an exercise in relaxation and overindulgence," Magnus retorted, and Alec turned his head enough to watch him slowly undressing, humming for the kiss pressed to his shoulder when he bent down.

"We should eat something," Alec said, pushing himself up on to his hands and knees and pressing kisses over Magnus' shoulder as he sat on the bed.

"That does not sound like an, _I'm hungry_. That sounds like an ordeal."

"I can't tell if I'm hungry. But I need to eat something; I need some more pain relief, so I should probably eat first."

"How bad is it?" Magnus said, immediately turning and gesturing for Alec to sit beside him, then tutting and muttering to himself when he checked over the wounds to the back of his head.

"Better if you keep doing that," Alec sighed, pressing back against the pressure of his fingers and closing his eyes.

"I can use magic to—"

"Nope," Alec said, turning his head a little too quickly, but managing to kiss the back of Magnus' hand before it got too far away.

"I am not eating anything from that monstrosity of a kitchen," Magnus retorted with a huff. Alec ducked his head to hide his smile, and leaned in to kiss his shoulder again.

"I'm not asking you to. But I know you're gonna insist on using your magic for _something_ , so I figured, it might as well be our dinner instead of this, that I can do something else for," he said, gesturing at his head.

Magnus sighed, and Alec reached out to hold his hand against Magnus' leg, moving a little closer so he could press into his side. "If you _insist_ —"

"I do," Alec agreed, squeezing his fingers. "Tomorrow we're gonna be busy, Magnus. You've got things you need to do—"

"These lists of people you suspect of being responsible for these attacks?"

"I don't care who's responsible. If you know them or you don't," Alec said, nudging his arm against Magnus. "I just want you safe. I want everyone safe. And I want this over, as soon as we can."

"We do have a vacation to plan," Magnus replied after a short pause that Alec knew was the holding back of a retort Magnus probably thought he didn't want to hear.

"We do," Alec agreed. "Just not yet. So let's… let's just have a couple hours, just us, just _here_ , then deal with everything we can tomorrow."

Magnus smiled softly, staring back at Alec for a moment then nodding, and leaning in for a kiss. "Then what would you suggest?"

"I should shower," Alec replied, with no enthusiasm for moving at all. "And I really need to wash my hair. It feels disgusting."

"Let's comprise."

"How?"

"We will take a quick shower together after we've eaten, doing our best to avoid your wounds. And then I will sit you in front of the sink and wash your hair properly. That way you won't exert yourself for too long, and I get to check that your head is okay."

"That's not a compromise," Alec laughed, "that's me getting everything."

"It's nothing I'm objecting to," Magnus said, kissing him as he stood. "Now. Italian or Thai?"

"I think… Italian. Something quick. And easy."

Magnus flourished his fingers, and the small table towards the back of the room was covered in several portions of food that Alec had no idea how they would get through on their own. But he took Magnus' hands and went as guided, keeping the conversation over dinner neutral, about anything but the attacks. Both of them seeming to need a break from the subject.

Gentle kisses pressed carefully around the edges of his wounds again in the shower, as Magnus did his best to wash him clean without disturbing them too much. And after Magnus had carefully dried him, Alec went thankfully as Magnus guided him on to a chair, smiling as Magnus lowered himself into his lap.

"This doesn't hurt?" Magnus asked, not sitting fully until Alec nodded, sweeping his hands up Magnus' sides and cupping his face to draw him down into a kiss. "And you'll tell me if the shampoo stings—"

"Magnus," Alec said with a soft smile, gripping lightly around his waist. Magnus nodded in reply, hesitating for a moment then snapping his fingers, with Alec turning just enough to see the shampoo and a cup now on the side.

"You're not too cold?"

"I'm fine. You're keeping me warm," Alec added, tugging Magnus a little closer to him and distracting him once again with a kiss.

Alec closed his eyes, listening to Magnus' soothing commentary and the flow of water, tilting his head back as guided, and trying not to wince when the shampoo did sting. Magnus pressed kisses over his face with muttered apologies as he worked, carefully untangling hair clogged with the remains of dried blood. As the last knot was loosened Magnus pressed another soft kiss to his forehead, promising that he was done.

"See? Wasn't that bad," Alec said, shivering for both the temperature of the room, and how tired he was. Magnus snapped his fingers again and the air warmed enough to be comfortable, with Alec letting out a soft moan for the feel of gentle fingers massaging at his scalp.

"Not that I think you will have any difficulty sleeping tonight, but I hope this helps."

"Feels good," Alec slurred out, hands fluttering over Magnus' back wishing he had the energy to indulge in some other ways of guaranteeing sleep, but didn't think he would keep his eyes open for much longer.

"On this vacation, I promise to give you all the massages you want," Magnus sighed. 

"Sounds amazing," Alec sighed, sure he was halfway to sleep already, his thoughts filled with images of this future vacation they both kept returning to talking about.

He felt a kiss nuzzled into his cheek as he was guided to his feet and then through to the bedroom, smiling at the feel of satin sheets against his skin as he slid into bed. And with a contented sigh, Alec settled in the curl of Magnus' arms, already asleep when Magnus kissed an, _I love you_ into the back of his neck.

* * *

"This is not typical magic."

Alec stood to the side watching Magnus with his hands outstretched, a look of thorough concentration on his face as his fingers seemed to be caressing the air, to get a sense of what was in it. Being in the very place where just a couple of days earlier they'd been blasted with rubble felt unsettling in ways Alec hadn't expected, constantly casting his gaze around the walls half-expecting another blast.

"What do you mean?"

"Of course, it could just be because there is only a trace of it; and it could also be _me_ ; I may still not have fully recovered my magic," Magnus added, flaring his fingers again and seeming unwilling to answer the question. Alec felt rested but still tired, and as they'd both woken earlier that morning, Magnus had confessed he still felt tired himself. Alec groaned internally at the thought of Magnus pushing himself too hard.

"Magnus? If you need more time—"

"No, I don't," he said, shaking his head absently. "But this… this feels… unexpected."

"Unexpected?"

"It isn't Warlock magic," Magnus explained, rotating his hands a little as though feeling for something specific.

"Demon? Seelie?" Izzy asked, standing to Alec's side and looking at Magnus in concern.

"No," Magnus replied, with a sharp shake of his head.

"Then—"

"Neither is it Mundane magic."

"Since when do Mundanes have magic?" Jace scoffed, coming to stand opposite Alec and Izzy behind Magnus' back.

"Those who practice magic— _Wicca_. Those Mundanes," Alec retorted sharply. He'd spoken to Magnus so many times about all the various forms of magic, that very little surprised him anymore. Sometimes he forgot such things weren't necessarily known to everyone else.

"They can do that?" Jace asked, wide-eyed and incredulous.

"Of course they can," Magnus replied indignantly, scowling down at his own hands then pressing them together before dropping them to his sides, and moving closer to Alec.

"I thought it was—"

"Whatever you _thought_ , it was most likely wrong," Magnus said, cutting him off. "Some Mundanes possess the ability to use magic because they have Seelie, or Warlock in their blood—a small amount in a family line, perhaps. Others are successful only because they practice so hard. For a Mundane to be able to perform some of the simplest spells takes the utmost dedication and effort. They aren't to be scorned at."

"I wasn't—"

"So, you said it wasn't any of the typical magic you'd expect?" Alec asked Magnus with a quick glance in Jace's direction.

"It's more of a… I don't suppose we can even call it a hybrid," Magnus said, frowning again. "There are elements of what I would expect to be Mundane _and_ Warlock magic. Not in equal measure; it's almost as though someone has selected parts of both—is experimenting with them—and is attempting to fuse them together. Although I cannot tell if that is an intentional action or… accidental."

"That's… I didn't realize that was possible," Izzy replied, surprise evident in her voice as well.

"It isn't common. This is the first time I have seen something like this. Which means that… I have no idea who we should be looking for," Magnus added, his frown deepening.

"Could be either one of them—a Warlock or a Mundane—covering their tracks," Jace suggested.

"I can't imagine any _Warlock_ wanting to use Mundane magic," Magnus said with a snort, smiling as though amused by the idea.

" _Snob_ ," Alec muttered at him half-under his breath, earning himself a wide smile.

"I am no such thing," Magnus denied reproachfully. "I simply don't understand why a Warlock would choose to use Mundane magic, when they have actual magic flowing through them, instead of having to create it externally."

"And there's no overlap between the two?" Alec asked.

"No," Magnus said. "No; not magic. Potions, yes; we all use similar ingredients for those—even in some spells. But the magic itself is very different."

"How?" Alec asked, forgetting as he often did when Magnus spoke about magic, that he had other things he needed to be doing.

"Well, it's… Warlock magic is more like an essence, since it's part of us. That's why when our magic is depleted we become drained, or tired. Mundanes who conjure magic are using external sources. They can also grow tired from the strain of preparation, and maintaining the magic, but it is not the same—it is still a physical weariness, but it is… different."

"And these… external sources," Izzy prompted, sounding just as fascinated as Alec felt.

"We can all tap into such sources if we know where to look," Magnus said with an edge of mysteriousness to his voice that Alec suspected was deliberate. "Those Mundanes who find the source of this magic are exceptionally dedicated. Not to be dismissed."

"So, Warlocks can access this _external_ magic?" Alec asked.

"It doesn't work for us in the same way, because of our own magic, but yes. That is why when we are becoming low on magic, we sometimes ask to take the strength of others," Magnus smiled, winking at him. "Because our magic is made within us—I suppose you can think of it as similar to blood cells replenishing themselves—when we are able to take a boost, it needs to be from another, living being; a biological source. Because it is _that_ essence that helps sustain _ours_."

"And those Mundanes with Seelie, or Warlock heritage?" Jace asked.

"It depends. They may have dormant magic in themselves, they may rely solely on this _external source_ you seem to be thinking of as though it is an additional power source we can simply plug into, like a cell phone cable. Of course, we can _access_ this other magic, but it is nowhere near as effective as our own. Any Warlock choosing to do so must have reserves of patience for its lack of… effectiveness, that I do not,"

Alec snorted, mouthing _snob_ at him again. "And this magic—"

"Magic leaves a signature that is recognizable. Sometimes if you know a person well enough, you can identify the person performing it individually. For instance, if Catarina were to have come to our apartment to perform a spell in our absence, I would be able to tell it was her."

"Like that time she and Madzie left us that dinner?" Alec asked softly, smiling in memory.

"Exactly," Magnus replied, and Alec could tell exactly where his thoughts were. A peaceful evening after a difficult week, with Magnus' workload leaving him tense and on edge, and Alec's making his words sharp, when a quick visit from Catarina had found them on the verge of snapping at each other over lunch before needing to return to work. They'd come home that evening to a beautiful dinner and an apartment lit by candle, and fallen into each other's arms with apologies already on their lips.

"So. Technically it _could_ be a Warlock—" Jace began to say.

"You are adamant that it is a _Warlock_ doing this to their own people, for what purpose?" Magnus demanded, pivoting on the spot to glare at him.

"I'm not," Jace protested with his hands up. "I'm just trying to figure out—narrow down—who we're looking for. It's either a Warlock who's using Mundane _magic_ , even if it's nowhere near as good as their own. Or it's a Mundane using _Warlock_ magic."

"How would a Mundane access _Warlock_ magic?" Izzy asked, eyes darting from Jace to Magnus.

"They can't," Magnus replied.

"But you just said—"

"Izzy," Magnus said, with a small smile. "There are spells, potions, and incantations that Warlocks use, that do not require us to use our actual magic to make them work. Any Mundane with access to the correct information—or even stumbling across it by accident—will, if successful, be able to use those same spells. But they cannot access our _physical_ magic."

"The rune you and Clary identified, you said was demonic," Alec said, standing a little straighter as he tried to piece all the information they had together.

"Yes."

"And Warlocks use those demonic runes," Jace prompted; Alec took his turn at scowling at him, not sure if he was being more sensitive to Jace's insensitivity, or if Jace was just trying to provoke a reaction.

"Some do, yes," Magnus replied, his voice clipped.

"But say this is someone—a Mundane—who's, for whatever reason, got access to… I don't know; Warlock spell books, or something. Could these books have those runes?" Alec asked, attempting to understand where Jace was going with his questions.

"Such books do exist, yes," Magnus agreed.

"So—"

"The same is also true for Warlocks, however," Magnus continued with a small frown.

"Magnus?"

"A Warlock who wanted to use Mundane magic—in particular their spells and potions—would also need to find it in a book. Mundane spells are typically more primitive, so it would be wise to be cautious, because such spells can be volatile if not followed exactly."

Alec schooled in a further comment about Magnus' snobbery, ducking his head a little to hide his smile.

"I should begin making those lists," Magnus sighed, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. Alec knew he'd spent most of the morning fielding question after question from the Warlocks in their area worried about their safety, as well as doing his best to serve the few clients he could help without leaving the Institute.

"I went through the list of the Warlocks you gave me, Magnus," Jace added, with an awkward smile when Magnus turned fully to stand at Alec's side.

"And?"

"Well, it's not like your name was mentioned in any of the interviews conducted after their attacks, or anything; I read them all. And I just went through everything we have on file for them in our Clave records; can't see anything that would point to any one of them looking for revenge on you, Magnus."

"I—"

"And all of them had wounds far too severe to have inflicted them on themselves," Jace added, shaking his head. "I don't think it's any of _them_."

"Yet you are convinced it _is_ a Warlock," Magnus retorted.

"I just don't see how anyone else would have the power to do all this," Jace protested. "I'm not saying it 'cos I think only a Warlock could be capable of something like this; it's not that at all."

"I will consider that on my lists," Magnus said with a sigh quiet enough for only Alec to hear. "Perhaps there are suppliers, acquaintances— _rivals_ —that I have forgotten, who may think that I deserve such attention."

"I said I would help Clary with some practice," Izzy said then, squeezing Alec's arm as she turned and departing with a smile for them all, with Alec listening to the echo of her walking away from them, mentally going over the day's tasks that he still had left to do.

"And I've got patrols," Jace added, offering up another awkward smile that both Magnus and Alec nodded in answer to before he left as well.

"I should make these _lists_ ," Magnus sighed, checking the hallways was clear then leaning in for a quick kiss. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Alec replied, telling himself it wasn't really a lie, and that tiredness and a headache were to be expected with everything that had happened and was still going on.

Magnus raised an eyebrow that said he didn't believe him, but only smiled again, reaching out to squeeze his arm, and turned to walk away as well, leaving Alec looking at the space around them for a few more seconds before returning to his office.

* * *

"Hey. Mom."

Alec looked up at the discreet knocking on his office door to find that small, proud smile he often caught her with when Maryse visited him at the Institute.

"Magnus was right," she said, moving closer as Alec stood to kiss her on the cheek.

"About?"

"You, likely working yourself too hard."

"I'm sure there's plenty of people that don't think I'm doing anywhere near enough," Alec countered with a smile as he looked at the paperwork still scattered across his desk and groaned internally for it, perching instead on the corner of the desk.

"Then they are fools," Maryse declared with an arched eyebrow that softened into a further smile.

"You've seen Magnus?" Alec asked then, catching up to what she'd just said to him.

"Just now," Maryse agreed. "Also hard at work, so really, he is no one to be talking. It is a wonder you find any time for yourselves at all with both of your schedules."

"Anyway," Alec smiled, gesturing back towards his desk. "Not that I'm not happy to see you—"

"I suppose the 'can't a mother visit her son who has just been in the infirmary' line is not going to work with you," Maryse teased, and Alec loved to see the playfulness of it, certain there had been _years_ when it had felt his mother had no time to even smile.

"Not this time," Alec replied, smiling back just as hard. "What is it?"

"You will… not be pleased to hear it," Maryse said, that playfulness dropping to a resigned look of concern.

"No, I guess not. Doesn't mean I don't need to, though."

"I know. That's why I'm here; though officially, it is to check on your progress since leaving the infirmary. How are you feeling, Alec?" she said, a teasing glint in her eye in contrast to the formality of her tone.

"Like I've been hit on the back of the head repeatedly," Alec scoffed, sagging a little. "Magnus said there were seven separate wounds on my back, as well as those up my leg."

Maryse's eyes darted down in amusement that she tried and failed to hide. Alec's brain, sluggish and taking a moment to understand the reason for it, felt his cheeks blush violently, and also ducked his eyes.

" _Mom_ —"

"I apologize," Maryse said, her eyes bright with being on the verge of laughter when they both looked back up.

"It's not even—"

"Alec, forgive me. I am your mother; there isn't an inch of you I haven't already seen for myself—"

"Not helping," Alec protested, leaning forward a little more and covering his eyes with his hand in mortification, though misjudging totally in his still half-asleep state and having to sit back sharply, grabbing on to the desk edge to stop him falling, with Maryse stepping forward to press against his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Are they… recovering?" Maryse asked, her voice still strained with near-laughter, nudging against him gently to make sure he was okay.

"They're itching, and sore to the touch; nothing unmanageable. I think I'm noticing them more for moving around."

"When you aren't stuck at your desk working yourself into a headache," Maryse retorted, walking around him to the pills on the other corner of the desk, picking up the glass of water there, then pushing both into Alec's hands. "I know that look on your face."

"It's not that bad—"

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" Maryse smiled in exasperation, plucking the bottle from his hand again to uncap and shake out pills after checking the dosage written on the side.

"I don't know. Must be a hereditary thing," Alec retorted, grinning over the top of his glass as she pretended to glare at him. "Anyway. Your news."

"My news," Maryse agreed with a wistful sigh that spoke of not wanting to change the subject. "There are those at the Clave who have established that the three attacks on this Institute likely mean Magnus is the intended target."

"I guessed it wouldn't be that long for them to figure that out," Alec sighed, turning just enough to put his glass behind him.

"No," Maryse agreed. And when she didn't add anything further, realization sunk into Alec making his stomach knot.

"Are they trying to say he _invited_ this?" Alec asked in incredulous fury.

"Alec," Maryse replied, "they will be looking for a cause; somewhere to point the blame, for all of this… disruption this is causing. If they can narrow their focus on to something, or someone, in the hope of getting this resolved quickly, then that is what they will do."

"Even though he's totally innocent in all this?"

"Alec," Maryse repeated again, smiling softly, and reaching out to squeeze his arm. "We know he is innocent. And the Clave knows he is innocent; that he has been in this Institute with you since practically the beginning of this entire situation proves that innocence, if nothing else. The question isn't about blaming Magnus specifically, rather being able to know with certainty where these attacks are truly targeted."

"Yeah," Alec huffed. "Still gonna sound like blame coming from them."

"Thankfully, at least at this stage, the Clave is not talking about sending a representative to speak with Magnus."

"Because?" Alec replied, full of suspicion.

"I think, though of course, I cannot be sure, that they are waiting to see if these attacks resume again. See where they might happen. If they become more focused here, or there are more explosions here, then I think their interest might be unavoidable."

"Shouldn't they be leaving any _interest_ to one side, telling _me_ to deal with this? If it's the High Warlock helping my area—"

"Alec," Maryse replied, with guilt in her eyes, and Alec understood.

"It's because of me—of me, with Magnus, that they might not leave this alone."

"Much as I know you do all you can to remain neutral in this, and that I know you would not neglect your professional duties here, you can understand why there would be those that would accuse you of—"

"Favoritism," Alec said, glaring.

"Not favoritism, exactly, I don't think," Maryse replied, shaking her head. "More that they might question your ability to remain neutral if it is someone that you care about that is at risk. I would prefer that there was no need for anyone to come here, but I know you can already imagine the arguments of why that might be necessary."

Alec could, and hated it, wanted to be offended that anyone would think of him as anything less than professional. Though there were enough whispers in his head that sometimes made him doubt his decisions, that made Alec reluctantly accept how those decisions might sometimes be viewed.

"You know I always do all I can to avoid that—avoid doing anything that would even make people _think_ that—"

"And that is why you are more _neutral_ than any of those who are accusing you of not being so," Maryse replied proudly. "You continually question your own actions to improve on them. It is a strength of a good leader."

"I suppose we just have to be thankful there are no more attacks," Alec sighed, hit by a wave of tiredness that left him longing to crawl back into bed with Magnus and forget everything else for a few more hours.

"Perhaps our attacker injured themselves in the explosion here," Maryse suggested with a nod that Alec thought was meant to say she thought whoever they were deserved it.

"Maybe. Though if that's the case, it's just a question of waiting for them to recover. There's no patterns or anything we can use to predict where the next attacks might be. And even if this _is_ linked to Magnus, the New York Institute is already on high alert. We're focusing our efforts, and still maintaining our usual responsibilities. I—"

"Are doing everything you can," Maryse finished for him. "Your father and I are both very proud."

"How is he? Dad?" Alec asked, conscious that he hadn't spoken to his father directly in months. Their relationship had never quite recovered from Robert's affair, and Alec loathed the thought of his parents still living together though not being happy, his Mom dealing with things and not feeling able to share them. But Maryse had grown in confidence, and Alec could see how much she had changed, allowing herself the freedom to forge friendships both new and old, and seeming happier than he'd seen her in years.

"Busy, as always," Maryse replied. "Working late—"

"Actually working?" Alec replied before he could stop himself, his skepticism clear in his voice.

"In our office at home," Maryse assured him with an understanding smile. "He sends his regards."

Alec nodded back but didn't know what else to add.

"Anyway," Maryse said, squaring her shoulders a little. "I'm afraid this is only a brief visit. I have my own meetings to attend to for the rest of the day."

"Thanks for letting me know about… you know," Alec said, standing and stepping straight into a hug.

"I will keep you informed if I hear anything else," Maryse said as she stepped back, holding on to his arms, with her eyes darting over his face as though studying it.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Please don't work too hard. Look after _you_. Look after _Magnus_."

Alec nodded in answer again, smiling. "I'll try."

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, this is a little strange."

Alec waited in the doorway of the room they'd cleared for Magnus to work in, arms clasped behind his back as he watched him busily scouring over paperwork at his desk.

"Well, hello," Magnus said with a quick glance in his direction, apparently wanting to finish what he was writing before he turned around fully. "And I suppose it is."

"It's not as big as mine," Alec teased, stepping in and closing the door behind him, revealing from behind his back a small vase holding a couple of the roses from the bouquet in their bedroom to add a little color to Magnus' desk. Magnus pushed back from his desk after bending to smell the roses, sending a careless bolt of magic towards the door to lock it then standing with a laugh-filled smile.

"The office? Desk? Chair?"

"All of it," Alec replied, stepping closer with his hands already extended to grip him around the waist.

"Especially the desk," Magnus agreed. "This one is far too flimsy for anything _fun_ ," and to prove his point, Magnus reached out to shove at the desk, smiling harder as it creaked in protest without breaking eye contact and catching the vase before it could fall, then swept his hands up to grip around Alec's upper arms.

"Agreed," Alec replied, his smile widening to match Magnus' own, the glint in his eye telling him they were sharing a memory that no one else needed to know about.

"Busy?" Magnus asked, shuffling a little closer.

"Not right now," Alec said, thinking of the stack of work completed and the few reports he still had to complete before the end of the day.

"Then perhaps it's time for a short break," Magnus suggested, tilting his chin up so Alec knew to kiss him, humming in contentment the second he ducked his head. Alec backed him up a little, both of them laughing softly as he had to hold Magnus back from tripping over the chair leg.

"How short a break?"

"You are the Head of the Institute, Alexander," Magnus smiled, splaying one hand wide against Alec's ass. "Surely you get to decide that."

"Well in that case," Alec whispered back, hands pulling at Magnus' jacket, stealing kisses in between Magnus shrugging out of it and draping it over his chair. His fingers went immediately to Alec's shirt when free, thumb dipping in between the buttons to sweep against his skin, and Alec had just ducked to begin mouthing up his neck when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Dammit," Alec muttered into his neck, first seething at the interruption, and then chiding himself for getting so carried away so quickly.

Magnus didn't help, spreading his hands wide on Alec's ass to squeeze, before pressing a kiss on the side of his head and nudging him to step back, gracefully sinking into his chair and proceeding to look as though working.

"Uh… Magnus?" Jace called through the door, and Alec stepped to the side of the desk with a sigh, giving Magnus room to carelessly wave his hand again and unlock the door.

"Yes, Jace," Magnus called back, with Jace stumbling through seconds later.

"You seen Al—oh."

"Everything okay?" Alec asked, his eyes falling to the stack of papers in Jace's hand.

"Fine," Jace agreed. "Just some things you need to sign off on before I can send our report to Idris about our regular patrols."

Alec nodded, looking down to see Magnus tapping a pen against the back of his hand as Jace approached. "No problems or anything?"

"We're good right now," Jace nodded, handing him the papers. Alec put them down on the edge of the desk to scan through, nodding in agreement at what he was reading and signing on the final page, handing Magnus the pen back then realizing he'd forgotten to write the date.

"Dammit; I can't even remember what day it is," Alec said, straightening up to pull his cell phone from his back pocket.

"Alexander?"

"I'm fine," Alec assured him, squeezing Magnus' shoulder and cursing at himself for his outburst knowing how it might sound. "I just meant, we've been dealing with this for so many days now, it's all starting to blur into one."

"True," Magnus agreed. Alec smiled back, then thumbed open his phone screen to check for the date, his stomach dropping immediately for the alert there only a couple of minutes old.

"Hold on," he said, quickly opening the alert to read, and closing his eyes as he slumped forward, bracing his palms against the desk.

"What is it?"

"There have been four more attacks."

"Where? Who?" Jace asked, stepping closer.

"Lorrie Farris, Chloe Wisniewski, Kit Walson, and Eugenie Goss," Alec read out, looking up at Magnus' sharp inhale of breath.

"No," Magnus said, the color draining from his cheeks, so horrified that Alec stepped forward to wrap his arm around Magnus' shoulders, tugging him against his chest.

"Magnus—"

"How are they?" Magnus asked, pulling back from him to look beseechingly up at him.

Alec swallowed hard, knowing he didn't have the words to answer him, but his lack of reply apparently said enough.

"They're dead?" Jace asked, horrified. Alec watched Magnus flinch, swallowing hard before nodding, and catching his face crumple just seconds before he dropped his head back on his chest.

"I knew them all," Magnus mumbled into his shirt, arms raising shakily to hold him back and turning more into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry."

"Was it—how?" Jace asked, with a sympathetic look at the back of Magnus' head as Alec cradled him, his shoulders squaring in preparation for any work they would need to do.

"Same as the others, just more—just more violent," Alec said, closing his eyes to the thick intake of shaky breath Magnus responded with.

"Magnus," he whispered, ducking a little to keep the conversation as private as he could. "I'm so, so sorry. But you know—"

"What do you want to know, Alec?" Magnus asked, tilting his head back to look up at him, the tremble of his lip and the tears budding in his eyes in contrast to his sharp words.

Alec gritted his teeth, thumbing away a tear as it fell to Magnus' cheek, cupping his face. "How do you know them? Just so—"

"It might help us look for patterns," Jace added softly. "Maybe these will help point out—help us predict others, so we can prevent any more of this happening."

Magnus sighed against Alec's chest, pressing his forehead there, and sat back up, though reaching out to hold Alec's hand as he did.

"So," Alec said, as gentle as he could keep his voice, "Lorrie Farris."

"We once spent an entire weekend together perfecting the Sayaw sa Bangko on a rooftop terrace in Manila."

"Chloe Wisniewski?"

"Somebody else I knew only through Ragnor; he was far more sociable than I."

"You weren't friends?" Alec asked.

"No, we were," Magnus replied, his eyes full of tears as he looked up at Alec. "We hadn't met in person for months, but we were still friends. The last time I saw Chloe was… remember that evening when I received a call to make that potion for wounds inflicted by a Raum demon?"

"That putrid green stuff that stank the place out?" Alec replied, grimacing at the memory of the smell.

"The very one," Magnus agreed, squeezing his hand as though he needed the reassurance of his anchor. "Chloe was so horrified that a Mundane under her protection had been attacked, that she was too stunned to make the potion herself."

"Eugenie Goss?" Alec asked, then shook his head, recognizing the name. "No, wait. We met him at that party you took me to in Belgrade.”

"We did," Magnus agreed, "it was his bicentennial. I have known him for many years in social circles."

"And Kit Walson?"

"He was new here in Brooklyn. He only moved here a few months ago."

"Where are these guys from?" Jace asked, coming around the other side of the desk to face them.

"Lorrie was based in Santiago. Chloe in Zagreb. Eugenie in Hanoi. And I'm afraid I… I didn't take the time to find out from Kit," Magnus said, looking crestfallen. "Though from his accent, I would assume somewhere like Australia, or New Zealand."

"All over then," Jace said, his jaw clenched in frustration.

"Yes. But the last time I saw them they were all… fairly close to here," Magnus added, looking dazed.

"Where?" Alec asked, his heart thudding.

"Kit had just moved to Williamsburg in Brooklyn. Chloe was in Lower Manhattan; Chloe, I—I should have made the effort to _see_ her. Our schedules never worked out, but she was here. I should have _seen_ her—"

"Magnus. You couldn't know—"

"I know that I couldn't know," Magnus retorted in anguish, "but what kind of friend am I to not have even taken the time to see her in the month she was here before… before _this_?"

"Chloe was thinking of relocating permanently to America," Alec said, remembering a brief conversation they'd had about her.

"Yes," Magnus said, closing his eyes, "I should have done more to help."

"Magnus—"

"And as for the others," Magnus continued, with a quick wipe of the back of his hand over his mouth, "Lorrie had come over to visit a friend in Forest Hill, in Newark, for a couple of weeks. I spoke to her just last week. And Eugenie I last saw buying ingredients in a store in Lower East Side perhaps two, or three days before… before I came here."

"That's… well that is all pretty close, isn't it? At least, the closest to us we've seen so far, right?" Jace said.

"Closest to us before this I think was Dana Berry in Boston," Alec nodded.

"Okay," Jace said, rounding the desk and holding up a pen so Magnus could nod for him to take it, and made a note of the names again. "I'm gonna take a small team and look at these places. Magnus; give me maybe fifteen minutes and I'll be ready, if you can conjure a portal—"

"Jace," Alec said, shaking his head, "he's not going with you."

"A portal's quickest," Jace pointed out, "gets us there and back again faster. Besides; this trace of magic thing Magnus explained to us? Who else is gonna be able to sense that but him?"

"I'm going," Magnus retorted, glaring up at Alec, "I have to do something."

Alec closed his eyes knowing he was outnumbered, knowing they were both right, and hating it.

"How many?" he asked Jace.

"How many what?"

"How many in your team."

"I'm thinking four—"

"Six," Alec demanded. "Take Emilio. He seems to _like_ Magnus unlike some of the other guys around here."

"No one is obligated to _like_ me," Magnus replied, waving his hand in dismissal.

"No, they aren't." Alec agreed. "But they can at least respect you. Respect the things you do for us, instead of whispering behind their hands, or whatever the hell it is they're doing like they're in some… Mundane high school, or something."

"Simon's been making you watch Pretty Little Liars when he visits and I'm not home," Magnus teased, looking up at him again with a softer smile.

"Actually, I think it was something called _Glee_ ," Alec retorted. "In any case, these are Shadowhunters; they're supposed to be above _gossiping_."

Alec hadn't heard much, though the silence that followed him around whenever he was with Magnus said enough to make him furious, feeling torn between wanting to investigate, and knowing just how biased that would look.

"I'll go round them up," Jace said.

"Take Clary," Alec called as Jace got to the door. "See if she can see any evidence of runes, or anything."

"I'll meet you in the control room, Magnus," Jace said, nodding to them both.

"Is _eight_ not going to seem a little… heavy-handed for this?" Magnus asked once the door was closed.

"It isn't. It's efficient," Alec countered. "The more of you there are, the less ground there is to cover, and the quicker I can get you back here."

"Under lock and key."

"Magnus—"

"I know these Warlocks, Alexander," Magnus said, with such anguish in his voice that Alec was nudging at him to push his chair backward, and standing between it and the desk, as Magnus let his head fall on Alec's chest again. "Or rather, I _did_ know them."

"I know," Alec sighed against his hair. "I'm sorry."

"I can't stand the idea of anyone being hurt because of me," Magnus said, muffled into his shirt as he shuffled forward, and raised his hands to clasp on to Alec's waist.

"I know," Alec repeated, resting one hand on the back of Magnus' head and wrapping his other arm around his shoulders.

"I feel so helpless here."

"I get that, Magnus, but there's nothing—"

"I know there's nothing I can do to help, before you say it," Magnus added, squeezing tighter for a moment before sitting back and pinching over his eyes.

"I wish—"

"I am endangering people being here, Alec."

"We talked about this," Alec said, bracing for a fight on his hands against Magnus leaving for more than just this mission.

"We did. And we are endangering not only the people here in this Institute, but the Warlocks that live here, Alec. In this area. I should go somewhere, away from here; but that feels like the cowardly thing to do. That I'd be running."

"And if you run, how can we protect you?" Alec pointed out, heart hammering at the thought of Magnus disappearing.

"I wouldn't leave without telling you, Alec; we agreed that. But we have to do something. _I_ have to do something."

"And we're doing something. _You're_ doing something. You're going with Jace to look at these places, see if there's anything we can use."

Magnus opened his mouth to retort but no words seemed to come to him, instead nodding his head reluctantly and reaching out to pat Alec on the side.

"Before you go, did you get a chance to make those lists?" Alec asked, wanting to keep Magnus busy and to grasp at whatever information they had to piece together to do _something_.

"I did," Magnus replied after a reluctant pause, nodding towards the desk. "There aren't many people that I could think of; very few people at all, in fact. Generally, I do not work with people I don't trust."

"Can't know who to trust every time," Alec pointed out.

"True," Magnus agreed. "Still. It was hard to produce these lists of even this many individuals. I have eight clients and four Mundanes."

"You don't have any Mundanes as clients?" Alec asked, certain so many of the clients Magnus had discussed with him at home had been Mundane.

"Of course I do."

"Then—"

"These Mundanes in particular are—at least, _I_ view them, as separate from my traditional clients," Magnus explained.

"How so?" Alec asked.

"Well," Magnus said, tilting his head a little as he considered Alec's question. "Some Mundanes I help only because they are wanting help to assist others."

"Like that homeless shelter we went to last month," Alec said, nodding in understanding.

"Exactly," Magnus smiled. "There are incredibly few Mundanes I could even think to add on this list; I'm not saying they are perfect, but the Mundanes I have generally had any dealings with have always been good people."

"So who else comes under this _Mundane_ list instead of clients?" Alec asked, nodding towards the pieces of paper.

"I asked myself whether I considered them clients or otherwise," Magnus replied. "Those that I do not are similar to those I just described, or perhaps are Mundanes practicing Wicca, or wanting to know more about magic generally."

"And you tell them?" Alec said, incredulous, his heart thudding again, having to glance towards the door to make sure that it was closed, and thinking of the nightmare it would be if the Clave were to ever think Magnus was jeopardizing the secrecy of the Shadow World.

"Not in any way that would jeopardize the Shadow World," Magnus said as though reading his mind, frowning up at him in reproach. "Only assisting them with the few magical resources they have at their disposal, which generally involves ingredients for spells and potions that are designed to do _good_."

"Okay," Alec said, clearing his throat, and hoping not to provoke an argument. Magnus' shoulders were tense beneath the arm Alec still had draped around them, and though Alec couldn't blame him for being agitated, the last thing he wanted was extra tension for either of them. "How about these clients?"

Magnus sighed hard, reaching out to pick up a sheet of paper and pushing it into Alec's hand. "These."

"And why are these on your list?" Alec asked, reading it through.

"I was trying to think of clients that I thought could be—clients that weren't so… self-invested, that they wouldn't take the time for something like this. I don't mean that in a derogatory way, either; it's more common for people to seek my help to assist them with their own personal lives, businesses, family and friends, things like that, than anything else."

"But these?" Alec asked, rustling the paper.

"All of these have the most… access to resources, funds, and so on, and are clients that I have considered severing ties with, or have only been one-off arrangements."

"Why would you sever ties?"

"Despite them seeking out a _Warlock_ for help, it is obvious how much they dislike Warlocks despite needing and asking for help. Gregor in particular," Magnus replied with distaste in his voice as he pointed at a name on the list.

"And the Mundanes?"

"Again, I find it hard to believe any of these people could be responsible for such… brutality," Magnus insisted.

"But you must have put them on the list for a reason," Alec pointed out, earning himself another reproachful look.

"Alexander. I don't make it a habit of working with those I cannot trust; I just told you that."

"I know—"

"I have centuries of experience of judging a person's character," Magnus added haughtily, refusing to look at him.

Alec held his breath, gave them both a moment, and leaned down to kiss his temple. "I trust you. You know I do; you, and your judgment. I just wanna make sure we know as much as we can, so we can stop this from happening to anyone else."

Magnus muttered under his breath but then looked up at him in contrition, and Alec ducked to kiss him again before nodding towards the piece of paper pinched between Magnus' fingers.

"Patrick Glover, Ginny Schleifer, Gal Imamoglu, and Danila Levin," he read out in reluctance, discarding the paper back to the desk.

"Okay, so why do they make the list?"

"You wanted names," Magnus replied.

"But—"

"But," Magnus replied, waving a hand at his own interruption, "if there were any Mundanes amongst those I help that would be anywhere close to—who perhaps had the resources, or… _character_ , to do any kind of… I don't even want to think—"

"Magnus," Alec urged, squeezing his shoulder in encouragement.

"Patrick and Ginny have both become incredibly successful Wiccans—were already very successful Wiccans, before my input," Magnus said, slumping a little more into his seat. "They both have covens here in New York—"

"Priest, and Priestess, then?" Alec asked.

"I suppose," Magnus agreed. "We have never discussed the inner workings of their covens, however; as much as you—or the Clave—might fear me talking to them about the Shadow World, Wiccans can be just as reluctant—more so—to have their own practices discussed."

"Makes sense."

"It does. Out of all the Wiccans I am in contact with, these are the only two that I feel could cause any semblance of trouble. Though I have no reason to think that they _would_ , or why they would have anything against Warlocks—or me."

"Are you in contact with them now? I mean, do you still work with them?"

"Of course. Their addresses are on the list; I ask that whoever you send is respectful and polite, if they can't be anything else," Magnus said.

"I was thinking of asking Clary," Alec said, leaning down with his hand at the back of Magnus' neck in an attempt to soothe him, picking up the Mundane list to read over the names for himself.

"Jace—"

"Is an excellent Shadowhunter, and soldier, who can, when he chooses, interview with tact, and diplomacy," Alec finished for him, not wanting to get into it about Jace with Magnus. "But Clary has lived a Mundane life that none of us have. It makes sense for her to do this."

"That you would show such trust in her I'm sure she will appreciate," Magnus replied, lifting his head to smile at him. Alec circled his thumb up the side of his neck and watched as Magnus closed his eyes, leaned away a little to encourage him to keep going.

"And the other two?" Alec asked, looking up the list again.

"Gal and Danila?"

"Yes." 

"Gal runs a Mundane store that supplies the ingredients for a number of spells. She wanted to know more about the things she was selling so she could be sure she wasn't accidentally causing any problems by storing certain things together, or even packaging them together. The first time we really talked, we were having an in-depth conversation about a mine that had collapsed that meant the price of a particular mineral had become too high for her to justify stocking. I think I stayed for about five hours," Magnus said with a wistful smile on his face. "She makes excellent tea."

"So—"

"Why does she make the list?" Magnus guessed, sighing to himself.

"Yeah."

"I have known Gal for coming up to six years now; I frequented her store for two years before we had that conversation. She is knowledgeable, inquisitive, ruthless with suppliers who attempt to trick or outprice her. And I once witnessed her chasing a potential customer for three blocks when they attempted to steal something. I stayed in the store until she returned—not that she'd asked me to, of course—and when she came back there was… literal blood on her hands. She had practically scalped the man."

"Ouch."

"Indeed," Magnus agreed. "I sincerely doubt she has had anything to do with any of this. But you asked for lists."

"Thank you," Alec repeated, offering a small smile that was absently returned.

"And Danila runs the homeless shelter we went to," Magnus said. "She is one of the most kind, generous people I have ever met. But she is also ruthless, and will protect anyone in her care."

"That's… good?"

"It is. Though about a year ago, there was a Warlock visiting New York—Bettye Ragland, who's actually been banned from all continents aside from Europe—that Danila found attempting to hide in her shelter disguised as a homeless person. I have no idea what she did to her, but when she called me for help, I arrived to find Bettye cowering behind Danila's desk in her office, staring at Danila as though she was Lucifer incarnate."

"What's she banned for? In so many places?"

"Illegal trading with Mundanes, supply of banned substances to Seelies, manufacture of a narcotic that is only effective on werewolves and can be lethal; there is a very long list of charges."

"How come no one's caught her?"

"Bettye Ragland is incredibly good at hiding and deception. High Warlocks have been on alert for her for a while now."

"What happened when she was in New York?"

"How did I lose her, you mean?" Magnus asked, amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't mean—"

"Oh, but you should," Magnus smiled. "Bettye diverted our attention to allow herself time to escape, by threatening the shelter."

"How?"

"Fire charms. Numerous explosive spells around the property even from where we had her cornered."

"She sounds like someone we should be looking into for these attacks," Alec said. "Explosions. Disappearing without a trace—"

"I was going to mention that, yes, for all these _lists_."

"Can I… I hate to ask," Alec said, sucking in a breath and bracing for a frustrated burst of anger.

"But you need to," Magnus replied, nodding in encouragement.

"You said about students. Mundane students."

"I did," Magnus agreed, "though I am not sure our discussions would ever mean they consider themselves my _students_."

"Either way. Do you think… maybe you can make a list—"

" _More_ lists?"

"Yes, Magnus," Alec nodded, "it could be important. You said about the Mundane magic, and that trace that wasn't Mundane or Warlock specifically, and—"

"When I get back," Magnus agreed, looking so crestfallen Alec had to wrap him up in another hug.

"Please be careful?" Alec asked as Magnus nudged against him to be let up, dropping his head on his shoulder for a second before smiling back at him.

"Of course."

"Keep with Jace, Emilio, and Clary; I don't know who else Jace is taking, but I want you to keep in sight."

"Yes, Alexander," Magnus replied with a hint of tease in his voice that didn't reach his eyes.

"I need you safe," Alec said softer, and Magnus nodded, reaching up to cup his face before leaning in to kiss him, dropping their foreheads together before pulling back.

"I also have one remaining… I don't want to call them a _suspect_ , exactly," Magnus added, full of guilt, casting a final glance over the pages on his desk, seeming to be preparing himself mentally for leaving.

"Oh?"

Magnus' eyes darted elsewhere as his hand raised to play with his ear cuff, with Alec watching the entire gesture and preparing for whatever he was about to hear. "They have only just come to me. And it's just… I was thinking about those with grudges, or _rivals_ , I suppose. There is only truly one that comes to mind that I would think both despise me enough to do this, and is capable of such an atrocity."

"Who?"

"Emery Patrice."

"And they are?" Alec prompted when Magnus remained silent.

"An incredibly powerful, talented Warlock that I have angered; possibly past the point of forgiveness."

"Doing what?" Alec asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Emery Patrice was… before _Valentine_ —the first time—the next in line to become the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus replied, his shoulders falling a little, though Alec couldn't tell if he felt more or less burdened for it.

"What happened?"

"Generally speaking, at least for New York, High Warlocks favor being responsible for just one Borough; at least, we did back then."

"And now?"

"Now I find myself called to all manner of situations in all of its boroughs," Magnus said with a soft sigh. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. It's just that, on occasion, especially in situations like this one, it feels as though I need to be in several places at once, and I can't."

"You already work so hard," Alec said, and it was true, he couldn't imagine Magnus having to put in any more hours than he already did.

"As do you."

"But you were telling me about this… Emery Patrice," Alec said, not wanting the conversation to go off on a tangent like they sometimes did when either of them was having difficulty talking about something.

"Yes," Magnus nodded, "Emery. Emery disliked me from the moment I arrived in the city; even then I was more… colorful, and _decorative_ , than most of my counterparts. I guess I stood out; Emery didn't like that, apparently. Thought I was attracting attention to myself."

"Then you've always looked beautiful," Alec shrugged, smiling and stepping a little closer to squeeze his hip. "Not exactly a surprise, Magnus."

Magnus beamed back at him for a few seconds with such delight in his eyes, Alec had to lean in to kiss him quickly for it, then prompted him again with a nudge to Magnus' arm.

"You are distracting me," Magnus told him with amused reproach in his voice.

"Sorry," Alec replied without the slightest remorse, leaning in to kiss him again before taking a deliberate half-step back.

"There was nothing really to it," Magnus said, still smiling. "I began to consider staying in the area more long term. Gave advice to a couple of the younger Warlocks I had become acquainted with. Established some friendships with other Downworlders here, and when the previous High Warlock officially left, I was asked to take their place. Emery was snubbed, entirely, and though I played no particular part in _that_ , possibly quite rightly, Emery resented me for it instantly. We have never spoken a single word to one another, though I have received many glares across a crowded room."

"And where are they now?" Alec asked.

"Emery is the High Warlock of Amiens. I was half-expecting to see their name on the list of victims; not because I think they deserve being attacked," Magnus added with his eyes growing a little wider. "Just because I… I suppose I was keeping an eye out for names that are familiar to me, however I know them."

"Is there anything else you can think of that might make Emery do something like this? It sounds like something so petty; clearly you were the right person for the job."

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus smiled appearing thoroughly amused. "Though I am sure there are many who would disagree with you on that. And as for reasons for Emery to attack other Warlocks like this; I have no idea. I know relations are at times strained between all of us, but the idea of a Warlock doing this—"

"Magnus," Alec said urgently, reaching out to squeeze his waist. "I know you don't wanna think this is a Warlock—"

"It's not about that—"

"But if this Emery Patrice has stuck in your mind, there must be _something_ about them that you think could make them capable of something like this," Alec finished, squeezing once more before sliding away his hands.

Magnus nodded and let out another soft sigh. "Emery can be quite… vindictive, from what I hear. Warlocks that step out of line in Amiens are strictly punished, and there are rumors of clashes with other High Warlocks in cities near Amiens that end… violently."

"Violently?"

"Usually," Magnus said, raising his hand as though trying to amend his own words, "a violent blast of magic, or powerful, difficult-to-reverse spells. The last I heard of Emery was a couple of months ago; there was talk at a council meeting about finding ways to absorb the work needed in Amiens by other, local High Warlocks—"

"So if Emery thinks they're about to be ousted—"

"Maybe they would lash out," Magnus agreed, nodding. "Though why Emery would be targeting me in particular after all this time; I mean, I understand holding a grudge, because I have many. But this seems… I don't want to believe it's Emery. Perhaps I should have made the effort to talk to—"

"That doesn't matter now," Alec said, shaking his head. "Maybe when this is all over you can… I don't know, check in with them, or something. But for now—"

"You'll need to report this to the Clave," Magnus finished for him, unable to hide his dislike of the idea.

"I have to, Magnus," Alec said, itching to reach for him again. "If I don't—"

"I understand—"

"And besides. If the Clave make inquiries in Amiens, then it doesn't look like we're— _you're_ the one who suspects them. It keeps things official."

"I suppose it does prevent Emery from being even more furious with me, if I am wrong. And I do _hope_ I am wrong."

"We'll ask," Alec promised, adding the name to the bottom of one of the lists.

"I need to go," Magnus said, reaching out to squeeze his fingers. Alec nodded, not trusting his words to come out as anything but unnecessary worry.

"I'll see you soon," he managed to say.

"You will," Magnus agreed, shrugging back into his jacket.

Alec watched him leave, his stomach knotting in protest, gathered up the lists, belatedly remembered Jace's mission report for Idris, and returned to his office.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

Finishing the last of his outstanding reports in record time having needed to distract himself from Magnus being gone, Alec pushed back from his desk with a groan of frustration for running out of things to do. He stared up at the ceiling, making patterns out of the imperfections there until his eyes began to blur, rolling his head against the back of his chair and wincing for the sting of his wounds.

An alert on his cell phone took Alec's attention momentarily, his stomach knotting for what news it might contain. Alec hoped for a message from Magnus to say he was okay, but instead found the familiar Clave symbol, and knew without needing to read that there had been another attack. The office felt too small, closing in on him with the burden of so much needing to be done, but no way of knowing where to start.

He found Izzy in her lab, eyes narrowed in concentration on a large computer screen.

"You busy?" he called out as he rounded the doorway.

"Always," Izzy replied without even looking. "What do you need?"

"Someone to talk to?" Alec said with a huff of frustration in his voice. He watched Izzy's shoulders drop, not moving forward until she spun around to face him with a sympathetic look that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of, though sagged in relief for seeing.

"You know he's in good company, and that they won't let anything happen to him," she smiled, standing and stretching, and having to cover up a yawn before she walked towards him and beckoned him closer.

"I know—"

"And you know Magnus can also take care of himself," Izzy added. "I know you want to protect him, and I know you know we _all_ want to keep him safe, but he's still Magnus. He's still a powerful Warlock who—"

"Is getting more and more frustrated being _trapped_ here," Alec finished for her, closing his eyes.

"Alec—"

"He's not sleeping," Alec added, slumping back against a wall and folding his arms tight across his chest, head falling forward. "Neither of us is sleeping much, but he's not—the night after I got out the infirmary we both slept, but last night and the night before, he can't have got more than a couple hours."

"It's understandable," Izzy said, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

"But it shouldn't have to be. None of this is—"

"Come see what I'm working on," Izzy suggested, tugging on his arm and apparently set on attempting to distract him. Alec went as guided, standing next to her to look at the screen, one hand propped on the back of her chair as she clicked through for what she was looking for, and the other wrapped around his cell phone so he would know the second there was an alert.

"What is it?"

"We're trying to work out a height and build of the attacker, remember? From the injuries inflicted, that all matched?"

"Right," Alec agreed, wincing at some of the gruesome images on the screen and wondering how Izzy could stomach them. He'd never liked the aftermath of any fight, and even though he masked it so no one would know, sometimes he thought he might be sick for some of the things he'd seen. So for Izzy to be sat with a half-eaten sandwich she was working through as she looked at those images and be totally unaffected by it all, made Alec quite glad he'd not got around to eating much of anything yet himself.

"So, with these latest attacks, we're hoping to be able to get a clearer idea. I don't even know if it will help, but the more we look at this, the more we can, at least _hope_ , that something will stand out to help with this. And it's taking a little time because of the angles of the… bodies, and the number of wounds, but hopefully—"

"And you have two more to add to that," Alec added, brandishing his cell.

"Really?" Izzy asked, her voice dropping as disappointment filled her eyes.

"Yeah. I'll forward you what I've got, but I'm sure you'll get more directly from the labs in Idris once they've… processed them."

"What do we know about them?"

"Wilhelmina Chalmers and Francine Daly. Wilhelmina lives— _lived_ in Elizabethport in Elizabeth. Magnus has mentioned her before, but I don't remember for what."

"And Francine?"

"Francine is based in Stamford. I don't know much about her, but again, these two Warlocks are pretty close to here. Whoever's doing this doesn't seem to be covering much of an area at the moment, unless we're missing some victims somewhere."

"Let's hope not."

"He's not going to take this well," Alec sighed, sagging as Izzy clicked out of the screen.

"Of course not."

"Are we doing enough, Izzy? Seriously? We've… that's fifty-two Warlocks now attacked, fourteen dead, and we're not a single step closer to figuring anything out."

"We're not the only Institute looking into this—"

"Exactly. If there's so many of us looking, how come we aren't _finding_ anything?"

"This person is incredibly good at covering their tracks," Izzy said, swiveling in her chair to face him, and reminding Alec of his conversation with Magnus before he'd left.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Magnus mentioned a Warlock named Bettye Ragland. Sounds like someone that might fit this thing. Got herself banned from a bunch of places for all kinds of… offenses."

"Okay. What am I looking for?"

"I don't know," Alec said. "But apparently _she's_ good at covering her tracks. And has at least some… expertise with explosive spells."

"So she sounds like she's an exact fit to this," Izzy replied.

"She does. Maybe too exact, so I'm not… I don't know, expecting anything."

"But she's worth looking into."

"She is."

"Why don't you leave this with me. Go and… take a break or something," Izzy suggested. "If we're up to date with everything here—"

"And then some," Alec grumbled, earning himself a smile.

"Then it makes sense to rest. Go and… I don't know. Do _something_ that's not work-related. Even if it's only for half an hour."

"I can't. I should be doing something."

"Including, taking a break."

"No. For this, for these attacks—"

"No one can work constantly without needing to rest, Alec," Izzy smiled, reaching out to cover his arm. "Not even you. I know you think you're invincible sometimes—"

"I know, but—"

"You just said we're up to date with everything we need to be up to date with."

"We are. Kind of."

"So, what's outstanding?" Izzy asked, smiling in sympathy as she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm gonna ask Clary to speak to the Mundanes Magnus listed."

"Makes sense," Izzy agreed with an encouraging nod.

"And we need to interview, or speak to, at least, his clients."

"How many?"

"He gave me a list of eight."

"I'll do it," she said without hesitating, already jumping down from her chair.

"No, Izzy—"

"C'mon, Alec—"

"I need to be _doing_ something," Alec said, his voice rising no matter how hard he tried to keep it level.

"I understand," Izzy said, turning back to the screen and already typing in the name _Bettye_ _Ragland_. "Just promise me you're not gonna work yourself into the ground just to _distract_ yourself."

"How about I promise to try not to?"

"I guess that's good enough," she said, turning to smile once more then nodding towards the screen. "I'll get back to you with this."

"Thanks, Izzy," Alec said, sighing out hard and smiling at her before turning on his heel.

* * *

Alec took longer than necessary going back to his office, first considering training to work off some of his pent-up energy, then picking up his bow and arrows intending to give them an unnecessary clean. But then he charged back to his office in search of any other scrap of work he could be doing, going over the reports for the Warlock attacks yet again to see if there might be something he had missed, and finding nothing.

In the end, more up to date with all his work than he thought he might have been in months, Alec decided to go back to his original idea of training, relieved to find the room clear when he stormed into it. Already breathing hard just with the need for something to do.

Taking his time to stretch, Alec grimaced at the pull of his stitches, felt a pang of sorrow for remembering Magnus' fingers against his scalp helping him wash his hair, and another for the thought of home; a shower that didn't continuously run cold or drop pressure without warning. Most importantly, Magnus there by his side, and safe.

" _Enough_."

Alec growled out the word, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it with force into a corner before heading for the punching bag. For a moment he half-wanted someone to walk in so he'd have someone to spar with but decided it would be better to take out his frustration on the bag instead.

He threw punches, kicks, focused on the tiny tear in the bag at eye height so he wouldn't have to look at anything else. Worked until his arms ached, and his knees trembled, gripping on to the bag for support as his breath evened back out. Then began the whole process again, only stopping for good when the room spun too fast as he straightened up from a particularly low sweep of a roundhouse kick, having to right himself against the bag until his dizziness passed.

Feeling better though still tense with _waiting_ , Alec walked back through the Institute and into his room, a clench in his stomach for seeing their perfectly made bed and wanting to crawl in it, imagining Magnus joining him so together they could shut the world out.

Under the stream of the too-cold water, Alec focused on the sting of his wounds from the shampoo and shower gel, and tried to let the water soothe the tension in the back of his neck. And when that didn't work took the time to glare at his steamed up reflection in the mirror, wishing he could wipe the steam away to be startled by Magnus standing there behind him.

With a final glower, Alec chided himself for being so overly concerned about Magnus being out on a simple _mission_ , before a voice in the back of his head whispered about the possibility of him not coming back. Alec closed his eyes to it, returning to the bedroom to change, taking one more longing look over their bed, and headed back to his office.

* * *

"They're back."

Izzy's head appeared around the doorway of Alec's office for a split-second before she ran off again, with Alec sitting back dazed as her words sank in. He listened to her quick footfall echoing away down the hallway before he could convince his legs to move, catching up with her in seconds. They rounded the corner into the control room together, and Alec told himself he wasn't holding his breath.

The team back from investigating the sites of the most recent Warlock deaths were stood in a small circle talking. Alec, immediately seeking out Magnus, had to hold himself back from charging across the room and doing something inappropriate, like sweeping him up in his arms. But he and Izzy charged forward anyway, with the group turning on hearing them approach, and Magnus' expression softening as his eyes found Alec's.

"Hello," Magnus said, and Alec felt his stomach settle.

"How did it go?"

"We found a few things," Magnus replied, "though not a lot that would help."

"We can go to my office to talk about it there," Alec said, leaning closer to say it in his ear before taking a moment to thank the other Shadowhunters attending, then leading the way back. Izzy, Jace, and Clary trailed behind them, though that didn't prevent Alec from resting his hand on Magnus' lower back as they walked, needing the reassurance of him there against his palm.

"So; before you say anything, I need to tell you there's been another two attacks," Alec said the moment they were in the office, reaching out to grip around Magnus' shoulder as he spoke, feeling it stiffen under his touch.

"Tell me."

"Wilhelmina Chalmers and Francine Daly."

"Fatal?" Jace asked, and Alec nodded in answer, though staring at Magnus as he spoke wanting to both gauge his reaction and offer his support.

"This is too much," Magnus said, eyes widening in alarm, turning away so only Alec could see his face.

"Guys," Alec said, looking at Jace and nodding, knowing he'd understand.

"We'll come back," Jace said. "Need to put this in a report anyway," and quietly ushered Izzy and Clary out, closing the door behind them.

"Magnus," Alec said, holding still since he wasn't sure what Magnus might want from him. He held his hands down by his sides, turned them out in invitation, and to his relief Magnus walked over and stepped right into his arms, turning his head to rest on his shoulder, arms loose around Alec's waist.

"I'm so sorry," Alec whispered, cradling his head and saying nothing else knowing Magnus wouldn't even hear it, instead concentrating on the tremble of him in his grip. Magnus let him hold him but then pulled back hard, snatching a pen from Alec's desk and ripping off a fresh piece of paper from his pad, beginning to write a list of names.

"This is the list of your students?" Alec asked, watching him write.

"I'm still unconvinced that they would view themselves as that," Magnus said, frowning down at the list in his hand as though reluctant to hand it over.

"Magnus—"

"And there have been so many over the years," Magnus added, capping the pen and sighing as he handed Alec the list. "These are just—these are the people who approached me specifically to learn how to use magic, or who I have taught over a period of perhaps two years. If you sincerely believe we need to go through every person who has ever sought my guidance when producing a spell, or magic, then we will need to go to our home—that we have not been in since this entire thing started—to check my records."

Alec thought of the clothes and other things from home that Magnus had been portaling to the Institute without too much comment, and had a pang of longing to be home with him.

"Magnus; thank you," Alec said, his stomach knotting when he bent to kiss Magnus on the cheek and he didn't move. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay, Alec," Magnus protested, turning away from him and beginning to pace across the office in front of his desk.

"I just meant—"

"I am tired of being stuck in a place where I am not wanted—"

"Magnus—"

"And where there is only one room in this building where I have any semblance of privacy," Magnus added. "And even then, there is always the possibility of interruption."

"Technically, that's true when we're at home as well," Alec pointed out, earning himself a glare in passing.

"You know exactly what I mean. And when we are at home, Alec, at least I can put wards up that prevent anyone coming in if we don't want them to visit."

"I know—"

"It is the constant possibility of an interruption that could be announcing the death or injury of more Warlocks that prevents us from having a moment to truly _rest_ here," Magnus continued, his pace growing increasingly more tense.

"Magnus—"

"I miss our _home_ , Alec. Our _life_. It may have only been a number of days, but it feels like _months_. I feel like I am in a cage, and that all the people that are important to me are on the outside of it at risk of being hurt, and I can do nothing about it."

Alec knew not to react, not to take offense at Magnus' words, but his face must have shown a ripple of discomfort anyway, for the way Magnus sagged forward and sighed.

"I didn't mean—"

"It's fine, Magnus," Alec nodded, though didn't reach out. "I understand. I miss our home too; I miss everything. We just need to be a little patient—"

"I have _been_ patient," Magnus blurted out, his voice becoming more frantic. "I have tolerated being in this Institute, where I am still viewed with suspicion by so many, while the Clave accuses me of—"

"They're not really accusing you of anything, Magnus," Alec tried to protest, but the look on Magnus' face made him fearful, having not seen that level of fury so quickly appear before, and flinching for even a part of it being aimed at him.

"I am at fault because I am the target," Magnus replied, his tone clipped.

"Magnus—"

"I _am_ at fault if I am the target, that is correct. And I have stayed here, asked very little of anyone, attempted to go about my work without disrupting other people—"

"You haven't disrupted anyone—"

"And yet I can see the resentment on so many of the faces I pass in these hallways, Alec," Magnus retorted. "I stay without question because you ask it of me; because you keep repeating that you need to keep me _safe_."

"I _do_ need to keep you safe—"

"I've neglected my duties to the Warlocks I am supposed to protect. To _all_ Warlocks, by doing so little to even attempt to help."

"But you _are_ helping, Magnus," Alec insisted, his heart racing harder for every quickening of Magnus' steps. "You—"

"I'm giving you limited information, because that is all I have to give. I'm doing nothing that is of any real importance to anyone—"

"Magnus—"

"I have to _do_ something, Alec," Magnus said, his fury dropping away for a second so that Alec could see the torment there on his face; for wanting to help, for not wanting to be taking his worry out on Alec, for his frustration at the Clave, the Shadowhunters who had clearly not been welcoming, and everything else that was happening with the attacks.

"Magnus—"

"I will come back if I can come back," Magnus said, his eyes flickering over Alec's face so studiously, Alec got the impression he was being memorized, which put further fear in his mind.

"What—"

But before Alec could even get another word out Magnus had conjured a portal, and watched with a lump in his throat as Magnus walked towards him with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Magnus—"

"I love you," Magnus said, smiling that soft, wistful smile Alec hated seeing, knowing it would soon mean the only thing he was seeing was Magnus' back.

"I love you," Alec said, rushing forward, like that might make any difference to Magnus going.

"I have to go."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"But you know that I must," Magnus replied, reaching out to straighten Alec's shirt, and allowing himself one press of his hands against his chest before withdrawing them.

"I know that you need to," Alec said. "I just wish that you wouldn't. Or that I could go with you."

"You're needed here," Magnus told him. "That accusation of favoritism for one thing. But you have an Institute to run, and anything else that happens with these attacks needs to be coordinated."

"Where are you going?"

"I think first, to attempt to retrace the steps of those that have died. Both here in New York and wherever else."

Alec nodded, his hands shaking as he picked up his cell phone. "I'll send you everything I have so you can… so you know where to start looking."

"Thank you," Magnus said so soft Alec barely heard it, and when Alec raised his head he caught tears in Magnus' eyes, watched him blink them away as his phone signaled a notification of receiving Alec's message.

"Please," Alec whispered, his voice coming out choked, "please, Magnus. Don't… just take care of yourself, okay? I don't want—if you need anything—"

"I have to do this," Magnus said, and though he didn't step forward, Alec could tell by the tension across his shoulders how much he wanted to. The thought that Magnus might be holding himself back so he couldn't be convinced to stay was just as much a comfort to Alec as it was a stab in his gut.

"Please don't shut me out," Alec said, not hiding the tremble in his words, "don't just… _go_ , and not—"

"I'll be in contact. I will," Magnus promised, his mouth twisted up in an echo of a smile, "but I… I don't know when that will be, how far I will have to travel, or what I might find."

"Just be safe, okay? I can't _think_ about you—"

"I'll do my best," Magnus agreed, nodding. Alec bunched his hands up tight by his sides, fearful that if he didn't he'd be charging towards him, demanding that Magnus stay.

"You should go. You're… draining your energy keeping that portal open."

Magnus opened his mouth to talk, perhaps for a second _I love you_ , but then he closed it again and smiled, apparently not trusting himself to talk. Alec watched him step towards the portal, his heart beating faster the closer Magnus got, and then Magnus was stepping through, the portal closing behind him, leaving an echo of silence in the room that left Alec slumping forward.

* * *

"What's that supposed to be?" Alec asked, eyeing the cupcake Clary set down on top of the report his eyes were blurring for attempting to read, and sitting back to look up at her. He'd been thankful for the sudden rush of work, but found he couldn't concentrate on a single word. Clary's interruption was welcome even if he didn't want to admit it.

"It's a tiramisu cupcake. Coffee and cocoa magic, all in one little bite."

"It's… a bit more than a _bite_ , Clary."

"So it's two bites," she shrugged, "maybe three."

"I—"

"You looked like you could use a sugar fix," she said, perching on the edge of his desk with a paper bag clasped in her hand that said she had a cupcake of her own.

"Clary—"

"Did you eat today?"

"I didn't," Alec admitted. "Haven't felt like it."

"Which is all the more reason that you should. Here, I'll join you," Clary added, jumping off the desk again and putting her own cupcake down before dragging a chair around to sit beside him, carefully peeling back the paper case and humming around the frosting the moment she took a bite. "It's good."

Alec looked between Clary's cupcake and his own then back again and relented, carefully picking it up and following her example. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Clary said, smiling around her cake.

"When did you find time to get this?" he added, getting cocoa powder all over his fingers from the frosting, thankful when Clary pushed a napkin towards him.

"Alec. It's been like four hours since we got back. I'm all up to date on everything, I'm not on duty for any patrols. I had time on my hands. And I thought you might need a little _lift_ or something, so I went out. Wasn't gone longer than maybe… forty minutes."

Alec pressed a button on his cell phone to check the time, both horrified and relieved that more time than he'd thought had passed. Then wiped away the smear of frosting he'd left there and licked his fingers clean.

"So. I know Jace is busy with… whatever Jace is doing, so I thought I could update you on these visits we went out on," Clary said, though her words came out a little thick for the cake. Alec noticed how much less of a mess she was making than him, and discreetly wiping his fingers on the napkin again, imagining he must have cocoa powder all over his face.

"Yes. And Jace has taken a couple of Shadowhunters to look at where Wilhelmina Chalmers and Francine Daly were found."

"Already?" Clary asked, gesturing at his right cheek that a wipe of his napkin revealed he was making just as much of a mess as he'd suspected.

"He volunteered," Alec said. "I… know he doesn't mean half the stuff he comes out with sometimes—"

"But he's not exactly the best at tact," Clary finished for him, smiling in understanding.

"Yeah. I think this is his way of apologizing for all of that—not that he wouldn't do any of this stuff anyway, of course."

"We're all doing the best we can," Clary said, reaching across to squeeze his arm.

"I know you are," Alec agreed, "I just… I wish we could do _more_."

"Okay," Clary said after a pause. "So, we went to all the addresses of these Warlocks. Magnus got the exact same messed up trace of not-Mundane, not-Warlock magic he was getting here at every place the Warlocks were found."

"Guess at least we know it's the same person—and that it's probably just one person doing all this," Alec replied.

"Exactly. It's not great news, but it's something."

"What about inside? Or outside, even? Any signs of… anything that might help?"

"We took a bunch of pictures for Izzy to look at; blood splattered all over the place. Sorry," Clary added quickly, going wide-eyed when Alec stopped chewing and staring at his cake paused halfway to his mouth.

"I've heard worse," Alec smiled, putting the rest of the cake in his mouth and sighing around it realizing he was actually hungry. "So, if it's the same thing—these Warlocks essentially being beaten, and stabbed, was there anything left behind?"

"No weapon was left behind, if that's what you're meaning."

"Anything damaged, or… anything look out of place? Or missing, even?"

"Nothing at all," Clary said, shaking her head apologetically. "There wasn't even any sign of a struggle—exactly like all the others."

"So, we've got nothing."

"Well, maybe not nothing entirely, but I don't know if it's even helpful," Clary said, sitting back in her chair and balling up the paper bags from their cupcakes, crossing the room to throw them both in the trash when Alec was done.

"What?"

"We spoke with neighbors, people nearby, and they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Hold on," and Alec kept still as she grabbed her phone, handing it to him after pressing at the screen and turning it so he could see his own face in the camera, wiping away another smudge of cocoa.

"So—"

"Same visitors, same deliveries, same routines; nothing was any different at all. Nothing stood out as anything that it shouldn't be," Clary explained.

"Then—"

"Alec; Magnus thinks that whoever's doing this is glamoring themselves, to appear like whoever these Warlocks might be expecting in their everyday lives."

"Glamoring. Like our rune?"

"Yeah."

"But that would mean they'd been watching these Warlocks to get to know their routines so well," Alec pointed out.

"Exactly. If someone's had the time to plan this out, monitor all these people to get to know all the people in their lives, it has to have taken them months. Longer, even."

"The thought of someone just stood there, watching, preparing for all this—"

"Seems they're pretty organized to me. They must have lists, notes, something that would tie them to all of this."

"How does that help us?"

"It doesn't, I guess," Clary sighed, "just… putting it out there."

"I mean, is it better or worse that this whole thing might be planned out so carefully, when we can't find any patterns to what they're doing?"

"If these latest attacks were nearby, there's one other thing to consider, aside from Magnus being the target," Clary said, drumming her fingers on the edge of the desk.

"What's that?"

"Maybe whoever's doing this _did_ get wounded in their own explosion. They don't have to travel too far between all these locations like they have been doing. Maybe they're just hitting targets nearby because they're too weak to move too far. And if they've collected all this information on all these targets because they've been watching for so long, maybe they just… picked the ones closest to them for now, until they recover."

"Maybe."

"How are you doing?" Clary asked then, and Alec rolled his eyes, internally pressing _stop_ on the timer he'd set for seeing how long she'd take to ask, putting it at almost a whole ten minutes.

"I could say I'm fine—"

"But is that how you're actually doing?" Clary asked with a knowing smile.

"Obviously not."

"Alec. He's tough. He can take care of himself."

"Yeah. And I'm sure half these other Warlocks hurt, or worse, could do the same."

"Magnus—"

"Is already upset that people are getting hurt potentially because of him. Is already worried about how much work he's falling behind with, and feeling _caged_ being stuck here all this time. Already hates being in the Institute—"

"He's lasted longer than I expected," Clary said, smiling.

"Yeah," Alec agreed, "me too, and he's hated every minute of it. I mean, I never expected he'd _like_ being here after everything, but—"

"It must be so hard for him."

"It is. And it's worse, 'cos there's people here who are making it clear they don't think he's welcome. Not to mention the guys who literally threw him in that cell when he got here," Alec added, still simmering with fury for that.

"Seriously?" Clary said, sitting back in surprise. "I've heard nothing but good things."

"Yeah," Alec sighed, "I mean, I haven't heard anything specific, but I know _something's_ been said. Or… I don't know, someone's made him feel like he's not welcome here. And I'm torn, because if I investigate, I'm accused of wasting resources being biased, and if I don't, maybe I'm putting out a signal that it's okay, when it's not."

"Sounds like there are some people we need to find and kneecap," Clary retorted, and Alec snorted for the indignant look on her face along the unexpected outburst, letting himself smile a little for it.

"Agreed. But when you're not _kneecapping_ people; think you're up to a few more interviews?"

"Who?"

"Magnus gave me the names of four Mundanes he's helped that he—that I don't think he really suspects, but thinks could be the more likely of those he knows," Alec said, searching for the list Magnus had written him and handing it to Clary.

"Of course," Clary said, "I'm free now. I'll do it now; none of these addresses are all that far."

"Thank you," Alec replied, watching as she stood and pushed the chair back where she'd taken it from.

"No problem," Clary smiled. "And you should… take a break."

"Why's everyone so insistent that I need a break?" Alec retorted. "You. Izzy—"

"You've been out of the infirmary a couple of days. From the look on your face, you've barely slept. You just admitted to me you haven't eaten. And Magnus isn't here; I'd say there's plenty of reasons you need to take at least a few minutes for yourself."

Alec sighed hard, knowing the argument was pointless, and that people were only concerned for him; not that it made anything any easier.

"This'll be over before you know it, Alec," Clary said, smiling. "Ready for us to move on to the next big bad, or whatever else the Shadow World is gonna throw at us."

Alec smiled at that, nodded, and watched her wave the list at him and walking out.

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Those who followed this on Tumblr will have heard this already, but I used a LOT of random generators for this: names, places, appearances etc. So the names etc here don't have any specific meaning nor were intended to :D

_"And then she said, 'you're a Warlock; since when do Warlocks have things like morals?' Which was when I said goodbye."_

_Alec watches Magnus come to a stop after pacing back and forth across their living room, and thinks he sees the exact moment the anger drops from him._

_"I'm sorry your client was—"_

_"She is not my client anymore," Magnus retorts, turning on his heel and scowling, but the look immediately softens, and Alec is leaping up from the couch and walking towards him, his own smile echoing Magnus' widening one._

_"And, we're both home earlier than we thought we'd be," Alec adds, reaching for him and splaying his fingers wide at Magnus' waist, luxuriating in the silk of his shirt against his palms._

_"We are," Magnus agrees, "so we should make the most of it. Tomorrow will no doubt be another long day if the rest of this week is anything to go by."_

_"We have the weekend."_

_"We do._

_"But tonight. Wanna go somewhere?" Alec asks, because sometimes when Magnus has a bad day, there's nothing he likes more than an entirely different skyline for a few hours, putting a distance between himself and work._

_"Where?"_

_"I don't know. Wherever you like."_

_"Is there somewhere specific you have in mind?" Magnus asks, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and leaning against him._

_"No. I just thought you might need a break."_

_"From?"_

_"Magnus," Alec says, smiling, "you just had a bad day. I thought—"_

_"But my day is infinitely better for having an entire evening stretched out in front of me with only you in it," Magnus replies, and Alec's stuck for what to say in response. So he lifts his hands to cup Magnus' face, kisses him softly, then takes his hand, and leads him back to the couch. Settling on his back with Magnus immediately falling between his legs, and—_

"You look tense."

Alec looked up from the desk he'd been sat at in the control room for hours to find Raj stood a couple of feet away, with an uncertain smile on his face. Wanting to groan for being so rudely snatched from his daydreaming, Alec sent a brief smile in his direction and nodded towards the reports scattered over his desk.

"Yeah, well. There's a lot going on here at the moment."

"There is," Raj agreed, and without comment set a cup of coffee down in front of him, which Alec mumbled a surprised, _thank you_ for, before reaching for it to take a sip. "I suppose it's a stupid question to ask if we've heard anything else?"

"About the attacks?"

"Yeah."

Alec took another sip of the coffee and pushed back a little from the table to stretch, pinching his eyes before he could answer. "No. Nothing."

"Given the number of Warlocks attacked near here, I'd have thought the Clave would be more… involved. Send someone along to—not that I'm saying we're not handling it," Raj added hastily at the glare Alec turned on him.

"According to their latest update," Alec said, lifting then waving his cell phone, "since the majority of the attacks appear to now be focussed around here, they're turning that side of the investigation over solely to us."

That was why he was out in the control room attempting to work instead of being stuck his office. He needed the distraction of other people and noise around him so he couldn't focus on what felt like an abandonment by the Clave—as well as needing to stop himself worrying continually about Magnus; not that a change of scenery would do anything to stop _that_.

"What side?" Raj asked, his eyes narrowing a touch.

"You tell me," Alec replied, shaking his head.

"What are they contributing to the investigation?"

"The lab work at Idris. Centralizing the reports on the attacks. Coordinating some joint investigations between Izzy and a couple of other Institutes. I don't think they're even following up any of the injured Warlocks to see if they're okay. There's certainly no mention of how any of them are doing."

"That's harsh," Raj replied.

Alec nodded, not knowing what to say even if he felt like replying. The only positive he could take from the alert all but announcing the New York Institute was on their own was that those whispers of investigating _Magnus_ hadn't come to anything.

"I know Magnus and I don't always see eye to eye—"

Alec cut Raj off with a scowl and raised eyebrow that had him looking contrite, and sighing.

"I mean, I know I haven't always been all that… _pleasant_ , to Magnus," Raj amended, "but I just want you to know, that if there's anything I can do to help, any… I don't know; additional patrols needed, or research, or… anything, then I'm more than happy to help."

"Thanks, Raj," Alec replied, smiling and not sure what to make of his offer. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I mean it," Raj insisted. "We're here to _protect_ ; that's our jobs, that's why we follow orders. And I'm not saying Magnus needs us to wrap him up in cotton wool; I've still got an ache in the back of my skull from when he threw me against that wall."

Alec flinched for the reminder of being told about that, and nodded.

"But we are here to help. And to—it's our duty, really, to look out for people. And even if it wasn't, Magnus has helped us more times than he hasn't. Not that I'm saying he _hasn't_ helped us—"

"Thanks, Raj—"

"I'm just saying," Raj said, holding his hands up. "Seeing him around here, fixing up our walls when they've been blasted through, healing people in the infirmary, doing all this extra _stuff_ to protect us without even being asked to do it? He's a good guy. Least we can all do is… do all we can to help with this."

"I appreciate that," Alec said, nodding. "But we do have other duties here as well, besides the attacks. It's not any less important continuing our daily work—"

"No, I know," Raj agreed with a smile. "I just meant; I'm happy doing whatever, okay? I just wanted you to know that… yeah. I just wanted you to know _that_. About Magnus."

"Thanks, Raj," Alec said again, watching in curiosity as he nodded to himself then turned away.

* * *

"You're doing okay?"

Alec looked up to find Izzy leaning in the doorway studying him, and let his head hang forward, shaking it with a tired sigh. "Not really."

"Alec."

Izzy crossed the room in seconds, wrapping her arms around Alec's neck from behind and pressing her head against his. Alec closed his eyes at the gesture, reaching up to squeeze her forearm and letting himself lean back. "We're getting nowhere."

"We are. We _will_ —"

"It's taking too long—"

"If we rush we might miss something," Izzy pointed out, squeezing her arms around him a final time and straightening up with a squeeze of his shoulders as Jace and Clary approached.

"Any news?" Jace asked.

"None. At least, no more news of attacks."

"Guess that's something," Clary said, accepting the chair Jace pushed across for her.

"So. Magnus' clients," Alec said, needing to start somewhere.

"How did it go?" Jace asked.

"I didn't get much, but they've all been contacted." Alec nodded. "I tried to call everyone on Magnus' list."

He'd considered visiting in person, but then an alert had sounded for an altercation on the border of their territory and he'd had to prioritize organizing a team for that.

"No luck?"

"Not really? I don't know, honestly, how any of them Magnus could think might be capable of any of this," Alec said, sighing in frustration, convincing himself he was missing something then certain he wasn't missing anything at all. "They all seemed so… I don't know, Izzy, so—not one of them seemed to have a minute to spare for anything but themselves, for a start. They're all incredibly wealthy—"

"Didn't Magnus say they were the most likely to have access to _resources_ than any of his other clients?" Izzy asked.

"They definitely have money, so yeah, in terms of resources, I'm sure these people could _buy_ anything they wanted. But these," Alec said, gesturing at the list in front of him with a stab of his finger, "Reine Marquez, Ruthie Conway, and Bendick Litton have all used Magnus' portals. Bendick was an arrogant, bitter, awful man," Alec added, grimacing at the memory of the phone call and wanting to push it from his mind.

"And the others?"

"Bill Weatherford told me that Magnus had ideas above his station," Alec replied, scowling as he tapped over his name, with half a mind to pay him a visit anyway. "Said Magnus thought he was more important than he really was, and that _he_ viewed Magnus as one of his extended staff."

"Excuse me?" Clary said, full of indignance.

"He was awful," Alec agreed. "But I honestly don't think he has the intelligence to coordinate anything like this. The entire five minutes he had time to speak to me, he sounded like he couldn't make any kind of decision about anything."

"None of them seem like they're any help with this?" Jace asked in frustration.

"Not really. I'll think about it again, and I've written down everything I remember from the calls, so I'll see if I can… I guess see if anything stands out with fresh eyes later. But I just don't think any of them could do this. Michell Grassa _used_ Magnus for warding once, didn't like the rates he charged. I got the impression she thought she should get a discount just for being _pretty_ ," which left Alec seething in particular for, but didn't add anything else.

"Filmore Kirchner?" Izzy prompted, leaning forward to look at the list.

"Filmore apparently has a potion from Magnus once every three months to keep him _ruthless_ in his work; something about difficult shareholders and staff that need keeping in their place so they don't ask for more money. Hayley Brownrigg had Magnus do a spell to protect her business, like a magical security system, or something. She was so impressed, she thought Magnus would also hex her neighbors and a rival she hated because she was more successful than her. Obviously, Magnus refused, which she seemed really offended by."

"And Gregor Wright?" Izzy asked. "Didn't you say Magnus said to look out for him in particular?"

"Gregor was repulsive. Truly. He wouldn't tell me what Magnus did for him, had nothing but bigoted things to say about everyone. His disdain for Magnus was… I cut the call; couldn't listen to another minute of it."

"So do you think—"

"I genuinely don't think so, no," Alec said, already anticipating Izzy's question. "He seems to just hate everyone—that much is obvious. But aside from talking non-stop hatred, I don't think he'd actually attempt to organize anything. I mean, I could be wrong."

"So, we've nothing, from any of this," Jace said, slumping back in his chair.

"I remembered who Wilhelmina was," Alec said, though it wouldn't add anything useful.

"Who?"

"Wilhelmina Chalmers? One of the last Warlocks to be—"

"I meant, how do you know them," Jace replied.

"Oh. Uh, Wilhelmina came to ours about a month ago to borrow a book. I met her, briefly; at least, she was just leaving when I got home."

"How about Francine Daley? The one found at the same time?"

"She's actually a friend of Catarina's. She teaches at a hospital there or something. Or did, anyway," Alec said, wondering if Magnus had already called Catarina to tell her.

"So, nothing that can really help us with this?" Jace repeated, rubbing his eyes, and Alec noticing how tired all of them looked.

"No, it doesn't look like it."

"C'mon. We've just got to be missing something, right?" Clary said, turning a smile on Alec. "You're the one that said _impossible just means try again_ , right?"

Alec smiled at her impression of him, glad for the break in unhelpful news. "What about the Mundanes?" he asked, watching Clary sweep her hand over a sheet of paper folded on her lap.

"I spoke to all four of them. Patrick Glover, Ginny Schleifer, Gal Imamoglu, and Danila Levin."

"And? How were they?"

"Amazing," Clary replied, her eyes full of awe. "Patrick was in these kind of… eccentric purple robes when he answered his door. Like Kingsley Shacklebolt—"

"Who?" Jace asked, a deep frown lining his face.

"He's… from Harry Potter," Alec said, remembering being at home when Simon and Clary had descended on him when he was sick with flu, and together with Magnus spending almost an entire weekend marathoning the movies. There had been a heated debate over whether Kingsley Shacklebolt's robes were purple or blue, and the look Clary was giving him reminded Alec of how the two of them had watched in amused silence as Simon and Magnus had argued back and forth about _color schemes_ and _tones_.

"What?" Jace asked, shaking his head, and that frown deepening further.

"It doesn't matter."

"Anyway," Clary said, her mouth twisting up in amusement, "I get why he likes Magnus—"

"Meaning?" Alec said, immediately on the offensive.

"Meaning, he's got that same… movement about him," she replied, flourishing her arms in a terrible imitation of Magnus, that Alec intended to demonstrate to him as soon as he got the chance.

"But did he have anything useful to say?"

"Not really," Clary sighed as she brought her arms back down. "I mean, he's heavily invested in his coven. Very secretive about it, but I could tell it's the most important thing to him in his life, like he's got no time for anything else. He offered me an amulet _for protection_ until I told him I was under Magnus' care."

"Uh—"

"I don't know, Alec," she laughed, "it sounded like he was trying to _recruit_ me; I had to say _something_. But he had nothing but good things to say about Magnus. Says Magnus is generous with his wisdom and has the patience of a saint. His first words were actually to ask if Magnus was okay, because he'd received a message from him about attending an emergency so having to postpone a meeting."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he was fine. A sick relative needing their family around them without going into any detail; he bought it."

"What about the others?" Izzy asked, nodding at Clary's sheet of paper.

"Well," Clary said, "Ginny wasn't all that pleased to see me. But that was probably more due to the migraine she had than anything else."

"She was sick?" Alec asked, wondering if by _sick_ Clary meant _injured_ , already placing her at the scene of the explosions without any proof.

"She looked awful. I didn't stay long, but I really don't think she could be responsible for any of this."

"Because?"

"She looked like someone who really, really likes to be close to home. I didn't go in, but her place was stuffed with, well, _stuff_."

"Like?"

"Like, the kind of stuff we used to have at Greenpoint Antiques, only older. Probably worth a fortune. I can't imagine her wanting to leave all that stuff behind to go anywhere."

"What about Gal?" Alec asked, a little less suspicious though not completely ruling Ginny out.

"Gal was hilarious," Clary added, smiling hard. "She's perfect; got eyes in the back of her head, asks a hundred questions all at once without missing a thing. I liked her a _lot_."

"Suspect material?"

"I just don't see how," Clary shrugged. "When I arrived the store was like, full of customers, and when I said that I knew Magnus, she pulled up a chair, made me tea, kept me talking for about an hour, but was working the whole time."

"Magnus said she's like that."

"She's great," Clary agreed, nodding enthusiastically, "far too busy to be our suspect I think. But I don't know; maybe she noticed someone _else_ buying stuff or something. Maybe we just need to figure out how to ask."

"And Danila?"

"Awesome. Terrifying. But I get the impression that's only if you get on her bad side. She knows every single person in that homeless shelter she runs, as well as everyone nearby, and she's so tied to the place, I just don't see how she could have anything to do with this."

"So again, we've got nothing," Jace said, lifting a hand up to wipe over his face.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong. Maybe we're just… maybe we should be looking at how recently these attacked Warlocks were near here, instead of trying to look for a pattern worldwide," Izzy said.

"Maybe we should be looking at how recently some of them were in contact with Magnus," Jace suggested.

"Yeah, well, he's not _here_ for us to do that, is he?" Alec bit back. "And anyway. For all the Warlocks that have been injured or killed, Magnus already said he didn't know them all—hadn't even heard of some of them. So it's not like—"

"I have an idea," Clary said, standing up quickly and grabbing her cell phone and pressing it to her ear.

"What?" Alec asked, swiveling in his seat as she moved.

Clary held her hand up telling him to wait, though was practically tapping her foot with impatience waiting for the call to connect. "Simon. Yeah, hey, it's me. Listen; are you busy? Well, then can you meet me? No; I'm fine, I just… maybe you can help me with something—for Magnus. Okay. Yeah, I'll meet you there. Okay. See you soon."

"Why are we calling Simon?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I need the expertise of another previous Mundane," Clary retorted with a teasing smile.

"Clary…"

"Alec; we said these places were being monitored, right? So, this attacker would know when to attack, who to glamor as, to get in?"

"Right."

"Think about it. How's _one_ person going to have time to sit outside each of these places to watch what all these Warlocks are doing? And do all this damage?" Clary asked.

"So, you're saying they have an accomplice."

"I'm _saying_ , there's probably security cameras," Clary replied. "Think about it; this person is using a mixture of Mundane and Warlock magic, so it makes sense they'd be using resources for this that are both Mundane and Warlock as well. If we can find security cameras at these properties here—we can check the ones Simon and I can get to on foot—then maybe there are cameras outside _all_ the places Warlocks have been attacked, and we just didn't know to look for them."

"And if there's security cameras—"

"Then somewhere, there has to be security camera footage. There has to be a place, or a laptop, or tablet, or _something_ , where someone is monitoring these things from," Clary said.

"That's… that's great, Clary," Alec said as he slumped back in his seat, cursing at himself for not having already thought of it.

"I'll be back soon," Clary said, already half out the room.

"I looked into Bettye Ragland," Izzy said once she'd gone, tapping at her phone.

"And?"

Izzy sighed before answering, glancing at Alec and then away again, doing nothing but putting him further on edge.

"Izzy?"

"Bettye is, or was, in Sicily."

"Doing what?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure. But the Institute in Rome now has her in a holding cell for what appears to be a long list of offenses beyond what you mentioned."

"Any that tie her to this?"

"None," Izzy said.

"At all?"

"Alec, she was near death when they found her," Izzy said, looking at him what Alec thought was apologetical.

"These attacks?"

"Yes."

"What aren't you telling me, Izzy?" Alec asked, her reluctance making him nervous.

"I'm sure it's nothing—"

" _Izzy_ —"

"She tried to tell those interviewing her, that it was _Magnus_ that attacked her," Izzy said, shaking her head in an echo of how incredulous Alec felt.

"No. No way. Izzy—"

"Relax," Izzy smiled, "I didn't suspect him for a second either. And besides; apparently she's been lying injured unable to move for the past five days. There's no way Magnus could even be accused of it given he's been here with you—us, here. The Clave's already written it off as an excuse because they know Magnus tried to capture her in New York some time ago."

"That's a pretty weird way to try to get revenge on him," Jace said, as Alec curled hands in fists wanting to strike out at something.

"I agree," Izzy nodded. "Though the guards at Rome say she's fairly insistent about it. They're not listening of course; and since the Clave has been looking for her so long, it means she'll be sent to Idris, so I don't think she'll be a concern for anyone again. She's apparently too weak to travel currently, but as soon as she's stronger—"

"How did they get her to Rome if she's that unwell?"

"Some kind of stasis spell, apparently. Their High Warlock performed it, kept Bettye as safe as they could to transport her, and are now treating her wounds before moving her again. I don't know, Alec; a couple more days and I think she might not have made it."

Alec nodded, having no idea what to add.

"Okay. I need to go back to the lab," Izzy announced getting to her feet. "Come find me if you need anything," and Izzy leaned over to press a kiss to Alec's cheek before waving at Jace and leaving the office.

Alec held his head in his hands against the desk, going over everything they knew and speculating over what they didn't, and found he couldn't bear to be in the office another minute.

"Jace. I'm heading out," Alec said, standing and shrugging into his jacket, straightening the collar of it and scowling when it wouldn't fold flat. "Keep an eye on things."

"What? Where are you going?" Jace asked in surprise as he sat up from where he'd slumped to almost horizontal.

"I need to get out of here."

"But Alec—"

"These students," Alec said, picking up the list Magnus had written for him. "They need interviewing. Speaking to."

"Students?"

"Of Magnus'."

"Students of what?"

"Magic. Spells, stuff like that. Some of them are practicing Wicca, others, I guess, are just interested in magic overall."

"But—"

"Magnus wrote that five are students of his now, and three he hasn't spoken to in a while, as well as one he's lost all contact with, but he used to help a lot, or teach, anyway. I looked them all up; there's addresses for six of them around here."

"So send someone—"

"I wanna do this," Alec told him, shaking his head. "It's… I need to do this."

Jace stared back at him but then nodded in understanding.

"I won't be gone long, I don't think. Call me if you hear anything."

* * *

Alec looked over the fifth address on his list and checked his cell phone before knocking in case he'd missed any messages, as he had outside every one. Two of the addresses had turned up nothing, with confused Mundanes opening the door to him to say the previous occupants had long moved out. Nicoline Rankin had been suspicious and all but slammed the door in his face, and Alec thought he might still be blushing from the irrepressible attempts of Abrahan Cohen to flirt with him, despite having nothing useful to tell him. So Alec hoped that the last two on his list would be a little more help.

Alec looked down at the list of names again and checked against the address, lifting his hand to knock, and thankful the apartment block door had been open so he hadn't needed to have an awkward conversation over an intercom. Though he did jump back when the door swung open barely seconds after he'd knocked.

"Yes?" answered a tall, muscular woman with short wavy hair, looking him up and down inquisitively.

"I'm looking for Betty Valencia?" Alec said, trying to make his voice more confident instead of being tainted with how out of his depth he felt.

"That's me," she smiled, with a small wave.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, it's just—"

"Am I making too much noise again?" Betty sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"What?"

"Are you from upstairs? Because I _thought_ if sound was going to travel, it would be either side of me, or downstairs. And they already—"

"No, no, nothing like that," Alec assured her with a nervous smile.

"Then what is it?"

"I was just… I heard that you take… _lessons_ , from Magnus Bane," Alec blurted out, feeling utterly foolish.

Betty looked back at him in surprise. "I do. Is Magnus okay? I haven't heard from him in a few days. We were due to meet this week, but he had to cancel. Said he had an emergency he had to deal with that wouldn't wait."

"Yeah," Alec agreed, his stomach knotting. "Yeah. He's fine."

"Then—"

"I was just… I think; I mean, I was _thinking_ , of learning about magic myself," Alec said, the words tumbling out his mouth, knowing he'd analyze them later, cringe to himself in the dark with embarrassment instead of pretending to try to sleep.

"And you just… thought you'd knock on my door and ask for a recommendation?" Betty asked, a little incredulous.

"Uh. Yeah…"

"Well, I guess that's one way of finding something out," she laughed, beckoning him inside. Alec's eyes swept over the small apartment taking in the crammed in furniture, photographs covering almost every surface, and a large, wide bookshelf stuffed with books that wouldn't have looked out of place in his and Magnus' apartment.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Alec called as Betty disappeared, presumably to the kitchen for the noise she was making.

"Not at all. Tea?"

"Uh… sure?"

"So. Where did you hear about Magnus? Was it in Gal's?"

"Gal's?" Alec repeated, sitting on the edge of the couch when directed to.

"Yeah. I know she keeps a noticeboard there," Betty said peering around the corner, then disappearing again, apparently having recently boiled water for how quickly she returned with tea.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, there was a notice—"

"I didn't know he was _advertising_ for more people to tutor," Betty laughed, setting down a cup in front of Alec. "I thought he was already overwhelmed with work."

"I—I wouldn't know."

"No, of course not," Betty said, nodding to herself, "but you will. I can thoroughly recommend Magnus for anything you want to know about magic. Honestly; the man knows _everything_."

"Can I… does he have his own coven, or something?" Alec asked, pleading with his cheeks to not be flaming quite as brightly as they felt they might be.

"Oh, no," Betty replied, "no, Magnus is a solo practitioner. Though he would make a wonderful priest should he choose to start a coven. I would be first in line; I think any of those who have taken his instruction would."

"He… sounds amazing."

"He is," Betty enthused. "Knowledgeable, patient, kind. Always goes out of his way to help, and no question is ever stupid to ask. He's exceptional."

"That… that sounds really great," Alec said, smiling, hit with a surge of pride for Magnus that helped him relax a little.

"He is," Betty insisted. "It also helps that he's _really_ easy on the eye."

"Oh?" Alec said, holding back a smile, his heart giving a solitary thud.

"Yeah. He's _gorgeous_ ," Betty sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "To a point of distraction sometimes. Still; he's also taken. Totally loved up. Eyes light up every time he mentions his boyfriend, which is pretty much every chance he gets."

"Oh," Alec replied, frantically thinking up a fake name, aware she hadn't yet asked.

"Yeah. Anyway," Betty said, clearing her throat, "me sitting here gossiping about him isn't helping anyone, is it?"

"I—"

"Was there anything specific you wanted to know? For—well, to help you decide if you want to work with Magnus or not? "

"I… does he—does _Magnus_ , only teach… only teach one on one?" Alec asked, half-wishing he'd brought Clary along to ask some Mundane questions.

"Mostly, yes," Betty agreed, "though he has spoken to a few of us together on occasion; usually in a cafe or something, so we can meet over lunch."

Alec was hit with the image of Magnus holding court in a favorite cafe corner with several sets of eager eyes trained on him, and had to blink it away. "Okay. Who—"

"It's been a while, actually," Betty added. "The last time I think I had a _group_ meeting with Magnus and some of the other practitioners I know, Hillyer was still alive, so it's got to have been _months_. Longer even; I know Hillyer hadn't been in contact with Magnus for ages. Maybe even a little over a year. I don't know; all our schedules are all so busy. Magnus' more than anyone; he really does work too hard."

"Hillyer. They're… dead?" Alec asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice, certain he recognized the name from his list as one he'd tried to visit earlier to be told they no longer lived at the address.

"Yes," Betty sighed, her expression becoming sorrowful. "Actually, I kept meaning to tell Magnus; he mentioned not all that long ago that he hadn't heard from Hillyer."

"How—why did they lose touch?"

"Oh, Hillyer changed jobs, had new hours. Less hours, really; he was much happier. But there was a much longer commute, and I think… I _know_ Hillyer was talking about not needing any help anymore. I mean, that's probably true; he was such a natural at magic. Hillyer sat there on that very couch where you're sitting now, manifesting things I've never even dreamt about."

"Do you… think maybe one day you'll be able to? Do that? The manifesting thing?" Alec said with a wave of his fingers, whining at himself internally for fumbling over his words.

"Oh, I hope so," Betty said with another wistful smile.

"I… I'm sorry to ask; it's… none of my business, really, but—"

"How did they die?" Betty asked, smiling.

"...yeah."

"I suppose it's a natural question, since I just talked about how great at magic he was."

"I—"

"Unfortunately, I think Hillyer got a bit too confident," Betty sighed. "Started attending Wiccan conventions and talks, hosting a couple of gatherings. I think he started to believe his own hype."

"So—"

"I only heard about it—Hillyer dying, in a 'zine I get in my emails; Hillyer lost contact with a lot of us when he changed jobs, so he'd been dead at least a while before I knew about it. He'd been at a meeting, or ball, or whatever it was, and a spell had gone wrong. Set something on fire in the hotel he was staying in; ended up dying in hospital, sepsis after third-degree burns."

"That's… that sounds horrific," Alec replied, grimacing at the image.

"It was," Betty agreed, "at least, I imagine it was. I think Hillyer must have been practicing before meeting others at this event, because this fire happened in his hotel room. His family was trying to file a lawsuit against the hotel, but the evidence suggested the fire was self-started."

Alec nodded, drinking his tea, trying to force the image away.

"Anyway," Betty said, shaking her head as though her mind had been wandering as well, "is there anything specific I can tell you about Magnus that would help? I'm sorry; that was a maudlin segway there—"

"No, it's fine," Alec said, quickly drinking the last of his tea, "you've been great. Helpful. I just—I'm embarrassed I just showed up here unannounced, actually."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Betty said, waving a dismissive hand, "you wouldn't be the first person showing up here unannounced. Nor the last, I expect."

"I should—"

"You should really consider working with Magnus," Betty insisted, standing up at the same time as Alec. "If you want to learn about magic, there isn't anyone else around here as good. Honestly; I went through five separate people before finding Magnus."

"I'll… keep that in mind," Alec said, mumbling a few more words in the hope of making simple conversation, then breathing with relief when he stepped back outside.

* * *

"Reece Helperin?"

A man with long, wavy grey hair looked up at Alec, who was relieved he'd not had to knock on another apartment door, though felt guilty for interrupting him clearly on his way out.

"Yes?" he said, straightening up enough for Alec to realize he was almost a foot taller than Reece.

"Hi," Alec smiled, "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Okay?"

"I was looking for… I mean I was… I work with Magnus. Magnus Bane—"

"I'm sorry I held on to it so long," Reece sighed, dropping the trash bag he'd been carrying just outside the door. "I was going to return it the next time I saw him; due to see Magnus next week, actually."

Alec stood still having no idea what Reece was talking about, but smiled back as confidently as he could pretend.

"Just give me a moment," Reece said, disappearing back into his apartment and returning with a thick green book that he pushed into Alec's hands. "You're new?"

"Me?"

"Yes. To working with Magnus."

"I—"

"He sent around an email about books we'd borrowed that new people would be wanting to look at. I'm sorry I ignored it for long enough for you to have to come looking for it," Reece added, looking genuinely guilty.

"Don't—"

"If you need anything; any pointers, or, I don't know. Just… someone to talk about all this, a few of us have a Whatsapp group," Reece added, holding out a business card.

"Thanks," Alec said, turning the card over. "I, uh… I hear that… that _Gal's_ is the place to go for supplies."

"Yeah, most of us go there," Reece agreed. "There's also Goran's."

"Goran's?"

"Yeah. It's a really small place not so far from the Manhattan Bridge, in Vinegar Hill. Been open for getting on for forty years, apparently, in one guise or another."

"And it's… as good as Gal's?"

"It's not as organized as Gal's," Reece smiled, "but Gal is… she's far more strict on what she'll sell you, quantities and mixes, strengths, stuff like that. Goran's place is more laid back. You can get all kinds of things there."

"Like… everything?" Alec asked feeling out of his depth.

"Yeah. Anything and everything," Reece nodded. "I'd even say—you know, for _research_ , of course, there's all kinds of books and stuff about dark magic and things that Magnus will no doubt tell you to steer well clear of."

"He—he doesn't do any of… any of that stuff?"

"Never," Reece said with quick shake of his head. "Magnus is incredibly strict about such practices. Doesn't even want to _talk_ about dark magic, which, personally, I like to know more of just so I know how bad things could get."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Reece said, clearing his throat and looking pointedly down at the trash bag as he began to lock the door. "I'm sorry to—"

"No problem," Alec said, already taking a step back, then waving the book at him. "Thanks for this."

Reece nodded, and Alec quickly turned on his heel, heading back to the Institute.

* * *

"Any luck with Magnus' students?"

Alec looked up mid-yawn to find Izzy watching from the doorway and shook his head, turning another page of the book he'd taken from Reece Helperin's, and shoving back dejectedly in his chair. "Not really."

"Nothing?"

"I know we've got another _magic_ store to check out. Apparently sells all kinds of things they shouldn't be selling; we'd have to investigate it anyway for selling illegal goods, apparently."

"Where?"

"Goran's? Place in, or near Vinegar Hill?"

"Never heard of it," Izzy said as she approached, her eyes falling to the book on Alec's desk.

"No, me neither. But apparently, this place has been here a while. Could be where our attacker is getting their supplies—if they're nearby."

"Maybe. What's that?" she asked, nodding at the book.

"A book Magnus had loaned to one of his _students_. Seems like regular spell stuff to me," Alec sighed, reaching out to flick back through the pages. "It's the typical stuff about the pronunciation of incantations, how to get the best from your ingredients when making potions, stuff like that."

"Normal reading material then," Izzy teased, and when Alec looked up it was to catch her smiling at him.

"Maybe not normal for here," he said, nodding to mean the Institute, "but we've a ton of these books at home."

"And you read them?" Izzy asked without hiding the surprise in her voice.

"They're interesting," Alec replied, hearing his voice come out defensive. "And anyway—"

"It's nice that you take such an interest in what Magnus does," Izzy said.

Alec pushed back against the desk again and sighed. Interest was only the half of it; he was often fascinated with Magnus' work. Some days when he was at home and Magnus was working, he'd sit by him for hours watching everything he did, or just listening. Though the thought of being at home with Magnus doing just that had Alec sighing out hard, checking his phone to see if Magnus had answered his latest message, and slumping a little more when he hadn't.

"We need to check out this Goran's," Alec said, rolling his neck.

"Okay, so that's something for us to deal with tomorrow," Izzy insisted.

"Izzy—"

"Alec, you should get some sleep; you haven't stopped working all day— _again_. Get some rest."

"We have stuff to do," Alec said, shaking his head, the concern in Izzy's voice enough to put him even more on edge.

"And we'll still have that same _stuff_ to do in the morning. Get some sleep—"

"I can't sleep. Not if he's not here."

"Alec—"

"I can't sleep at home if he's late. I can't sleep if I think he's mad at me. I can't sleep if I know _he_ can't sleep; if he's worrying about something and won't let me in. So how the hell am I gonna sleep here when he's _not_ , Izzy?"

Another quick glance at his cell phone told Alec how many hours Magnus had already been gone, and together with the night spent watching the ceiling without Magnus in bed beside him pressed a weight down on his shoulders, and an extra sharpness to the sting in his eyes. But he fought it back, smiling up at Izzy as though he hadn't a care in the world; a mask he'd worn for so many years for so many things—that he should know Izzy would see right through.

"Sleep. Please," she insisted, pulling on his arm. "And if you can't sleep, _rest_. There hasn't been an attack since—"

"Before Magnus left," Alec finished for her.

"It doesn't have to mean they're anywhere near him."

"No. But it doesn't not mean that either. Not like he's answering his phone. He said he'd keep in contact—"

"And he _will_ ," Izzy said, "he's probably just doing the same as you."

"Which is what?"

"Cramming too much work into as few hours as possible, attempting to _solve_ this alone."

"He's not—"

"Magnus is one of the most powerful Warlocks any of us have ever met. You know that, Alec."

"I do. I also know that the second he thinks he's to blame for something, or people he cares about are hurt—"

"Alec," Izzy said, tugging on his arm until it was pointless refusing, and getting to his feet with a quiet groan. "You only left the infirmary a few days ago. You're working yourself into the ground; that isn't going to help solve anything."

"You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" Alec said, a protest dying on his lips for Izzy having to right him as he swayed.

"Bed. _Now_ ," Izzy insisted glaring up at him. "I'm walking you there so I can make sure you actually go."

"Yes, _Mom_."

"Don't make me call _Mom_ to give you a lecture," Izzy retorted, ducking under Alec's arm then pulling him from the office, humphing in frustration as he turned back to grab his cell phone.

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell me I'm not an idiot," Alec said as he walked into Izzy's lab and dropped down hard into a chair, squeezing over his eyes.

"For?" Izzy asked, checking something in a microscope before turning around with a smile.

"Emilio's requested some family time. He said he's got a relative that's sick and needed a couple of days—"

"Wasn't his grandmother ill recently?"

"A couple of months ago," Alec agreed, "but I don't think it's her this time; I'm sure he mentioned a brother—maybe his boyfriend's brother, I'm not sure. He left in kind of a hurry, looking really worried."

"We should check up on him," Izzy said as Alec moved closer to her computer.

"Yeah, I said to let us know how things are, but I'll send a message myself if I don't hear back."

"So? What did you do that makes you an idiot?"

Alec groaned, both chiding himself for even doubting his decision and already regretting it.

"I'd… Emilio was heading up a couple of patrols for me—just regular patrols, nothing to do with these attacks. But now he's not here, I… asked _Raj_. He said he wanted to help—"

"That's _good_ ," Izzy insisted, her smile widening in reward.

"He's just… he's _Raj_."

"He is an excellent Shadowhunter, who you can trust to follow instruction to the letter," Izzy pointed out, smiling in amusement.

"Yeah. I guess he is that."

"Want me to distract you?" Izzy asked in sympathy.

"Please."

"Okay. Look at this," she said, beckoning him over and pointing towards the screen. "We're putting the attacker at somewhere between five foot ten and six foot. Medium build, probably, and right-handed; just about as indistinctive as we could find."

"So all that hard work and it's for nothing?"

"Maybe not nothing. At least we're more certain it's one person. There's no way these patterns could be replicated so exactly by multiple persons."

"There is that," Alec agreed, grimacing as Izzy clicked through a series of wounds to emphasize her point. "Who has the time, or the energy, to portal—or however they're travelling—all over the world to do all of _this_ , without… I don't know, exhausting themselves, or something?"

"Maybe they don't know the harm they're doing to themselves? Or maybe they're just so driven with whatever _mission_ they're on, that they're not noticing, or concentrating on the damage it might be doing to them?"

"I guess," Alec said. "And I guess we should be thankful."

"For?"

"No more attacks—yet."

"True."

Alec looked up when Izzy turned on her chair to face him, knocking her leg against his.

"If I ask how you're doing, or if you slept, or if Magnus—"

"He's not answered any of my messages," Alec said, sagging with the weight of missing Magnus, and all the Warlock attacks. "He's not—last time I called, his cell was off. He never switches it off."

"Alec, if he's travelling—"

"I just need to hear from him," Alec said, closing his eyes, wincing at the sting of them before opening them again. "It's not like him to just… whenever he has to go away for something, he always calls back, or sends a message if he's busy, or _something_. The last time he had to help with some treaty that kept him away for a couple of days, he portaled back to tell me they'd agreed to no outside contact, and he hadn't known before he left. He came back to tell me, so I wouldn't worry about not hearing from him; even if the other Warlocks got mad at him for doing it. And at least I knew he was okay."

"Alec, I'm sure he's fine."

"But I don't know that, Izzy," Alec said, catching the concern on her face and it making him feel worse. "I don't… and when he left here, he was so… frustrated, that nothing was happening. What if he doesn't come back until this thing is over? Or he thinks he can do it all on his own?"

"You know he doesn't blame you for this," Izzy said, reaching out to squeeze his arm, managing to hit a nerve Alec hadn't even known was exposed.

"I don't know that, Izzy; that's the problem. He stayed here, because of me, when he probably… he probably wanted to be out there, doing something. And I just kept asking him to say here, to not _fight_ me on it. Maybe he's just not calling, so I can't try and convince him to come back."

"Or maybe he's just not calling, because he knows one conversation with you will make him _want_ to come back," Izzy suggested.

"I don't know, Izzy. I don't… It's different if either of us is here—when we're _both_ here, and working, and it's busy, because we know we can go home probably at the end of the day and just be… just be _us_. But this is… I knew he hated being here, and… what if the reason—"

"You're talking yourself in circles," Izzy said, squeezing over his arm with both hands.

"Maybe."

"I know what I can tell you that will make you smile," Izzy said, nudging him back and hopping down from her chair.

"Oh yeah?"

"I worked out who it was that was making Magnus feel so unwelcome."

"Who?" Alec asked, fists curled and ready to charge down the hallways of the Institute to seek them out.

"Nope," Izzy said, shaking her head, "I'm not telling you for you to go and confront them. Not in _that_ mood."

"What mood?"

"Alec."

Alec took in the raised eyebrow and groaned under his breath, but nodded.

"All you need to know," Izzy said, squeezing his arms again, "is that there were three of them; two of which were the same ones that put him in that _cell_ —"

"Tell me—"

"No," Izzy insisted, "not until this is over, and you're thinking rationally about this. I know you work hard not to be biased, and you aren't, for everything—except maybe for this."

Alec grit his teeth, sucked in a breath, and nodded. "Fine. What's gonna make me smile about that?"

"Aside from me working out who it is?"

"Yes, Izzy."

"Well," Izzy smiled, "let's just say, their schedules are going to mean they have the worst hours imaginable for the next months after I recognized them. Their patrols are in the worst parts of the city, in areas I _know_ they don't like. And all the weapon cleaning for the next six weeks is going to be entirely in their hands."

"Maybe we can put them on that _tolerance for the Downworld_ seminar the next time it comes up in Idris," Alec added, already smiling.

"I've already put their names down on the list for when it comes up."

Alec smiled harder at that, dropping his head and laughing.

"Am I, or am I not, the best sister in the world?" Izzy asked, holding out her arms.

"Yes, Izzy."

* * *

Alec could hear Simon's voice even before he rounded the corner to his office, hearing him excitedly answering Clary about things he chose not to attempt to understand.

"Alec, hey," he greeted as soon as he was through the door, with Clary coming to stand beside him and depositing a grease-spotted paper bag on the end of Alec's desk.

"I take it you haven't eaten yet?" she said, raising one eyebrow and giving him a knowing smile.

Alec glared back without answering, though was already reaching for the bag, and biting into the coffee cream bombolone inside it in relief.

"I did a Yelp search. All of the cameras we found were installed by the same company. Or at least, _bought_ from the same company—I think. And I can't say it was them that did the installing, I guess," Simon said. "Though from what we saw they're pretty easy to install. Neat little things; just about anyone could install them if they knew—"

"And they're at every property the Warlocks were found at?" Alec interrupted before Simon's words could spiral off. Clary cleared her throat, discreetly pointing to the corner of his mouth, telling Alec he was already making a mess.

"Every one we could get to on foot, yes. If Magnus was here, I could get him to open me a portal to check the others—"

"Yeah, well, he isn't," Alec bit back at him, gritting his teeth before forcing himself to take a long breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Simon said, his smile too eager and forgiving for Alec to want to see, and forcing him to look away. "This has got to be tough on you."

"Hey."

All three of them looked at Jace as he walked into the office, coming to stand by Clary's side to a chorus of mumbled replies.

"Where've you been?" he asked, and Alec sat back listening to Clary fill him in on the details, drinking his coffee and grimacing for it barely being warm.

"Did you—did you go to that Paris Baguette place?" Jace said then, gesturing at the bag on Alec's desk.

"I did."

"Where's mine?" he asked. Clary shrugged in answer, turning to smile at Alec.

"Simon. Did you happen to see any at the Institute? Cameras, I mean?" Alec asked, hiding his smile for the indignant look on Jace's face. He searched the bag for a napkin and pulled out a wad to Clary smirking at him, and wiped his mouth and fingers.

"None that I can find."

"So, whoever's doing this doesn't have cameras on this place, but still knows what's happening. Knows when Magnus is here," Clary added, beckoning for Alec's now-empty bag and tossing it into the trash.

"Which means, they're physically watching the place. Which is pretty creepy," Simon said, and Alec grit his teeth for hearing what he was already thinking.

"What was the address of this company?"

"Rosecurity. It's on First Avenue in East Village."

"Clary? You think you're up for this?" Alec asked, turning his gaze from Simon to her.

"Whatever you need."

"I'm coming with you," Jace said.

"Jace—"

"Wanna see for myself this _Mundane_ _expertise_ first-hand," Jace teased. Clary stared back at him with a smirk on her face and rolled her eyes, waving for him to follow.

"I'm coming too," Simon announced, and Alec watched the three of them jostle to get out the doorway at the same time, listened as their argument faded away down the hallway. The silence of the office rushed at him once he could no longer hear their voices, and a glance at his phone showing no messages from Magnus made a decision for him.

Alec shrugged into his jacket, took a sip of his too-cold coffee, and made his way out the Institute.

* * *

"Alec."

Coming to a stop at the sound of his name being called, Alec turned on his heel, nodding when he saw Luke waving to him from his police car. "Hey."

"Any news on anything?" Luke asked as soon as he was closer.

"Nothing yet," Alec said, failing to keep the sigh from his voice. Luke had been a welcome source of regular conversation over the past few days, even if the majority of those conversations were only back and forth messages announcing a total lack of news.

"And Magnus?"

"Not heard from him," Alec replied, attempting to put an easy smile on his face, but clearly failing to for the sympathetic one he received back.

"You know, he's probably just… he's probably just being Magnus. Doing too many things at once and forgetting to check in."

"Probably."

"How's everyone else doing?"

"Fine," Alec said, "busy. Working hard; when aren't they?"

"Goes for you too," Luke replied. "Look like you've not slept in a while."

"Thanks," Alec smiled, Luke's acknowledgment of how tired he probably looked pressed another layer of weariness on his shoulders.

"Where're you headed?"

"Just to speak to someone who supplies ingredients for spells, and potions; things like that."

"You think they're a suspect?"

"No. I'm just… I'm really just going over the information I already have, because we're coming up with nothing."

"You hang in there, Alec. If there's anything I can do—"

"I'll let you know. I just—we've no idea when this person's gonna strike again. Or where."

"But there's not been any new attacks for—"

"Since before Magnus left," Alec said, hating the relation between the two things.

"Doesn't have to mean it's to do with Magnus."

"No. But I can't help—"

"You want some company?" Luke asked, switching off the engine and checking where he was parked.

"No. No, it's okay. I'm just gonna… I don't even know what I'm asking her to be honest. I just needed to get _out_."

"Alright. But if… if you need a break, you wanna meet for a beer, or coffee, or something, you call me, you hear me?"

"Thanks," Alec said, clasping Luke's extended hand and waving for him to leave, then continuing on his way to Gal's.

* * *

"Hey," Alec said, watching Gal ring up the last of a customer's purchases, standing to the side to let another pass.

"Hi," Gal replied, eyes narrowing for a second then widening again in recognition. "You're—"

"Alec," he nodded, vaguely remembering visiting the store with Magnus, his eyes darting over baskets and tubs of things he had no clue of the name of before coming back to rest on her face.

"Good to see you," she smiled, spinning away from him. "Tea?"

Alec smiled at the half-expected question and nodded even though she couldn't see. "Sure."

"How's Magnus?"

"He's… investigating."

"Where?" Gal asked, spinning back to him with her eyes wide in concern.

"He was… he wanted to see if he could find anything where these Warlocks were killed."

"On his own?" she asked, her voice pitching higher with incredulity.

"Yeah," Alec nodded, slumping.

"Stubborn Warlock," Gal grumbled, turning away again to prepare their tea. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for anything, anything at all that might help us with these Warlock attacks."

"I guess they've not found anything yet if Magnus has gone looking," she said, coming back with a cup for Alec that she pushed across the counter and pointed at. "Let that steep."

"Okay. And no, not yet."

"And Magnus? What's he hoping to find?"

"I don't know," Alec sighed. "I just wanted to run some names by you, see if they mean anything to you at all?"

"These names are?"

"They're just names that Magnus gave us."

"Then they're not _just_ anything. Why didn't Clary ask me this when she was here?" Gal asked, in between ringing up further purchases for another customer.

"How—"

"Same tattoos as you," Gal said, her eyes falling to his Deflect rune. "I figured you must work together, or something."

"Oh," Alec replied, nodding at the discreet look she gave him and thankful that she hadn't said the word _Shadow Hunter_ out loud.

"So?"

"We didn't have the full lists when she came last time," Alec said.

"So, tell me what you have," Gal replied, nodding to the papers Alec was already pulling from a pocket. Alec handed over his lists and watched Gal run her finger down the side of them.

"I might have written over—"

"Okay, well, I know Patrick and Ginny, obviously. Come here for materials all the time. You've got nothing to worry about with either of them."

"You're sure?"

"Alec; I've been running this store for almost sixteen years now. I know the people that come in here, and I can make a good judgment of anyone new walking through that door."

"Okay. How about these?" Alec asked, gesturing again at the list.

"These are clients of Magnus'?" she asked, then groaned. "Tell me he's not still working with that asshole."

"Which one?" Alec said with a huff.

"Filmore Kircher. He's just an… entitled, arrogant fool, who thinks the whole world owes him. Came in here snapping his fingers at me—literally—telling me to _find him a Warlock_ when Magnus refused to help him do something."

"Any idea what that was?"

"I'm afraid not. The only other name I know here is Michell Grassa; she owns the Goran's store. Premises, anyway."

"Goran's," Alec repeated.

"The _store_ people go to when they want something I refuse to give them," Gal said with disgust in her voice. "Michell doesn't even live in the city, but I know her; she has a small portfolio of properties that she cashes in on but rarely visits. The people who lease from her pretty much have the freedom to do whatever they want; I doubt she'd even care if she knew what Goran's was selling."

"And it's bad?"

"It is. I mean, there's regular stuff too, what you'd find here, don't get me wrong; but there's all sorts of other things. Magnus warned me about a few things I used to stock before I knew what they could do; Goran's stocks everything and anything. Packs it high and cheap, doesn't check who he's selling it to or what they want it for."

Alec stored the information away planning on visiting Goran's once he'd finished with Gal. "It's a long shot, but what about any of these?" he asked, tapping at the list of Magnus' students.

"Sure. I know all of them," Gal nodded, "these all practice magic to some degree. At least, they have done; I've not seen some of them for a while. In fact, the last time I saw Hillyer, he was being harassed by I think this Hayley," she said, tapping at the client list.

"Hayley Brownrigg?"

"A one time client who—"

"Wanted Magnus to hex her neighbors," Alec finished for her. "I had the pleasure of speaking to her briefly."

"I'll be that was fun for you," Gal laughed with obvious distaste. "She was at this… spiritual festival in Elmsford last time I saw her. Trying to convince Hillyer to do those hexes when Magnus wouldn't."

"But Hillyer wasn't even a… I mean he was… he's—"

"A fine Wiccan practitioner who is more than capable of doing all kinds of things," Gal finished for him. "Hillyer's one of the most gifted practitioners I've had walk through these doors in… it has to be ten years. He might not be a Warlock, so nowhere near as powerful. But Magnus has a policy that if people start asking for harmful magic, then every Warlock in the neighborhood is notified. Hayley would have struggled to find any Warlock who'd do what she was asking without risking the wrath of Magnus. Hillyer is a good bet since he's not a Warlock, though not because I think he'd—"

"You know Hillyer died… right?" Alec said, catching up to the possibility that she didn't.

Gal stared back at him wide-eyed. "What? When?"

"Over a year ago now," Alec sighed, recalling the obituary he'd looked up when back from his visits with Magnus' students the day before. "Died in a—"

"No. No way," Gal said, shaking her head, "you've got that completely wrong."

"Gal," Alec said, trying to keep his voice gentle, "it's true—"

"It's not possible," Gal insisted.

"I—"

"He was here, it has to be… I guess it has to be six months ago now," Gal said, her expression becoming doubtful. "I mean… surely it can't have been that long ago that he was here? A year?"

"I'm sorry—"

"I know he's changed jobs so he was only coming in every now and then; I think he started ordering stuff online for quickness," Gal added, shaking her head. "Are you sure?"

"Betty Valencia told me," Alec nodded, pointing out the name on the list. "And I checked—"

"What happened?" Gal asked, leaving Alec to give her the briefest details of what he knew.

"Well. That's awful," Gal said, taking a step back looking dazed, though still managing to speak with customers as though on autopilot.

"It is."

"I don't… I don't know what to say. I have people coming and going all the time, disappearing only to show up again months later. I just… I thought he was just busy with work."

"I'm sorry."

"Listen," Gal said, leaning forward on the counter, "when Magnus gets back, tell him to call me. Just to let me know he's doing okay."

"I will," Alec agreed, taking in the crestfallen expression on Gal's face and feeling stuck for what else to say, and wanting to make excuses to leave. Though they made idle conversation for a little longer as they finished their tea with a constant stream of customers keeping Gal busy.

"I've got a delivery due any minute," Gal said then, either giving him an out for the uncomfortable look on his face, or genuinely having work to do.

"Okay."

"Keep me updated," Gal said, and Alec nodded, giving an awkward wave just before pulling open the door and holding it open from a man coming in carrying three large boxes.

* * *

Alec made his way across the city intent on heading to Goran's store, wanting to see for himself just how illegal the items were on sale before investigating fully. But the lack of messages from Magnus put a sudden need in Alec to go home, to see the loft for himself as he hadn't in days, to have a reminder of what they had together, and would have again, once the attacker had been caught.

He stepped into the elevator, nodding and making small talk with someone a couple of floors down from theirs, the words more natural for how easy it felt to be so close to home. Alec stepped out on to their floor, half-convinced despite Raphael's words that there would be nothing but a pile of rubble waiting for him. To his relief, the door looked the same as always, and the moment Alec stepped into the apartment he felt his stomach settle, breathing deep the familiar air and allowing his eyes to fall on the comfort of being home.

Alec went to the kitchen first, checking there was nothing spoiling in the fridge, grimacing as he threw the remains of a loaf of bread into the trash can, tieing off the bag to take outside. It was odd to peer through their bedroom doorway and find their bed not there, noticing then the other pieces of furniture missing from the apartment, that were currently in their room at the Institute.

Pausing to put away some books they'd been reading, Alec allowed himself to sit for a moment, sinking down on the end of the couch and letting his head fall back, wishing he could close his eyes only to open them again and find Magnus smiling down at him. When no such thing happened, Alec pulled himself to his feet, packed a small bag with a change of clothes for both he and Magnus, gave the apartment a final glance over, then reluctantly made his way outside.

Raising his hand to lock the door behind him, Alec stopped mid-reach, head thudding for the carefully-drawn rune on the door that he knew hadn't been there earlier when he's stepped inside. It wasn't one he recognized, so stood back and took a picture on his cell phone, planning on showing it to Clary when back at the Institute, and casting a suspicious eye around him feeling unsettled for the thought of being followed.

Out on the street after throwing out the trash, Alec cast his eyes over the people passing, having no idea who he was looking for, but marking everyone a suspect. Alec checked his phone, heart sinking when there was still nothing from Magnus. He closed his eyes, sucked in a breath to steady himself, then returned Jace's call.

"Hey. Alec. We're just taking a break—"

"It's fine," Alec said, absently waving away the defensive tone of Jace's voice seeing no reason for it. "What did you find out?"

"Well," Jace sighed, "apparently, Rosecurity had a whole batch of cameras stolen a little while back. Took everything they had of one particular camera in stock."

"When was that?"

"Maybe six months ago?"

"Which means, if this is whoever's responsible for these attacks, they've been watching Warlocks for a while."

"It does. And get this," Jace said. "Just about the same time as this theft, the office above Rosecurity mysteriously cleared out."

"What, they had stuff stolen too?"

"No, Alec. The company up there just… cleared out. The guy we spoke to said they saw one of the people leasing the office space going in one morning, thinks he might have waved at them, and when he came in the next day to find they'd been robbed, they checked out the other businesses in the building. The top floor's been empty for a while, but the middle floor had a small IT company working from it."

"IT?"

"Something to do with… the guy thought it was something to do with integration—systems integration, or something like that. Got no idea what that means."

"No, me neither," Alec agreed. "Thanks, Jace; all of you. We'll talk about it again when I get back."

"You're not going back to Institute yet?" Jace asked, and Alec was sure he could make out Simon and Clary talking in the background.

"No. There's somewhere I want to check out first."

"You need me to come with?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Jace," Alec said, ending the call and going back to scanning everyone around him in suspicion.

Alec checked the address for Goran's half-hoping that there would be a message from Magnus on his phone appearing in the time he'd been speaking to Jace. His stomach knotted for seeing nothing there at all, shoving the phone back in his pocket and making his way across the street.

He passed a coffee shop, catching the bored expression on the guy stood behind the counter, then dodged out the way of a passing Mundane getting tangled in the leash of a Great Dane. The dumpsters to the side of the road had Alec ducking to look into a store being stripped of its shelving, before he crossed a hand-painted crosswalk, and came to a stop outside a nondescript-looking store. _Goran's_ was simply painted in white over the door on the brickwork, the windows thick with grime suggesting they hadn't been cleaned for a while.

Alec reached out for the door at the same time as his phone buzzed in his pocket, standing back and pulling it out immediately with his heart in his throat, his stomach knotting in disappointment on seeing Izzy's name.

"Hey, Izzy, I'm about to—"

"Alec."

The tremble in Izzy's voice had Alec listening harder, straining to hear as Izzy seemed to be having difficulty getting her words out.

"Izzy. What happened?"

"Alec—"

"There's not been another—"

"You need to get back here, Alec. Now."

"What happened?"

"Alec," Izzy said, his name coming out shakily as she fought back another sob, "it's Magnus."

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sure he'd never run so fast in his life, Alec was back at the Institute in minutes, charging through the hallways out of breath and seeking Izzy out.

"They're in your office," Raj called, with Alec half-stumbling on hearing him. "Alec, he's—"

But Alec didn't wait to hear, instead picked up his pace, coming to a skidding stop outside his own office door.

Magnus was sprawled out at an uncomfortable angle on one of Alec's low chairs looking in danger of slipping off, head resting on the back of it with his elbows hooked over its arms, his eyes closed, and apparently fast asleep. Unconscious, possibly, but Alec wouldn't let himself entertain the idea of that.

"I got him up on to a chair, but he's deadweight, like he's not slept since he's been gone," Izzy said, letting Alec know she was there as he rushed forward and fell to his knees, grasping around Magnus'.

"Magnus?" he whispered, shakily reaching out for his arm, and though he told himself it was ridiculous, taking his pulse. He sagged forward in relief at the steady beating there beneath his fingertips, and began to check him over for injuries.

"I've tried waking him, but he won't," Izzy said, still with tears evident in her voice. "He must have portaled into your office and collapsed. I came to leave a report on your desk, and he was just… in a heap on the floor in front of it. I don't know how long he'd been there before I found him."

Alec gently wrapped his fingers around Magnus' ankle beneath his pant leg, taking in the scuff up the side of his shoe, and the odd angle it was at, sure he must have sprained it. Magnus' clothes were dusty, his knuckles split and cracked and in definite need of cleaning out, and there was a tear in the elbow of his jacket that Alec grimaced at for recognizing as one of his favorites. But aside from that Alec couldn't see anything seriously wrong; he stood up again and bent down over Magnus, hand pressed to his heart first for another second of reassurance that it was beating, then carefully feeling his way up his arms and over his chest checking for any other signs of damage.

"Magnus," Alec whispered again, this time a little closer to his ear, "Magnus, can you hear me?"

"I've been trying since I found him," Izzy said, stepping closer.

"When did you find him?"

"Just a few minutes before I called you. I don't—Alec, I don't know how long he's been there. I can't tell; I checked him over first and then tried to move him, then I called you."

"He's fine—"

"What if it's a spell or something—"

"Izzy. He's _fine_ ," Alec insisted, determined that nothing more serious be wrong with him. "I'm gonna take him through to our room, get him to bed—"

"Shouldn't we get him checked over in the infirmary?"

"He's _fine_ ," Alec said again, louder, and the words cracking as they came out. "Can you help me?"

"But—"

"I've seen him when he's depleted his magic past the point of what he can handle," Alec said as he stood. "It's only happened a couple of times, but he was pretty much like this. It has to be that."

Alec raised Magnus' lifeless arm to drape around his shoulder and heaved him up, with Izzy quickly rushing to Magnus' other side to do the same as his legs crumpled beneath him. Magnus didn't flinch, his feet dragging along the floor as they grunted under his weight and made their way through the Institute, attracting attention and refusing offers of help as they went.

"I'll take it from here," Alec said once they were outside their room, his voice coming out in sharp breaths under strain, taking a longer one as he half-propped Magnus up between Izzy and a wall as he opened their door.

"Alec—"

"Izzy. Please—"

"I'm going to the infirmary," she insisted, "even if it's just to get something to clean those cuts on his hands with."

"He shouldn't need _anything_ ," Alec mumbled as they made their way across the room and lowered Magnus to the bed, fearful of Magnus' lack of movement despite the faux-confidence of his earlier words.

"No, but he does. I'll get you some. I'll be back in a minute."

"Magnus," Alec said again once she'd gone, relief making the word blast from his mouth. He allowed himself a moment to rest his head on Magnus' chest before standing again, carefully easing off his shoes and socks, and circling his thumb over the black-blue swelling of his ankle.

By the time Izzy had returned, Alec had managed to shrug Magnus out of his jacket, holding it up to inspect the missing buttons and gaping hole at the elbow as she walked in.

"Where do you think he's been?" she asked, dropping an armful of supplies on Alec's bedside cabinet; far more than he thought was necessary.

"I've no idea. He said he wanted to retrace the steps of the Warlocks that were killed. He said he was starting with the ones near here—"

"The first three killed were in—"

"Uruguay, Texas, and Manitoba," Alec nodded, "I know, I've been… I contacted some Heads of Institutes in each to see if they'd heard anything about him being there."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine, Izzy. Thank you," and Alec nodded to her, attempting to smile.

"You'll tell us if you need anything," she insisted, and Alec could only nod in answer, unable to snatch his eyes away from Magnus' face.

"Maybe those reports on my desk. Maybe you can bring them here. I don't… I don't wanna leave him."

Izzy sighed in sympathy, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, and took another glance at Magnus still fast asleep, then left, softly closing the door behind her.

"What've you been doing, Magnus?" Alec asked, reaching out to press a hand on his chest as he perched on the edge of the bed.

* * *

"Alexander?"

Alec leaped up from the chair to the side of their bed at the sound of Magnus' croaky voice. Notes he'd been making scattered abandoned to the floor, as Alec leaned down over Magnus, raising a hand to push hair back from his forehead.

"Magnus?"

Alec watched him swallow painfully, following the movement of his Adam's Apple before glancing up again, willing Magnus to open his eyes as he braced himself on his palms either side of his chest.

"I'm so tired—"

"You're here now," Alec said, shifting his weight on to one hand so he could reach up to cup his face, uncharacteristic stubble tickling his palm.

"Where's _here_?"

"Our room. In the Institute," Alec replied, watching Magnus visibly sag.

"I suppose that makes sense. I thought only of _home_ , and _bed_ when I opened the portal; didn't put much more thought into it than that."

"Magnus—"

"I'm thirsty, Alec," Magnus said, with an extra rasp in his voice as though to emphasize it.

"Stay there."

"Not like I have much choice," Magnus retorted, but it was half-hearted. Alec smiled to hear it anyway, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and taking the shortest time possible to bring him a glass of water.

"Hey. Think you can sit up for me?" he asked as he perched on the edge of the bed, gently gripping Magnus' forearm.

"Does it look like I'm capable of anything?"

"Being obstinate with the one who's been missing you so much they haven't slept more than a couple of hours since you've been gone?" Alec retorted, even as he slipped his hand beneath Magnus' head to help raise it enough for him to drink.

Magnus drained the glass in greedy gulps before nudging back his head so Alec would know to release him. Alec stood back up, his stomach sinking for what felt like rejection, wondering if he'd be welcomed if he sat back down on the bed, or if he should just return to the chair and leave Magnus to sleep some more. Either way, he had no intention of leaving their room.

"Are you busy?"

"Not if you need me."

"I always need you," Magnus countered, which was something, at least, Alec thought, smiling down at him when Magnus finally cracked his eyes open. Alec watched as his hand snaked out across the bed and gave a feeble pat in what he hoped was invitation.

"Magnus?"

"Please lie with me?" Magnus asked.

Alec was around the bed in seconds, kicking off his boots and shrugging out of a sweater, leaving only a thin long-sleeved shirt and his pants.

"No," Magnus complained the moment Alec tried to lay down, leaving him frozen half on and off the bed.

"What?"

"Off."

"Magnus—"

" _Off_ ," Magnus insisted, tugging feebly on the cuff of Alec's shirt.

Alec pulled his shirt over his head in one tug then attempted to lie down again, with Magnus grimacing to himself at the exertion of energy needed to roll over, depositing himself on Alec's chest with an undignified huff. A relieved sigh blasted against Alec's skin, and Magnus followed it with a kiss, pressing his nose there and inhaling hard.

"Okay. _Now_ I'm home," he declared, the words coming out thick with exhaustion.

Alec smiled as Magnus wriggled to get comfortable and wrapped his arms around him, watching as he fell back to sleep in seconds.

* * *

"I love you."

Alec startled awake taking seconds to register the kisses being pressed over his chest, lifting his head up to see a familiar mop of hair that he reached up to slot his fingers through. Magnus looked up still with his lips pressed against his sternum and offered Alec a tired smile.

"I do. I love you. I'm sorry that I woke up agitated—"

"Try _grumpy_ ," Alec retorted, but was already leaning up as Magnus raised himself enough drop their foreheads together, and angling down again for an overdue kiss. Magnus hummed against him, trying to raise himself a little more, and calling out with a surprised, pain-filled wail, looking down at his leg and sagging mournfully against him.

"I forgot about that."

"You forgot that you sprained your ankle?"

"Yes," Magnus insisted. Alec raised himself up enough to kiss the crown of his head then carefully eased Magnus over on his back.

"No magic to fix it?"

"Only because I'm tired. Once I have slept enough—"

"Did you get any sleep when you were gone?"

"None," Magnus said, reaching out feebly to take his hand, wincing when his knuckles made contact with the back of Alec's.

Alec sat up, straddled Magnus' lap and sank down carefully, monitoring his face for any sign of discomfort. When he saw none he lifted each of Magnus' hands in turn to inspect the cuts and grazes he'd not that long ago cleaned out, kissing over them before squeezing his hands and pressing them back to the bed. "You grazed your elbow too; did you forget that as well?"

"I feel as though I have been pummelled by a thousand angry cats."

"Since when do cats _pummel_?"

"Alec—"

But Alec cut him off by leaning forward and sinking down on his forearms to bracket Magnus' head, toying with the hair at his temple before kissing him. Magnus' hands reached up to lightly squeeze his upper arms, even tugging him to come a little closer, with Alec taking care not to jostle Magnus' ankle as he did.

"I missed you," Alec said when they pulled apart, dropping his head down in the crook of Magnus' neck and sighing in relief at the feel of him wrapping him up in a hug.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry; I should have called—"

"You should. Or at least answered one of my messages."

"You left quite a few," Magnus said, sounding amused.

"Enough for you to notice but not actually answer," Alec complained, huffing into his neck. The sting of Magnus shutting him out simmered, but Alec chose to force it away, instead concentrating on having Magnus _back_.

"I'm sorry, Alexander," Magnus replied with a tighter squeeze.

"Where were you? How did you get these injuries?"

"I wanted to retrace the steps of the Warlocks that—that _died_ , Alec. I wanted to know… if there was anything I could have done."

Alec carefully rolled them again, still mindful of Magnus' ankle, so that he could rest his head on his chest, and the moment Alec got his arms around him again was when he let himself relax. "Magnus, I don't think there was anything you can do. This seems too meticulously planned."

"But we need to—"

"We're working on it. Slowly," Alec said with a kiss to the top of his head. "We've got as many people looking into this as we can. Simon was out with Clary—"

"Doing what?"

" _Mundane research_ ," Alec replied, intending to go into details when he was sure Magnus was more alert. "Even Raj offered to take on extra work."

Magnus raised his head to eye him with suspicion, to which Alec nodded, and encouraged him to lay back down. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep some more," Alec suggested, running a soothing hand over his back.

"You'll be here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec promised, pressing another kiss to the top of Magnus' head as he settled against him once again, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When Magnus woke again, Alec had been halfway to dozing, sinking into the sleep that he too had missed in Magnus' absence. He slid away his hands when Magnus nudged for him to let go, rolling to his side as Magnus did the same with a grimace for his ankle.

"Any magic?"

"Let's see," Magnus said, snapping his fingers, and a flicker of blue slowly started to pulse. He sent it towards his ankle, immediately humming in relief and flexing his foot, then did the same to his elbow and knuckles, collapsing back against the pillows looking thoroughly exhausted for the effort.

Alec stared at him for a moment, watching the rise and fall of his chest, aching for them to be anywhere but where they were, and tentatively reaching out to rest his hand on Magnus' chest. Magnus immediately covered it with his own, turning his head to the side and gesturing for Alec to come closer.

"I am sorry if I worried you."

"If? Magnus; you didn't answer a single call or anything. I thought… I thought all kinds of things. I so worried that—"

"And it was unfair of me to do that to you; I really am sorry," Magnus said with a guilty flick of his eyes to back it up. "It's just… I was so angry when I left here—not at you, but at this situation—that I… I didn't trust myself to speak without taking it out on you."

"I get that. But you could have texted. Just an, _I'm okay, I just need some time_ , or something would have been enough."

"I know," Magnus agreed, "and I should have."

"You scared me, Magnus," Alec said, leaning forward and dropping his head on Magnus' chest, letting the beat of his heart settle him and closing his eyes as Magnus wrapped his arms around him. "You said you'd… when you said you'd come back if you _could—_ "

"Perhaps I was being overly dramatic," Magnus said, and Alec grabbed his arm before he could lift it to his ear cuff.

"I love that you're overdramatic," Alec said, lifting his head up and pressing his chin against his sternum. "Just, please… I can't deal with it if you shut me out."

"When this is over, you and I are taking that vacation," Magnus sighed, reaching out to sweep hair back from Alec's forehead. "We need some time alone, away from all of this."

"We do. And we _are_ ; I don't care if we're gone a month. We haven't take a break in… well. In _months_."

"What would we do for an entire month?" Magnus teased, though Alec could already see his eyes dancing with ideas.

"Anything and everything we want."

"I'll start making a _list_ since you like them so much."

"Magnus," Alec said, his smile cut off with a soft kiss and a further, _I love you_ muttered against his lips. "Okay. You need to rest, Magnus."

"Where are you going?" Magnus protested, reaching for Alec even as he pulled away.

"To let you rest."

"But—"

"I'll be right there," Alec added, nodding towards the chair.

"Can't you work here? On the bed?"

"Magnus—"

"Please, Alexander."

Alec took in the tone of his voice and the pleading in Magnus' eyes, thought of the reports he still had to read and comment on, and pushing them further from his mind.

"It can wait a couple more hours," he said, settling back on the bed once again and opening his arms to Magnus, who wriggled to lay on him even before he'd stopped moving, and sighed in contentment against his skin.

* * *

"I met some of your students."

"You did?" Magnus asked, sleepy as he raised his head to blink at him.

"Yes. I wanted to… I guess I wanted to see them for myself," Alec explained, and waiting to see if there was any objection. They hadn't long woken again, and aside from further apologies mumbled into his chest for not keeping in contact, Magnus hadn't said a word.

"Were they what you were expecting?"

"I didn't know what to expect. But they were… the ones I got to speak to were… I guess they seemed pretty normal."

"So you _did_ have expectations," Magnus teased, pressing kisses over Alec's stomach before turning to rest his head there with a contented sigh, hands sweeping down his sides to come to rest on his hips.

"I just… they were easy to talk to, for the most part."

"Did any of them give you problems?"

"Not—not really."

"Alec?"

"Nicolina Rankin didn't wanna talk to me. Practically slammed the door in my face," Alec laughed, shaking his head at the memory.

"A _former_ student," Magnus replied with obvious disapproval and a disgruntled kiss to his stomach. "One I will _not_ be working with again."

"You don't have to do that for me—"

"I haven't spoken to her for a while anyway," Magnus assured him, shifting again to lie beside him. "Who else?"

"Let's see," Alec said, absently scratching at his cheek, then nodding and unable to hide his blush. "Abrahan Cohen just wanted… well, he just—"

"Flirted incessantly with you?" Magnus suggested, seeming amused. Alec thought of the _looks_ Abrahan had given him and the constant innuendo in the few minutes they'd talked, and ducked to hide his head in Magnus' neck.

"Something like that," he agreed, pulling back with a sigh.

"Well. You are adorable when you blush," Magnus smiled, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Magnus—"

"Tell me about the rest of these _interviews_ ," Magnus said, squeezing his side.

"Reece Helperin told me about a store that sounds like it might be selling illegal goods."

"Goran's?" Magnus said, already nodding.

"You know it?"

"Everybody knows it, Alec—"

"I didn't," Alec countered. "Magnus—"

"Goran is a gnarly, unscrupulous character, who is also a Mundane; before you lecture me about the need for reporting illegal acts amongst the Downworlders."

Alec opened his mouth to protest but took in Magnus' raised eyebrow, and closed it again.

"Luke is aware and generally keeps an eye when he can. And I do my best not to let too many illegal things happen, but even I have my limits," Magnus added. "Reece does insist that learning about both _dark and light_ magic will give him _balance_. There is little I can do to stop my _students_ taking on additional reading when they are not with me."

"Do you think they'd—this _Goran's_ —would be likely to sell stuff like… Reece mentioned dark magic. Do you think—"

"Is it possible our attacker purchased things from here?" Magnus said. "Of course. Or any number of the other stores around the city, or from all the work-from-home people in the world that supply to people online. Mundanes are fascinated by these things; you should see some of the things available in Barnes and Noble at times."

"I'm sorry," Alec sighed, "I'm just—"

"It's fine, Alec. I'm not—"

"Did you know Hillyer is dead?" Alec said then, blurting it out for not having mentioned it sooner.

"He is?" Magnus said, his voice dropping, eyes round with surprise.

"Apparently so."

"Related to these attacks?"

"No," Alec said, shaking his head, "no. Sounds like a spell gone wrong."

"Hillyer is always so meticulous in his studies," Magnus said, his voice becoming soft with sadness, "I don't know if I believe that."

"Betty said Hillyer was… accomplished. Betty Valencia."

"He is," Magnus agreed. "What happened?"

Alec took a few minutes to repeat all he had been told about Hillyer dying in a fire, holding Magnus' hand when he stayed quiet.

"I haven't spoken to him in months," Magnus said eventually. "I should have… I mean, I understand when we lose contact; our lives are so busy, and don't always coincide enough for us to meet. And he was doing so well on his own; I'm so proud of all the work he's put in. But I should have… perhaps I should have made more effort to stay in contact."

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Alec said, wrapping him up in a hug, and Magnus held on to him in silence, tucking into Alec as much as he could.

"What about the rest?" Magnus asked when he pulled back. "The rest of the students."

"Uh... well," Alec said, shifting a little. "Actually, before that; when I went to Hillyer's, I was told he'd moved, so _that_ was wrong. Same thing with Edwin Santy—"

"I'm sure Edwin was planning on moving to Canada," Magnus said with a nod of agreement. "We lost contact about a year ago; though I'd hoped he would have at least said goodbye before leaving."

"I'm sorry he didn't," Alec said, leaning to kiss him. "Codie Dicesare wasn't home. And I couldn't find addresses for Tadeas Bittner or Cherise Dodd."

"I don't think they ever gave me addresses either," Magnus replied. "I think they both live some distance from here, though we generally meet in a cafe not far from home."

"Tadeas I tried to call, but it wouldn't connect."

"I haven't spoken to him in a while; I think he was talking about moving away for work," Magnus said.

"And Cherise's number wouldn't connect either."

"Cherise is forever changing numbers," Magnus said, sighing. "I can send an email, or something to check up on them both if you think it's necessary. It's usually the best way to keep in contact with Cherise, anyway," Magnus sighed. "Though I am still unconvinced any of these people would have anything to do with this."

"No, I didn't get that impression either."

"Poor Hillyer," Magnus said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know much about his family, or any of his private life at all, in fact. I wish I had stayed in contact."

"I'm sorry," Alec said again, reaching to cup Magnus' face. Magnus reached up to cover his hand with his own, and slid it away again with a sigh.

"Oh, and Reece gave me one of your books," Alec said, pressing a kiss to his forehead and smiling there. "It's in my office. He thought I was a new _student_ of yours."

"What can I teach you, Alexander?" Magnus teased.

"Anything you like."

"I'll add it to this list for our vacation."

"Sounds good," Alec agreed, leaning in to kiss him, and threading his fingers through the back of Magnus' hair to keep him in place.

"Anything from the clients?" Magnus asked when he pulled back. "Or the Mundanes I listed?"

"I didn't like any of your clients," Alec huffed, "I don't know how you ever stomached working with any of them."

"I really must reconsider the list of people I work with, establish contact with those I haven't heard from in a while," Magnus said, frowning to himself. "It's been so busy—"

"Magnus. You can't blame yourself for any of this."

"You're biased."

"Yes," Alec agreed, wrapping him up in another hug and smiling as Magnus shuffled closer.

"I spoke to Gal," Alec said, mumbling it against Magnus' temple.

"How is she?" Magnus asked as he lifted his head to look at him.

"Says you're _stubborn_ , so I guess she knows _you_ pretty well."

"You—"

"Anyway," Alec said with a teasing smile. "She didn't seem to think anyone on any of these lists was anyone we should be concerned about. She mentioned Goran's; in fact, she said that she'd seen Hillyer recently—sort of recently. More recent than when he _died_ , anyway, which was weird. I get the impression he just… disappeared without anyone noticing until he was actually gone. I guess I expected—"

"Hillyer was quite happy with his own company," Magnus said. "I never got the impression that he had a lot of people in his life, but he seemed… content like that."

"I guess."

"And you're certain that he is? Dead, I mean?" Magnus asked.

"Certain as I can be. Luke actually; he helped me search for a death certificate to confirm it after I looked up an obituary. Hillyer's date of death was something like fifteen months ago."

"I told Catarina about Francine," Magnus said then, changing the subject, with Alec catching the crestfallen look on his face.

"How is she? And Madzie?" he asked, sweeping a hand up his back.

"They're good," Magnus nodded. "Catarina took an extended leave of absence from work, so I'm sure she will come back to some kind of _meeting_ about that, but they're both fine. Madzie thinks they're on some kind of extended vacation; Catarina told me she's changing their location every few days to keep them safe."

"And what about… the Warlocks—"

"I went to both Francine and Wilhelmina's homes," Magnus said. "Apparently, it's not only _Reece_ that holds on to my things. Wilhelmina had five of my books gathering dust in a neglected-looking office."

"Any sign of—I mean, was there anything that stood out? About these attacks?"

"I got a sense of that odd magic signature again that we had out in the hallway here."

"Anything else?"

"Not really," Magnus said, shaking his head. "There was the… evidence of where they had been _killed_ , but no—there was no sign, that I could tell of anyway, of a struggle. Nothing that looked out of place, no… nothing to help, Alec."

"I'm—"

"Although," Magnus said, frowning as he moved a little, "what was odd, was seeing my name in their schedules. As though I had made an appointment to see them both the day they died. Or perhaps they meant to call me, and it's just a coincidence; either way, I hadn't spoken to either of them."

Alec nodded, not knowing what else to add.

"And as for the others, around here, anyway, there was nothing that stood out. The others that I visited—the first three to have... I definitely didn't know."

"Did you find out much about them?"

"Mariana Battle lived in Tacuarembó in Uruguay. Eryn Sam near the Wapusk National Park in Manitoba. And Aurelio Hamel in Fredericksburg in Texas; which is how I did these, actually," Magnus added, raising his hand. Alec kissed over the freshly healed knuckles and squeezed his fingers.

"How?"

"Aurelio had been providing wards and infusing the soil of a peach farm there with nutrients to encourage optimum growth. There had been a storm; I was attempting to help fix a few fences by hand and slipped a few times. The ground was very uneven."

"How come you didn't do it with magic?" Alec asked, imagining Magnus _farming_ , and fighting back a smile for the thought of a sweat-stained shirt pulled taut over thick muscle, schooling it in just in time for Magnus not to see it.

"I was assisting Mundanes with their work; Mundanes that I don't believe knew there was anything magical to the farm. The owner, of course, is aware, since they are the ones who contacted Aurelio, but the farm hands I think not."

"So, they'll have to find another Warlock to help them."

"I did what I could before I left."

"Magnus," Alec said, shifting in discomfort, already anticipating his reaction, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"About what?"

"About… these injuries," Alec said, raising Magnus' hand to kiss again, "they're not… they're only small. But when you got back here, you… Izzy said you were passed out in my office, and we had to drag you back here."

"I suppose when I thought of _home_ , I thought of _you_ , Alexander. They are one and the same."

"And _bed_ ," Alec teased, leaning in to kiss him quickly, "you're always falling asleep on me."

"You're comfortable. And you never seem to object."

"I never object," Alec agreed, shaking his head and snaking his arms around him so Magnus would know to shift and lay back on his chest.

"I am sorry that I worried you," Magnus said, following it up with a kiss to his chest.

"You're here, and you're okay. That's all that matters. But that didn't answer my question."

"About?"

"How exhausted you were when you got back. You couldn't _move_ , Magnus. You wouldn't wake up."

Magnus nodded against his chest and raised his head enough to look at him. "I… perhaps I was trying to help—"

"You just said that—"

"By attempting to do all I could for those Warlocks' own clients before I left," Magnus added, darting his eyes away, and his fingers up at his ear cuff immediately.

Alec narrowed his eyes and drew his head back. "You were… for all these Warlocks who died; you were trying to—"

"I was attempting, from the little information I could find in each of their homes and places of business, to ensure that anyone they cared about, or anything that remained outstanding in their work, was fixed. I couldn't do anything else to help them, so I thought—"

"You were gone longer than I wanted, but you still—Magnus, you weren't gone _that_ long."

"I had to see you," Magnus said, lifting his head and looking back at him full of sorrow. "I needed to."

"And don't think I'm not glad you're back," Alec said, raising up to kiss him. "It's just… did you visit _all_ of them? The ones that died?"

"Yes."

"And you tried to do all of their work, finish off whatever they had outstanding?"

"...yes."

"Magnus, you didn't even know all of them—"

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes… it doesn't make any difference, you're right," Alec nodded. "But you tried to do the work of, what… _nine_ people in… Magnus; you push yourself too hard. And you accuse _me_ of—"

"You _do_ work too hard," Magnus insisted.

"And yet you're the one who just got back here, and has slept for the best part of… I don't even know how many hours."

"I had to do _something_ , Alexander," Magnus said, his voice growing small, and that sorrow on his face deepening.

Alec sighed hard, wrapping Magnus up in his arms, threading his fingers through the back of his hair and holding on until the tremble in Magnus' body gave way to him falling back to sleep.

* * *

A knock on the door startled them both awake, Magnus slow to move, and eventually shifting just enough to topple to the side. Alec leaned down to kiss him before jumping from the bed, hoping as he crossed the room that they weren't about to hear even more bad news.

Swinging the door open, Alec first took in the hand Clary was covering her face with, and then was glancing down at the huge bag emblazoned with _Bibble & Sip_ shoved at his stomach.

"Hey," she said, peering through her fingers, eyes dropping to his bare chest and her lips immediately curling up into a smirk.

"Hi."

"How's he doing?"

"Uh—"

"Hi, Biscuit," Magnus called, and Alec stepped back enough for Clary to peer around the corner and wave.

"You're okay?"

"I am, now that I've rested," Magnus smiled. Clary once again looked at Alec's bare chest and back over at Magnus, muttering an indiscreet, _uh huh_ under her breath before waving again.

"Just wanted to drop that off," she said, pointing at the bag in Alec's arms. "Eat. Rest. Let us know if you need anything," she added, a little softer just for Alec to hear, then smiled and turned away again, waving at Magnus' _thank you_ shouted after her.

"That was thoughtful," Magnus said, as Alec closed the door and turned to see him sitting up and stretching, swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

"It was. You hungry?"

"I don't remember the last time I ate."

"Clary keeps bringing me food," Alec said as he crossed the room and rearranged a small table that they could both comfortably sit at to eat.

"She is a nurturer. Like Jocelyn. Though hopefully with less destructive tendencies."

"The only _tendency_ I think's gonna come from this is that you and I have new bakeries to try," Alec said as he waved the bag, then set it down on the table.

"How are we supposed to eat all of this?" Magnus asked as Alec began to pull things from the bag. A quiche, muffins, a cake that he thought was white chocolate and pistachio, and a bag of mixed cookies soon covered the table.

"Slowly?"

"This is _good_ ," Magnus said, with his mouth full of a chocolate chip cookie.

"They've sliced the quiche," Alec said, turning a portion out and resting it on one of the many napkins in the bag to slide across to Magnus. "This looks good."

"It does. Though how many napkins does Clary think we need?" Magnus asked, nodding towards the small pile.

"Apparently, I'm messy," Alec laughed, and as though to emphasize that point a slice of mushroom slid from the quiche he'd just lifted to his mouth and dropped to the table before slipping to the floor.

Magnus was smiling when he straightened from picking it up, an affectionate thing that said he was agreeing with that assessment, but didn't want to say it out loud.

They worked through their food, both of them far hungrier than they'd expected, with only a portion of the cake and four cookies remaining intact. Magnus carefully folded the rest back into the bag and balled up their used paper and napkins, throwing their trash into the room's small can. Alec was standing to help him move the table back, when he heard his phone buzz against the nightstand across the room.

"Dammit."

Alec glared at his phone screen willing there not to be another death about to be announced, gritting his teeth as he slid his thumb over the message before opening it, and finding an update from a patrol, confirming another attack.

"What is it?"

Alec read the update again and sagged a little in relief. "There's been another attack—but they're okay. No injuries, or anything, or at least, nothing major; seems they managed to fight them off."

"Who is it?"

"Melodee Colburn," Alec replied, watching as Magnus slumped. "Magnus?"

"I know her. Of course I know her," Magnus huffed, "she lives here in New York. Specifically, Vinegar Hill; she is a few minutes away from Goran's, actually."

"I'm sorry—"

"There have been no attacks whilst I have been away," Magnus said, his words both a question and a statement.

"None."

"Then I suppose, Alexander, it is safe to assume, that our attacker knows I am back."

"Who is she?" Alec asked as Magnus finished clearing up after their meal.

"You're sure it's Melodee? Melodee Colburn?"

"Yes," Alec said, turning the phone for Magnus to see the details he'd received.

"And she fought back?"

"Why's that such a surprise?"

"Aside from no one else succeeding so far?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Melodee is a very shy, timid Warlock, who rarely attends any social gatherings, generally is startled by any loud movement, and is the hardest person to get in contact with in the world," Magnus said, sinking to the end of the bed with a soft sigh. "Honestly; sometimes it's easier just to portal straight into her apartment than to attempt to send her a message, or call. Though I prefer not to; the last time I did that to check she was okay after she'd been ill, I was sure I might have startled her out of her skin."

"Okay."

"She is also a physiotherapist," Magnus added, passing Alec's boots as he gestured for them. "I suppose so many Warlocks who feel the need to live among Mundanes turn to a career in the health profession. The rest of us are far too frivolous and self-indulgent—"

"You're not," Alec immediately argued, not prepared to allow even one word from Magnus' mouth to be self-derogatory. "Just because you don't work in _healthcare_ , doesn't mean you don't help in other ways. Magnus. You help so many people."

"Perhaps," Magnus replied, his tone suggesting it was an answer intended to placate him rather than what he really felt. "In any case; I'm coming with you to interview her, since I assume you will not want me to go alone. And the last thing she needs right now if she's just been attacked is a complete stranger turning up unannounced, covered in Shadowhunter runes."

"I'm so sorry you find my runes offensive," Alec replied, standing up from lacing his boots and stretching, then arching an eyebrow and trying not to smile.

Magnus, as Alec had half-expected he would, grumbled under his breath then stumbled forward with enough force for Alec to have to put his arms out to the side and push his chest back against him for balance. And as Magnus traced out the length of Alec's Deflect rune with his lips, Alec tipped his head up and back, sighing softly and holding on around his waist, wishing they had more time.

"I only meant that I wanted her to see a friendly face," Magnus said when he pulled back, his own eyes full of mirth.

"Am I not _friendly_?"

"Alexander—"

"I know what you meant," Alec said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss him. "But I'm still coming with you."

"Would you like to handcuff me to you, so I can't leave again?" Magnus teased.

"Maybe later," Alec replied, leaning forward to kiss him once more, and then crossing the room to tidy up the reports and other paperwork he'd abandoned on the floor. "I'm gonna take these back to my office, make sure there's nothing else turned up."

"Okay," Magnus agreed, his eyes darting around the room. "I'll change, and then I'll join you."

"Okay."

"I wish I had time for a shower," Magnus added, looking down at himself as though he'd finally noticed the dirty clothes he was wearing, lazily snapping his fingers to rid himself of them.

Alec smiled to himself at Magnus stood there in front of him naked, watching as he turned away to search for clothes. "I brought a bag—"

"If you're going to watch, then you can—"

"We'll never leave," Alec said, smiling harder when Magnus turned back to face him, letting his eyes drift down him for another few seconds, then clearing his throat, reaching behind him for the door handle to force himself to leave.

"We would need to be quick."

Alec's fingers froze as Magnus prowled towards him, pressing him back against the door.

"Magnus. You just got back."

"I know," Magnus said, already tugging at Alec's shirt. "Perhaps we will need to be very quick."

"I—"

Alec's words were stolen before he could form them, watching Magnus sink to his knees, already working open his fly and pulling at his boxers, tugging him free. Warm lips mouthed over the length him repeatedly, as eager hands rang up and down his thighs once Magnus had tugged his pants down a little more.

"I would say that we should remove your clothes," Magnus said, pushing Alec's shirt up and gesturing for him to hold it.

Alec didn't answer, concentrating more on the feel of Magnus' kisses and tongue working to thicken him, and Magnus' hand on himself. Magnus gasping softly and splaying his knees a little more as he hardened while still lapping over his length had Alec holding his shirt up a little higher to enjoy the view. Though a hard suck had Alec's head falling forward with his own soft groan, smiling at the wink he received, and reaching out to trace Magnus' lips stretched taut around his cock.

Magnus reached up and grabbed his wrist, guiding Alec to hold the back of his head, then hummed around him in encouragement, with Alec closing his eyes at the initial tight, wet heat of his mouth. He moved as gently as he could, though the sight of his length disappearing into Magnus' mouth repeatedly and him swallowing on every other thrust in had Alec's hips jolting of their own accord, and having to pull back.

Magnus chased him, lapping over his cock repeatedly then taking him into his mouth again, looking up so he knew Alec's eyes were on him as he swallowed around him, humming in approval at his answering groan. And then he was standing, rutting against him, guiding Alec's wrist again so they could fuck into their joined hands, punctuated with some stolen kisses when they had the air for it.

They came within seconds of each other, their efforts to keep Alec's shirt clean ruined by the mess pressing and cooling between their chests. But Magnus' sated smile as he leaned in for a longer kiss meant Alec wasn't concerned in the slightest, reaching down to grab his ass and pull him in closer, as he darted his tongue into Magnus' mouth.

"Quick enough?" Magnus teased, taking a single glance down with an amused huff and snapping his fingers.

"You're gonna wear yourself out," Alec said when Magnus stepped back to release him.

"I can think of no better way," Magnus replied, helping Alec take his shirt off and finding them both some new clothes. They kissed again as they dressed slowly, with Magnus then announcing he needed a few minutes to return some calls. Alec left their room much later than intended, walking through the hallways of the Institute with a smile stuck firmly on his face.

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

"I found this on my desk."

Alec looked at the scrap of paper shaken between Magnus' fingers as he approached him at his desk and pulled it from his grasp, scanning over the unfamiliar rune before looking up at his face.

"Do you recognize this?"

"It means _great_ , or _greatness_ , Alexander."

"But that's—"

"The meaning of my name," Magnus said, nodding. Alec sat back hard in his chair, that food they'd eaten earlier sitting hard in his stomach.

"No one's had any reason to go into that room with you being gone."

"Well. I wasn't expecting to have to leave _warding_ up in there—"

"No. And you shouldn't have to," Alec agreed, getting to his feet and lightly resting his hands on Magnus' sides, turning them together.

"Now I don't know whether we are to assume this is from our attacker, which could mean they are watching, and know that I have just returned—which I suspect they are, anyway. Or, if it is someone here attempting to provoke me into leaving."

"I don't think it's that," Alec said, shaking his head, "it better not be, anyway. Izzy's already—"

"Alec—"

"Wait," Alec said, stepping back and reaching for his phone, thumbing through his gallery as his stomach clenched harder, and turning the screen for Magnus to see.

"What's this?"

"I went home. I wanted… I needed to see it for a few minutes at least—"

"I know the feeling—"

"And there was nothing on the door when I went in. But when I left, this was there," Alec said, watching Magnus' face to gauge his reaction. “It’s the same rune.”

"They were watching you," Magnus said, fear in his eyes as he reached for Alec and tugged him closer.

"Maybe they're watching any of us when we leave here," Alec said, cold for the thought, wrapping his arms around Magnus and again hit with the urge to shield him, ask him to portal them far away from everything.

"All this talk of keeping _me_ safe—"

"We _do_ need to keep you safe," Alec replied, cutting him off before he could say anything more and kissing him, dropping their foreheads together. "We just need to be—we all need to be aware. Keep an eye out for anyone who… just to be more careful."

Magnus closed his eyes, and Alec watched him take a breath to steady himself. "We need to get to Melodee's."

"I'll send a message to Izzy to get word out to be… even _more_ alert," Alec said, already typing as Magnus squared his shoulders, and raised his hand to open a portal.

* * *

"Stay away from me."

The fear in Melodee's voice the second they stepped through the portal into her apartment left Alec off balance and reaching for his seraph out of habit. Her eyes were wide as she cowered in the corner of a dimly lit living room, clutching a lamp in her hands and holding it out in front of her like a weapon.

"Melodee—"

"Don't you think you've done _enough_ , Magnus?" she called out, her voice coming out cracked, and thick with tears.

"What do you mean?"

"You've already drained me of my magic," she said, her breathing unsteady as she fought to keep control of those tears. "You've already tried to—"

"Wait, what?" Alec said, hand out in a placating gesture as Magnus drew himself up to full height with a look of utter confusion furrowing his brow, hands out by his sides and his fingers flaring in incredulity.

"Melodee—"

"Leave me _alone_ , Magnus, please. I'll… I don't know why you're doing this, or why you—but just please; let me leave. If you wanted me to leave the city, you could have just said. I'll go, far away, and—"

"Why would I want you to go anywhere?" Magnus protested, making to step forward but freezing on the spot when Melodee cowered further away from him.

"What did you bring a Shadowhunter for, Magnus?" she asked, her voice still shaking as her eyes darted fearfully to Alec. "Are you working for the Clave now? Is this what all this is about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"You were here. A few hours ago. You portaled right in where you're standing right now. So don't pretend to me like you don't know anything," Melodee said, her words strong even if they came out in a shaky gasp.

"I assure you; I was in the Institute—"

"So you _are_ working with the Clave," she said in renewed horror as she turned to stare at Alec. "Isn't this a little underhand, even for you?"

"What?"

"I thought things were different here in New York. I'd heard _you_ were different; you're Alec Lightwood, aren't you?"

"I am, but—"

"So that was all a ruse, was it?" Melodee said, her eyes darting between the two of them, and, Alec thought, perhaps seeking out another weapon, or at least an exit.

"What was?"

"The Downworld Cabinet. The _open honesty_. The—"

"Melodee, please; we've both been in the Institute all day," Alec insisted, raising his hand to ask her to listen.

"Are you telling me I'm stupid now, as well as everything else?" Melodee demanded, drawing herself up taller, though she still was little more than five feet.

"But—"

"You were _here_ , Magnus. You were right there, right where you're stood now. And you just _looked_ at me like I'd… wronged you, or something. And then you lunged at me."

" _Lunged_ at you?"

"Yes," Melodee nodded, adjusting her grip on the lamp. "You tried to grab me around the throat. You tried to choke me."

Alec's eyes swept over the welts around her neck, the tremble in her arms, and held his hands up as he stepped back to give her space. "I promise—"

"You _attacked_ me, Magnus."

"I promise you—"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Melodee asked, staring wide-eyed back at Alec.

"Melodee please," Alec said, "talk to me. I'm—"

"If you say you're on my side—"

"Just… tell me what happened, exactly," Alec said, once again raising his hand in a placating gesture that she scowled at, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall as she caught her breath.

Melodee eyed Magnus with mistrust, and in a show of faith Magnus held his hands up and took a few paces back. Melodee stared at him for a long few seconds before starting to lower the lamp, eyes darting nervously to Alec.

"You won't let him attack—"

"But I didn't—"

"Magnus," Alec said, turning a little towards him and discreetly shaking his head before turning back to Melodee. "He won't. You have my word."

"I just want to know what I've done. What any of us have done to—"

"Can you tell me what happened?" Alec asked, keeping his hands up as he took a step towards her. "I know you probably don't want to relive it, but—"

"He showed up, right there, looked at me without speaking for about half a minute, then charged at me. Hands straight around my throat."

"And you fought him off?"

"I didn't have to," Melodee said, shaking her heard. "He pulled back, started talking to himself, saying he had to _keep calm, keep control_."

"And then?"

"Then he used his magic on me to keep me in place. I couldn't move; it was like being frozen right where I stood, only he could move my arms, and my legs. He took out a knife—"

Melodee burst into tears then, hunching in on herself as shock came to claim her. Alec moved slowly towards her so she would know his intentions, and when he got close enough held out his arms in hesitant offering. She eyed him with suspicion, but then tumbled forward, dropping the lamp to the floor, and crying into his chest. He looked back at Magnus over the top of her head, sure he was echoing the startled look on Magnus' face.

"I don't know what I did—"

"You didn't do anything," Alec tried to soothe, continuing to stare back at Magnus.

"Then why—"

"We're trying to figure that out."

"With _him—_ "

"Can you tell me what stopped him?" Alec asked as soft as he could keep his voice, flaring his hands wide to give her space when she stepped back.

"Stopped him?"

"From hurting you."

"This lamp," Melodee said, kicking at it. "It's… where he'd shoved me from—when I fell backward, I knocked into this, and the stand isn't the best, and it just fell forward. I guess it must have disrupted whatever he was doing; I've never heard incantations like that before."

"What was he saying?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it was _dark_."

"Dark?"

"Yes. Evil, bad magic; there aren't many Warlocks who would even dare to meddle with such things, but I suppose he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and his father is—"

"Melodee, I promise you, he was with me, at the Institute. We think whoever is doing this is glamoring themselves. I didn't—before you, we thought whoever's doing this was just glamoring as whoever would let them in. But if you're saying you saw _Magnus—_ "

"I _did_ see Magnus," she insisted. "I thought he was here to persuade me to help a friend of his, actually. It was why I didn't—"

"I promise you; this wasn't Magnus. It wasn't," Alec said again.

"Which friend?" Magnus asked. Melodee's eyes darted to him in mistrust, but she relented after glaring back at him for a few seconds.

"That… Macgillivray. Hillyard, or something. The one who's always sniffing around trying to learn more magic than he's ready for. The Mundane you insisted on educating—"

"Hillyer? Hillyer Macgillivray?" Alec asked, shaking his head in disbelief for hearing his name yet again.

"Yes."

"You've seen him recently?"

"A few days ago," Melodee nodded. "He was in Goran's—"

"And you were in Goran's because?" Magnus asked, his voice rising.

"Gal's store was out of All Saint's Oil. She said she couldn't get any for another few days. I was making sure I had a supply in. Having things available for if my clients need something is more important than where I get it from, Magnus; I know you don't like us to—"

"Are you sure it was that recent that you saw him?" Alec asked.

Melodee pushed against Alec to shove him back towards Magnus. "I'm not _stupid_ —"

"No one says you're _stupid—_ "

"You just—"

"How about some tea, huh?" Alec said, noticing an empty cup on the bookcase in front of him and blurting the suggestion out without thinking.

Melodee narrowed her eyes at him. "Tea?"

"Yes. I'll even make it," he insisted, ignoring the creep of blush up his neck for essentially making himself at home in someone else's without invitation.

"Is this a ruse to leave me alone with him?" she said, not even looking at Magnus.

"Yes," Alec said, even though it wasn't, really, "yes, it is. Because I need you to know that Magnus didn't do anything to you."

Melodee glared at him again then sighed hard. "Fine."

"Great."

Alec winced at the overenthusiasm in his voice and snatched up the cup, heading for the small kitchen he'd spotted behind him. Melodee followed him in, still eyeing him with suspicion, but pointed at what looked like a wall of different teas, and waved a tea strainer at him from the counter, then stalked back out.

After putting water on to heat Alec eyed the various canisters with trepidation, wishing for the organized, labeled ones of his and Magnus' back home. But going with the one that appeared to have been opened more than any others, Alec then searched the kitchen without wanting to open cupboards or look too hard for something to make the tea in, noticing belatedly a jug with dregs of tea in the bottom.

Alec rinsed the jug, listening to the strained conversation between Magnus and Melodee, the mistrust in her voice carrying as Magnus continued to defend himself. He peeked through the doorway to see they'd moved closer to the couch but not actually sat, watching Magnus raise his hands up in defense of his argument, sure he heard his own name mentioned before ducking back inside.

Continuing to half-listen to their conversation, Alec let his eyes wander around the kitchen, smiling as he straightened up a fridge magnet and read a _to do_ list wedged beneath it, and seconds later chiding himself for being nosey. Just being in the room and seeing everything in its place, deciding on what must be a favorite mug, or the most used utensil for cooking, had Alec ache for home. For closing the door to the world and simply being home with Magnus, when it felt like they hadn't been in an age.

With the water boiling, Alec pushed the thought from his mind, pouring it over the tea in the jug and then spinning on the spot to seek out a tray to put everything on. When he walked back through to the lounge Melodee and Magnus were perched on either end of the couch, the only other chair in the room covered in laundry that was clearly in the middle of being put away.

"Did you talk to Hillyer when you saw him?" Alec asked once he'd awkwardly wedged himself between them, steadying himself on Magnus' knee when the couch cushions were deeper than he'd been expecting.

"Not really. Not much, anyway. We were both reaching for a bottle of All Saint's Oil at the same time when I realized it was him."

"I see," Magnus replied. Alec discreetly nudged his elbow into his side for the tone of his voice.

"And anyway," Melodee said, leaning forward to look around Alec and glare at Magnus, "Goran's is closer to home. When I need something quickly, why wouldn't I go there? What sense does that make?"

"You know the kind of—"

"I _do_ know the kind of things he sells," Melodee agreed. "That doesn't mean I'm going to _buy_ them."

"But you just—"

"I think I can tell the difference between what is good and what is bad, Magnus," she added with reproach. "I know what you think of me. I know what—"

"I think you are a good, kind person, who—"

"Is weak-willed," Melodee finished, all but pouting.

"What is All Saint's Oil for?" Alec asked, shrinking back in his seat to let the glaring match between them continue uninterrupted.

"It is used in healing rituals, and ceremonies," Magnus replied, his expression softening a little for turning it on Alec. "It is also said to bring _success_ , though that is more of a Mundane interpretation of its uses than a… _magical_ one."

"My neighbor broke her wrist," Melodee said. "I wanted to… I used the last of the Oil I had to make a potion for her—a tea, really—to help with the pain. I like to keep a supply of it to hand."

"Why would you think Magnus was going to ask you to help Hillyer?" Alec asked, turning slightly to her, though not enough to put his back to Magnus.

"Hillyer has approached me a couple of times asking for help with texts he couldn't read, or spells that… generally, Magnus wouldn't approve of," Melodee said, darting a look at Magnus. "I think he—"

"Because you are so kind, go out of your way to help everyone, yet very rarely defend yourself, he thought he could persuade you?" Magnus suggested.

"I've only spoken to him a few times," Melodee said, her gaze falling to her lap. "Once at that dinner we had when there was… I think it was for Catarina's birthday—"

"The Brazilian restaurant," Magnus said, smiling as though the memory was a good one, darting his eyes to Alec's. "It was before you and I met. A few of us were celebrating Catarina's birthday. Ragnor was here for it as well."

Alec reached out to squeeze Magnus' hand at the wistful look on his face, smiling when he looked at him.

"In any case. Hillyer was at a table near to ours with a group of, I assume, work colleagues. He saw us at the table and came to say hello."

"He seemed _nice_ ," Melodee said, sighing as she slumped back in her seat. "But the last couple of times I've seen him, he always seems so _angry_."

"What did he say to you?"

"That you were too busy to help him with a spell, and that he wanted me to help him instead."

"What was the spell for?"

"He never said."

"And—"

"Some Mundanes shouldn't practice magic, Magnus," Melodee said, shaking her head as she leaned forward to pour them tea. "I thought he… but it's too much for him. He looks _ill_."

"In what way?" Magnus asked. Alec took his offered cup in thanks and wrapped his fingers around it, sinking back out of their eye line once again.

"Like he hadn't slept. Perhaps like he was addicted to something. Or perhaps he's just working too hard—or practicing far too much magic. I don't know, Magnus; he was trembling, and really nervous."

"Can you remember anything else about him?" Alec asked, watching as Magnus lifting his own cup to his nose and inhaled deep.

"Isn't that enough?"

"I guess—"

"He had stomach ache," Melodee added, frowning down at her cup.

"Stomach ache?"

"Yes. When I last saw him in Goran's, he was clutching his stomach like he'd… well, like he'd eaten something bad."

"And nothing else stands out that you can remember?"

"Just that he looked angry. And tired. And _ill_."

"Melodee," Magnus said, with a quick glance in Alec's direction, "would you allow me to… I understand if not, of course, but would you… can I help you heal those… can I help heal your neck?"

Melodee again eyed Magnus with mistrust, even looking to Alec for encouragement. At his sharp nod and smile that he hoped was easy rather than overbearing, Melodee nodded in agreement, standing reluctantly and setting down her teacup before moving away from the couch. Alec watched Magnus follow her, saw Melodee swallow hard as Magnus lifted his fingers, and even flinch when he flared his magic towards her. Then tilted her head back cautiously and swallowing hard again as he moved his hands closer to her neck.

* * *

"They're glamoring themselves as _me_."

The horror in Magnus' voice as they returned to the Institute had Alec closing the gap between them in his office, and wrapping him up in a hug.

"I'm sorry—"

"The last face they saw was _mine_ ," Magnus said, raising his arms belatedly to hug him back.

"Magnus—"

"They died, Alec, thinking that I wanted this for them. That I would _do_ this to them."

Alec closed his eyes, squeezed him tighter and then stepped back, slotting their hands together. "C'mon."

Magnus went as guided, absently locking the door of their room behind them as Alec immediately wrapped him up in his arms again.

"Whoever they are, they're trying to _get_ to you; to upset you. Magnus—"

"They must have been so confused. No wonder they didn't think to strike back—"

"Magnus," Alec said, kissing the side of his head, "think about this."

"What?"

"Look. I'm not saying… these people; they can't all have seen _you_ before they… before whoever this is—"

"Killed them?"

"Yes."

"I—"

"Magnus," Alec said, dropping his hands to lightly grip his waist. "If all those Warlocks who were initially attacked saw _you_ , don't you think the Clave would have… insisted on arresting you, or something, by now? That it wouldn't have been reported?"

Magnus frowned at that, eventually nodding, his expression falling again as he tucked his face into Alec's neck.

"They found Bettye Ragland in Sicily; she kept trying to say it was you," Alec added, one hand up to cradle the back of Magnus' head against him as the other secured him tight around the waist. "I can't know if she was telling the truth—that she really thought she saw you—or if she was just trying to cause problems for you for almost catching her in New York that time, or something. But either way, the Clave didn't automatically suspect you. They couldn't, because you've been here for most of the time this thing's been going on."

"Then, those that I _know_ have seen me—"

"Not all of them. Nicolas—"

"Yes, but the ones who _did_ see me, Alec," Magnus said, that horror returning to his eyes. "That they would think—"

"Magnus, hey. C'mon; look at me."

When Magnus pulled back to do as asked, the look on his face meant Alec had to kiss him, had to do something to take the anguish from his eyes. So he kissed him harder, hands up to cup his face first, then his elbows hooking over his shoulders, forearms crossing behind his head. Magnus' hands lifted slowly, and even when he pressed them into Alec's sides they were trembling. Alec closed his eyes, wishing he had the words and gestures to make everything okay, and knowing he didn't, poured his all into kissing him, until Magnus pulled back with a shaky gasp.

"Alexander."

"Tell me what you need," Alec said, not knowing what else to do. Magnus stared back at him, fingers splaying at his waist, shaking his head as though he wasn't sure what he needed. But Alec's phone then buzzing with an alert had Magnus' face falling, and Alec's heart thudding at the thought of yet another attack.

"Who?" Magnus asked, deflated as he stepped away from Alec to give him room to look at his cell phone.

"Magnus, no," Alec said, reaching out to snag his hand as he finished reading the message on his phone. "It's no one—it's not about the attacks. It was just Jace saying he was back from a patrol."

Magnus nodded, but there was distance in his expression, and Alec needed to bring him back.

"Give me one minute," Alec asked, waiting until Magnus nodded then leaning in to kiss him quickly before spinning away to make a call. Jace understood immediately, not questioning his request or making any comment that wasn't encouraging. When Alec turned around, Magnus' distance had morphed into guilt.

"You didn't need to do that, Alec."

"What? Ask Jace to keep an eye for a couple hours so I get to spend some time with you?"

Yes," Magnus said, his eyes dropping to the floor, "I'm not—"

"That whole _if you fail to grant time for the things you care about_ thing counts for you as well as me, you know," Alec said, smiling as he reached out to tug him closer, pulling him into another kiss. "And if you dare tell me you're not _worth_ —"

"That's—"

"Me using your words to help you see reason," Alec finished for him. "Let's just… take an hour. A couple of hours. Take a walk—"

"We're being watched," Magnus said, shaking his head.

"Then we can stay here."

"I don't—"

"Magnus. What do you need?" Alec asked again, squeezing his hand.

"I need you."

"You have me already," Alec said, raising his hand to kiss the back of it. "You'll always have me."

Magnus sighed hard, looked back at him in thought, and snapped his fingers, a portal appearing in front of them. Alec held back a question about if he had enough strength, and smiled in encouragement as Magnus tugged him through.

The hotel room they appeared in was cream walled and wooden floored, with dark stained oak furniture, and thick cream curtains to block out the light. A low couch stood against one wall behind them, with almost the entire space of the room taken up by a thick-mattressed bed with deep pillows that Alec would be more than happy to bury his face in and sleep on for a few hours.

"I thought… we haven't had much time to… and I wanted…"

Magnus' words trailed away, and the sight of him stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed with one hand pressed against it looking more lost than Alec thought he'd ever seen him was too much. He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the couch and stumbling forward as he kicked off his boots, righting himself on Magnus' shoulders.

"I need you too," he said, smiling in reassurance, relieved when that smile was echoed. The hesitant press of Magnus' fingers flat against his chest became more confident as they kissed, working open his shirt buttons in seconds then splaying in claim once he'd got it off.

Magnus undressed in a hurry using Alec for balance when his feet got tangled, then spinning them round and depositing Alec on his back in the middle of his bed. Alec arched at the feel of Magnus' skin on his, smiling into their kiss as a snap of Magnus' fingers rid him of the rest of his clothes without effort. Alec raised and parted his legs, encouraging Magnus to fall between them, sweeping greedy hands down his back as they slotted together. Magnus spread his knees a little more for balance then reached down between to adjust them both before falling forward with a soft hum. Alec curled his hand around the nape of Magnus' neck, smiling against his lips at the familiar swirl of thumb just behind his ear, the feel of them beginning to thicken together pushing out all other thought.

Alec swept a hand down Magnus' back, nudging against his hip so he'd know to raise up a little then reaching between to wrap his fingers around them both, heat flaring in his gut for Magnus' answering groan. Magnus thrust into his hand until they were both hard, nosing against Alec's jaw so he'd know to turn it then mouthing up the length of his rune as he did.

Magnus moved again, fingers in the hair on Alec's chest one moment then gripping him lightly at the waist the next. And Alec watched as Magnus kissed a path down his chest nipping playfully at his stomach before lapping his tongue over his length and taking him into his mouth. Alec called out, knees falling open as Magnus settled between them, stomach clenching as he spread his hands wide on his thighs to push them further apart.

The feel of Magnus' lips sealed tight around his base then dragged up his length repeatedly left Alec stuttering, a tiny laugh-filled gasp falling from his mouth when Magnus stopped moving, lips stretched wide around him as he looked up and winked. Magnus moved his hands, pressing them into the mattress and shifting to encourage Alec to fuck up into his mouth, the tight heat of it leaving Alec rolling his hips up instinctively to chase even more of it.

But then Magnus was shifting again, lapping over his head and pressing kisses up his shaft as he pulled back, one snap of his fingers giving Alec the only warning he needed before his cheeks were pressed apart and a slicked up finger pressed into him. Alec writhed down on it, rewarding Magnus with a welcoming smile when he moved up the bed to drape over him, repeatedly working his finger inside.

"Hello," Magnus whispered as he settled, leaning in to kiss him quickly before they both turned their heads to watch him open Alec up. Alec mumbled back his own greeting with an absent kiss to the top of his head, dropping his knees further apart and rolling his hips up to meet his fingers, stuttering forward when the angle was just right.

Magnus pressed a kiss to his neck, fingers up and playing with his hair as he worked him open, a small hum to his jaw when Alec groaned at the feel of being scissored open, grinding down for more of it when Magnus teased him by holding still. Then Alec was squeezing Magnus around the waist where he'd draped an arm, nudging for him to move, the need to have him in him long overdue.

Alec sighed as Magnus slid into him arching up for being filled, wrapping his arms low around his waist to keep him in place as he relished in the feel of him inside. Magnus hummed to himself as he adjusted on his knees, kisses pressed to Alec's neck, and when they pulled back to look at each other, there was nothing but smiles to interrupt their kisses, unhurried as they moved together with no care for the time.

"This vacation," Magnus said before cutting himself off with a groan, driving into him at a shallower angle for a couple of thrusts before mouthing hard at his neck and pulling back again.

"Yes?"

"We need several days of it, just like this."

Alec swept his hands down Magnus' back, lightly gripping around his waist and letting out his own soft moans instead of an answer.

"Is that a good idea?" Magnus teased, kissing it into his neck and smiling there as another shallow thrust had Alec calling out, gasping for the pleasured heat it sent through him.

"The best."

"You. Me. A bed somewhere. Perhaps a cocktail to hand, and nothing to think about for a day or two."

"Pretty sure I said a month," Alec retorted, rolling his hips up to meet him and calling out again.

"Then it's a very good thing that you have that stamina rune," Magnus teased, mouthing at his pulse point before driving into him harder, hands wide on his sides to get the perfect angle.

Alec slapped him on the ass earning himself a snort of laughter into his neck, gripping there to encourage Magnus deeper. The feel of his cockhead grinding against his prostate as Magnus pressed into him without moving left Alec stuttering, another half-blast of laughter when triumphant eyes blinked back at him for it, before Magnus was ducking to kiss him again.

Magnus' fingers closing around his cock as he drove into him had Alec calling out, reaching feebly for him one moment then letting his arms fall to the bed the next. The snap of Magnus' hips against him grew harder, and faster, with Alec teetering on the edge of coming but still trying to hold back. And then Magnus was grinding into him with a groan, the grip on his cock slipping for a second as his orgasm ripped through him. Alec moved to take over but Magnus bat his hand away, winking as he stroked him over another couple of times then pulled out of him, ducking immediately to take him in his mouth.

Alec called out again at the tight wet heat engulfing him, then whined as Magnus pressed his fingers into him once more, pressing down and massaging at his prostate until Alec was shaking his head against the pillow, incoherent for not knowing what to chase first. And then he was cresting, stuttering out Magnus' name as he flooded his mouth, the hum of his lips against his shaft as he pressed his fingers in firmer leaving his hands bunching up the sheets as he rode it out.

Magnus lapped over him a final time then pulled his fingers from him, a kiss to his stomach as he slid from the bed. Alec raised his head enough to watch Magnus heading for the bathroom, listening as he ran the faucet and sinking into the bed with a deep, satisfied sigh.

There were soft kisses as Magnus cleaned them up, discarding the dampened towel to a corner of the room as he wriggled to lay down beside Alec, both of them far too sated to pull back the covers and too warm to need them.

"See?" Alec said, lifting his arm as Magnus wriggled down to rest his head on his chest. "You were right."

"About what?"

"That _taking time_ thing."

Magnus turned his head, resting his chin on his chest as he smiled up at him, then pressed another kiss there in its place, and settled back down with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey. What is it?" Alec asked, rushing into Magnus' _office_ at the forlorn way he was slumped forward over his desk, the cups of coffee he'd just made abandoned to the corner of it.

"Another rune," Magnus said, pushing another scrap of paper towards him and sitting back up with a heavy sigh.

"The same as before?"

"More or less," Magnus said, sitting more upright. "The main body of the rune is still the same, which I have to assume means my name; it can't be anything else. But there is also this addition."

Alec looked at the line Magnus traced out with his finger, already fearing the worst. "And that means?"

"Death. Specifically, vengeful death."

"Magnus—"

"At least we know that I am to blame for _something_ , Alec," Magnus smiled, looking up at him. "Many things, I'm sure. But in this instance—"

"You are not," Alec denied, reaching out to cup his face. "You aren't, Magnus. Whatever you've done, nothing invites _this_. This is… this isn't your fault."

"It _feels_ like my fault."

"Well, it's not," Alec insisted.

"If they're here. If they're _watching_ us—"

"They'd be watching you wherever you were," Alec said, already anticipating Magnus' protests about him endangering the Institute and needing to be elsewhere.

"And that they saw me—"

"Magnus," Alec said, dropping himself without warning into Magnus' lap, waving his fingers towards the door so Magnus would know to close and lock it. Magnus huffed under his breath, his expression softening for a second before he did as asked, and wrapped his arms around Alec, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"There was also this," Magnus said, jostling Alec on his lap as he reached into a jacket pocket to hold up a small flask that he held out but wouldn't let Alec touch.

"And this is?"

"I think a sample of the same thing in that flask that was included in those explosions."

"What's it for?"

"Well, both on their own and in different combinations, the items in here have many properties," Magnus said, twisting the flask and then throwing it up in the air, casting magic at it and making it disappear.

"So together here, they do what?"

"I think it is supposed to be a curse."

"A curse?" Alec repeated, twisting more towards him in alarm.

"Yes. Though it is clearly ineffective."

"Because?"

"Alec," Magnus smiled, squeezing him tighter, "whoever is conducting these spells… performing this magic… they are using multiple sources. I can only imagine that not all of their sources are as effective as those we've seen to cause the most damage. This _curse_ is nothing more than a—I suppose a wish fulfillment, or something. You can probably download it from any number of websites proclaiming to know _real_ magic."

"Then… well, I guess it's a good thing that this at least didn't work?" Alec said, feeling sick at the thought of someone attempting to curse Magnus on top of everything else that was happening.

"It is. But this is still... awful. Everything that's happening. Everyone who has been hurt, or—"

"It is. And we're gonna figure it out, you know we are."

"How many others have to die, or be injured, in the meantime, Alec?"

Alec closed his eyes to the forlorn tone of his voice, dropping a kiss on the side of his head and wishing he had answers for him.

* * *

"Magnus. You said this magic that we're associating with the attacker is unique, right?"

"Right," he agreed, nodding to Clary, after she'd found them in Magnus' office and asked them to follow her.

"Well. If it's so unique, why can't we just… track it?"

"How?" Magnus asked. "I already tried. There was no—"

"Look," Clary said, pulling out her stele and tracing an unfamiliar rune on to her hand. "I came across this—or something similar anyway. When I tried drawing it, it came out like _this_. I think if you—if we can get the… _signature_ of the magic that was used—"

"But it would have dissipated by now," Magnus said with a shake of his head.

"Just… humor me, okay?" Clary asked. "This is the exact spot you and Alec got hit by that blast. Maybe there's something residual here."

"Okay," Magnus said, though the tone of his voice suggested he thought it a long shot. Alec watched the swivel of his wrist and a familiar ball of magic appear from his palm, his eyebrow raising in surprise for the way it pulsed. "You were right. It's still here."

"I was thinking; if this _magic_ is some weird combination of Mundane and Warlock magic, then maybe it needs a combination of things to track it as well."

Magnus turned to smile at her in reward, receiving a triumphant one back.

"So. Show me," Clary said, and Magnus made a sweep through the air with his other hand. Clary raised her runed hand up into the space Magnus had pointed out, the air shifting to form a copy of the rune mid-air. The three of them stood in silence as it first spun, then began to pulse green, a smoke-like trail of the same color drifting through the air as though pointing out a route.

"See?" she said with her face lighting up with excitement. "It's here."

"And the color?" Alec asked, expecting something fainter for how long it had been since the explosion.

"I don't know exactly how this works, but it looks like the stronger the color, the more recent they've been here. So—"

"They've been here recently?" Alec finished for her, his heart thudding in alarm; what if the attacker was still in the Institute?

"We should move," Magnus said.

"Look. They've walked down this hallway. Been to your office, Alec," Clary said with fear in her voice as they came to a stop outside his office door, and the trail of green smoke appeared to pass through it. Alec even shoved the door back hard to make sure no one was waiting for them the other side of it, his stomach knotting when there wasn't for trying to guess where else they might be.

"Where else?" Alec asked, and together they walked the Institute tracing the magic to the room Magnus was using as an office, several consoles in the main hall, the weapon's store, and more worryingly to Alec, their private room. The brightest trail was found in Magnus' office leading right up to his desk as though someone had sat at it, and they followed it tapering off until they were outside.

"It comes to a stop here," Clary said as they tumbled out the Institute steps and the rune stopped shimmering.

"So, they could have portaled here," Magnus said, his eyes scanning around them as though looking for evidence of that portal.

"Then how did it not set off the wards or any other alarms? How did we not see them?" Alec asked.

"Can we… track it over a map?"

"Sorry," Clary said, "I don't think so. I think I'll have to be physically there—"

"But that could take forever."

"I want us to go back to Hillyer's apartment," Alec said, "see if this rune shows up anything there. Maybe we can check the place over; there has to be a reason he keeps showing up when he's already dead."

"Okay, so we—"

The Institute's alert system sounded, flashing red overhead, and Alec groaned, slumped forward a little in frustration, before the three of them ran down the hallways to the control room.

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

"No, it's fine; I could do with getting out of this place for a while."

Alec assessed the breach flashing on the screen trying to gauge how many Shax demons to expect, and nodded before turning to smile at Izzy's reply to his question.

"Thanks, Izzy," Alec said, squeezing her arm as she smiled up at him, then watched as she turned away, already calling forward a team.

"And to think. Shax demons used to be a big deal to me. Now they're just an interference," Clary said, smiling at Alec.

"I guess it's good to have an alert around here that's not about attacks on Warlocks," Alec agreed, relieved that the alert had been nothing more serious, and pleased when the last peal of its alarm rang out before being shut down.

"Still. Looks like a pretty big breach," Clary said, nodding at the screen. "I could—"

"No. We need you for something," Alec said before she could offer.

"Great."

"Magnus, we'll—"

Alec spun on his heel to where he'd thought Magnus had been stood just behind him, scanning further around them and not finding him at all. "Where'd he go?"

"I didn't see," Clary said, also turning around to look for Magnus.

"Wait there," Alec said, jogging back through the Institute to Magnus' temporary office, relieved to find him there, half-expecting he'd have disappeared.

"Hey."

Magnus smiled but didn't answer, finishing writing a fire message then waving his hand for it to disappear.

"What was that?"

"A friend in need of instructions for cleaning an amulet. Since I couldn't go in person—"

"Magnus—"

"A fire message will have to suffice," Magnus finished, the clipped tone of his words putting Alec on edge. "They are one of many Warlocks who still don't approve of the use of technology."

"Okay," Alec said anyway, not sure what else to, as he watched Magnus put on a jacket that had been on the back of his chair.

"I'm going to Goran's," Magnus announced as he smoothed down his collar and turned to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"Alec; we need to know if he has sold any of the things that could be responsible for these explosions, or anything else that might have been used in these attacks. It might lead us to whoever is doing this."

"I agree, but—"

"I won't be too long, I don't think," Magnus added, crossing the room to kiss him as dismissive as if he was just leaving to buy milk.

"You were… were you just gonna go without telling me?" Alec asked as he spun round to watch Magnus begin to open a portal, his voice faltering for the possibility.

"You have other things to attend to," Magnus said, dropping his hand and gesturing in the direction of what Alec assumed was the control room. "But these attacks… I need to speak to Goran."

" _We_ need to speak to Goran, Magnus."

"Alec—"

"We just got you back again," Alec protested, telling his heart not to race.

"I know." Magnus' expression was unreadable for anything but blind determination. Alec tried to stop imagining a door being slammed in his face.

"You went away without answering a single message, not even to let me know you were okay. And now you want—"

"I need to—"

"Yeah, well I need _you_ ," Alec bit back before Magnus could answer, his voice coming out harsher than intended. "And I need to keep you safe. I know you don't wanna hear that, for whatever reason you seem to think that's a problem—"

"I never said it was a _problem_ —"

"—but I can't help it, okay? And aside from the fact of _us_ ; I have a _duty_ to keep you safe. That's all any of this was ever about. And you keep _fighting_ me on it."

"Alexander—"

"How can you already be thinking of just… walking out of here without a word?" Alec demanded.

"I wasn't. I was going to come back to tell you—"

"Then how come you just disappeared from the control room without saying anything?"

"I remembered I needed to send that message, Alec," Magnus said, frustration seeping into his voice. "I should have sent it last night."

"And then you were just, what… gonna take off?"

"Like I said. I was going to come to tell you," Magnus said, smiling as he stepped closer and squeezing his hand. "You saved me that job by coming here—"

"Magnus," Alec said, arguing with his voice that it wasn't cracking, "why—"

"Please don't worry," Magnus said, wrapping his arms low around his waist and nuzzling into Alec's cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Are you even strong enough to do this?" Alec asked, looking for any argument to make him see reason with. "Magnus. You just got back. You just portaled to Melodee's. Healed her wounds. Portaled _us_ to… and we… we—"

"Alexander, I'm fine. I don't want you to worry—"

"Yeah, well, tough," Alec retorted, snatching from his embrace, unable to stop his anger spilling over into his words. "This whole relationship thing? We're not _new_ anymore, Magnus. We've been together for—the whole point of this, is that we're supposed to share everything, support each other—at least that we're supposed to share _this_ kind of stuff. We're _supposed_ to worry about each other."

Magnus stared at him then, arms hovering uncertainly as he reached for him and Alec kept out of reach. "Alec—"

"Why is it so hard for you to meet me on things for this?" Alec asked, taking a deliberate step back. Magnus' expression shifted, perhaps realizing he might have upset him, and Alec had to snatch his eyes away from looking for how much it hurt.

"Alexander—"

"We'll talk about this when we get back," Alec said, fury roaring through him so fierce that he didn't trust himself enough to be in Magnus' presence without revealing how much he was hurting, if they didn't have something else to focus on. He sent Clary and Jace a quick message to say they'd need them in a couple of hours, then shoved his phone deep in his pocket to disguise the way his hand was trembling. Raised his head enough to glare back at Magnus even as his jaw twitched with fury.

"Alec," Magnus said, reaching out to grab his arm as Alec moved to walk past him.

"No," Alec said, whirling around to face him. He had to keep busy; if he stayed in the same room as Magnus for another second without something else to deal with, Alec was sure he'd do something stupid, like cry.

"But—"

"Open a portal, Magnus," Alec bit out, crossing his arms. "You're so determined to do everything before you're ready, ignore any concern I have about you pushing yourself when you've just got _back_ from—"

"I needed to—"

"A portal, Magnus," Alec repeated, refusing to look at him. Alec listened to Magnus sigh, heard the telltale shift in the air signaling a portal then felt the gust of it opening, keeping a firm gap between him and Magnus as they stepped through.

* * *

Goran didn't even blink when they portaled into his store, leaning on his forearms against the cash register apparently reading a book.

"Magnus."

Alec watched Magnus' jaw clench at the greeting, his eyes darting out across the store before striding toward a tall rack of what looked like spices, taking a pinch of one and shoving at Goran's book until he moved it. The small amount of dust-like substance shimmered, and Alec stored up a question about what it was for later.

"It's fairly priced," Goran said, straightening up with a careless stretch and marking the page in his book. Magnus glared over his shoulder, stamping over to a basket and coming back with a stoppered jar of thick green liquid that he also deposited on the counter. A small mound of something else Alec couldn't identify followed, with Alec noting the distance the three items were placed from each other, Magnus' fingers tapping with impatience against the counter when he'd finished until Goran finally looked.

"You know, if you combine these three things together, that their effects are quite literally explosive?" Magnus demanded, the small samples he'd taken pushed a little further apart as he spoke.

"Not my business what people do with stuff when they leave, so long as they pay me for it," Goran replied with a dismissive shrug.

"These materials are likely responsible for the explosions at the Institute. You don't think the Clave would be interested in something like that?"

"And there's nothing else in this entire world that can be combined together to be _explosive_ , Magnus?" Goran snorted. "I mean, have you seen our world? Us _Mundanes_ don't need _magic_ to blow stuff up."

"The Institute—"

"I wasn't aware that the supposed _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ was now a lapdog for the Institute," Goran retorted, turning a sneering look on Alec as his first acknowledgment that he was even there. "Or maybe you always have been. Especially with _this_ one."

"Alec is here with me because the Clave is investigating a series of attacks on Warlocks."

"I heard about that," Goran said, sitting down with a smile. "Better watch your back."

"It isn't _my_ back I'm concerned about—"

"No, I suppose you have _him_ to do that for you," Goran said with another sneer at Alec.

Magnus' fingers curled into his sides and Alec could tell he was trying to control his temper. "Look. We just need to know if there have been any purchases that have seemed… unusual. More unusual," he added, when Goran snorted.

"Don't ask, don't tell. You know how it is around here."

"I know exactly how it is around here. That's _why_ I'm here," Magnus replied.

"To do what?"

"To investigate—to find out if there is anything you are aware of that can be linked to these attacks."

"I hope you're paying our friend _Gal_ a visit as well if you're gonna start accusing me of anything," Goran retorted.

"Unlike you, Gal is _responsible_ with the things that she sells."

"Don't mean she's not selling stuff you don't know about. Or just selling regular stuff that can be made into something bad enough to do all kinds of things."

"I think if anyone is going to be supplying substances of any kind that could be traced back to these explosions at the Institutes, or the attacks on Warlocks that have left some _dead_ , some injured, and all depleted of their magic, then it would be _you_."

"Prove it," Goran shrugged.

"We—"

"Then when you've proved that, prove I had anything to do with any of it," he added. "If I'm such a reprobate selling all these _things_ to all these _people_ , am I to blame for every single bad thing that's happened in the whole world?"

"This—"

"And in any case," Goran added with a triumphant glint in his eye, "I'm a _Mundane_. I'm not even supposed to know about your _Shadow World_. How many breaches is it gonna be if the Clave come calling, huh? How many _Downworlders_ have violated all your little laws for me to _know_ about you all? What are you gonna do?"

The clench of Magnus' jaw told Alec he knew he had a point, and Alec continued to watch in silence as Magnus charged across the store again collecting more things Alec didn't recognize, depositing them all on the counter as well.

"You damage any of those you'll be paying for them," Goran said, his tone bored as though he knew he was untouchable.

"Whoever is doing these attacks has the ability to transport themselves vast distances within minutes, at great risk to their own health."

"Serves them right then, wouldn't you say?"

"Goran—"

"You sure it's not just one of you Warlocks who's got an attitude on? Looking for power, or something? It's kind of what you do," he added, apparently pleased that he was goading Magnus.

"A Warlock would use a portal," Alec pointed out as Magnus quietly seethed.

"There are too many things that point to this being a Mundane doing this," Magnus replied with a sharp shake of his head. "Or at the very least, a Warlock who does not have that much… natural ability, and needs to enhance it with another source."

Alec thought back to their discussion in the Institute about the difference between Warlock and Mundane magic, wondering at the likelihood of either doing such a thing. Wondered if Magnus was beginning to draw the same conclusions as him about the identity of the attacker.

"So?" Goran said, still disinterested.

"So. Any magic that is used for transportation by someone who does not already have that… ability in them, is dangerous, and unstable. There are things—ingredients to make a potion, and certain spells—that can be used to make that magic more stable. Though it is doubtful anything can prevent the deterioration suffered by the body—"

"You're feeling sorry for this guy, or something?" Goran asked, incredulous.

"I'm trying to prevent it from happening again. To establish who it is, so we can stop them hurting anyone else. And themselves."

"And what am I supposed—"

"These ingredients are the only things I know that can be used in a spell to assist with this… transportation," Magnus said, tapping against to of the items he'd just brought to the counter. "Two of which are also illegal here, in case you weren't already aware."

"And?"

"Tell us who you sold these to. In what quantity," Magnus demanded.

"Like I said. Don't ask, don't tell," Goran shrugged. Alec watched the final flex of Magnus' fingers down by his side before a bolt of magic shot from them, raising to wrap around Goran's throat and lift him from his stool, pinning him against the wall.

Goran's eyes were wide and startled, clearly never having witnessed Magnus' magic or anger before. All that goading and insolence disappeared leaving a man genuinely scared of the power in front of him, and Alec couldn't help be anything but _pleased_ , and _proud_. "Magnus—"

"Like you said, Goran. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus said, his voice coming out just as bored and dismissive as Goran's had been. "I'm used to people listening to me, showing me respect. I _expect_ your respect, given that I have _allowed_ your… _enterprise_ , to exist for so long. Do you think that this little _store_ of yours would still be standing, if I thought you were of any real kind of threat, or interest, to anyone?"

"Magnus—"

"You are a greedy, selfish, deplorable human being, who trades in things he doesn't understand and sells them to people he doesn't know to do who knows what. There are hundreds of stores just like yours across the city, yet yours is the only one that continues to sell illegal items that you have been repeatedly warned against selling. I have been foolish to allow you to continue for so long."

"Magnus—"

"Though that is a mistake I intend to rectify immediately."

"Magnus, _please_ —"

"Tell me who you have sold these things to recently," Magnus said, pointing at the items he'd just put on the counter, even as he tightened the grip of his magic around his throat.

"Hillyer Macgillivray," Goran said immediately, struggling pointlessly against Magnus' magic to be let down.

"When?"

"What do you mean, _when_?" Goran protested. "Which time? He's been coming here for years—"

"Yes, but when was the most recent?" Magnus asked, sighing before letting him down.

"Maybe a week ago? No more than two. He's been buying that stuff for a good six months now. Comes in every couple of weeks to pick it up. Even got it on a regular order. In fact," Goran added, glaring at Magnus as though he hadn't just been pinned to a wall, "if you're now telling me he won't be coming back for this 'cos of _you_ meddling, who's gonna pay for all this stuff I've got on back order just for him?"

"That is not our problem," Magnus said, flaring his magic again and smiling when Goran balked for seeing it, "or rather, it is not our _business_."

"But—"

"Alec," Magnus said, gesturing to the wall behind him with floor to ceiling shelving covering the length of it, "at a quick glance, there are seventeen items there that are illegal to trade within the _Shadow World_ , and three in the Mundane. If you would be so kind as to take pictures, I'm sure our friend Luke would happily investigate—"

"You can't—"

"Tell me, Goran. Did you have a hand in trading those banned books that were stolen from that collection in New Orleans—"

"Magnus—"

But Magnus ignored him, instead sending a blast of magic at a space in the wall that revealed a false door and wide cavity inside. "I guess I just answered my own question."

"Collection?" Alec asked as he approached.

"A collection of books based on the darker elements of magic from across the world. The collector had their home broken into, and these books started appearing; some were even listed on eBay, and Amazon," Magnus added with an incredulous huff. "Others found their way into stores like this one."

"But—"

Magnus cut off Goran's attempt at defense with a glare, snapping his fingers and flaring magic towards him that had Goran stumbling backward.

"I wonder if Luke will find any of these books listed amongst those stolen; some are quite valuable," Magnus said, nodding as Alec gestured with his phone to take a picture.

"What's this?" Alec asked, pointing to a jar on one of the shelves in the wall recess, that on closer inspection seemed to be filled with dried, star-shaped petals.

"Don't touch that," Magnus said in alarm, pulling him back from getting too close. "It's… these are a very rare type of flower, distantly related to the Aster."

"Something bad?"

"Normal Asters can be used in spells for things like patience, elegance, and afterthought."

"Afterthought?"

"Yes," Magnus smiled, "I suppose to bring peace to those living with regret."

"Okay—"

"They can also be used to assist with _daintiness_ ," Magnus added, his smile shifting to one of fond memory. "I once helped a family with a daughter who was about to be presented to court, but was the most clumsy creature I have ever seen. Beautiful, but entirely lacking in grace; if there was so much as pin to trip over, then she would surely have found it. Floor-length dresses, which of course was the style at the time, were her nemesis."

Alec nodded, unable to not echo that smile. "So, what's different about these flowers?"

"These are an incredibly rare mutation of the flower that have been specifically cultivated," Magnus said with a grimace.

"For what purpose?"

"Regular Aster flowers, along with everything else they do, can also be used to… I suppose to ward off... _evil_ ," Magnus said, sighing as he nodded to the jar. "These ones have the exact opposite effect."

"So they… attract evil?"

"More that they are used to… summon it," Magnus suggested. "Which is why it is banned from ordinary sale."

"I didn't know," Goran protested when both Alec and Magnus turned to glare at him. Magnus waved his hand towards the wall cavity, a clear barrier-like shimmer forming in front of it.

"I'll seal these off until Luke arrives."

"But—"

"Have you sold any of this?" Magnus demanded with a finger extended towards the petals in the jar, and Alec watched Goran swallow hard with real fear in his eyes, giving one sharp nod. "To?"

"H-Hillyer," Goran stuttered out, taking a step back as Magnus walked back towards the counter, glowering at him.

"You're sure this was Hillyer who last bought these," Magnus said, gesturing once more at the ingredients on the counter.

"Positive," Goran said, still visibly shaken.

"You will contact me if he comes back," Magnus said, conjuring a business card with a snap of his fingers and sliding it across the counter.

"I will," Goran agreed, nodding hard, "I will. Magnus—"

But Magnus was already opening the door and gesturing for Alec to follow.

* * *

"I still don't believe it's Hillyer," Magnus said as soon as they were outside.

"Magnus—"

"If someone can glamor themselves as me, then they can glamor themselves as him," Magnus added. Alec bit back his own suspicion that it was Hillyer doing the glamoring, and nodded, not trusting himself not to be deliberately argumentative.

"Are you up for coming to Hillyer's apartment? Just to—"

"If someone is glamoring themselves as him after his death, perhaps it makes sense that they are doing it from his apartment," Magnus agreed. "You said it yourself; when you were speaking to my _students_ and you visited his apartment, you were told that he had moved, instead of that he'd died."

"True."

"You should send those pictures to Luke," Magnus added, nodding towards his phone. "Tell him that Goran's needs a full investigation now; we both should have done more to prevent him selling what he does."

Alec agreed in silence, making quick work of sending Luke's message, then pointing out a direction for them to walk. He pushed his cell phone back in his pocket only to pull it out again, jolting at the feel of Magnus reaching for his hand. Alec looked down at their fingers clasped together before raising them up, kissing the back of Magnus' hand, and nudging into his side as he called Jace and Clary to meet them at the apartment. Grimaced at the rain clouds overhead, and hoped they'd not get caught in them.

"Alexander—"

"Magnus," Alec said, shaking his head at the tone of his voice that suggested _talking_ , turning his head to find Magnus watching him uncertainly. "We'll talk about this later."

"But—"

"We need to focus on _this_ ," he insisted, nodding forward to emphasize the route they were taking to Hillyer's. "I'm not gonna apologize for being scared of something happening to you."

"You—"

"Or being mad at you when you shut down on me," Alec added. "But we need to focus on _this_ right now."

Magnus sighed out hard, kissing his shoulder. Alec ducked before he could turn completely away again to kiss him back, then reined in his thoughts to plan for what they needed to do at Hillyer's.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> Alright, here's where the story is going to pick up a little; I'd advise to brace yourself for some difficult things. I'll do my best to warn of upcoming events that might be upsetting in the notes (spoiler-y stuff in the end notes, general warnings in the chapter notes), and I'd suggest for the next few chapters to check them before reading if you have any concerns. Now might also be a good time to take another look at the tags to make yourself aware of things that are coming. 
> 
> x

The interior of Hillyer's apartment was made up of dark wooden floors and pale-painted walls, with tall bookcases lining every one, stuffed with all manner of magic paraphernalia that Alec could identify a lot of from similar in their own apartment. The apartment looked lived in, as though someone had only recently left to perhaps go shopping or to work. The dining room table was covered in what looked like spells, and to the side of the bed, Jace found a laptop and a notebook that Alec wanted to look at back at the Institute.

"How do we know we're not trespassing in the home of someone who has nothing to do with any of this?" Clary asked, nervous eyes darting out around the room despite the determined set of her shoulders. Even with Magnus' assurance that his magic had found no one inside the apartment, when they'd portaled in from behind the apartment building, she'd stepped through with the guiltiest look on her face Alec thought he'd ever seen.

"It's still Hillyer's name on the lease," Alec replied. "I checked."

"And these are Hillyer's things," Magnus added, standing over by a cabinet studying a photo frame. Alec joined him, looking at the couple in the picture. "Clary. Can we use your rune again?"

Clary nodded, already stepping forward with her hand extended, and with a blast of Magnus' magic the same rune they'd produced back in the Institute began to pulse strongly mid-air, its smoke-like quality hitting everything and tainting the air green for all the trails of it throughout the apartment.

"So they're working from here. This is their base," Alec said, his eyes on the frame in Magnus' hand.

"It appears so."

"Magnus. Look at this."

Alec and Magnus turned on hearing Jace's voice, following the point of his finger to a notice board with a calendar pinned to it. He pulled it from its pin and began flicking through, his face becoming increasingly alarmed. "It looks like… Magnus, look at this."

Magnus crossed the room, handing the photo frame to Alec and taking the calendar, turning the pages rapidly, then flipping back to the front, and reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

"It looks like a list of everyone who's been attacked, and when," he said, searching for a number.

"Then—"

"Alec; there are two more Warlocks listed for today. Yesenia Savoy and Alvera Medlin. Yesenia actually lives about five minutes from the Institute. Alvera's in Stuyvesant Town. I need to warn them."

Alec nodded thinking they could check in on them both once they were finished, and stood back waiting for Magnus to make his calls, relieved when he announced they'd both agreed to leave the city temporarily.

"Alexander," Magnus said, coming forward to squeeze his hand, then beckoning him to follow, pointing at a set of three books on a high shelf. "These books are ancient. I'd wager these were amongst those stolen from the collector I mentioned in Goran's."

"Who is this collector?"

"A harmless Mundane who enjoys rare books, but doesn't know the contents of them," Magnus replied, "or the power of the words written in them. There are variations of magic from across the world written down in numerous tomes; many of which were in his collection until it was stolen."

"Okay—"

"And these," Magnus said, gesturing for him to follow back to the dining table. "This here is a spell for incapacitation. It is perhaps what is responsible for these attacked Warlocks not moving when they were being… hurt."

"We didn't find any physical evidence—"

"It is more of an incantation," Magnus replied, "along with various ingredients held by the person performing it. There would likely be no physical evidence of it were this attacker as meticulous and careful as they have been for… so much of this."

Alec nodded, watching Magnus sigh, and turn away again to browse more of the books on shelves with a deepening frown. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Possibly."

"Magnus?"

Magnus searched through a final shelf before shaking his head with a sigh. "A few centuries ago—many centuries ago, long before my birth—there was a… covenant agreed between a small group of Warlocks, who decided that there should be a collection of all the runes known to Warlocks recorded in one book."

"Like The Gray Book."

"Exactly like The Gray Book," Magnus agreed, "the original name of which was The Book of Gramarye, which means _magic_ , and _hidden wisdom_. The pages of this Warlock equivalent, like The Gray Book, were also infused with special magic to allow the paper to keep the runes—"

"Like The Gray Book uses special paper for… _our_ runes," Clary added, coming to stand by their side.

"Exactly," Magnus repeated.

"So—"

"These Warlocks, they were… unscrupulous," Magnus said with a guilty dart of his eyes that Alec itched to chase away. "There are those of us who long only for power and accumulation of wealth or other such _treasures_ , and these Warlocks were prime examples of that."

"What would they gain by producing this book?"

"A complete set of runes that generally can only be accessed through those with demon blood?" Magnus said, raising an eyebrow, and Alec thought of the many possibilities, needing to ask no further questions.

"So whoever is doing this—"

"I have no idea, of course. But the book—entitled only _Gramarye—_ hasn't been seen in centuries. When I heard about this Mundane collector having their collection stolen a few years ago, I feared that perhaps this book had fallen into Mundane hands, but had no proof of it. Sat on a shelf collecting dust and hopefully harmless, but still. The potential—"

"So you think this attacker has this particular book?"

"I don't know," Magnus said, "I can't know for sure. That rune on the flask from those explosions— _Warlock_ —that is a rune that most Warlocks know without needing to find a reference for it anywhere. It isn't a _hidden_ rune; there are so many runes in Mundane mythology, in fact, that are closer to demonic runes than angelic ones, that it is a wonder there haven't been more incidents of Mundanes using them than there has been recorded."

"So—"

"Transportation magic of this magnitude is not something that is easily made purely from spells and potions," Magnus said.

"Magnus—"

"And prior to the portal, the only method of such… rapid travel, was with runes. That could only be accessed by those with demon blood. Our… transportation skills were sought out long before that first portal."

"You invented the portal. With… an ancestor of Lydia's," Alec said.

"Dear Henry," Magnus said, nodding in agreement.

"So, this book, the _Gramarye_ , had these runes written down?"

"I can't, of course, be sure that the runes wouldn't have been recorded elsewhere as well, but yes. I know of no other Warlock that would use them, however, even if the oldest among us still retain them in our memories. We don't need them now; opening portals has become second nature to all of us."

"So if this attacker has access to this book—or even just this rune—it could be this that's meant they're able to travel like they're doing?"

"As I said to Goran; any magic involving transportation by those without demon blood is dangerous, and requires certain spells to… reduce the damage it may cause. Though used on the scale of these attacks, I can only imagine what it must be doing to this person's body."

"They have access to runes from somewhere," Alec said. "That one on those flasks, the one on our door and in your office at the Institute. Maybe this one for travelling—"

"It does seem that their knowledge of runes is… perhaps not extensive, but specific," Magnus agreed, "mostly Warlock runes. Though I do still get the impression they are gathering their… tools, and resources, from multiple sources. Experimenting, even, to see what works."

"And yet there's no books of them here? Of runes?"

"None that I can find."

"Maybe on that laptop," Jace suggested.

"This is Hillyer?" Alec asked, waving the photo frame he was still holding when Magnus came back to him, pointing at the man in the picture. He was of about average height, with thick, wavy hair that framed his face, looking up at them from the picture with a kind smile.

"Yes."

Alec's eyes drifted over the titles of books in another bookcase and nodded towards them. "Guess he also worked in IT. With computers, at least."

"He mentioned something about installing computer security systems, I think," Magnus agreed.

"Who's that?" Alec said, gesturing to the brunette woman in the photo, fair skinned, and, he thought, about Izzy's height.

"I've no idea. A friend, or girlfriend, perhaps; Hillyer is a very private person. This," Magnus added, gesturing at a second frame hung on the wall, "I suppose this is his family."

Alec took in the parents and what he assumed were two younger sisters stood around Hillyer, and felt a pang of sorrow for their loss, even if so much of him suspected Hillyer to still be alive.

"So, maybe she's the one living here," Clary said as she came to stand beside them. "Alec; didn't you say someone was here when you tried to visit before?"

"Yes, but I don't know if it was her. I mean, it was a woman, but she was wearing a beanie."

"Inside?"

"Maybe she was cold," Alec said, "I only got a glimpse of her, but she was… I think I remember she had on a ton of thick clothing."

"It's not cold in here," Clary pointed out. "Why would she be sat inside in a ton of clothes?"

Alec shrugged, having no answer.

"If she is using all of this magic, all of this experimental, dangerous magic, _cold_ may be just one of the things she is feeling. Her body will be deteriorating," Magnus said, frowning. "Even if she feels strong in herself."

"And you don't remember anything else about her appearance?" Clary asked.

"I think her eyes were grey," Alec said, trying to think harder but coming up with nothing.

"Like this?" Clary said, coming back with another photo; this time of the woman on her own showing only her face. Alec took the photo in his hand to study it, and nodded.

"I think so."

"So she's—"

The sound of glass popping stole Clary's words, with all of them looking up for its source. Seconds later they were squinting, trying to back away from the onslaught of water, as a sprinkler system set off and began to soak them.

"Jace. The laptop," Alec called out, just about making him out backing into the corner of the room and trying to keep the laptop dry under his jacket. Magnus crossed the room to be closer to him perhaps to keep him out of the spray, conjuring a portal that they all dived through in seconds, taking them to Alec's office where they dripped water all over the floor.

"I'll… check this is okay," Jace said, pulling the laptop out and flicking hair back from his eyes, already turning to leave.

"And I'll… change," Clary said, looking down at herself, pinching at her thighs and grimacing for the wet fabric of her pants clinging to them.

"We should too," Alec said, walking away before Magnus could say anything, hearing him following behind.

* * *

"I love you."

Alec closed his eyes at the sound of Magnus' voice, turned away from him as he began to unbutton his soaked shirt, and hearing him close and lock the door.

"I love you too," he said without turning around, walking into the bathroom to throw the shirt in the corner and coming back with towels for them both, handing one to Magnus without comment.

"I didn't mean—"

"Magnus, not now—"

"If not now—"

"You think any of this is easy for me?" Alec said as he dried his hair, turning to face Magnus and finding him stood uncertainly, only having removed his jacket. "You need to change. You'll get cold."

"I don't think this is _easy—_ "

"You think I can stand any of this? The thought of you getting hurt, or worse, and not being able to do a damn thing about it?" Alec demanded, throwing the towel across the room. Magnus stared back at him, and Alec had to turn away again, grimacing as he bent to remove his boots and socks. He continued stripping out of the rest of his wet clothes, hearing Magnus doing the same, and not letting himself look.

"Alexander, I know. I—"

"I _love_ you, Magnus," Alec repeated, his voice cracking with the hurt he was feeling that had been simmering beneath the surface ever since walking into Magnus' office earlier. Alec bunched his hands up in fists and took a moment to brace himself then spun around, apparently unable to avoid the conversation any longer, when he'd planned on bringing it up when they were alone at the end of the day. "That means I love you—all of you. Whatever you're going through, whatever's happening, whatever you need."

"I know that," Magnus said gently, taking a hesitant step forward. All Alec wanted to do was pull him closer and wrap him up in his arms, and forget everything else. But he couldn't, not with everything that was happening, and not if Magnus continued to not include him in what he was thinking. He turned away from him, rummaging through the small pile of clothes on his chair, groaning at the thought that they'd have a mound to launder if they ever got to go home.

"I didn't ask you to stay here because I wanted you to feel _trapped_ , Magnus," he said, pulling on a pair of boxers and then pants, buttoning them as he turned back to him. "I wanted you here to keep you _safe_. Because I _need_ you safe; I can't concentrate on doing anything else if you're not, and it's… I guess I _am_ guilty of favoritism when it comes to you for stuff like that."

"You're always as professional as you can be," Magnus replied quickly, shaking his head in denial. Naked, and curled in on himself, his hair flattened by water, and eyeliner smudged beneath his eyes, Magnus looked fragile enough to test Alec's resolve, make him want to step forward and hold him. But Alec forced himself to hold back, determined that he had to help Magnus understand his point of view.

"I am," Alec agreed, "but it doesn't mean… I can't keep my head clear if I've got extra stuff to worry about when it comes to you."

"Alec. Every couple has things outside of their lives together that… means they have other things on their mind throughout their working days."

"And how many of those _things_ involve someone systematically killing Warlocks and getting closer and closer to you, leaving messages on your desk, blasting holes in the building we're in—"

"Alec—"

"I'm just saying. All the regular couple stuff that we could have on our minds—that we _do_ have on our minds—is _fine_ ; I can deal with that—I _like_ having couple stuff to get hung up on about with you," he added, earning himself a pleased smile. Alec rolled his eyes, not wanting to let Magnus off the hook quite so easily, though having to kiss him, because he couldn't help himself. Then had to force himself to pace away before doing it again.

"But?"

"But sometimes, with stuff like this, with _big_ stuff, beyond anything about us being together, you shut me out, Magnus. Every time something big like this happens. Every time; and it's like… you throw up these walls, and won't let me in. It's like… sometimes it's like you don't trust me, or… I don't know; think I can deal with any of it."

"I don't mean to—"

"I thought we'd got _past_ all that, Magnus," Alec said, swallowing back the thickness in his throat for the threat of tears. "And I know; this whole thing is a mess. It's terrifying; especially as it feels like you're gonna go at any moment without talking to me about it first. What happens if you go, and I can't find you, and I don't even know you're _gone—_ "

"Alex—"

"I'm not asking for you to ask for _permission_ ," Alec continued, needing to get his words out now they'd started to flow. "I'm not—I don't _own_ you, Magnus. Same as you don't own me. But we share a life together, Magnus, a _good_ one. I didn't know I could… I didn't know I could _have_ any of this before you came along; you know that."

Alec sighed as those words overwhelmed him, looking away until he was sure his eyes wouldn't show what he was feeling. "But I can't—I don't _want_ that life just… dismissed every time we have something big like this happen. I can't… I don't wanna lose you—"

"You won't lose me," Magnus said, taking another two steps at the crack of Alec's voice, hesitating before reaching out to rest his hands on Alec's chest. "You won't."

"But I might. You just keep… you shut me _out_ , Magnus. I'm not… I can't pretend to understand how you're feeling about any of this, but I need _you_ to understand; I _love_ you."

"I love you—"

"Then why do you continue to try keeping me out?"

"I suppose because… because I'm not used to having anyone who cares enough to… to want to share every aspect of my life with me; difficult or otherwise," Magnus said with that nervous smile Alec recognized as him not knowing how to say what he was thinking.

Alec sagged a little, covering Magnus' hands with his own, then wrapped his arms around him, allowing himself one sweep of his hands down over his ass, before settling them on his waist.

"Magnus, that's… that's _crap_ ," he said, punctuating it with a kiss. "You and me, we've been together long enough for you to _know_ I'm not going anywhere at the slightest hint of trouble. How am I supposed to love you, if you won't _let_ me, or you will, but only on your terms? Only when things are _easy_?"

"You know I'm still scared that… I'm scared that—"

"You don't think I'm scared too?" Alec asked, tugging him closer, and interrupting himself, losing himself in kissing Magnus back until he sagged against him, hands slipping to loop around his waist. "You think I… you don't think the thought of losing you terrifies me? In whatever way I could lose you? Even if it's _just_ you shutting me out?"

"Alec—"

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec said, raising his chin up and staring back at Magnus even when his own gaze faltered. "I'm not. And I don't care how much you try dealing with everything on your own, because I won't let you. I won't. Just don't… don't expect me not to get _mad_ about it when you do. When there's no _need_ for it. I'm yours… and that means I'm yours to share _everything_ with. Why won't you realize that?"

"I—"

"We're in this, and whatever else happens, together," Alec said, leaning to drop his forehead in the crook of Magnus' neck. "I won't let you stop me from trying."

Alec looked up to find Magnus' lip trembling, and his eyes bright with tears. "I didn't mean to—"

"It doesn't matter now," Alec said, shaking his head before leaning in to kiss him. "I'm sorry I got angry about it too. I just… please don't shut me out, okay?"

Magnus nodded, his face twisting up with a tear-filled smile, leaning in to kiss Alec as he clung to him hard.

* * *

"I have another message."

Alec slumped next to the desk he'd been talking with Clary at in the control room, and turned to sit on its edge, taking the paper from Magnus' hands. "Is it the same as before?"

"It's still _for_ me, though it is slightly different. Do you see this curve?"

"The last one was only with that line, right?" Alec said, following the trail of his finger.

"Yes. The last one suggested a vengeful death. But this one… this one seems to be indicating something like _closure_ , or _end_ —"

"Justice?" Clary suggested as she looked for herself.

"Perhaps," Magnus agreed.

"How the hell is this person getting in here, getting by us, without any of us noticing?" Alec said, frustration clipping his words. The thought that they might be being watched and that the attacker would know when they weren't in the Institute was just as unsettling as thinking someone unfamiliar was walking amongst them whilst they were there.

"Their glamor must be very effective for not one of us to have noticed," Magnus said, sitting down beside him when Alec patted the desk. "I am certain this is a Mundane. Though the power, the magic they are harnessing… it is astonishing that they are capable of doing any of it."

"Yeah."

"Though if they continue at this rate, with everything that is happening, it will soon be impossible for them to hide," Magnus added. "It might be that these attacks come to an end, because _they_ do."

"Why?"

"Alexander. Glamoring, and portaling, and whatever else they'd been doing; whoever is doing this is putting themselves at great risk. Neither are designed for Mundanes. There is protection in our blood that there isn't in theirs," Magnus explained. "Occasional use is fine, but constant? It can be doing them no good. And in any case; even if the person doing this has an element of angel, or demon blood in them, it is not enough to protect them. Not with the extent of magic they are using, anyway."

"So—"

"And conjuring either of those things when there is not that blood in the body can only cause damage," Magnus added. "The same would be true for you, Clary, if you were a Mundane and attempted to use one of your runes. Or if I were not a Warlock and attempted to open a portal. That they are sustaining this for so long; it has to be… I can't imagine there is much rational thought left to whatever they're doing now."

"So, this person; they're sort of a Forsaken?" Alec asked, having been thinking over Magnus' words in Hillyer's apartment earlier.

"In a way, I suppose they are, if they are using runes that are not designed for them. But they are not a true Forsaken, because by now, after this length of time, they would surely have become totally unable to function, or do anything. They must have accessed incredible magic to do so much of what they are doing, but it isn't sustainable. Even powerful Warlocks tire when using magic for extended periods. This is killing them; it has to be."

"So," Clary said. "If this _isn't_ this Hillyer, then—"

"It isn't," Magnus said, cutting her off with a sharp shake of his head.

"Magnus," Alec said. "Maybe it was… if he was interested in dark magic, or magic generally, maybe it was inevitable that—"

"Even if he was _interested_ in all aspects of magic, and was exceptionally gifted, there is absolutely no way Hillyer would do anything like this. Absolutely not."

"He was supposed to have died around fifteen months ago, and keeps being seen. There's—"

"I refuse to believe that someone I knew, and worked with for so long, would be capable of—"

"What about the woman in the photo?" Clary asked, with her eyes darting between the two of them as their voices rose. "We didn't exactly get a chance to see if there was a name for anyone else there at the apartment before the sprinkler system went off. Which, by the way? Someone had to have rigged with sensors or something. Those things aren't supposed to go off until a certain temperature is hit."

"I'm telling you. It's not Hillyer," Magnus insisted.

"And I believe you, if you really think that," Alec agreed, reaching out to squeeze his leg, "I do. But—"

"If I knew who it was, Alec, do you not think I would have stopped them by now?"

"Magnus; I didn't sa—"

"If you can just assume someone that is practicing magic is the one to blame—"

"Magnus, this _is_ someone practicing—"

"You know what I mean, Alec," Magnus said as he stood, turning to face him. "You are accusing someone that I know, that I have taught, that I—"

"I'm _not_. And this isn't about you teaching—"

"You are accusing someone that I _know_ could not have done this. I _know_ , Alec. You're accusing them because there's magic involved. Because—"

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything," Alec protested. "Betty Valencia said Hillyer had got too confident with his magic. You said yourself how accomplished he was. We know he went to Goran's regularly, and that he approached Melodee Colburn for help. What if he turned… what if he became involved in dark, or Warlock magic that he—"

"Not all Warlock magic is _dark_ , Alec—"

"Magnus," Alec said, reaching for him, relieved only when he didn't snatch his hand away. "I'm not saying it is; you know I'm not. But something is happening here. People keep saying they're seeing Hillyer long after he's supposed to be dead. His apartment looks lived in. He's been seen as recently as a week ago, according to Goran. There's got to be something about him that we're missing."

"That Hillyer faked his own death? That he became _bad_ because of the magic he was studying?"

"I don't—"

"Is that what you assume I will do one day, Alec?" Magnus asked, fury clenching his jaw. "That none of us who practice magic are capable of resisting such things?"

"Magnus—"

"That because of who my _father_ is, perhaps it's _inevitable_ that I take the same route?"

" _Magnus_ —"

But Magnus walked away before Alec could speak leaving him torn between chasing after him, and thinking they both needed a little time to calm. Clary patted his arm, walking away, apparently sensing that he needed to be alone.

* * *

Alec jolted at the sound of a fresh blast of heavy rain against the window, cursing himself for it and sighing out hard. He willed the words he was trying to read to unblur themselves, though the heavy gusts of wind whipping around the exterior of the Institute made it near impossible to concentrate on anything—not that Alec felt he could concentrate anyway.

His argument with Magnus was only a result of them both being frustrated with what was happening, he knew that, but even the slightest disagreement between them always left Alec feeling unsettled. Alec went over his words yet again, pinching over his eyes and groaning at not getting them out the way they were intended, longing for the end of the day and crawling into bed with Magnus so they could map out their apologies to one another and fall asleep together.

Alec sighed again, pushing back from his desk and standing, taking a long, deep stretch as a yawn blasted from his mouth, and making himself take a couple of paces to stretch his legs. Alec picked up then straightened out the picture of he and Magnus on his desk, returned a book to a shelf that he'd been meaning to for days, and then decided he couldn't put off working any longer, returning to his chair with a heavy slump.

The text blurred then refocused, with Alec succeeding making it a third of the way down a page before the howling wind and relentless rain had him jumping again, and Alec toyed with the idea of seeking Magnus out, instead of being stubborn and waiting for him to come to him if he couldn't wait the day out.

At the sound of glass breaking, Alec whipped his head to the side and dragged his chair away from the source of it, catching a gaping hole in the middle of where the stained glass angel of his window used to be. Squinting through the gap at the weather outside, Alec jolted back as an object flew in through the hole and skimmed across his desk, knocking against the photo frame he'd just straightened. And as a low hissing sound reached his ears before fading away to nothing, the black cloth parcel shifted, as though an object within had become dislodged.

Alec stared at the parcel for another second before his feet connected with what his brain was screaming at him to remember, jumping up and running for the door. The blast hit him square in the back knocking him forwards, his forehead connecting with the back of the door with a resounding crack, before he slumped to the floor with a groan. And everything around him seemed muffled, including the sound of further glass breaking followed by footsteps, before his vision blurred and faded to black.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Magnus and Alec are arguing in this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warning***
> 
> This is the first chapter that earned the 'graphic description of violence' tag suggested by Tumblr followers. I'll put the reason for that in the end notes; please take a look if this is a subject that might be harmful to you. And also, when you read this, bear in mind some things are not what they appear. I can't say more than that without giving stuff away. Once again; _please read the warnings and the tags_ they're there for good reason! The warnings are very spoiler-y x

Alec woke with a sharp surge of pain ricocheting through his head, the swell of it so fierce he immediately leaned to the side to be sick, gasping and spitting afterward and grimacing at the taste left in his mouth. His temples pounded, behind his forehead felt like it might be about to erupt, and as he became aware that he was seated, a multitude of stabs and aches spoke of further injuries up the length of his back and legs as he tried to move.

Alec cracked his eyes open, immediately closing them again when the room gave a violent lurch. He opened them a little slower, managing a couple more seconds each time until they were fully open and focussed enough to take in his surroundings. The room was small and square, a queen-sized bed pushed against a wall that looked as though it hadn't been slept in in months identified it as a bedroom, and the rest of the room was filled with mismatched plastic and metal furniture covered in a thick layer of dust.

Alec looked down, flexing his toes against the wood of the floor, startled to find that he was barefoot. Another glance over himself showed he was in the pants and long-sleeved t-shirt he remembered putting on when he'd last woken, but couldn't quite work out when that had been. He shivered then, partly for the cold air in the room, and partly for having no idea where he was, or how he'd got there.

Another glance around the room after having to retch again revealed darkly papered walls, a solitary light coming from the hallway beyond the ajar door, drawn, heavy curtains, and nothing else he could identify to tell him where he was. Alec tried to move again, could see no sign of visible restraints, yet couldn't shift much beyond his head, toes, and fingers, rigidly sat on a hard-backed chair.

The door creaked then and Alec sat upright, struggling harder against those invisible restraints, unable to make out the figure silhouetted against the light.

"You're awake then. Throwing up all over my floor. How charming. Though you do have so little respect for other peoples' properties, so I don't know why I'm surprised."

Alec shook his head in disbelief on recognizing the voice, straining hard to move once again.

"Hillyer's apartment?" Jace said, apparently furious. "Has no one ever taught you not to touch things that aren't yours, Alexander?"

Alec watched as Jace stepped through the door properly, glaring at him from the other side of the room. There was absolutely no way it could be Jace, he knew it couldn't, it was impossible. Though that certainly hadn't quite connected with his mouth.

" _Jace_?"

Jace smiled, rushing forward, striking hard against the side of Alec's head, the pain of it making Alec succumb to blackness again.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

Alec woke with a gasp, spluttering and coughing as he ducked back away from the bottle of water being shoved in his mouth.

"No? Have it your way," Jace said, capping the bottle again, kicking forward a small stool Alec immediately tried to get his foot on but was too far away to reach, and laughing at his efforts. "I do hope you like your new… surroundings. I needed a little time to recover from hauling you in here, and, well; to get everything ready."

"Jace. Why are you doing this?" Alec asked, realizing belatedly he was now just about standing, with his arms stretched above his head, cuffed in thick chains suspended from the ceiling, and his toes barely able to comfortably reach the floor.

Once more he told himself it couldn't be Jace, tried to reach out through his parabatai rune, and felt no connection with the man in front of him at all. Though everything did feel blurry, and slow, and Alec's head hurt so much for trying that everything then seemed impossible and possible all at once.

"Might as well have some fun while I wait," Jace shrugged, a glint in his eye Alec could see as nothing but triumphant.

"Wait for what?"

"Magnus Bane, obviously," Jace said with a rueful laugh. "Though I hope he comes soon. Some of your wounds look like they're becoming infected. And that bump I gave you on the back of your head to make sure you were really out of it back in your office doesn't look good; I'm sure you must have a killer headache."

"Now that you mention it," Alec mumbled mostly to himself, resting his head against his over-stretched arm and letting out a moan at the fresh wave of pain rippling through him.

"Good. It's nice to not be the only one around here suffering when it wasn't deserved. Or maybe you _did_ deserve it, for associating with _him_."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been wounded, far greater than you'll ever know. And because of him, you're going to suffer. I hope he likes the irony of that."

"But—"

But Alec's words came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Jace convulsing, his words spluttering to a stop as his body shook and trembled, and his eyes rolling back in his skull as he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Alec thought of Magnus' words about the magic the attacker using being fatal to them, and tried to see beyond his brother writhing in agony on the floor, unable to snatch his eyes away. Jace let out another anguished groan, throwing his head back with a soundless gasp and then toppling forward, palms pressed against the floor and panting as he regained his breath.

"What's happening to you?" Alec asked, watching the curve of Jace's back rising and falling. It wasn't Jace, it couldn't be; but Alec couldn't stop himself reacting in concern to the sight of him suffering either.

"Nothing," Jace said, sitting up and then getting to his feet with a grimace, roughly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You look sick."

"You don't look so great yourself," Jace retorted, glowering at him. "And the great thing is, you'll have to be rescued by Magnus, and only Magnus, or not at all. So you could die like this if he doesn't figure it out soon enough. Won't that be something?"

"I—"

"I left a sign on the door—on the building, actually," Jace said, full of self-importance. "Only a Warlock would recognize it. And only a Warlock would be able to pass my wards; specifically, only Magnus," he added as he approached, squaring his shoulders in triumph. His eyes glinted in warning, his arm pulling back, and Alec groaned at the punch to his stomach that followed, retching a little for it, before a second strike hit harder, making it difficult to breathe.

"Aww. Maybe you should rest," Jace said with false sympathy in his voice, reaching out to pat hard against his face. Alec jerked away from his hand, trying to take smaller breaths to stop his chest hurting, and again falling unconscious when the pain overwhelmed him to the sound of mocking laughter.

* * *

"I suppose you might have some broken ribs," Emilio said, calling Alec's attention, inspecting his knuckles as Alec lurched himself awake, eyes darting around the room in search of Jace.

"What—"

"Maybe they're even puncturing something; wouldn't it be funny if you bled out or something just as Magnus arrived?" Emilio added, full of amusement at the thought.

"Emilio. Emilio; what's this about?"

"Like you don't know," he retorted, glaring back at him.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, his head pounding in agony and his heart fluttering hard enough to make his chest ache. Nothing made sense, and as sure as he'd been before that it was impossible Jace would be capable of doing something like this, the idea that Emilio could be was just as difficult to believe.

"Where is this place?" Alec asked, trying to make conversation, trying to force himself to understand.

"My old apartment," Emilio said, flexing his fingers and sighing. "Strictly speaking, my current apartment. Though I haven't stayed here in forever, and I haven't paid the rent here for months, since the landlord doesn't care. Doesn't give a damn in fact; the whole building might be about to collapse, actually. Only good thing about it is these nice high ceilings I could get these chains up on."

Alec lifted his head to follow the chains up towards the ceiling, the movement leaving him feeling sick again, and closed his eyes.

"There's probably homeless people, and squatters, and all sorts of people in this building that there probably shouldn't be," Emilio added. "Not that anyone cares; if Magnus doesn't find you before you die, you'll probably be here rotting for months."

"Emil—"

"Though the mess you've made of my home now, setting off that sprinkler system," Emilio added with increasing fury. "I had to sleep in a hotel because of the damage you caused."

Alec shook his head, understanding and yet not understanding at all. "I don't—"

"I had a feeling you'd go snooping."

Alec closed his eyes, trying to put the pieces together, and then jolted in alarm. "Hillyer. Hillyer's your boyfriend? That apartment, it's—"

"Hillyer's my everything," Emilio sneered back, more incensed than ever, and leaving Alec desperately searching for something to say.

"Tell me what you want," Alec demanded, his words coming out so feeble compared with how he wanted them to sound, rattling around his head and making everything buzz.

"You're not really in a position to be asking for anything, are you, Alexander?" Emilio taunted, stepping closer, spinning around and kicking him hard in the thigh, with Alec calling out in agony at the sharp pain shooting up his leg, sure he heard something crack. "You should know I've had months of practice at this. Months of perfecting my technique, and holding back, so I know exactly where to strike. Exactly how to make you suffer."

Alec inhaled sharply as Emilio pulled a knife from behind him, catching its blade glinting in the meager overhead light, trying to pull back from it as he pressed it against his stomach. He tried to raise his legs intent on wrapping them around Emilio to try to hold him off, and then gave a feeble attempt at a kick when that didn't work, for there being no strength in him at all.

"Not much of a fighter these days, are you, Alec? All that office work making you soft?"

"Emilio," Alec called out, moving the fraction he could to try to avoid him, then trying to flinch away from the pain as the blade sliced at him; not enough to inflict serious injury, but enough for a sharp sting to surge across his front.

Fury took over Emilio's face once more when he struck out again and Alec managed to twist slightly to the side to dodge it. He stepped closer, glowering, fist curled down by his side before changing the hand holding the knife, swinging his other up to punch Alec in the side of the head.

* * *

When he woke again, Alec tried to control his breathing, not wanting to put pressure on the gashes seeping blood into the front of his shirt. The pull of them only added to the stabs of pain attacking him from everywhere, and as he tried to take a deeper breath than he had been doing, the agony of it had him groaning louder than intended.

Emilio looked up from the chair he was sitting in to glare then stood, coming to stand in front of Alec and observing him in a silence that seemed to stretch out. His eyes narrowed, and Alec got the impression he was attempting to control his temper. "You're awake again."

"Apparently."

"Try and kick me again and I'll break your leg—if one of them isn't already," Emilio added, reaching out to where he'd struck him earlier on the thigh and laughing as Alec called out in pain. "I doubt you'll have the energy for it, but I am glad I had the foresight to take your boots from you just in case you got one in. Still, from the looks of you, I'd say you'll be passed out again in minutes."

Alec breathed through his nose trying to focus on that rather than the pain he was in, wincing at another peal of gloating laughter.

"It's probably better if you sleep, but where's the fun in that for me?"

"This is _fun_?" Alec retorted, lift his head and groaning for the effort.

"Actually, the most fun I've had so far with all this was purely by accident," Emilio said, folding his arms as he looked up at him. "All those Warlocks I didn't do enough to kill; watching them suffer as I drained so many of them of their magic, that was almost beautiful to see it slip from them. See the fear in their eyes knowing they couldn't do a damn thing about any of it."

Alec had so many questions, and not a clue where to start. "How did you do it?"

"A spell. A spell I altered, perfected, made my own," Emilio added with a proud nod. "Only, the spell was supposed to incapacitate them; turns out it was more powerful than I thought, because it drained them, fully. Hopefully for days. I wanted to make them feel helpless, and weak."

"They said it was like you tried to take more of their magic than they had," Alec said, words tumbling from his mouth without meaning them to.

"Yes, well. I did notice a spike in my own abilities for every Warlock I wounded. That was why I let so many of them live, actually; I intended to kill them all when I started out on this. And the more I took on of their magic, the more I could do, the faster I could travel; it was the perfect system."

"So, you just traveled around, attacking these Warlocks, unchallenged, with nothing in mind but killing them?" Alec asked, trying to work out when Emilio would have had the time to coordinate all of this on top of his workload at the Institute. Then was certain once again the person before him wasn't Emilio at all.

"Oh, but so much thought went into it. I had to install cameras to watch them, work out when they would be around, how to gain access; so many things." Emilio's eyes narrowed then, a look of pure hatred taking over his expression. "You ask too many questions."

"Who are you?" Alec demanded, his heart pounding as they stepped closer.

"Oh; but don't you recognize me?" Emilio taunted, and Alec watched as he convulsed again, stumbled forward hard enough to topple forward on all fours.

When he stood, he turned to face Alec, the mocking smile on his face demanding his attention. Emilio reached into his pocket without breaking eye contact, pulling out a small flask that he unstoppered with a flick of his thumb, and drank with a grimace. His fingers flared by his side, eyes down on the front of his shirt as though waiting for something. And Alec looked on in horror as Emilio lifted his shirt to reveal a large wound on his chest; repeatedly carved over, healed and rehealed in places, and unmistakably a rune. Emilio lifted the blade to the corner of the rune and grunted as he retraced it, and Alec watched helplessly as the blood began to flow down over his stomach before he dropped the shirt and stumbled backward, doubled over.

Emilio looked up when his breathing evened out, his eyes narrowing on Alec, the air around him shifting and his body convulsing once more. Emilio fell to his knees with a thud and groaned, the volume of it ringing out around the room as he toppled forward clutching his stomach. And when he stood, Emilio was gone, only to be replaced by the infirmary medic Douglas who had treated Alec following the blast.

"It's easier to disguise yourself as someone once you've done it once," Douglas said, holding his arms out in front to inspect them. "And once you've got them right, it almost becomes second nature. I must have been five, maybe six of the people you know in that _church_ of yours, as well as others. I've been walking amongst you all for months," Douglas added with a look of triumph, reaching into his other pocket and clutching what looked to Alec like a chunk of black rock. And then Douglas snapped his fingers, and a tendril of smoke-like magic began to rise from his palm. Alec swallowed as he watched it grow, trying to back away as Douglas came closer, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, determined not to call out.

* * *

"I suppose I should have this checked out."

Alec woke yet again with a start, pulling hard against the chains overhead and trying not to cry out for the agony across his shoulders and up his arms. He jolted back to find Douglas gone, and in his place a woman with long brown hair, head bowed slightly forward where she stood in front of him, holding out her arm just as Douglas had just been doing. She looked up at him then, and Alec jolted for a vague memory of grey eyes staring out at him through the crack of an apartment door. Hillyer's apartment.

"You. You were—"

"You know, you really are the most uninteresting guest," she said, looking Alec up and down in blatant disappointment.

"I—"

"Have nothing to say to me that is of interest for me to hear," she retorted, stepping closer and punching him hard in the stomach again, but doubling over for it and immediately gripping her wrist, gritting her teeth in obvious pain.

The woman extended her arm to inspect it, with Alec able to tell it wouldn't straighten fully, catching the grimace of pain across her face.

"What happened?" he asked, again raising a leg to test if he had any strength in it to kick out or something, but finding little.

"Your weight didn't help dragging you here from your office; even with magic. Chaining you up there," she added, glaring at him furiously as she gestured over his head.

"I didn't ask—"

"I messed up that blast that put you in the infirmary," she said, turning her wrist and wincing before looking back at Alec. "Stuck around a little too long; I didn't get away fast enough."

Alec thought back to the blast, remembered a Shadowhunter walking away from him just seconds before being thrown forward, and made the connection. "You were the one getting me to sign that acquisition slip in the hallway just before—"

"Like I said; I didn't get out quick enough. Hurt myself pretty bad; couldn't do much with magic at all for a couple of days, and I had ringing in my ears from it; still do a bit."

"How?"

"How, what?"

"How did you get into the Institute? All these Warlocks' homes?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, gesturing at herself. "I glamored myself. First with the idea to gain entrance to homes, businesses, wherever I knew these Warlocks would be. And then the Institute so I could watch you all. Work out where you'd be. It's quite the operation you've got going there, Alexander."

"How—"

"I changed the glamor depending on who it was I was visiting, and what was needed; all those new faces I had to study," she added with a consolatory sigh for herself. "Some I remained as whoever I'd let myself in as, others as partners or other people I'd seen regularly around the place. And then let them see Hillyer, of course, for the _event_. But for those who knew Magnus particularly well, I had the most fun. Because on occasion I let them think it was him."

"And the Institute?"

"Oh, whoever was around. I could have been anyone, Alexander. Anyone at any time. We've known each other long enough now to be friends," she added, smiling.

Alec stared back, imagining all the people that had passed him in the Institute that could have been her, and felt even more sick. "All that potion you had to drink for that. And that… rune on your—"

"Sacrifices are all part of the task of getting revenge," she said with a half-shrug.

"You're making yourself ill."

"Oh, and you care about my well-being," she retorted with a glare. "No, you don't care about me. You didn't care about him, either. You probably didn't even know about him. But you should have. You all should have. This way, I give him a legacy."

Alec shook his head. "Look. I—"

"How do you think I learned your name, Alexander?" she gloated, the triumphant smile on her face making Alec want to close his eyes to avoid seeing it. "I followed you, and _him_ , to that club you went to. You are both quite the dancers."

Alec swallowed hard, struggling to remember the last time he and Magnus had been dancing together, sure it hadn't been for at least a month with how busy they had both been.

"And then there was of course that evening he met you on the steps of your _Institute_ and took you to dinner. Wasn't that the night before you started paying attention to what I was doing?" she asked, laughing.

Alec shook his head, regretting it for the pain it surged through his skull.

"I even followed you home," she added gleefully. "followed you right from the Institute. Saw you stop and talk to that cop, then watched you go into Gal's. I even bought some stuff stood right next to you; not that you'd have noticed, of course."

Alec racked his brain trying to remember what any of the people in Gal's had looked like and came up empty.

"You live in a lovely apartment building," she smiled. "And Magnus has warded it so cleverly with Warlock magic throughout. I could sense traces of it everywhere."

"Then how did you get in?"

"That door you held open for the mailman?" she taunted, filling Alec's mind with a vague image of doing just that. "That door never shuts properly, so it's easy to just follow people in if you time it just right. And of course, _Bane_ written on your mailbox clued me in to your apartment number. I took the elevator up after you, then waited in the stairwell and watched you leave. That vampire that keeps showing up to check on the place wouldn't even have found that rune I left you after you'd taken a picture of it, because I cleaned it off. You do keep some extraordinary company, Alexander."

"If you kept company of your own, you probably wouldn't be doing stuff like this," Alec retorted before he could stop himself, groaning at the answering punch his words earned him.

"The only person in the world that ever mattered to me was taken from me by Magnus," she seethed, glaring up at him. "I don't need any other company. I need him, and he's been stolen from me."

Alec braced for another punch, opening his eyes at the sound of crying, and watching as the woman's shoulders rose and fell, until she'd composed herself enough to glare once again.

"I guess I should tell you my name. You must be curious by now, surely," she said, hands resting on her hips and chin tipping up in defiance.

"If you want."

"What I want, is to get my life back, but that's not going to happen thanks to Magnus," she seethed. Alec watched her hands as they flexed and jolted, sure he could hear her telling herself to _keep calm, keep control_.

"Look—"

"Well if you're not interested—"

"This is dangerous magic you're doing," Alec said, his shoulders feeling like they might wrench from his sockets as he struggled to find purchase on the floor. "Magnus said—"

"Oh, I'm sure Magnus has said many things," she retorted with a bitter twist in her voice. "Magnus is the reason all of this is happening. I don't want you to forget that."

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To purge this world of Warlocks and their kind. And more than anything, to destroy Magnus Bane, for everything he's ever done."

"You—"

Alec's words were cut off by a crackle of magic drifting up from her palm, trying to back away as she reached out, aiming it at his chest.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Alec was sure his shoulders must have popped from their joints, and a dozen fresh shoots of pain spoke of further cuts inflicted on him when unconscious. His head ached so much it was difficult to lift, yet the weight of it when forward was too much strain on his shoulders, and Alec raised it with an anguished whimper, trying to find somewhere to rest it that didn't hurt.

The room was empty, giving him time to notice mismatched furniture in what seemed to be a living room in the same dilapidated state as the bedroom he'd first woken up in. Curtains were drawn over the windows, though one was so thin Alec could see straight through it, revealing the glass cracked and taped over, the pane smeared with dirt.

Alec's instincts told him to look for a way out, eyes darting to the two open doorways and straining to stand properly, the floor still out of comfortable reach. His head snapped to the right at the sound of footsteps, regretting it instantly for the shoots of pain it sent through his skull, shoulders, and neck. The woman walked by him from what he presumed was the kitchen with a sandwich in hand and derisive look on her face, making Alec's stomach both rumble for a lack of food, and roll with residual nausea.

"I'm getting bored," she said with a drawn out sigh, finishing the sandwich in a few quick bites then sinking back into her chair and picking up a magazine from the floor, flicking through its pages with disinterest.

"For someone who's killed so many people—"

"I didn't kill _people_. I killed _Warlocks_ ," she corrected. "You should probably think of it as pest control."

"You still killed—"

"Oh, and there's no blood on your hands, I'm sure," she retorted with a derisive scoff. "There's plenty on Magnus' as well in case you're about to protest his innocence."

"Magnus—"

"Is the reason this is happening to you. Do you hate him yet?" she asked, throwing the magazine to the floor and charging towards him with such force, she stumbled and crashed into him head first.

"The reason this is happening, is you," Alec retorted through teeth clenched against the pain, earning himself another punch to his chest that left his breath rattling.

"Speaking really isn't your strong point, is it, Alexander?" she laughed, stepping back again, rolling her wrist as she walked. "I mean, how long have you been here now? Something like… well: more than a day and a half, at least. And you've had not one single word of interest to say to me."

Alec tried to work out if she was telling the truth, but it was difficult to know the time of day it might be from the muted light in the room, barely able to distinguish whether or not it was dark outside. A cracking sound ringing out somewhere in the building had Alec snapping his head around again even as he struggled to think, groaning at the agony of the movement, barely able to keep his head up to watch as the woman jumped to her feet as though called to action.

"Ah. Finally. He's here," she said, turning towards the door expectantly, a bag Alec hadn't noticed before slung up on her chair and yanked open, hand poised over it and looking ready to strike.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warning*** ***spoilers***
> 
> Alec is captured by the person who has been doing all these attacks in this part; that might have been obvious from the end of the last chapter, but here's a warning anyway. 
> 
> Alec is going to suffer similar injuries to the warlocks who have been attacked throughout this story; if you need a reminder, they were beaten and stabbed; so you know what to expect - only you'll hear more about it happening to him than you did with them. 
> 
> Also, my comment that 'some things are not what they appear' in the notes in the beginning equates to 'some people are not who they appear'; bear that in mind when you start to read.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warnings***
> 
> Another warning! Here's more of the same of what you saw in the last chapter but the end is now in sight x

Magnus appearing in the doorway had Alec sagging in relief, his look for him full of such panic that Alec attempted to lift his head properly and smile in reassurance he didn't feel.

"Took your time," the woman said, one hand in the bag in front of her then raising to throw what appeared to be thick black dust. Though it shimmered in the air and hung there, and for the way Magnus lifted his hands to attempt to press against it, Alec had to believe she'd raised some kind of barrier to prevent Magnus getting through.

Alec watched Magnus stumble towards him then come to a stop, hand raised up again and confirming that barrier's presence as he looked through it at him. Alec could just about make out the anguish on his face before his eyes fell closed again, the pain he was in taking over and preventing him from calling out to say he was fine. If he could just get through the current surge of his headache, maybe he'd be able to say something, or move. But as it was, there was no strength left in him whatsoever, with Alec feeling so weak he didn't dare do anything but force the occasional burst of air into his lungs.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, with an audible swallow that had Alec opening his eyes again. He was half-surprised that Magnus had stepped closer to the woman without making any effort to strike, and realized she too was behind that barrier, watching the wall of dust scatter and shimmer in a curve across the room. "I don't know you."

"Of course you don't know me," the woman scoffed, "why would you know _me_? I'm just a simple, stupid, little _Mundane_. That's what you call us, isn't it? Mundane?"

"But I—"

"No, you're quite right; we've technically never met," she nodded, glancing over at Alec. "Though I've seen you, _Magnus_. I've seen you both. I've been watching you for _months_."

A second reason for Magnus' apparent lack of action became evident to Alec then, as his mask of calm slipped to one of fury, when he raised his hand to conjure magic, and nothing came out.

"Can I know why?" Magnus asked as he lowered his hand, his voice in that forced level way Alec recognized as simmering with anger.

"Like you don't know," she seethed, gloating as she watched him prowl back and forth as though trapped and attempting to find a way through.

"I think I know part of what you are accusing me of—"

"It's not an accusation. You _did_ this. If it was only an accusation then there'd be a chance you weren't guilty, but you are. You _are_ guilty. You're _full_ of guilt."

"Then please, explain," Magnus said, holding his hands palm up again as he came to a stop.

"Well, since any plan you might think you have for stalling for time to bring in some kind of rescue party is pointless, then sure; by all means. I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know," she shrugged. "Ask away."

"I don't know where to start."

"You wouldn't, would you," she huffed, "because it's not _your_ life that's been destroyed."

"Please tell me what it is you think I've done."

"You _know_ what you've done. You _know_ it," she insisted.

"Then… tell me about this place," Magnus suggested, gesturing at the room.

"This _place_ , is warded, Magnus. This _place_ is very specially warded, so only _you_ could come in once I'd sealed _us_ inside."

Alec watched the clench of Magnus' jaw for hearing her words, trying to call out to him, but too exhausted to get a single word out.

"That's… inventive," Magnus said once she'd paused, clearly waiting for a reaction.

"It's not _inventive_ , it's _ingenious_ ," she replied, mocking the tone of his voice. "Not another Warlock could get through; though you'd have to _be_ a Warlock to recognize it was even here, of course. But anyone other than a Warlock walking by wouldn't even notice this building was here. Rather like the warding you used to disguise that church you hide _this one_ and his friends behind. Shadowhunters, don't they call themselves? In the _Institute_?"

"I—"

"An authoritarian organization of people who think they have angelic blood," she laughed in mocking, turning to glare at Alec.

"Please—"

"Quite right," she agreed, snapping her head back to Magnus, "you _should_ be saying please. You'll be saying it all the more by the time I'm finished with you."

"What do you want, Bethel?"

The woman froze for hearing her name, and Magnus squared his shoulders a little at the pause in her speaking.

"Bethel Withrow," he repeated. "I know your name; I _learned_ your name. Though I apologize for not knowing _you_."

"It doesn't matter if you know me, or don't know me," she with a shrug as her composure shifting again.

"What is it that you want?"

"You. Just you, Magnus—"

"But I—"

"You. To suffer," Bethel added. "You, to feel the pain that I feel. To feel the pain that I'll always feel, because of _you_."

"What pain?"

"Of losing."

"Losing?"

"Yes, Magnus. Losing. Losing the most important person in the world to you," Bethel said, moving closer to Alec, and Alec was sure he felt a cool sweep of magic up against his neck that felt amazing with the heat hammering away behind his skull.

" _No—_ "

"The pain of having the person you _love_ stolen from you, when it is beyond your control. Taken, by _magic_ , of all things," Bethel added, spitting the word out, then stepping closer to Alec once more, and stabbing a knife hard into his side.

* * *

"I suppose I could let you take his place," Bethel was saying when Alec next woke up, his vision blurry at first but then clearing enough to know she was looking up at him as she spoke. Alec lifted his head just enough to see Magnus looking back at him in both relief and fear, and Alec wondered how long he must have passed out for.

"Please," Magnus said, "I will happily take his place. I'll do anything. I'm not worth—"

"Though would I really benefit from that?" Bethel said, walking back towards Magnus. "Would it be enough to have you here, trapped, knowing he was out there living his life without you? I'm not sure it would be enough. Not painful enough anyway; not enough to make you suffer like you truly deserve."

"You—"

"No. Losing him will be the only way that you can ever understand the pain you have left me in," she said as she waved a hand towards Alec, nodding her head as though making a decision, which left Alec's stomach knotting for the implication of what that could mean.

"Bethel," Magnus said, raising his hands, "I am sorry about Hillyer—"

"You don't get to say his name," she seethed, the knife clattering to the floor as her hands balled into tight fists like she wanted to punch something. "You don't dare say his name. You're the reason he's _dead_ —"

"Bethel—"

"And you don't get to say mine either—"

"Bethel. I'm sorry that—"

"You _will_ be sorry. You _will_ —"

"I can't let you do this—"

"You have no choice," she retorted, her voice cracking with rage.

"Tell me what it is you want," Magnus asked, his hands held up in what looked to Alec like surrender.

"Did I not just say that? I want you to suffer, as you made _me_ suffer."

"Bethel—"

"You Warlocks are a plague on this earth. Perhaps these _Shadowhunters_ had the right of it by trying to control you when they did. I read about it in the _Institute_ , of all places. The Clave? Trying to control you? Control your lives by _protecting_ you? Like we don't know what _that_ means in politics."

"I don't—"

"Or perhaps this _Valentine_ , with the Soul Sword? If only _he'd_ been successful. We could have been free of you all."

"We know you were in the Institute," Magnus said, "we—"

"Good," Bethel nodded, "I'm glad you finally noticed. I'm glad you finally paid _attention_."

"So we're paying attention now," Magnus said, his hands still up. " _I'm_ paying attention. Tell me."

Bethel narrowed her eyes at him as though sensing a trap then stood taller and with more confidence. "It's so easy to find information once you know where to start looking. Holding someone's fate in your hands, just by watching them on a laptop screen. Getting to know their routines without having to even speak to them. And arranging those explosions was _fun_ , on top of everything else."

"You—"

"I intend to purge this world of your kind. So you can't make anyone else suffer like you have me. And you, Magnus; you are going to watch, unable to stop me, as I do it."

"Bethel—"

"And I'm going to take from you the most important thing in your world, like you did to me."

Alec braced ready to attempt to pull away again as Bethel bent to pick up the knife and charged back towards him, calling out in agony as the blade sunk into his thigh. Alec thought he heard Magnus calling out for her to stop, but the pain throbbing in his leg and the feel of blood trickling down him took most of his attention, watching his blood drip from his toes to the floor beneath.

"No," Bethel demanded, making Alec jolt back, realizing he'd been on the verge of passing out again. "No. You don't get to _rest_ , _Alec_. You are going to listen, to every word I'm going to tell him, so you _know_ why this is happening to you. And then I'll let you go."

Alec lifted his head, startled by the crackle of magic from Bethel's hand that looked fractured and unstable, surging a bolt of energy through him that restored his strength enough to focus and slowed the bleeding, though did little to reduce the pain he was in.

"Hillyer and I had been together seven years by the time you _stole_ him from me," Bethel said as she walked away from him, coming to a stop in front of Magnus; taunting him, Alec thought, for knowing he couldn't touch her. "We met at a conference on cybersecurity. Started dating, realized we had more in common than just the broad field we worked together in. Fell in love.

"Hillyer had a really small group of friends, didn't need all that many people in his life. It was so good to find someone who was the same as me like that; I've never been one for crowds, or big social occasions with all these people I don't remember the names of and won't ever see again. We could just _be_ together, live in our own little bubble and only let in the people we _liked_. Our life was _perfect_."

Without meaning to, Alec groaned as a stab of pain jolted through his shoulders, the strain on his body from being suspended agony already, but as his muscles protested he couldn't help calling out. Bethel's throat clicked loud in irritation for the interruption.

"I always thought he was just… I assumed all the books he had, all the stuff he had at his apartment, I assumed it was all just… decorative, or for herbalism," Bethel said, with Alec lifting his head enough to see her scowl at him before looking back at Magnus. "He had a herbal remedy for everything. Hated going to the doctor, said there was no need when he could fix anything himself. I never thought he was ever _practicing_ any of this stuff, I just thought he was interested. I even _bought_ him stuff that I didn't know what it did, because he was so fascinated by it all. I thought it was… I thought this was all just _fun_ for him."

Bethel reached into her bag then, absently taking a sip from a bottle of water, reminding Alec of just how parched he was. As though she'd caught him looking, she turned and watched him as she greedily drank several mouthfuls more, before recapping the bottle and slipping it back in her bag. As she pulled back she took a moment to flex her arm, reminding Alec of the pain she'd been in earlier. Alec strained to alert Magnus to it, but no words came out.

"When he… when Hillyer _died_ , I got a call from—I was listed as his next of kin, so they called me from the hospital. We were engaged. We were talking about getting married. We were just waiting for a promotion to go through for his work so we could start looking into getting a place together and start planning our wedding. And then I got that call, and I… my life was _gone_. In seconds. Just like _that_."

Bethel's head dropped forward, and when she next looked up Alec could see from the tremble across her shoulders that she would soon be crying.

"Hillyer's parents live in Seattle; that's where he grew up, and when I went for the funeral, they were just… they were devastated, obviously. Couldn't face coming here to go through his apartment, and said it was practically mine anyway. I was… they already treated me like part of the family. They already… they already thought of me as their _daughter_ , and it was… it was the family I've never had. My parents died when I was little, and my grandmother raised me, and we… we've never got on too well. And the apartment, I practically lived with Hillyer anyway; look at this place, it's falling apart. The landlord hasn't done renovations in years. I don't even know why I kept the place. I don't even… we were going to have a _life_ together."

"Bethel—"

"They were so accepting of it, that he could have done this to himself, that he'd set fire to his hotel room by accident and just… let it go," Bethel continued, mostly talking to herself, apparently trapped in the memory of what she was saying. "But I couldn't accept it; I _knew_ there had to be more to it. So I kept pushing them to sue the hotel, but they wouldn't, they wouldn't _do_ it. Someone has to pay for what happened to him, but they just… they just said they wanted _closure_. Where's _my_ closure?"

"Bethel. I am… so sorry for your loss," Magnus said, his voice as gentle as Alec had ever heard it.

"Oh, you will be sorry. I intend for you to be _sorry_ ," she said, glaring back at Magnus. "My whole life was stolen from me with that fire. And it turns out, it was stolen by _you_."

"Me?" Magnus said, and Alec winced for the way Bethel seemed to crackle with magic for it.

"Yes. _You_ , Magnus," she seethed. "You're the one who convinced him he could do all this _stuff_. You're the one who taught him, you're the one that let him get too involved. His apartment—there was a recess in one of his bookcases where I found all this magic stuff that was… that was terrifying, until I got to understand it, of course. And you—"

"I would never teach anyone dark magic," Magnus protested.

"No, and because you didn't teach him responsibly, he found out about it on his own. Started messing with all these things, and it just… it _killed_ him. _You_ killed him. You took him away from me, so now I'm taking everything away from you."

"I didn't—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Bethel sneered, walking over to Alec and punching him hard in the stomach, with Alec catching Magnus flinch behind the barrier preventing him from moving.

"Please—"

"Oh, by the way, _Magnus_ ," Bethel said, coming closer to him again, "if you're wondering why those little attempts you're making to produce your magic aren't working—if you're wondering why you can't hide your _cat eyes_ —there are restrictions against Warlock magic in this room. You can't touch me, or him, or anything unless I allow the magic to drop. That spell I just threw into the air was just a little something extra, just in case. You can't get by it to get to me, or to him. It's all controlled by _me_."

Alec and Magnus both followed the point of her finger to charms pinned on each of the walls, and Magnus rushing towards one the moment she'd finished turning, only to be flung back across the room with such force he struggled to right himself, the charm itself apparently also behind a shield.

"These things," she said, pointing to the charms, "are a variation on a voodoo doll. I'm sure you're not quite arrogant enough to think _your_ magic is the only kind of magic in this world."

Magnus shook his head, keeping still as if inviting her to continue to talk.

"Voodoo dolls aren't all about pins and pain, though," Bethel added, smiling to herself, "which is all I'd ever thought they were. No; these things can be used for all kinds of things. Including, with the right embellishment, of course, blocking, or draining a Warlock of their magic. Quite different to the spell I used on all your _friends_."

Magnus lifted his hands as though he had to check again for himself, with Alec able to see his frustrated expression even from the distance they were apart.

"All I had to do for it to make sure it was specific to _you_ , was to take something of yours. Aside from _him_ , of course," she said, turning with a triumphant smile to Alec, who closed his eyes and hung his head, wanting to block everything out.

"What?" Magnus asked. "What did you take?"

"So. In the Institute. I helped myself to a ring of yours when _Alexander_ was asleep in the infirmary. You were curled up next to him in that chair; so _romantic_. I hope you didn't want it back," Bethel added, tugging on a cord around her neck and revealing the ring.

"Bethel—"

"I'm going to tell you _my_ story now, Magnus. And you're just going to have to listen. You've going to have to listen to why you're the one to blame for every single thing that's happened here."

"Bethel—"

"I said, you're going to _listen_ ," she said, glowering with rage. "I'm sure you've never had to listen to anyone in your life." Bethel turned to look at Alec, and the implication of her threat was there. Alec watched Magnus nod, meeker than he'd ever seen him, wishing he had the strength to call out and apologize for putting him into a situation where he'd ever need to look like that.

"I was so… angry, and… furious, that Hillyer's parents wouldn't pursue any kind of legal action, that I… I wanted to go to the hotel myself. But they sent his things to the apartment, and I found a… there was a program, a… flyer, about this… thing called Hexfest, held in New Orleans. I had to Google it. I had to… that's when I realized it wasn't just _herbalism_ , or a hobby for him. Hillyer was in this thing _deep_."

"Hexfest is a harmless event—gathering—of those practicing various forms of magic," Magnus said, raising his hand to stop her speaking. "The organizers, and attendees of this event are no more to blame than—"

"I already said the person to blame for all of this is _you_ , Magnus," Bethel retorted, sending a further bolt of crackling, broken magic in Alec's direction making him curl in on himself the amount he could, and even hurt for that.

"Bethel—"

"I had to figure out more. I had to _know_ more about this… other world, really, that Hillyer had without me. So I started going through Hillyer's books, spells, ingredients," Bethel said with amusement in her voice as she watched Magnus' eyes continually dart towards Alec before he could focus on her. "I was supposed to be clearing the apartment. Hillyer's parents were insistent I do what I want with it; I guess they figured I'd want to sell whatever's in it, or move in or something. But these books, all these things; Hillyer left such clear notes, it was impossible not to want to try. It made me feel closer to him, anyway.

"I started out with small things. Spells for peace, calmness, grief; things like that. But it was so easy, and I wanted more. So I studied it. And I found his journals, found _your_ name over so many things. Found out all I could about _you_ and your _kind_ ; you think you're safe on the internet because you're _separate_ from this world? You're wrong. You're _everywhere_. At least, you're everywhere for someone who's spent their entire lives working with computers. I _found_ you. I knew where to _look_. And I _learned_ you. And now I _will_ have my revenge. My justice—"

"All those innocent Warlocks—"

"They're not innocent," Bethel spat back at him, "they're complicit. All of you are. Every single one of you who ever taught anyone magic. You _killed_ him, Magnus. You took my _life_ away from me, my _love_ ; everything. And I wanted to make you suffer. I _am_ making you suffer."

Alec watched Magnus open his mouth to speak but close it again as she raised her hand with its crackling magic and pointed it in his direction. Bethel nodded in satisfaction, slowly lowering her hand back down.

"It took me a few months to get used to all this magic, and I wanted more—"

"It takes more than a few months—"

Alec cried out at the blast of agony hitting his chest, catching Magnus calling his name over the volume of his own voice, gasping for breath when the pulse of magic pulled back.

"When you have nothing left. When you can't function, or focus on anything you used to, for how much you're hurting, you'd be surprised what you can achieve," Bethel said, her shoulders rising and falling rapidly with fury. "In six months, I had everything in that apartment understood. Every scrap of magic; even spells in _your_ handwriting. And I wanted more. It wasn't enough; I wanted to _own_ the thing that had taken Hillyer away, so I could understand it, so I could—"

Bethel cut herself off speaking, head falling forward with her entire body rippling either with rage, anguish, or those convulsions Alec had seen earlier. It took her a little time to regain control, and when she did, she lifted her head only to glare at Magnus, stare back at him in renewed defiance. "So I did more research. Went to some stores, found Goran's had so much more stocked than Gal's; she's a snooty busybody who won't let anyone buy anything in peace—"

"It's called being responsible—"

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, _Magnus_?"

Again Magnus made to answer but was stopped by Bethel raising her hand towards Alec. Bethel turned to look at Alec, glaring at him and once more giving him the impression she was holding back her anger from really striking out. But then a violent shudder ripped through her, and she was gritting her teeth against it then turning back to Magnus with renewed determination on her face.

"Between Hillyer's own collection, visiting Goran's, and searching online, I got access to all kinds of things. And I started practicing, and I was _good_. I was _great_. But it wasn't enough; I searched through everything I could get my hands on, everywhere I could look. And nothing, _nothing_ worked; I don't know how many spells I tried. Not one of them would _work_ for me. Not one of them would give me what I needed."

"What did you need, Bethel?" Magnus asked.

"How can you even ask that?" she said, tears cutting off her words. "How can you… how can you even _ask_?"

"Bethel—"

"I was looking for a way to bring him _back_ ," she cried out in anguish, "to bring _Hillyer_ back. I needed him. I _need_ him, I need him here, and he's gone, he's _gone_ because of you."

Bethel collapsed into herself then, taking more time to regain her composure, though her magic not faltering enough for Magnus to do anything. Alec watched him move, saw the frustration rippling across his shoulders as he disguised his failed attempts at summoning his magic.

"I tried, for _months_. I read through every spell I could get my hands on, contacted every person I could find who even hinted that they might be able to help with something like this. And nothing; nothing at all," she seethed. "I contacted people here in New York who I didn't even _know_ were Warlocks until I found out more about _you_ ; they _refused_ to help me. They refused to help me because of _you_.

"And so I thought about _you_. I learned about _you_. I had fantasies about finding you, and killing you with my bare hands. But then the idea of making you suffer for longer seemed so much more _appealing_ , so much more—would give me more _justice_ for what you've done. Give me my _closure_. So, I kept learning. And I learned and I learned and I learned; it's amazing what you can figure out when you have all the information to hand."

"That's… I'm sure you—"

"So, I followed you," Bethel said, waving a dismissive hand to tell Magnus to keep quiet. "Just a little; saw you with _Alec_. Figured out what _he_ was to you. Followed _him_ ; that _Institute_ is so poorly guarded. Anyone can walk right in; you think a few wards are going to keep really inquisitive people away?"

"You saw us in the Institute?" Magnus asked.

"Of course I did; I just _told_ you that," she seethed. "You already _knew_ that. The first time, I just made myself some of those tattoos— _runes_ —so I blended right in. Walked right up to a console, hacked in, got all the access I needed to find all the Warlocks in that database they keep. No one even _noticed_. No one even _cared_. And then I started to plan."

Bethel stopped talking again, doubling over once more in pain, and Alec watched Magnus strain to use his magic, hands bunched in fists of frustration when he couldn't. Bethel looked up at him when she was finished, hands braced above her knees as she caught her breath, smiling at Magnus in triumph as she straightened up.

"I found a rune in this really old book that talked about travel, like a teleportation thing, if used with the correct spell, the right ingredients. So I studied it, started moving myself short distances. First, it was just to different rooms in the apartment. But then I tried a little further, and once I'd perfected it, once I could get between here and back there again with ease, I took myself on a vacation for a few days to relax. It's amazing how cheap it is to do everything when you can steal, and move, and hide so easily."

"The amount of _traveling_ you have been doing is dangerous—"

"I have nothing else to live for but revenge," she hissed back at him, eyes wide and wild. "I don't sleep. I barely eat. I can't _work_ anymore, because _this_ is all I can concentrate on. This _is_ my work. And besides; by the time I'd perfected it, it was no more difficult to walk into another city than it was to walk across the room. This is _easy_ for me now."

"Bethel," Magnus said, but the look she gave him stole his words.

"I realized I needed to monitor these Warlocks properly, so I would know when was best to get to them. How best to _get_ them. There was this surveillance company that sold security cameras in the office downstairs from the one I used to have—"

"Rosecurity," Magnus said, getting Bethel's attention from where she was staring off at nothing, and earning himself a scowl.

"Yes. I did some research, took the cameras—"

" _Stole_ ," Magnus insisted, "you _stole_ the cameras. You've committed so many—"

"I _took_ cameras from that shitty little surveillance company that knocked out the power in the building more times than I can count by overloading sockets and not getting an electrician in to fix things. I'd been renting office space above them almost two years by the time I left. Horrible, ignorant people, all of them."

"That's no excuse to—"

"I set up everything at home— _Hillyer's_ ," Bethel continued, "my _regular_ work when I was convincing myself I could still do it, and my research. Set the first round of those cameras up outside of all the homes I could find for Warlocks locally, and when that worked out so well, I started getting more cameras, installing them everywhere I could get to."

"That _teleportation_ rune is dangerous, Bethel. You would have—"

"I admit, it was _tiring_  to begin with. Took me a full week of jumping back and forth to get them all set up and running properly. I even used magic to enhance all my connections for the internet once I'd got everything how I wanted it; never have to pay for shitty service again," she laughed. "And I had everything, right there in the apartment, so I could see what they were all doing. I just needed to find a way _in_."

"You… glamored yourself," Magnus said.

"I did," Bethel agreed, "these _runes_ are so powerful. So… I feel like I can do anything when I use them. I found one about hiding in… I suppose hiding in plain sight. I thought it would be some kind of invisibility thing, or something, but when I tried it and I looked in the mirror, I saw Hillyer."

Alec watched as Bethel broke down again, large gulping sobs erupting from her mouth even as she tried to control them with the back of her hand.

"I thought… I thought he'd come back to stop me, at first," she said, the words coming up choked, "and then… then maybe that he'd come to tell me he wanted me to avenge him. But then I realized… the reason the rune made me look like him, was because I was thinking about him. I can’t stop thinking about him.” Bethel lost control of her composure again, with another few moments passing for listening to her cry before she straightened her shoulders, cleared her throat, and spoke again. “So I did the spell again, and I…"

Bethel paused to lift her shirt so Magnus could see the rune that had horrified Alec earlier. "I don't even cope well with _papercuts_ , let me tell you. But _this_ worked, and it was _worth_ it. It took a while, but I learned to glamor myself as just about anyone, just by seeing them, studying them a little.

"And on the anniversary of Hillyer's death, I killed my first Warlock. And it was _exhilarating_. I doubt you'd find them now; it's amazing what magic can do to a body. There won't be anything of them left."

Alec felt sick; for his injuries, for the look of horror on Magnus' face, and for the story unfolding before him. Bethel looked pleased with his reaction, seeming to thrive on how much it was getting to him. She walked towards Alec, and with a careless wave of her hand sent another pulse of magic through his gut again that left him groaning, before spinning away on her heel to return to Magnus.

"This _Clave_ only started noticing when I got busier. I've been doing this for almost three months, now. After the first couple, I realized I'd started absorbing some of their magic—accidentally, of course. I do love a happy accident. Killed some, hurt others; I wanted them to know fear, and pain, and suffering, and I wanted _you_ to see this happening, _know_ it was coming closer to you. And then I started on the Warlocks you cared about most, or knew better, so you would _know_ I was coming for you. I wanted them to think it was _you_ doing it. I wanted them to die by _your_ hand. Because this, all of this, is all your fault. I wanted you to be waiting for me to come for you."

* * *

"So what now?" Magnus said with a nervous glance in Alec's direction, when Bethel finally looked up after succumbing to her grief once again.

"Do you not listen?" Bethel demanded, trembling with fury as she wiped tears from her face. "You took from me the only person I've ever loved. The person I was going to grow old with, have a _family_ with," Bethel yelled, the air crackling around them, and her body giving one violent surge forward as though she had no control over it. "I'm taking everything, _everything_ from you. And even _then_ it won't be enough—"

"If you loved him so much, why would you glamor yourself as him to take the blame for—to buy all these things to do these terrible—"

"Because no one would suspect a thing if it was _him_ ," Bethel replied, bristling with fury. "I walked into all the places he used to buy all this _stuff_ from without anyone barely acknowledging him. No one cared. No one said _anything_. Barely even a _hello_."

Alec swallowed hard, waiting for Bethel to strike out at Magnus or rush towards him, but her shoulders continued to rise and fall rapidly, soft gasps blasting from her mouth as she tried not to cry.

"And I didn't glamor myself as him just to _buy_ stuff," she said with a scorning glower at him. "I made myself look like him when I killed them, so they had to look on the face of the man who was killed because of what they are. Because of what _you_ are. I gave Hillyer _revenge_."

"Hillyer was a good, kind man—"

"He was _everything_ to me," Bethel wailed, doubled over as grief struck, and needing several seconds to right herself. Alec noticed the barrier shimmering, tried to call out to Magnus if he hadn't already seen it for himself, though couldn't get any words up his throat. "And you, you _took_ him from me—"

"But I didn't. I _didn't_ ; Hillyer was always such a diligent student, a really good—"

"If he was so _good_ , then why did he _keep_ so much of this from me?" Bethel demanded, sending another blast of magic from her hand that flared out uncontrolled without hitting a target.

"I don't know," Magnus said, raising his hands up. "Perhaps to protect you—"

"To protect me from the likes of _you_ ," she seethed, rushing forward to lunge at Magnus, not seeming to realize that without the barrier between them, Magnus didn't need magic to fight back.

Magnus held her in a tight grip with barely any show of effort, holding steady as she tried to hit him, and keeping her firmly in place. Alec watched the barrier between them falter some more, surge stronger and drop out again before becoming more solid. And Bethel let out a yell as she shoved Magnus backward, lunging at him once again, with both of them losing their footing and tumbling to the floor. But they immediately scrambled to their feet, hands out extended in front of them, ready to attack.

Bethel lost control again, her body convulsing and leaving her calling out in agony. Though the second it stopped she stood again, calling out an incantation that Alec didn't have to understand to recognize the power behind it, the air feeling like it was shrinking, and that barrier becoming more solid still, though this time only blocking Magnus' path to him. Magnus shoved back at Bethel attempting to restrain her again, and Alec watched his head turn to one of the charms on the wall as it gave a violent twitch before falling to the floor.

Magnus stumbled back, raising his palms up to look at them, and seconds later his magic began flaring in a stutter before bursting to life. His head raised up, fury setting his jaw, and a powerful blast knocked Bethel backward before coiling around her like a rope, keeping her in place suspended just off the floor.

"Drop your barrier," he demanded.

"Oh, can't a powerful High Warlock get through a little _shield_?" Bethel snarled back at him, struggling against her restraints.

"You've infused it with something that means no Warlock magic can get through."

"I am good, aren't I?"

"You are killing yourself," Magnus pleaded. "This magic you are using; it wasn't meant for you. It's _destroying_ you—"

"I have nothing left," she sobbed, "you stole it from me. You stole _everything_ from me."

"Bethel—"

But Bethel was growling out another incantation, and Alec watched helplessly as Magnus staggered back a couple more paces before he could right himself again.

"Your father. Prince of Hell. _Asmodeus_ ," she bit out, fighting against her restraints as they loosened. "His magic is more powerful than yours will ever be."

"He—"

"Would not respond to my attempts to contact him," Bethel seethed. "None of them would. No demon; nothing who could help at all. I tried spells, incantations, sacrifices—everything. They wouldn't have anything to _do_ with me, no matter how hard I tried to summon them, to contact them—to get them to do _anything_. Nobody would help me, they wouldn't _help_ me, they just—"

"Bethel, please; listen to me—"

"So I killed them first," she yelled, "I killed first all the Warlocks I could get to, who wouldn't help me let Hillyer live again."

"Bethel. This magic wasn't meant for you. Whatever magic you have tried to master, whatever you have forged—"

"I _created_ this magic—"

"But it's not _stable_ , Bethel," Magnus replied, his own magic flaring once again. "All these different sources of magic were not meant to be fused together, and it's too much for you to control—all of it in fact. Even some of this magic you've used on its own is too powerful for you."

" _I_ am powerful," Bethel spat back at him, "I am. I'm _good_ at this. I got to _you_. I'm stopping _you_ from helping him, and he's dying; right before your eyes—"

"Look what it's doing to you. This is _killing_ you, Bethel. Please listen—"

But Bethel wouldn't. She began chanting again, the air around her beginning to blur and smoke.

" _Bethel_ ," Magnus called out again. Bethel looked around her, startled at the smoke thickening, finally struggling free of Magnus' restraints.

"You won't have him back," she hissed, even as her body began to violently tremble, shaking so hard as she raised her hand towards Alec he thought she might miss. But then that crackling, fractured magic he'd seen earlier began to pour from her palm, hitting him square in the chest seconds before he began screaming with pain.

"You won't _touch_ him again," Magnus seethed, charging forward and shoving Bethel back hard in fury, bringing her magic to a stop. Alec sagged for the let up of additional pain, trying to focus on the sound of Magnus' voice more than anything else. Though the last blast of her magic seemed to sit in his core and weigh him down further. If he could just _rest_. If he could just _focus_ —

"You—"

"Do you believe that _you're_ the one with powerful magic in this room?" Magnus demanded. Alec lifted his head from gasping breath back into his lungs to see Magnus' magic flaring in his palms, furious blood red spheres the shade of which he'd never seen before. Those spheres were accompanied with words spilling from his lips that Alec couldn't understand, but would happily never hear again.

"Do you think your grief can justify all the wrongs you have done, all the pain, and fear, and death you have caused?" Magnus demanded at the end of the incantation, stepping ever closer to Bethel, bristling with fury.

Alec watched in fascination as the magic lifted from Magnus' palms, drifting almost lazily towards Bethel, who appeared frozen in place with shock. The spheres expanded, combined, shrouded Bethel in a thin mist, and Alec watched her attempt to bat it away. The cord around her neck lifted mid-air with the ring swinging from it, and several objects that had been in her pockets did the same, including the piece of black rock Alec had seen her use earlier.

Magnus drew back his hand, then slammed it forward, the suspended ring and all the other items disintegrating instantly, leaving Bethel gasping and stumbling back in surprise.

"You have no idea what you are meddling with," Magnus said, prowling towards Bethel as she backed away.

Alec's exhaustion prevented him from holding his head up any longer, closing his eyes and telling himself he would only rest for a minute. But they were flying open again at the sound of a low growl of indignant fury ripping from Bethel's mouth.

"You won't—"

Bethel's words came to a stop. Alec could only see her in profile, but he could make out her mouth gasping open in surprise. A hand raised to press against her chest, and when she pulled it away again, it was smeared with her own blood.

Bethel raised both her hands, turning them over to inspect, and that tremble Alec had previously seen in her limbs became more violent than ever. He watched her try to bunch her fists to control it, saw her crumple to her knees with her head arching back in agony, as Magnus stood to the other side of her with fury still in his eyes observing but doing nothing at all.

"You are beyond my help," Magnus said, as though he was echoing Alec's thoughts, glaring as she convulsed before him, fingers twitching down by his sides. "You have damaged yourself beyond any form of healing, magical or otherwise."

Bethel appeared to try to speak but nothing came out aside from a gurgle. She fell forward again, the mournful agony she cried out in something Alec was sure would never leave his mind. But he didn't care, because Magnus was stepping around her and walking towards him, eyes still blazing with fury for what had been done to him. And there were far more important things for Alec to think of, like reassuring Magnus he was okay. And going home.

"Alexander."

Alec thought of so many things he wanted to tell him. So many words that he needed to say out loud, that he knew Magnus needed to hear. But the pull to sleep was too strong, leaving him barely capable of blasting out a weak, broken, "I'm fine," before he had to close his eyes.

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warnings***
> 
> ...yes... more warnings. Warnings here are mostly for angst; this chapter was the saddest to write (but I promise, all will be okay) 
> 
> x

_The message is sent. Alec smiles at his cell phone, smiling harder still at the almost immediate response from Magnus saying, 'I'll see you soon'. He's also offered a portal, but Alec wants to take a detour on the way home, so needs an extra few minutes. Though he does race through the streets shielded from view, not wanting to waste too many seconds._

_A weekend. A whole weekend with just the two of them. No duties or responsibilities to anything but each other. Alec can't wait, and he doesn't care if that weekend is going to be here in New York or in some far off location Magnus has been dreaming up. So long as it's just them, away from everything._

_The florist smiles as she prepares the bouquet of roses he's buying, and Alec is surprised by the weight of them as he carries them outside, wondering if he's bought too many. Though Magnus' smile for him as he steps through the door says otherwise, says they're exactly enough. Magnus kisses him sweetly then splits the bouquet between various vases around the apartment, and reaches out to take his hand._

_"Come with me."_

_Alec goes as directed, squeezes Magnus' fingers and inhales the familiar scent of their favorite bath foam, smiling at the flickering of candles scattered around the room._

_"I thought, we could start our weekend with a bath," Magnus says, holding out his arms for Alec to hold on to as he works off his boots._

_"Sounds good."_

_"Followed by, dinner from your favorite Thai restaurant, then the rest of the evening on our couch working through those movies you wanted to watch."_

_"Magnus, that sounds perfect," Alec says, smiling as he stands there letting Magnus undress him, "but—"_

_"I want this too, before you accuse me of making this evening all about you. It's about both of us," Magnus adds, leaning in to kiss him then stepping back, and taking his turn to keep still as Alec sheds him of his clothes._

_"And for the rest of the weekend?" Alec asks as they settle in the bathtub, the warmth of the water seeping into his skin and immediately making him relax._

_"More of the same," Magnus says, snapping his fingers for two glasses of champagne. "I thought it would be good to spend our weekend here away from everything else."_

_"It looks like it's gonna rain anyway," Alec says as he accepts the glass, spreading his hand wide on Magnus' stomach to pull him back against him, and pressing kisses up the length of his neck._

_"Then. Staying here is an excellent solution," Magnus says as he settles against him, with one hand curled around Alec's thigh._

_Alec hums in agreement, smiling when Magnus turns enough to claim a kiss..._

"Alexander. Alexander _please_."

Alec could hear Magnus talking, sure there must be glass between them for the muffled tone of his voice, yet also sure it was Magnus whose hands were gently trying to nudge him awake. He wished he wouldn't; every part of Alec hurt like he didn't think he'd known before, and even the most gentle of caresses sent pain soaring through him that, if he was more lucid, would have him crying out for him to stop.

"Alexander, darling, _please_."

Alec hated it when Magnus cried. Not because he was crying, but because on the occasions when there was little he could do anything to help, he felt useless beyond anything. Right then it was even worse, because he could do nothing to even attempt to bring him comfort at all.

"I love you so much. You are my life, Alexander. I love—I _need_ you, Alec. Please. _Please_."

Was he dead? He couldn't be dead; not if he could still feel so much pain. And was Magnus trying to hold his hand? Take his pulse?

"You're still here. You're still _here_ ," Magnus said as though in answer to him, though Alec could tell he was speaking to himself. "You're still _here_."

Alec felt Magnus slot his fingers through his own more solidly, and another kiss to the back of his hand, which jarred a wound on his arm, left him wishing he could call out asking Magnus to let go.

"I'll get you home. I _will_ , I'll get you home, Alexander. I'll help you heal. I will; you're going to be fine. You _have_ to be fine."

Alec tried to catalog the injuries throughout his body, able to tell stab wounds from punches, and aware of at least a couple of broken bones, though not exactly where they were. And his head, Alec thought, groaning internally for the disgusting agony in his head. If he could just sleep a little, lay on a flat surface, perhaps everything would feel better. Or he could just _rest_ for a while.

"Alexander, darling, please; _please_ wake up for me."

Alec tried to talk, he did, but whatever had happened to him had left him unable to do anything but feel pain, hang there, wait to be helped down. It must be part of the final spell _she_ had sent at him, Alec thought, remembering flares of broken magic striking at his sternum leaving him wincing for the memory of the pain, even if it wasn't something he could externally express.

Magnus gently squeezed his hand then, apologizing for letting him go, and Alec listened to what he assumed was an attempt to get him down. Alec pictured him flaring magic, listened to him calling out in frustration when it didn't work. Alec thought of the binds Magnus had held _Bethel_ in and wondered if she'd depleted him at the very end, or if Magnus had exhausted himself with his blast of magic ridding Bethel of those things in her pockets.

" _No_ ," Magnus cried, and Alec couldn't place where he was in the room, his voice at a distance one moment and then up close the next. He felt Magnus touch him again, heard more tears; presumably when his magic couldn't be used to either heal him or help him down.

 _It's okay, Magnus_ , Alec tried to say, though his lips couldn't form the words.

"I can't leave you. I can't _leave_ you," Magnus cried, and Alec listened to him pleading with his cell phone to connect, apparently having no service. Soothing fingertips then ran over his straining shoulders sending further bolts of agony through him when all Magnus intended was to help him. Again Alec had the urge to flinch away from the well-intentioned touch, but couldn't do a thing.

" _Fine_ ," Magnus said then, and Alec thought he heard him moving, a grating sound hitting his ears next, able to picture Magnus climbing on a chair. He felt the chains suspending him from the ceiling being jostled and wanted to scream for Magnus to stop, but could only concentrate on the frustrated sobs bursting from Magnus' mouth for being unable to do anything to release him.

Alec listened as Magnus jumped down from the chair, heard his footsteps trail away and presumably kitchen drawers and cupboard doors searched through and slammed shut. The footsteps came back, and there was a pause as Magnus pressed a kiss to his hand again, only to disappear once more. Alec pictured Magnus searching the apartment, possibly for a way to remove him from the chains, something to cut him down with. Was there a key? A tool that could undo the cuffs?

"Alec, I need to… I don't want to leave you," Magnus wept on his return, repeatedly kissing his hand. "But I need to… I need to find a way to help you down. There is no cell service in here; I have to go outside. Just to make a call, or to ask for help, or… Alexander; I don't want to leave you. I don't want you—don't you dare leave me whilst I'm gone, don't you dare. I _love_ you, Alexander. I _love_ you. I need you here; please. Please stay with me."

Alec listened helplessly as Magnus cried, wishing he could reach out to touch him, perhaps slot his fingers through the back of his hair to bring him closer, and calm him.

"Alexander _please_ ," Magnus repeated with another kiss to his hand. "I'll be back soon, darling. I'll be back _soon_ ; please don't leave me, Alexander. _Please_."

Alec strained to listen to Magnus leaving, so tired that he had to give in to sleeping again the moment he was gone.

* * *

_"You know, we could go out if you wanted to."_

_Alec smiles at the kiss to his shoulder to accompany the words, and leans in to kiss Magnus' temple, shaking his head there with a soft sigh. "Do you want to go out?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Then neither do I."_

_"Alec; you don't need to always agree with what I want to do," Magnus says, turning and smiling at him in affection as he squeezes Alec's hand against his knee._

_"I'm not," Alec tells him, ducking in for a kiss._

_"The last time we had a full weekend together, you suggested we do something different, yet we ended up staying home doing nothing at all."_

_"Not nothing," Alec replies, leaning in with a kiss pressed just behind Magnus' ear. There's a spot there that Alec knows he can kiss, or touch, or even just breathe against, and it will mean Magnus agreeing to just about anything._

_"Alec—"_

_"I wanted to spend the weekend with you. Just you," Alec tells him, moving without warning to straddle his lap._

_Magnus slides his hands up his thighs and squeezes there, looking down, so Alec knows there's a thought in his head he's having difficulty getting out._

_"What is it?"_

_"Nothing," Magnus says, lifting his head and smiling. Alec rolls his eyes and settles more comfortably, mouthing up his neck before brushing their lips together._

_"Magnus."_

_"I don't want you to be under the impression that there is anything I wouldn't be willing to do for you. With you."_

_"Oh really," Alec teases with a deliberately slow stir of his hips that Magnus smiles at in delight at first then tries to hide._

_"Alexander—"_

_"I know the idea of something different sounded good," he says, leaning in for another kiss, "but when the weekend got here, I realized that wasn't what I wanted at all."_

_"Oh?" Magnus asks, and Alec will never understand why Magnus can sometimes be so oblivious to the most obvious of things._

_"I didn't wanna share you," Alec says, leaning back just enough to look him in the eye and smile, waiting for Magnus' own to echo. "Same as this weekend. I just wanna be here, with you, and forget about everything else."_

_"I want the same," Magnus says softly after smiling back at him so sweetly, Alec's tempted to ask if there are other things on his mind. But then the best response seems to be to kiss him, press himself ever closer to Magnus knowing there are long stretches of hours out in front of them with no need to be anywhere else..._

"I don't know what this is, but I can't touch it."

Alec tried to make out the new voice in the room with him that woke him up, yelling out internally as those chains restraining him were moved and jostled again, pleading with whoever it was to just _stop_.

"There has to be a way to get him _down_." Magnus' voice was desperate, and fractured, and more than anything Alec wished he could call out to let him know he was okay.

"There is," the voice agreed, "there will be." Alec recognized it as Luke's.

"How?"

"Stay there, Magnus," Luke said, and Alec listened to him walking away, felt Magnus' fingers slotted through his again and another kiss to the back of his hand.

"Stay with me, Alexander," Magnus pleaded, his voice still thick with tears. "Please stay with me."

 _Of course I'll stay with you_ , Alec said, wishing he could say the words out loud, _of course_.

"We're taking a vacation," Magnus said with determination that dared Alec to defy him by not being well enough. "A long, long vacation. You, and me, and nothing else. We are going to have a vacation away from all of this, away from everything. I _need_ you, Alec. I need to be _with_ you."

A vacation sounded amazing, Alec thought, or even just a very, very long sleep. Maybe if he could just sleep, he might feel _whole_ again, instead of like he was tearing apart at every joint.

"I'm so sorry I fought with you. Alexander, you know I didn't mean to, you _know_ I didn't."

 _Of course I know_ , Alec told him; even if he could only say it inside his own head.

"And I am so sorry I didn't stay in contact with you when I went. That I raised my voice when I should have listened. When I—"

"Magnus. He's not gonna blame you for anything, you know that," Luke said, announcing he was back.

"He was trying so hard to take care of me, Lucien."

"Of course he was," Luke said, and Alec heard the scrape of a chair again. "It's what you do for each other."

"No one has ever cared for me the way Alec has; no one."

"Magnus—"

"Even those I have loved, those who have loved me in the past—"

"Magnus. He's right _here_ , okay? Don't be talking about things like that; what if he can hear you?"

 _So_? Alec thought, _so what if I can?_ If anyone in the world deserved to be loved, it was Magnus; how could he ever envy those who had loved him in the past?

"And besides," Luke added, "he's not going anywhere. He loves you too much to—"

"What if he—"

"Now. Are you gonna catch him when I snap these damn things, or are we gonna have to drag a mattress or something through for him to land on?"

Alec pictured the look Luke was giving Magnus, thanked him silently for doing his best to calm him, and help Magnus focus.

"I'll catch him," Magnus said, squeezing his hand. "I'm not letting him go."

"Okay. I'm gonna have to do it up real high; it won't go through this thicker stuff here."

"There's so much _blood_ ," Magnus cried then, and Alec wished he was present enough to look for himself.

"He's still with us."

"Luke—"

"When we get him outta here, I've got some smaller stuff we can get his wrists free with. But for now, let's just get him down, okay?"

Alec tried to brace against the pain of Magnus wrapping his hands around his hips in an attempt to catch him, listening to Luke straining to cut him down. He had no idea what with, but every jolt of it was torture, the swing of the chains as Magnus held on to him still more agony than Alec knew how to deal with.

"Almost through, Magnus. You ready?" Luke said, and Alec felt Magnus squeeze him tighter, pleading with him not to.

"I am," Magnus said, his arms wrapping around his waist.

"Okay, I'll count you."

Alec listened as Luke count him down to when he'd free him, the sudden release of his arms swinging loose leaving him wanting to scream, as he slipped to be caught by Magnus in too much pain to stay conscious any longer.

* * *

"I should call Izzy."

Alec woke disoriented, sure he must be on a boat, for the low level jostling movement beneath him that didn't seem to end. The motion was accompanied by what sounded like continual rain, leaving Alec with the impression he'd been adrift on a stormy sea for days. Though he was disoriented, just waking from a dream to be snatched from a tangle of blankets on their living room couch, with no intention of moving at all.

"Let's get him back to the Institute. Get him checked over—"

"I should still call. Send a message at least," Magnus said, and Alec felt himself moved again, imagining he must be laying in Magnus' lap for the way he shifted, apparently to take his cell phone from a pocket. Alec listened to him, wanting only to ask the world to stop hurting, to let him have a moment of peace.

"It's over now, Magnus," Luke said when he'd finished, with Alec sure it was an attempt to reassure him.

"I don't care. I _can't_ care; not until he's okay."

"Alec will be fine," Luke said, though Alec thought there was doubt in his voice. So Alec went back to cataloging his injuries, counting torn muscles, cracked or broken ribs, possibly a fracture to his thigh bone, and more cuts than he could count. And he was so tired. So _weak_ ; if he could just _sleep_ —

"She tortured him, Lucien. She tortured him because of me."

"That isn't your fault, Magnus. You know that it isn't. You know Alec'll tell you it isn't."

"I can't help—"

"Sounds like she was ill. All the things she'd been doing, all this magic—"

"I don't care if she was _ill_ —"

"Neither do I," Luke said, and Alec realized he must be driving for the distance of his voice from Magnus'. "I'm just saying; you can't blame yourself for any of this."

"All those Warlocks. All these things she's done to Alec—"

"Magnus. You can't—"

"I _have_ to. I do; I can't… what if he—"

"Alec is strong. Healthy. He's got an entire Institute to help him, and _you_ , Magnus. Just as soon as you get your magic back."

"What if I'm too late?" Magnus said, tears bursting through his words. "What if I don't get it back enough in time?"

"There are other Warlocks we can call if we need help in the meantime, right?"

"Catarina," Magnus said faintly, picking up his phone again. Alec slipped back into unconsciousness listening to Magnus' tearful call asking Catarina to come home.

* * *

Izzy. Jace. Clary. His mother. Later, his father, and Max. So many voices called to Alec where he rested, assuming he must be in the infirmary in the Institute for the feel of the bed beneath his back. He identified Douglas as he checked his wounds. Other visiting Shadowhunters. Simon, Maia, Raphael, and several other Downworlders he knew only by sight. Even Meliorn he thought, briefly. Though no voice stood out to him as much as Magnus' did.

He listened to Magnus speak, luxuriating in the feel of his hand through his own now that he was apparently full of pain relief, and finally allowed to rest. He heard Douglas speak of head trauma, shock, swelling, and all kinds of medical terms that he didn't understand. There was another medical discussion, Alec presumed to be between Douglas and Catarina; not so much for immediately recognizing their voices, but more for the dip of the bed, and what he was sure was Madzie tugging on his arm whispering for him to wake up.

 _I'm trying, Madzie_ , he said at one point, willing the words out loud, but none of them would even form.

There were so many people touching him; holding his hand, pressing kisses to his cheeks, rearranging his bedsheets, all so gentle and tender with him that Alec could cry. Most of them were from Magnus, though Alec could identify the others, thought he heard Izzy's held-back tears, and pictured her standing to wrap their mother in a hug.

Alec had no idea of the time, couldn't tell if minutes had passed or long hours, slipping in and out of consciousness and unable to move. He imagined his desk being covered in outstanding work, strained his ear thinking he could hear alerts in the hallways beyond the infirmary. Heard mumbled words between Jace and Shadowhunters seeking duties, and constant inquiries into his health.

Magnus never seemed to leave him, and Alec could picture him sat forward in that uncomfortable chair he'd been in when he was last in the infirmary, wishing he could shift over in the bed for Magnus to lie down beside him. Though from the lift of his limbs he assumed by whoever was caring for him at any given moment, such close contact wouldn't have been good. Despite being mostly numb from head to foot, he could feel gauze pressed into his skin at so many points, that Alec imagined he might look like one of those mummies he'd seen in a movie Simon had made him watch.

Alec strained to move, wished he could respond to the gentle squeeze of his fingers, or kisses to the back of his hand, his heart aching when on occasion he felt tears falling there. He longed to reach up, rest his hand on the back of Magnus' head to pull him closer and bring him comfort, to take the fear from his voice every time he opened his mouth, and give him reason to stop crying. But he couldn't do anything aside from listen, feeling both detached from and stuck within his own body, with no amount of bargaining with it to recover doing any good.

"Please come back to me, Alexander. Darling _please_ ," he heard again, not knowing if it was the hundredth time or the thousandth, falling asleep to the feel of Magnus' kisses pressed into his skin.

* * *

"You and I have a _wedding_ to attend."

Alec woke to gentle fingers sweeping over his face, picturing Magnus leaning down over him willing him to open his eyes. He tried, but there was no connection between his thoughts and his body, no way of responding to Magnus at all.

"Emilio," Magnus said with a smile in his voice, raising Alec's hand to kiss the back of it as he circled a thumb over his palm. "His boyfriend— _fiance_ now—proposed a couple of days ago. It appears his brother being in a serious car accident inspired him to do something he'd apparently been meaning to do for a while."

Alec smiled internally with a silent _congratulations_ for Emilio, not looking forward to the standard meeting they'd need to have for a Shadowhunter marrying outside of the Shadow World, but pleased for him anyway, happy to be hearing some good news.

"Emilio was here; he came to see how you were doing—they are _all_ asking how you are doing, Alexander. Your team needs you back. _I_ need you back," Magnus added with a poorly disguised sob. Alec felt a tear hit his cheek then quickly be thumbed away, and heard a shaky sigh to follow.

"In any case. He invited us to his wedding. They think it won't be until next year, but that is something for us to look forward to. Something to plan. Perhaps you will permit me to choose an outfit for you. I promise that if we match, it won't be anything too… outrageous."

Magnus' voice faltered again, and Alec ached to reach for him, to do anything to stop the soft crying to his side, only able to picture Magnus chiding himself for even allowing those tears to fall, swiping them from his eyes and smudging kohl over his cheeks.

"And one day, Alexander. One day… I hope that one day, you and I can have that. That we can… oh, Alec; you have to wake up. You _have_ to. _Please_."

Alec listened as Magnus lost himself to tears again, unable to know for sure but believing it took him longer to compose himself a second time. Then heard him clear his throat, putting on a deliberately cheerful tone, still dampened down by tears.

"There will, of course, be an elaborate gathering, full of our family and friends—wearing colors I approve of, naturally, so that they don't clash with what _we_ are wearing. The venue will have to be carefully chosen, and we'll need to make sure that all our guests can attend. It would be no _wedding_ without Raphael looking positively miserable whilst secretly enjoying himself, now would it? And there would need to be adequate space for Luke's pack so that the clan could remain separate if there was any… tension between them. Not that _anyone_ is fighting on our wedding day, Alexander. Not a single person.

"There will be cake; I'm sure I know the perfect bakery. And the food will be exquisite; though not as exquisite as you. Isabelle will no doubt wish to help with the decorations, and the seating plan, of course, is going to be a nightmare to get everyone in without argument. But all of it will be worth it, if I get to marry you.

"Madzie will want to choose her dress. We'll need to take her with us when we have our suits made. We're of course getting them especially tailored; I know just the person. We will have to arrange something well in advance since there is quite the waiting list for their work. You will be _beautiful_ , Alexander. Though when aren't you beautiful to me? You will always be beautiful to me.

"Please come back, Alexander. Please come back, darling, so we can have that."

Alec listened to Magnus lose himself to tears once more, yelling at himself to find a way back even as he drifted out of consciousness yet again.

* * *

Alec woke to an argument, taking several minutes to realize it was between Douglas and Magnus, possibly with Catarina talking in the background for the press of a tiny hand in his that spoke of Madzie visiting again. The nature of the argument was _him_ , with Magnus demanding even more care than he was being given, and Douglas insisting they'd done all they could.

"How much longer are you willing to delay this?" Alec thought he heard Douglas say, straining to understand what he was meaning. More mumbles to his side identified his mother, and to his horror, the next sound he heard was Magnus crying again, apparently muffled into a shoulder. He pictured his mother wrapping Magnus up in her arms attempting to comfort him, imagined the hesitant ways he'd raise his arms to hug her back. Was sure he heard Max trying to tell Magnus that it would be fine, that he'd been through it himself. And even more muffled words suggesting further sources of comfort for one another that Alec willed himself to be able to give by moving, but was helpless to do anything.

"We have to try this," Alec heard his mother say in that tone of voice that said she was fighting to keep strong. "We have to try. You, and everyone, have done all you can. We need to try this now, Magnus. We have no choice."

Alec thought he heard another muffled sob, was sure it was Izzy that stepped closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. Heard Jace plead with him to keep strong and come back to them, and Clary's voice breaking as she too begged him to come back.

"We'll give you a moment," Maryse said then, and Alec listened to several sets of footsteps leaving the room. He strained to listen, heard someone attempting to control their voice, realizing it could only be Magnus, and felt him slipping his hand into his once again.

"Alexander. You are quite possibly the most remarkable person I have ever met in my life. I know if you were awake you would dispute that, or at least blush furiously for my words," Magnus added, and Alec ached to smile at the tearful laughter in his voice. "But it's true. I have no idea why we are what we are to one another, why we have always been that to one another, but you _are_ everything to me. You have been from the moment I saw you, from the moment we met; even if I tried to convince myself it was nothing more than a frivolity, and you didn't know how to let yourself _have_.

"I love you, in ways I have never loved another. And you love me more completely than anyone else ever has. My home is _you_ , Alexander. Alec; I need you to come home. I don't know how to be without you, and it's been… there is not a thing I want in this world more than you to return to me. Please. _Please_ , darling, fight this. Fight it, and then come back and fight _me_ ; for every wrong thing I have ever said, every stubborn argument we have ever had.

"Not that we argue very much, Alexander. How can I ever bear to argue with you, when you give so much of yourself to me. When you listen to me, and love me, and need me, just as much as I need you? I _love_ you, Alec. I love you, and I… I can't—I don't want to be without you. Please; don't make me be without you. Don't make me—Alec; please don't leave me alone."

Alec felt tears fall into the crook of his neck as Magnus pressed his face there, felt a kiss, and another, and another still. A hand raised to cup his face, and soft, trembling lips pressed against his own, before a forehead rested against his and a sigh blasted over his mouth.

"I love you, Alexander. I will be waiting. I will always wait for you."

A final kiss was pressed to the back of his hand, and Alec tried to call out, listening to Magnus' footsteps walking away from him along with muffled sobs, as a calm, ancient presence swept into the room.

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

"If you stop worrying so hard, I'll let you paint my nails when we go on vacation."

Alec felt Magnus jolt with surprise before he cracked his eyes open, looking up at his face with a sleepy smile.

"Hey."

"Alexander," Magnus said, the word rushing from his mouth before he toppled forward, only to brace himself on his palms and avoid touching Alec altogether, seeming to be holding his breath.

"Are you okay?"

Magnus' face crumpled, tears bursting from his eyes as he tried to control the gasp blasting from his mouth.

"Magnus," Alec said, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Magnus' arm. "What happened?"

"How can you say that?" Magnus said, first shifting his weight to one hand to roughly wipe tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand, and then reaching hesitantly to cover Alec's hand against his arm, his fingers wrapping around so gently, Alec got the impression Magnus thought his touch would be unwanted.

"Magnus—"

"Unless you don't remember," Magnus said, his eyes widening in alarm, and this time not hesitating as he reached out to cup Alec's cheek, swirling his thumb there as though he could sense for his memories by doing so.

"No, I do," Alec replied, turning his head to press a kiss to Magnus' palm before he could pull it away. He remembered vague murmurs that he couldn't make out, being moved when he couldn't himself, and aching so much it hurt to stay awake. But amongst all that he thought he remembered Magnus' voice more than anything else; the only thing he could anchor to when blackness seeped in at him from every angle urging him to sleep.

"Then—"

"I mean, I remember most of it," Alec amended, thinking of a few points he didn't remember, or even know, and thinking of so many questions.

"Alec—"

"Are you okay, Magnus?" Alec asked, squeezing his arm. "Your magic; I don't know what... _Bethel_ , was doing, but—"

Magnus' face crumpled again, and very gently he lay down next to Alec as though he didn't want to jostle him. And when Alec turned over, Magnus wrapped a hand lightly around his hip with a flare of his fingers, turning his face to press into his pillow, and sucking in a long breath before he could look at him.

"Magnus—"

"I'm _fine_ , Alexander," he said, the words coming out thick for his tears. "I only needed time to recover."

"Everything she was doing; was it from that book? That Warlock rune book?"

"She was using magic from numerous sources. But—"

"And Bethel?" Alec said, needing to know if there were any more attacks they needed to prepare for; not that he had any intention of moving too far to do much of anything, feeling like he hadn't slept in months.

"She died, Alec. Right in front of us. She's gone—though some of the magic she was using remained after she… after that."

"In what way?"

"Well," Magnus said, apparently unable to look at him, "she had infused those… _chains_ you were suspended by, with some sort of… anti-Warlock spell, much like the barriers that kept me from getting to you, and to her. I couldn't help you, Alec. I couldn't get you _down_ ; even with that barrier gone. Just being near the chains meant my magic stopped working altogether. I couldn't _help_ you, Alex—"

Alec shifted closer as Magnus cried, wrapped an arm around him and kissing the top of his head as Magnus wriggled down to tuck under his chin. "It's okay—"

"It's _not_ , Alec," Magnus said with a sharp shake of his head. "This happened to you because of _me_."

"Magnus—"

But Magnus was pulling away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed just out of reach, staring down at his hands. "I would understand."

Alec shook his head against the pillows, hand out half-reaching for him already. "Understand what?"

"If… after this… _ordeal_ , you would want nothing more to do with me."

Alec watched Magnus' thick swallow, and took a couple of seconds to realize what he was saying. "You think I… you think _anything_ is gonna… that there's anything that will make not want you? Not _love_ you?"

"Perhaps something like this," Magnus said, the words mumbled and spoken more to his lap than to Alec.

"That's ridiculous."

“It's not—"

"Would you please lay here with me?" Alec asked, his own voice cracking, and when Magnus slowly turned his head, opening his arms up wide in invitation. And Alec watched Magnus swallowing hard again, clearly debating with himself before shuffling back, slowly lowering himself down beside him.

"Magnus. It happened because someone was overwhelmed with grief and lashed out in the worst kind of way," Alec said, pulling Magnus closer, testing his limbs for movement, and pain, realizing that all he felt after everything was _tired_.

"But if I—"

"Magnus," Alec said, shuffling closer, "I don't blame you for this. I don't blame you for any of this. And neither should you. If she's… if Bethel is _gone_ now, then she can't do any of this to anyone else. It's not going to bring anyone back, and I'm sure there's a ton of stuff we need to look over in Hillyer's apartment so we don't have any chance of this happening again. But… this thing is _over_ , Magnus."

Alec knew he was simplifying things. There would be questions asked of both of them, reports to present to the Clave, and new measures to put in place at the Institute so that strangers couldn't just walk in as _she_ had done. There would be coming to terms with the idea that they'd been _followed_ for months, their private lives intruded on without either of them realizing it. And on top of that, Alec was sure he'd be remembering the time he'd been held captive by Bethel when he least wanted to. But in that moment Alec had everything he wanted; Magnus curled against him in bed, safe, and no longer at threat.

"Alex—"

Alec cut him off, sliding his hand up beneath Magnus' shirt, rolling him over onto his back and leaning in to kiss him, relief closing his eyes as Magnus kissed back. Magnus trembled against him, one hand snaking out to slot through the back of his hair, the tension in his chest telling Alec how much he was desperate to kiss him, but also how much he was holding back.

"I'm fine, Magnus. _We're_ fine," Alec said, raising up a little at Magnus' insistent nudging at his side to free his arm so he could wrap it around him, then half-covering him as he rolled forward again. The tension in Magnus held for another few seconds before Alec felt it seep from him, and he began to kiss back more insistently, only breaking away to look down at him in sheer relief before kissing him again.

When they pulled apart a little breathless, turning back on to their sides and holding on to one another tightly, Alec reached up to run his thumb along the ridge of Magnus' brow before settling his hand on his hip.

"I'm so sorry I tried to shut you out before—"

"We just need to get better at not letting this _stuff_ get between us," Alec said, cutting him off.

"I know," Magnus agreed, darting his eyes away. "Though I'd prefer it if we never had this _stuff_ to deal with in the first place."

"Hey," Alec said, leaning in to kiss him again. "I think the problem is we're… normally, you and me are just… everything's so _easy_ between us, you know?"

"I do," Magnus agreed with a rapid nod of his head, "I do. Alexander—"

"And I think that's why when we're… when there's the rare stuff that can make us angry at each other, like—like we got—it feels worse. That's… every day we're together is like the… it's the happiest day of my life. I know how... I know how stupid that probably sounds,” Alec added, darting his eyes away.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice still trembling, “it isn’t stupid at all. It is exactly that.” Alec smiled in answer, and nodded, leaning in for another kiss before speaking again.

“So when we're… when things are difficult, we just need to… we need to get better at this."

"I hate arguing with you about _anything_ ," Magnus said, his eyes bright, and Alec didn't want to upset him further, so leaned in again in an attempt to kiss that brightness away.

"I hate arguing with you too. I don't _want_ to argue with you, about anything."

"I could have lost you," Magnus said, swallowing hard. "I could have lost you, and my last words to you would have been angry ones that I didn't even _mean_."

"But you didn't—"

"Alexander; I—"

"Are forgiven for being _grumpy_ , and _angry_ with everything that was happening," Alec said, smiling as he kissed him, sighing as he felt Magnus closed his eyes. "As I hope _I'm_ forgiven for… making it sound like I was… you know I don't think magic automatically means _bad_. You _know_ I don't."

"I do," Magnus nodded.

"Magnus," Alec said, a little softer, "you _know_ I don't think that. I don't think that for a second. I'm sorry I even let it come out like that; I didn't mean that at all."

Magnus nodded at him without looking, and Alec cursed himself viciously under his breath. There were numerous nightmares that haunted Magnus from time to time, being trapped in an Institute holding cell just one of those that seemed to recur. Alec had woken to Magnus crying out in his sleep for people he'd lost, wrongs he'd done, losing his mother, and the memory of what it was like to be alone in the world as a child.

But one particular nightmare that always left him quiet for days was a long-recurring one, about succumbing to his _nature_ , by becoming all the bad parts of his father that he feared. That Magnus could even dream of being inherently _bad_ was something Alec could never understand, because of all that Magnus was. But that didn't mean he didn't know his fears, and could understand why even the implication of it happening would cause him to lash out.

"I know you didn't," Magnus said after a couple of attempts to speak. "I know you don't think that. It's just—"

"You don't need to tell me," Alec said, shaking his head when Magnus lifted his to look at him. "You don't need to explain."

Magnus gave a watery smile in return and a tiny nod of his head. Alec smiled answer, slotting his fingers through the back of Magnus' hair and pulling him in for a longer kiss, luxuriating in the feel of Magnus against him as he rolled back over dragging Magnus on top of him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I didn't mean to keep fighting… arguing with you about staying in the Institute."

"You barely did, considering how stubborn I thought you were gonna be."

Magnus opened his mouth to retort then closed it again, sagging. "I deserve that."

"Maybe it was a bit much expecting you to stay," Alec said, kissing him again.

"I would have insisted on the same were the situation reversed."

"You would?"

"Of course," Magnus said, and the smile he had for him then was practically shy.

"Magnus—"

"I need you to know that… part of that… not opening my heart up for… so long, before I met you, Alec; part of that was not reaching out for help—sharing a _burden_ —with anyone else. I closed myself off for so long, that I… I forgot how to… sometimes I _still_ forget how to let anyone in. Forget that I… I don't have to do everything alone."

"Magnus—"

"And even before that, there was no one who… Alexander; even those who have loved me in the past, they have… they have never loved me as you have—as you _do_. Sometimes I forget I can… sometimes I forget I can _lean_ on you for… well, anything."

"I _do_ love you," Alec said, not knowing what else he could say.

"And with this… with these… with all these _attacks_ , I… Alexander, I didn't mean to push you away. I tried hard not to, because I—believe me; I am aware how much I attempt to internalize these things."

"You know you don't have to," Alec said, reaching up to push hair back from his forehead.

"I do," Magnus nodded, "but sometimes I just… forget. And I get—I got so frustrated that nothing seemed to be happening, that we had all this information at once that… gave us more questions than answers, and I—"

"It's done now," Alec said, pulling him closer. "It's done."

"But—"

"Magnus," Alec whispered, "we need to move on from this."

Magnus closed his eyes, dropped his head on to his shoulder and sighed heavily there before lifting his head to look at him again. "You're right. You should probably rest—"

"I'm not—"

"If you tell me you're not tired when every sentence you've just said to me was punctuated with a yawn, I will not be pleased," Magnus retorted, looking so stern Alec had to bite back a snort of laughter for it.

Alec opened his mouth to speak but it was cut off by a yawn, and this time he didn't even attempt to disguise being tired. "Will you stay with me?"

"There is no way I am letting you out of my sight ever again," Magnus grumbled as he arranged their blankets around them and tucked up half draped over Alec.

"Ever?" Alec teased, contentment washing through him for having Magnus in his arms for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"Alexander," Magnus huffed before raising his head just enough to raise an eyebrow, then tucked himself back into Alec's shoulder and settled down to sleep, with Alec following just minutes later.

* * *

"So. How did you get me down if it—if those chains had anti-Warlock stuff in them?" Alec asked when he next woke, and repeated apologies had made their way from both their mouths. "I'm sure I heard—"

"Luke," Magnus said, sighing and closing his eyes. "Luke was with me when I was searching for you. He was waiting outside." Alec nodded to himself at the memory of Luke's voice, and tried to tease him in the hope of making him smile.

"So, the High Warlock of _Brooklyn_ needed a _werewolf—_ "

"No," Magnus said with a quick snap of his head. "No; whatever Bethel infused those chains with, it wasn't only _anti-Warlock_ , it appeared to be anti-Downworlder. Though I don't believe that was her intention; Bethel's magic was clearly volatile, and vastly experimental. She's lucky so much of it worked so effectively at all."

"She admitted she never intended to drain Warlocks completely of their magic," Alec said.

"Yes. And her absorbing some of that magic from each of them can only have made her more unstable—her magic harder to control."

"So, how did you get me down?"

"Luke had this… monstrosity of a tool in the back of his police car, that... I don't even want to know why he was carrying it. Though I'm glad that he was, because it was the only thing we could cut you down with. You were thankfully unconscious; your wounds were awful, Alexander. You would have been in so much pain."

"I was," Alec replied, frowning at the memory, and deciding he'd not let Magnus know how much he'd been aware of, knowing how much it would upset him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner," Magnus said, his words coming out as a cracked whisper as he ducked his head again.

"Hey," Alec said, just as soft, reaching out to tuck a finger under his chin to raise it. "I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry—"

"You got to me," Alec smiled, "that's all that matters. _Thank you_."

"Alexander," Magnus said with his lip trembling again, and Alec pulled him closer, dropping their foreheads together until he felt him calm.

"So, how did you find me?"

"Well, we couldn't get into Bethel's laptop; she must have encrypted it with something incredibly unique. And her notebook was nothing but the reimagining of spells that I am fearful she put into practice, and probably contributed to how she lost control. But Clary had the idea to check Hillyer's mailbox to see if there was any mail for anyone aside from him, or anything that might lead us to an address you might have been taken to."

"She's good," Alec said with a proud smile.

"She is," Magnus agreed, "though she says it was sheer luck. Though even so; Alexander, it took us… it took us so long to realize you were gone."

Alec tried to soothe him again, holding on as Magnus tucked up into him, letting him cry himself out. He thought of their harsh words for each other that had meant they'd not seen each other for a couple of hours before Bethel had got to him in the Institute, and had more questions about who found him, and how long he'd been gone, but thought they needed to wait for another time.

"So," Alec said, kissing the top of his head as he rolled once more on to his back, tugging Magnus with him. "Did you find anything in this mailbox?"

"We did," Magnus agreed. "We found some letters addressed to Bethel Withrow, traced her back to her own apartment, and there you were. Though she was right; no one could see the property but me. The glamor on the building was remarkable; none of the Shadowhunters with me could see anything but a glass-fronted office building, with numerous people sat at their desks by the windows, apparently at work."

"I thought you said Luke was with you?"

"He was," Magnus said, raising Alec's hand to kiss the back of it. "As soon we thought we knew where you were, I portaled there with Clary, Jace, and Izzy, and a few more that insisted on coming who I don't remember the names of. Luke asked me to keep him informed, since Bethel is—was, a Mundane; I think he was planning on arresting her if there was nothing else he could do, but I'm not sure how she would have been charged without Mundanes being made aware of our existence."

Alec nodded at that, and waited for him to continue.

"Anyway. As soon as we realized only I could go into the building, I portaled the others aside from Luke back to the Institute. It was under protest, of course, but since there was no way for them to do anything, and Luke argued that he'd stay to help from the outside if he could, we managed to persuade them."

"Makes sense. I know your wards are effective, but—"

"For all our talk of how skilled dear Hillyer was, Bethel was truly gifted. If only we could have helped her harness that for something positive," Magnus added, his voice filled with genuine regret.

"So, how did you get me out of there, if I was… like _that_?" Alec asked, grimacing at a further thought of how much pain he'd been in. A ghost of the agony across his shoulders had him shuddering in memory of being suspended from the ceiling, and as though he could see that pain rippling there, Magnus ducked in to press soft kisses over his shoulders, then sent a soothing flood of magic through them just to make sure.

"Since Bethel's efforts succeeded in draining my magic, you, Alexander, were treated to a ride in the back of Luke's police car."

"I was?"

"Yes," Magnus said, with the faintest of smiles. "I think Luke enjoyed having a _Shadowhunter_ in his back seat. Something about the irony of what the Clave normally try to do with Downworlders, I think he said."

"That's fair," Alec said, smiling. "But you're okay? Your magic—"

"Is fine, Alexander."

Alec watched as Magnus turned his hand palm up to rest against his stomach, his eyes following the lazy swirl of magic dancing in a flickering flame.

"And then what?" Alec asked, lifting his hand and watching the magic swirl around his fingers.

"Then," Magnus said, dropping his hand to spread wide on Alec's side, "we took you back to the Institute. Douglas was appalled at having to treat you twice in the space of a few days when he tells me you haven't needed his assistance in months. Or longer."

"If I have anything my stele can't heal, I've got you," Alec replied. Magnus smiled at that, closing his eyes, then leaned in to kiss him.

"Between Douglas' ministrations and my own magic as soon as it recovered—"

"Magnus—"

"If you complain about me _straining_ myself, I will ask Simon to look after you as you recover, by marathoning Star Wars," Magnus threatened.

Alec snorted with laughter. "I don't _feel_ like I need to recover. Maybe sleep some more—"

"Then I will still demand that he comes here so he can talk _at_ you the moment you are awake," Magnus countered.

"I can't be concerned about you?" Alec asked.

"Not today," Magnus declared, and the shudder in his arms told Alec there were plenty more tears left to fall for him.

"I love you," Alec said, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you for looking after me."

"Thank you for not dying on me—again," Magnus said, his lip trembling, and making Alec realize perhaps he'd been far more injured than he'd thought.

"We're okay, Magnus. We're fine; both of us. And this… whole thing, is over now."

Magnus nodded, tucking in closer, and Alec smoothed a hand up beneath his shirt, waiting for him to calm again. "You were very unwell, Alec. Both the physical injuries she inflicted on you, and that… fractured magic she used on you. You were… Alexander, you were very unwell."

"I barely hurt at all now," Alec said, raising his head to attempt to look at himself.

"I have been giving you regular doses of magic to assist with that—with every injury you sustained—alongside the strong medication Douglas insisted on. And Catarina came back, and along with Melodee, since my magic took a little time to fully return, we have healed the various wounds from the two blasts that hit you, as well as those injuries Bethel inflicted on you—"

"She was something else."

"She was," Magnus agreed. "And we had to… Alexander, I was so scared. We had to… Brother Enoch…"

Magnus' words failed him, and Alec held him as he cried himself out, mumbling the reassurances he could until those tears became hiccups and they in turn became kisses pressed into his skin.

"I've lost all track of time," Alec said. "How long have I been like this?"

"This is the fifth day. Today is the first day you have opened your eyes and spoken to me," Magnus added, once more with his voice catching.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"I hope this wasn't your way of getting me back for not contacted you when I was away," Magnus said with a faint, trembling smile.

"Magnus," Alec said, kissing him again.

"I don't think I can get the image of—"

"You'll have to," Alec said, cutting him off, "it's… we're fine now."

"But—"

Alec cut him off by rolling them over, pinning Magnus beneath him and showering kisses over his face until the apologetic look that had been there was replaced with an affectionate smile.

"Are you sure you're not hurting?" Magnus asked, one hand sweeping up the length of Alec's back.

"I'm fine," Alec said, bending to begin mouthing up his neck, then pulling back with a start as he took in the room around him. A painting Alec had to think was from Madzie was propped up against his lamp, and when he reached out for it Magnus beat him to it, gripping Alec around the waist as he stretched.

"I missed Catarina and Madzie, didn't I?" he asked, smiling at the image of he and Magnus holding hands.

"You did—several times. You were… _sleeping_ , when they came to visit you. I'm sure they will visit again once they know you are finally awake."

"Magnus. Where are we now?" Alec asked, studying the painting for another few seconds before reaching to put it back on the side.

"I hope you don't mind," Magnus said, darting his eyes away, "but the moment I knew you were okay to move, I transported us and our things back home. We are in our bed, in our apartment, and there is not a problem in the world that I will let you hear about for the next few days."

" _Let_ me, huh?" Alec said, giving a slow stir of his hips that Magnus arched at, hands gripping lightly at his waist.

"Yes."

"Anything else you will or won't let me do?"

"Well, I don't… I wouldn't want you to exert yourself," Magnus smiled, turning his head away as Alec ducked again, trailing kisses up beneath his jaw, and mouthing just behind his ear.

"I'm sure that's something you can help me with."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus swept his hands up his back and curled them over his shoulders, his smile dipping a little. "I'm fine."

"Alexan—"

"I need you, Magnus," Alec said, ducking to mumble it into his ear before kissing over the shell of it, slipping his hands beneath Magnus' shirt and sweeping them up over his sides. "I need you."

"You only just woke."

"Since when does that make any difference?" Alec asked, mouthing his way down Magnus' neck.

"It makes all the difference when you've been—"

"I don't care. I _need_ you, Magnus."

"And I am yours, Alexander. I am always yours."

Alec nodded at that, leaning down to kiss him, and raising up just enough to run his fingers down Magnus' sides, before pulling back a little more so he wasn't squashing him, and gripping just above his knees to part them further. Magnus took the hint, pressing his feet into the bed either side of Alec and immediately rolling his hips up.

"You will tell me if you get too tired," Magnus insisted, though already clawing at Alec's shirt to lift it up.

"Magnus," Alec said, nipping at his neck, "you know me. You'll _know_."

Magnus stopped moving at that, his lip trembling before he surged up to kiss him harder, pushing Alec back so between them they could work off his shirt as well. Alec kneeled up so he could shove down his boxers, pitching to the side to rid himself of them, and pausing for a second considering asking about how he'd come to be dressed as he was. But Magnus was already wriggling to be let move so he could do the same, and the sight of Magnus spread out before him stole the need for concentrating on anything else.

Alec closed his eyes to the feel of Magnus pressed against him when he sank back between his legs, giving an unhurried stir of his hips that Magnus writhed to match as they kissed, not breaking their rhythm when Alec bent to mouth up his neck, or Magnus pulled him closer letting out a shaky breath against his ear.

Alec couldn't resist looking down between them, ever fascinated to watch them stirring together, reveling in knowing all the things he could do to Magnus that made him feel good. Though the tiredness that seeped through him said there were a few things that would have to wait until their _vacation_ , and not wanting to let that tiredness win out, Alec pitched to the side, pulling open the drawer of his bedside cabinet for the lube they always kept to hand.

Magnus splayed his knees wider in invitation as Alec sat back on his heels, watching his hand as he slicked up his fingers then tossed the tube to the side. Alec smiled, bent enough to kiss at his knee, mouthed up the length of his cock and flicked his tongue out over his head before pitching forward, and straddling his leg. Magnus looked down at him pressing into his thigh and reached out to pull Alec closer, dragging his free leg higher to give him more room.

Alec leaned in to kiss him, parting his cheeks and pressing a finger into him, swallowing his soft hum with a flick of his tongue. He shifted on to his forearm giving him room to play with Magnus' hair as he worked him open, smiling in reward for the choked out moan he answered with when angling just right.

"I need you," Magnus stuttered, far earlier than Alec had expected, making him pause, which Magnus shook his head against and tried harder to writhe down on his hand. "Please."

Alec leaned in to kiss him giving another scissor of his fingers, then shifted to lay between his legs, thumbing him open and leaning back to look. He dipped his thumb into him making Magnus squirm for more of it, then pressed himself bluntly against him, sinking into him slowly, and closing his eyes to the squeeze around him, falling forward and burying his face in Magnus' neck.

Alec waited for the sweep of Magnus' hands up his back and the tiny nudge to encourage him, then withdrew himself, only to sink in deeper. "Our vacation," he whispered, pressing it into the shell of his ear, "just like this."

Magnus hummed in answer, again sweeping his hands up his back, nudging for Alec to lift his head then slotting his fingers through his hair to tug him closer for a kiss. Alec adjusted on his knees a little, sliding his hands up the length of Magnus' forearms to press his hands into the bed, driving into him shallow, and slow. Smiling for every bit lip and gasped breath in answer, only stopping to duck when he needed to kiss him, letting Magnus' name blast from his mouth as the heat built in his core.

Magnus' resolve dipped then, fresh tears budding in his eyes, and Alec shook his head for seeing them, tucking into him as close as he could and holding on tight, until Magnus' shaky breaths become calmer ones.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought I might lose you," Magnus said, wrapping his arms tight around his back to draw him closer still. Alec stopped moving altogether, pressing occasional kisses his neck and feeling the racing of Magnus' heart against his own chest.

"You didn't lose me."

"But I could have."

"But you didn't," Alec countered again with a firmer kiss. He tried to lift his head to look at him, but Magnus shook his head harder, pulling him closer still, and Alec knew to wait it out.

"I'm so selfish," Magnus said then in a teary voice, still refusing to release Alec to let him look.

"Selfish?" Alec mumbled into his neck.

"I am so concerned with how _I_ feel, about _my_ terror at the possibility of losing you, and yet you were the one who went through that… ordeal."

Alec closed his eyes to Magnus' crying, repeatedly kissing his neck since he could do little else. But when those tears became harsher, Alec wriggled hard against him to move. "Magnus. Please. Let me up."

"Alexander—"

"Magnus," Alec said with another firm kiss, smiling into his jaw when Magnus relented with a sigh. "There you are."

Magnus tried to smile at the playful tone of his voice but his lips were still trembling, and tears leaked a path down his cheeks. "I'm so—"

"Magnus," Alec whispered, ducking to kiss him. "It's over now. It is."

"But—"

"And I'm not saying I'm not gonna… that I won't _think_ about what happened, because I will. Even if I try not to, I'm sure I'll—I know it'll come up for me at some point."

"Alec—"

"But I have you, Magnus," Alec said, kissing him again, and gently stirring his hips, relishing in the feel of them joined together. "And I know that if I… if the time comes when I need to talk about it, I know you'll listen. I know you're here for me. So I'm not saying _let's forget it_ because I don't think it's something we need to talk about sometime. I'm just saying, I'm okay with it right now."

"I will always be here for you, Alec."

"I know that. I just _said_ that," Alec teased, smiling as he brushed their lips together before kissing him properly. "I know you will."

"You are the most important person in my world," Magnus said with his lip trembling again.

"Just like you are in mine. So let's just… let me enjoy you like this," he said with a deliberately languid stir of his hips, humming at the feel of being inside him. "And we'll deal with any of _that_ later."

Magnus nodded, gripping lightly around his waist, letting out a shaky breath, and then angling up for another kiss. "Are you tired?"

"I'm good."

"I know _that_ ," Magnus teased weakly, writhing against him and letting out a soft moan.

"Magnus—"

"Are you sure?"

"I—"

"Because I'm more than happy to ride you," Magnus added, rolling his hips up and humming, his smile more like his typical one, even if Alec could still see the worry there in his eyes.

"Well, if you're _offering—_ "

Alec spluttered with laughter to find himself shoved back then immediately deposited on his back, though the laughter faded into something else at the sight of Magnus lowering himself on to him, and throwing his head back with a soft groan.

"Better?" Magnus asked, hands out to sweep over his chest then lightly gripping at his waist as he adjusted, another moan blasting out as he began to move.

"You always feel good."

"As do you," Magnus smiled. Alec reached up to trail fingertips down over his chest then pressed his feet into the bed, and rounded his hips up to meet him. His stomach clenching as he wrapped his fingers around Magnus' cock and began to stroke him over, eyes lidded for the image of Magnus writhing in his lap.

"Magnus," Alec called out, but then no more words were needed, his full attention taken by watching, and feeling Magnus, smiling as he stuttered forward at a swirled thumb over his head one moment, then gripping hard to his hips to drive up into him in the next.

The bed began to creak with their rhythm, any ability to speak lost entirely, though Magnus gestured for Alec to raise his hands to slot his fingers through, pinning them to the bed as he fell forward to grind down on him. Alec arched beneath him, chasing Magnus when he pulled back to sit up, light hands on his hips to keep him in place and then raising them to cup his face, drawing him in for a kiss.

Magnus called out when Alec dropped his hand to stroke him again, working him faster, in time with the pleasured heat pulsing in his core. And Magnus arched his head back, grinding down on Alec as he came, with Alec driving up into him for just another few strokes before doing the same.

Alec wrapped his arms low around Magnus' back, pressing a kiss on his shoulder as Magnus dropped his forehead into his neck. They held each other in silence without moving as they regained their breath, nothing but sleepy smiles for one another when they eventually pulled apart. And with a kiss to his shoulder, Magnus was urging Alec on to his back, sliding himself free of him, then snapping his fingers to clean them before curling up in his side with a satisfied sigh, and absent kiss to his chest.

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

"If he's sleeping I can come back—"

"Maryse. You just arrived. Alec won't mind us waking him."

Alec blinked himself awake to the sound of voices just the other side of their bedroom door, quickly reaching out for the blankets to cover himself with only to find Magnus had already tucked him in. He lifted his head up, watching the door inch open to reveal his mother stood uncertainly in the doorway, her face lighting up in relief when he smiled in greeting.

"Mom."

"You're awake," she said, rushing towards the bed and sinking down beside him, immediately snatching up his hand.

"I'm fine."

"You are now. Thanks to Magnus, and Catarina. And Melodee—"

"And Brother Enoch," Magnus added, coming to stand beside Maryse and grabbing her hand when she offered it. "And Douglas, of course; I think I owe him an apology for getting—"

"He will understand a few raised voices under the circumstances," Maryse assured him, her face turning between them so rapidly Alec assumed she didn't know where to look first.

"I'm okay," Alec said, squeezing Maryse's hand and smiling up at Magnus, wishing his own was a little more full. Alec wondered how long it was going to take to rid him of that haunted expression that danced around the edges of his eyes.

"I trust you are resting?" Maryse said, letting go of both their hands and absently tucking Alec in some more.

"I—"

"He is," Magnus said, silencing Alec with a raised eyebrow. "I have no intention of letting him strain a single muscle."

Alec raised his own eyebrow at that, and Magnus' cheeks bloomed with a light blush, darting his eyes elsewhere.

"And he's not being difficult?" Maryse asked, thankfully seeming oblivious to the looks passing between them.

"Mom. I just woke up."

"Which means he is yet to find the time to be difficult," Magnus added. Alec bit his tongue, knowing any objection would result in them ganging up on him.

"Good," Maryse nodded. Alec closed his eyes, not even attempting to argue back.

"How is everyone?" he asked instead, smiling as he listened to Magnus offer to make tea.

"They are fine. And I think something a little stronger than _tea_ is in order, considering," Maryse replied, and when Alec opened his eyes on hearing her words, it was to see her smiling up at Magnus in tease.

"Your wish is my command," Magnus said with a soft bow, and a hint of smile on his lips. "Perhaps if you would join me, we can find something."

Maryse stood with her own smile, and nodded as Magnus gestured for her to lead the way out. Magnus held back for a second to wink at Alec, waving his fingers towards a dresser and sending a set of clothes sweeping across the room to land on Alec's stomach.

Since waking, Alec hadn't been out of Magnus' sight for more than a few seconds, always catching him with his hands flared out ready to catch him on the couple of occasions he'd left the bed. So when he dressed, Alec studied his own movement more carefully. Flexing his toes against the floor and standing slowly, relieved when there was strength in his legs; even taking the time to stretch and roll his shoulders, relieved at the ease of it. He left their bedroom listening to the murmurs of conversation coming from near Magnus' cocktail table, smiling to himself at the sight of Magnus adding an extra flourish to his movements on fixing his mother a drink, and her eyes lighting up in delight.

"What would you like?" Magnus asked as Alec walked towards them.

"Juice for now, I think."

"Is your head hurting?" Magnus asked in alarm, pausing from making drinks.

"No. Just really thirsty," Alec replied, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

"Then sit," Magnus said, tilting his chin towards the couch, flaring his fingers to make a full jug of orange juice and a tumbler appear on the table in front of it.

"Should I... is there anyone I need to call?" Alec asked, his mother's presence reminding him he had yet to contact anybody.

"Relax," Magnus replied, leaning in for a quick kiss before nodding towards the couch again. "Everyone knows you're okay; and that they are not to disturb you. So sit."

Alec caught his mother's eyebrow suggesting he should listen to Magnus and knew defeat. He walked towards the couch and sank down gratefully, drank back two glasses in quick succession, and sipped at a third as he listened to Magnus and Maryse talk.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asked as they joined him, with Alec's stomach rumbling loudly in answer before he could say a word. Magnus smiled, waving his hand over the table making several Italian dishes appear, gesturing for both Alec and Maryse to eat.

Alec mostly listened to them talk, realizing just how famished he was, and ate his fill uninterrupted aside from answering questions directed at him, smiling at both of them in reassurance when they continually looked his way. Alec was sure Magnus wasn't aware he was doing it, but his hand was constantly reaching out for him touching an arm, leg, or shoulder, seeming to need the reassurance.

Maryse left after an hour, prompted by a yawn Alec couldn't disguise, pulling him into a hug the moment he was on his feet. Alec listened to a quiet conversation between his mother and Magnus, sure they were both reassuring each other about _him_ , and giving a final wave as she passed through the portal Magnus conjured for her.

"Do you need anything else to eat?" Magnus asked once the portal had closed, stepping immediately into Alec's outstretched arms.

"No, I'm full," Alec said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head then leading Magnus back to the couch.

"Would you not prefer to go back to bed?"

"I can't sleep all the time. And besides—"

"If you tell me you need to get back to the Institute—"

"I promised you a vacation, didn't I?" Alec retorted, work for once the furthest thing from his mind.

"This isn't a vacation. This is you _recovering_. They are not the same thing," Magnus pointed out, gesturing for another glass of juice that Alec nodded for.

"So let's… I feel like I'm gonna need at least a couple more days to recover."

"A week—"

"Three days—"

"Four," Magnus insisted.

"You think the Clave's not gonna—"

"The Clave has already praised the efforts of the New York Institute in bringing this situation to a successful close. Since they have done so little to help, you are more than entitled to—"

"They won't see it like that—"

"Your _doctor_ has insisted that you need to rest," Magnus said with definite triumph in his eyes, watching Alec drain his glass and reaching out for it to push back on to the table.

"Douglas?"

"He submitted a report to the Clave to say that you need ample time to fully recover from your injuries without disturbance. I am actually going against his medical advice by talking to you about this entire incident," Magnus added.

"But—"

"You may ask three questions," Magnus said.

"Just three?"

"Just three," Magnus agreed. "Otherwise, I will tell Douglas that you are being a difficult patient, and he will insist we return you to the infirmary."

"I didn't have a problem with the infirmary. That was _you_."

"In any case. Three questions," Magnus insisted. "Then you and I are going back to bed."

"Weren't you complaining about all the work you'd need to catch up on when all of this was happening?" Alec said, smiling at the disgruntled kiss he received in answer.

"If you think I would prioritize anything over ensuring you are fully recovered—"

"Magnus—"

"There is nothing—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec said, unable to stop himself smiling hard, and shifting enough to throw his arms around Magnus, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Your questions," Magnus said when they pulled apart, hand up to cup his face as he stared at him, as though to determine just how tired he was.

Alec fought back a burst of laughter and cleared his throat, thinking of what to ask. "Okay. Who were the Shadowhunters making you so uncomfortable in the Institute?"

Magnus' eyes grew wide in alarm. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Why wouldn't I want to know that?"

"Because. There must be so many things—"

"You said I had three questions," Alec teased, leaning in for a kiss. "So. I'm prioritizing my three questions."

"And this is your first?"

"It is."

Magnus continued to stare back at him incredulously but then sighed, and nodded to himself. "Very well. Though I am assured by Izzy that they are all still dealing with the repercussions of their… behavior."

"Magnus. They threw you in a cell. They made you uncomfortable when we were keeping you safe—and you were protecting us all in the Institute. With the blasts, and—"

"But—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec said, laughter drifting through his voice.

"Fine," Magnus relented. "Guy, and Marie—"

"Guy Joseph, and Marie Moss?" Alec asked, unable to keep the anger from his voice. Magnus gave a tight nod in answer.

"Yes. It was they who… _greeted_ me, initially."

"They put you in that cell."

"Maybe they thought they were just following orders," Magnus said with a weak smile.

Alec scowled, still planning on a conversation with them once he'd returned to the Institute. "And the third?"

"A Stuart Field. Who I understand—"

"Transferred to us only a couple months ago," Alec finished for him. "He was assigned to us so he could learn more _tolerance_. Apparently, that's not worked out."

"Yes. Well. From what I hear, he has asked to be transferred again, so he is… I suppose he is no longer our— _your_ problem."

Alec gritted his teeth and told himself to stop planning further repercussions for them all.

"Your next question?" Magnus prompted with a kiss to his temple.

"What about the Warlocks?"

"The Warlocks?"

"Yes. The Warlocks that were attacked. How are they all doing?"

Magnus' smile was a beaming one. "Well. I haven't spoken to them all in person, but my understanding is that they are all doing okay. Nicolas Rubis has taken himself on an extended vacation away from everyone. Dana has made a full recovery, as has Melodee. And as for everyone else, it seems their injuries have healed, and their magic has returned. I think everyone is a little more cautious about who they let into their homes—"

"Yeah," Alec huffed, "I bet."

"There is going to be a difficult period of adjustment, I think," Magnus added with a frown.

"Magnus?"

"Alexander; although it was not only High Warlocks attacked, there are now several roles that need to be filled. Fredric Nadeau has found himself a teaching position, as I expected, so that is one more High Warlock needed for Toronto on top of all the others who were… who were _killed_ , or are now uncomfortable in the role. It will be a difficult few months," Magnus sighed. "I imagine there will be numerous meetings I will need to attend."

Alec thought of the additional time that would mean Magnus being away from him and pressed his face into his neck, telling himself not to worry about that yet.

"I can't believe this all just… that she was planning this for so long, that we didn't even know it was happening, and that we've… that all these people were hurt, and worse."

"It is… unsettling, that she was able to get access to so many things," Magnus replied with his own troubled expression to match Alec's. "To reach so many of us, all on her own. Perhaps we have all become too lax, to _comfortable_."

"Why shouldn't we be _comfortable_ , Magnus? It's not… this kind of thing isn't _normal_ , whatever problems we have in the Shadow World. This was… an exception. A horrible exception."

"True."

Alec groaned at the thought of all the paperwork he might be returning to, nuzzling his way into Magnus' neck. "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?"

"How bad is… how have the Clave reacted to the news that it was a _Mundane_ doing all of this?" Alec asked.

"Your third and final question," Magnus teased with a kiss to his forehead.

"So? How bad?"

"Not too bad," Magnus said after a short pause, as though considering his words. "Not too bad, considering. There are questions about how she gained access to the books, ingredients, and so on, which means an investigation into the suppliers of—well. Most of the suppliers in New York, I imagine. It's something I have been asked to compile yet another _list_ for."

"Gal's gonna love that."

"Gal won't mind," Magnus smiled, "not if it is going to ensure we do the best we can to prevent this from happening again."

"I guess."

"Izzy is already organizing that though, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Of course I—"

"You know what I mean," Magnus said, nudging Alec for another kiss. "There is also talk of further restrictions on the teaching of magic to… those who are not part of our world."

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus' fingers up and at his ear cuff. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I have been suitably reprimanded—little more than scolded like a child—for allowing such a thing to happen. The Clave has asked that all my _students_ in New York up until now are… investigated, to make sure they don't have any ideas about conducting something similar in the future."

"That's—"

"Better than I could have hoped for, and something I can assist the New York Institute with, since it is you who are tasked with these investigations."

"I guess that's not so bad," Alec admitted, shuddering for the thought of unknown Clave representatives descending.

"It isn't," Magnus said decisively, and standing without warning, tugging Alec to his feet. "That is, however, your last question. I insist we go back to bed."

"Just one more question," Alec said, nuzzling against him just behind his ear, smiling as Magnus hummed for it and tilted his head away.

"That, Alexander, is cheating."

"I wouldn't say it's cheating, if you like it," Alec denied, mouthing over that sensitive area a little firmer and wrapping his arms low around Magnus' waist, pulling him close. Magnus hummed instead of responding verbally, and Alec knew he'd won.

"Go on," Magnus said, with a sigh of resignation that turned into a softer huff as Alec pressed one final kiss there and straightened up.

"Was there… did we find any evidence of Bethel being in the Institute?"

Magnus sighed before nodding, sliding his hands to rest on Alec's arms. "Jace went through security footage. She walked right in, unchallenged, just as she said, with fake runes on her arms. Straight up to a console where she stood—again, unchallenged—and apparently hacked into the system."

"And after?"

"Jace thinks he's tracked a couple of times where Bethel was glamored as other people—including himself. But it is… aside from them being in an unexpected place at an unexpected time, it is difficult to know for sure."

"That's—"

"Your very final question, no matter how much you attempt to distract me," Magnus told him, stepping back and tugging on Alec's arm.

"You don't have work to do?" Alec asked, already following him and reaching out to snag his fingers.

"Like I said. None that I would prioritize over you."

"What if I'm not that tired?" Alec asked once they were through the doorway, and he'd crowded up behind Magnus to kiss along his neck before he could reach the bed.

"Then perhaps we can just _rest_."

"Or?" Alec asked, already slotting his fingers beneath Magnus' shirt and dragging it up over his head.

Magnus spluttered with laughter as he turned around to face him, reaching out to do the same. "Or whatever you want."

* * *

_Chains. Tight limbs. Aches in every part of his body whether he's awake or not. A musty smell that speaks of a long untreated damp problem, and the only noise to focus on being rain beating against a window, an occasional blast of sound from a passing car._

_Alec blinks his eyes open wincing against the pain tearing through his head, a burning agony ripping through his shoulders for his arms being pulled so taut. He's cold, and he's exhausted, hungrier than he thinks he's ever been, yet certain not even a mouthful of water would currently stay in his stomach._

_He has to fight to stay awake. He has to keep alert, try to find a way out of this room, out of this building; even if he's barefoot when he hits the streets below. Alec looks down at his body, sure his leg is held at a strange angle, can't feel his toes too well, and doesn't know if that's because of a break or the cold. And there's blood, dried in places, seeping in others, so many sharp shoots of agony through him that he can't identify one from the next._

_This shirt is ruined, he thinks, taking in the bloodied holes, wincing as a spasm of pain makes him jolt forward, and he sees a wound begin to bleed through from his stomach again. If he can just keep awake. If he can just keep lucid, all he has to do is wait it out, and then they'll find him. Magnus will find him. Alec knows he will, knows without a doubt that this person is going to meet with the full weight of Magnus' fury once he arrives._

_If only he would get here, Alec thinks, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, and yelling at himself to not be so selfish. He doesn't want Magnus in danger, and he doesn't want to risk the same thing happening to him. But what can he do? There is no way down, there's no give in these chains, and Alec knows he's broken, growing weaker by the second; from exhaustion, hunger, or all that loss of blood beginning to overwhelm him, he's not sure._

_He's tired, and he's scared, and he's sure he's never felt as helpless in his life. But he tries to focus, tries to force his mind to better things. Thinks of Magnus, and the vacation they haven't yet fully planned._

_Alec hears footsteps, knows without needing to look who they belong to, and fights to free himself from his restraints yet again…_

"Alec. Alec, _please_ wake up for me, darling. Please; you're safe now. I promise that you are safe."

Alec gasped and pulled away from the gentle hand squeezing around his arm, shrinking back into the bed and jolting to find Magnus half-laid over him.

"It's okay, Alexander."

Alec sank in relief, throwing himself forward and against Magnus' chest, burying his face in his neck and trembling in his arms. "I'm fine."

"You are now," Magnus said, fingers slotting through the back of his hair. Alec closed his eyes to the feel of Magnus kissing at the side of his head, waiting for the dream to leave him, groaning to himself and burrowing further into Magnus' arms.

"Guess I should've expected something like this."

"I'm so sorry—"

"Magnus—"

"I wish you didn't have to go through this," Magnus sighed, wrapping him up even tighter and rolling on to his back so they would be more comfortable.

"You have nightmares," Alec pointed out with a kiss to his sternum, sighing as the last traces of those trembles shook their way from his limbs.

"That doesn't mean I want _you_ to experience them."

"No, I know. I just… I'm fine now," Alec said, shifting to prop himself up on his hands and lean in for a kiss, dropping their foreheads together for a moment before laying back down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alec—"

"I'm fine, Magnus. I am."

Magnus stared back at him and made it hard for Alec to look away, his shoulders dropping a little as though resigned when he didn't add anything more.

"Magnus," Alec said, tugging him to follow as he rolled them over. "I'm not keeping anything from you. I just… it's not anything you wouldn't… I guess it's nothing that you wouldn't already expect. The dream, I mean."

Magnus nuzzled into his neck and pressed a kiss there. "You promise?"

Alec slid his fingers through the back of his hair and pulled him closer for a kiss, mumbling a soft, _of course_ as he brushed their lips together a second time. Magnus sighed as he kissed back, though that turned to a hum as Alec slid his hands down his back, straight into the boxers he'd put on when he'd insisted they move to the living room temporarily to eat, and squeezing.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Magnus asked, even as he settled between Alec's legs as he parted them.

"Is it working?"

"Perhaps I need a _little_ more convincing," Magnus teased, though was already kneeling back enough to shove his boxers down.

"So what do you want?"

"You," Magnus retorted, fingertips curling into the waistband of Alec's own boxers one moment then slipping them from him the next as he raised himself up. "But then, that's nothing new."

"And now who's trying to do the distracting?" Alec asked, raising his knees and parting them further as Magnus began to mouth up his inner thigh.

"I can stop," Magnus offered, already mouthing over his balls and pushing for Alec to raise his legs a little higher.

Alec looked down as he felt himself thumbed open, swallowing thickly at the smirk on Magnus' face as he darted out his tongue. He curled his fists into tight balls for the first couple of licks then dropped his hands to cover Magnus', opening himself up a little more. Magnus hummed against him for the gesture, and Alec's stomach rippled for the following hard lap over his hole, watching himself beginning to thicken.

"You didn't ask me to stop," Magnus teased, not giving him time to respond before he was tonguing at him again. Alec rolled his hips up the fraction he could for Magnus pinning him in place, smiling at Magnus' burst of laughter then pressing his head back hard into his pillow for the insistent tip of tongue dipped inside him.

Magnus shifted a little, still working his tongue into him as he snapped his fingers, drawing Alec's attention to the way he'd slicked them up. A hard suck over his hole had Alec stuttering, then punching out a long groan for the fingers slowly slid into him as Magnus mouthed up his cock.

"I'm distracted," Alec managed to blurt out, watching Magnus' tongue darting over his head and teasing along his slit.

"And yet, still coherent, so not nearly distracted enough," Magnus retorted, lapping over him repeatedly, never breaking the rhythm of his fingers slipping into him. Alec lifted his head enough to watch him mouthing up his length then dropped it back with another groan, as Magnus gripped firmly around his base with a couple of tugs then raised himself up to take Alec into his mouth.

The tap of a fingertip against his stomach had Alec looking again. Magnus waited for him to lift his head before swallowing, humming along his length as Alec cried out for that tight squeeze around him, hands digging into his thighs to stop him reaching out. Magnus dragged his lips up him with another dart of tongue over his head, scissoring then holding him open, and ducking to lap his tongue inside.

Alec writhed as much as he could beneath Magnus' grip, smiling every time he looked up at him and laughing for the repeated winks that he was sure Magnus was doing more than usual just to see him smile. And as he gasped out to say how close he was getting Magnus pulled away, bracing himself on his palms to lean over him, and stirring his hips so they could slide together.

"Still talking?" Magnus asked, leaning down to kiss him as Alec angled his face up for it.

"Apparently."

"It's a pity I'm still too concerned about your need for recovery to respond to that the way I'd _like_ to," Magnus smiled, brushing their lips together. "However."

Alec smiled into another kiss, feeling the bed dip to the side as Magnus braced on one hand, stroking himself over and then pressing bluntly against his hole. Alec reached down to hold himself open, arching up for the feel of Magnus sliding into him, and wrapping him up in a hug as Magnus dropped his face into his neck with a soft groan.

"I love you," Alec said, dropping a kiss to the back of his head and sweeping his hands down his back, humming for the lazy stirring of Magnus' hips that suggested he had every intention of dragging things out for a while.

"As I love you," Magnus replied, kissing his jaw as he leaned up to smile at him. "And I intend to show you how much."

"You already do. All the time," Alec said with a smile, eyes fluttering for the deliberately aimed glide over his prostate and the pleased look on Magnus' face.

"I know. But there is never going to be a time when I won't feel the need to show you."

Alec smiled at that, reveling in the affection Magnus had showered him with since waking up. "You always do, Magnus."

"And you know why right now it feels so necessary to keep reminding you of that," Magnus said, still giving that slow stirring of his hips even as a brightness hit the corners of his eyes.

"And I'm not objecting," Alec said, sweeping his hand once more up his back and arching in a long stretch, beginning to answer Magnus' movements with his own.

Alec draped his arms around Magnus' shoulders, trading kisses and soft smiles, the occasional whisper for things that felt particularly good, and soft bursts of pleased laughter when groans punched from either of their mouths. As Magnus began to drive into him deeper, Alec nudged against his side for a gap between them to touch himself, only to have his hand pinned to the bed.

"I thought I was showing you?" Magnus teased, wrapping his fingers wide around his cock for a lazy stroke, humming in approval at Alec's answering moan for the thumb swirled over his head. And without losing his rhythm Magnus continued to stroke him, only adjusting a little to release Alec's hand from the bed to prop himself up better.

Alec's hips began to stutter in tight rolls of their own accord for the dual pleasures coiling in his core, leaving him gasping out in shallow breaths and smiling at Magnus' whispers of encouragement. He looked down between them to watch Magnus' hand on him, grinding up on to him and curling a hand around his hip to keep him close.

Magnus groaned out hard then, dropping his grip on Alec and instead moving to hold his hips, driving into him deeper, and faster, the slap of their skin together the only other sound in the room. Alec arched up as Magnus came, pressing hard into him as he threw back his head, before looking down at him with a tired smile. And that smile stayed on his face as he continued to press into him, working Alec in a firm grip that had his stomach rippling and his feet scrambling for purchase against the sheets, watching himself spill over Magnus' knuckles before sinking back into the pillows with a stuttered grunt.

"Alexander. Look at the mess you've made," Magnus teased, and Alec's stomach rippled again for the sight of Magnus raising his hand up to his mouth, lapping over his fingers.

"I think that might be your fault," Alec said, watching him deliberately suck a finger into his mouth without taking his eyes off him.

"A joint effort," Magnus said, giving one final stir of his hips and leaning back to watch, then pulling himself from Alec and snapping his fingers to clean them up. He stretched up as he yawned, and Alec had to reach out to slide his hands over his thighs, earning himself another hum of approval before Magnus tumbled to the side and pulled him to roll with him, to pillow against his chest.

"We've barely left this bed since we got back here," Alec pointed out with a kiss as he settled.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Alec replied, smiling against his skin. "Though it does mean it's going to be hard going back to work in a couple of days."

"Then let's enjoy those couple more days before you insist on returning," Magnus replied, raising up enough to kiss the top of his head. "But first, I think you should sleep some more."

Alec smiled and closed his eyes, wriggling once more to get comfortable, falling asleep to the feel of Magnus stroking over his shoulders and playing with his hair.

* * *

"I'm not sick, Magnus."

Alec turned his head on his pillow to watch as Magnus rested the tray of food on the bed and stepped out of the lounge pants he'd put on, complaining that he was cold. This was the fourth day they had been home together without any unwanted interruptions, and Alec knew it was going to be difficult to give it up when he returned to work in the morning.

"Alexander. You don't need to be sick for me to want to take care of you," Magnus replied, lifting the tray and waiting for Alec to throw back the blanket, smiling when he tucked it around him as he sank back against the headboard holding the tray up.

"I know."

"Then indulge me," Magnus said, smiled as Alec pushed himself up to sit, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and squeezing his leg, before bringing both hands out from beneath the warmth of the blankets to rest on his lap.

"I'm not complaining."

"And besides. I have to keep your strength up if you insist on doing _that_ again," Magnus added, echoing Alec's own smile, and almost dislodging the tray from his lap as they traded kisses.

"Just making up for all the time we didn't get together in the Institute. And it's your turn next time—again," Alec replied softly, smiling as Magnus hummed in agreement, watching the wicked glint in his eye as he stirred his ass against the bed and bit down on his lip as though feeling for what they'd not long done.

"Well. Since you are supposed to be _resting_ —"

"Like I said. I'm not complaining," Alec repeated, leaning in for one final kiss then reaching out for one of the cups of coffee, and opening his mouth willingly for Magnus to pop a piece of fruit into, sucking the juice from his finger and smiling around it as Magnus' eyes narrowed to watch.

"You are incorrigible."

"And you are beautiful," Alec countered, smiling in triumph as Magnus opened his mouth to retort but no words came out. Alec settled back and nudged against his shoulder, taking a sip of his coffee and dropping his head back with a contented sigh.

"Are you sure you're ready to return to work tomorrow?" Magnus asked as they ate a lazy dinner having grazed on small meals all day, in no hurry to do anything else.

"I'm… ready to try. I have to be."

"You could—"

"Magnus," Alec said, with another kiss to his shoulder, "I can't stay away indefinitely."

"But you were so—"

"And the sooner I get back to normal, the sooner I can be okay with that," Alec countered. Magnus' shoulders dropped, before he reached out to cup Alec's face and turn it towards him, leaning in for a soft kiss. He didn't seem to be able to stop kissing or touching him, Alec thought, though wasn't objecting in the slightest. He'd woken up twice at least to tender kisses peppered over his face as Magnus gently urged him to wake, the tendrils of nightmares clinging until he opened his eyes.

"If you need to talk—"

"Then I'll talk," Alec nodded, "to you."

"About anything," Magnus urged, gesturing to see if Alec was finished eating, then lowering the tray to the floor and turning more towards him.

"Always," Alec agreed, nudging against Magnus' arm so he could duck beneath it then pressing kisses into his neck as he settled. "And I'm fine. I am. I just think… I think I need some time. And some _normal_."

"I suppose."

"And besides," Alec added with a squeeze to Magnus' thigh, "you need to get back to work too. You've been—"

"Prioritizing. Like I told you."

Alec closed his eyes, nuzzling into him, not able to not feel guilt for Magnus' abandonment of practically all his outstanding work to take care of him. Magnus cleared his throat as though he could hear his thoughts, raising an eyebrow when he looked back, practically confirming it.

"I'm only going back a few hours tomorrow, just to… see how everything is. How every _one_ is."

"And you'll let me know the moment you need a portal home."

"You know I will," Alec agreed, turning a little and draping an arm around his waist, turning more in to him.

They must have dozed a little, because when Alec opened his eyes again, they'd slipped a little further down the bed, and Magnus was holding him securely in his arms.

"I was thinking," Magnus said unprompted with a kiss to the top of his head as though sensing the very moment he was awake, "once you have returned, and things are more… _normal_ , we can begin to prepare for that vacation."

"We can," Alec agreed with a kiss to his chest.

"I was thinking about Virgin Gorda."

"Tell me," Alec said, wriggling to remove the stiffness from his leg then looking up expectantly. Magnus always loved trying to sell him the idea of a place he wanted to take him; even if he already knew Alec would want to go anyway just because he'd suggested it.

"Virgin Gorda is a Caribbean island in the British Virgin Islands. It has a labyrinth of beachside boulders that form series of pools, beautiful, white-sand beaches, and trails leading out to a peak with views over the surrounding islets. We can snorkel, walk, and relax on the beach, soak up the African, Indian, and Spanish history if you would like to explore, and the hotel we would stay in has a roll top bath, and a terrace overlooking one of the most stunning bays."

"Sold," Alec said, pressing another kiss to his chest.

"We can sit in the sun, admire the views, and do nothing at all if we want to," Magnus added, sweeping a hand up his back.

"So what else is on this list for our vacation?" Alec asked.

"I think massages. At least massages for _you_ ," Magnus said, nudging for Alec to roll over on to his stomach and sitting on the backs of his thighs. Alec smiled at the kisses pressed over his shoulders, humming into his pillow.

"I think I can return the favor."

"I wasn't the one suspended from a ceiling and—"

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus' breath shuddered from him, knowing it would take time to put everything behind them both.

"Magnus—"

But Magnus draped himself over him, tucking in at every point possible, slotting his hands beneath him so he could hook them under Alec's shoulders to curl over and hold on tight. They laid in silence, with Magnus pressing repeated kisses into Alec's neck before dropping his face there, and letting out a shaky sigh.

"I love you," Alec said, shifting just enough to get a kiss on the knuckles of Magnus' hand, nudging back just enough so Magnus would roll off him, and smiling when he laid by his side.

"I love you too," Magnus replied, raising his head to press a trail of kisses up the length of Alec's upper arm before settling back against his pillow. Alec watched the frown of concern on his face, and tried to find a way to bring him out of it.

"So, when we were… when I was in the infirmary—the second time," Alec began to say, watching the grimace pinch Magnus' face harder.

"The reminder that you have now needed to be in that infirmary twice in the space of just a few days is—"

"I'm fine, Magnus," Alec interrupted, rolling closer to kiss him. "I'm gonna _be_ fine."

"I know. But I still—"

"Magnus," Alec whispered, pulling him closer still, and instead of words used kisses to calm him once again.

"You were saying," Magnus said once they'd pulled apart, and he'd settled on Alec's chest, draping across him as much as possible.

"Saying what?"

"Before. About the infirmary."

"Right," Alec nodded, though was then a little reluctant to ask, feeling foolish if the answer was _no_.

"Alec?"

"I just… when you talked about… when you said what you said after you… after _Emilio_ ," Alec said, screwing his face up at his fumbled words.

"Yes?" Magnus asked, his expression giving Alec nothing to go on. Alec sighed, pleading with himself to get his words out.

"Was that… Magnus; was that you proposing? I mean… was that a proposal?"

Magnus gave him a curious smile and shook his head, leaning up to kiss him. "Of course not."

"Oh."

Alec didn't know where to look, so he looked everywhere but at Magnus, feeling foolish, and silly, and even selfish for thinking Magnus might want to commit to him like that.

"Alexander. What kind of person would I be, to propose to the love of my life, when they were too unconscious to respond to me?" Magnus asked, peppering kisses over his face until Alec had to smile. "I wasn't even sure that you could hear me."

"I suppose," Alec said, but his mind was already racing, going over possibilities he'd been thinking of but as yet not voiced out loud.

"Alec?"

"Would you want to? Marry me, I mean?" Alec asked, forcing himself to make eye contact.

"Did that whole _love of my life_ not—"

"I'm serious, Magnus," Alec protested, freezing his teasing smile in place.

"Alec—"

"I mean, it's okay if you don't," Alec added, again turning his head away. Magnus straddled him, bracketing his face between his forearms, and nuzzling at the side of his face until Alec would look.

"I would love to marry you," Magnus said softly. "I would be proud to be married to you."

"And you've never… you've never thought about… about marrying in the past?"

"Oh, I have," Magnus said, with a rueful shake of his head, "though it was never to be. The circumstances were never right, and I… let myself believe that it was something I would never get to experience."

"And you… want to experience it now. With me?"

"Who else?" Magnus laughed.

"Magnus—"

"Alec. You know I have loved people before… in the past," Magnus said, taking his turn to look away.

"I do."

"And though I have truly loved only a few people, you should know that when I love someone, I do it with all my heart."

"I do. I do know that."

"Then. Believe me when I say, that you are truly the love of my life, and that out of all the people who have wanted to share their lives with me, in whatever way, no one has ever come close to… this is the first time in my long, long existence, where I am… certain, that I am loved back. Loved back, unconditionally."

"Who wouldn't love you?" Alec said, smiling when Magnus looked back at him, angling his face up to be kissed.

"You'd be surprised," Magnus said, teasing and dismissive of himself, and altogether infuriating when Alec was already struggling to get his words out.

"Yeah, well. They're all stupid, whoever they were. I can't… why would anyone not want to be with you like that? Married, I mean?"

Magnus' expression clouded over, and Alec hated the thought of provoking memories he knew Magnus had probably tried hard to forget. So he leaned up, kissed him before another frown could form, and lifted his arms to draped lazily around his neck, to keep him close.

"You know—"

"I wanna be awake the next time you propose," Alec said, smiling at the startled look on Magnus' face.

"You do? I mean—"

"Of course I do. It's not every day you get proposed to by t _he love of your life_ ," Alec teased, pleased to see the hint of a smile on Magnus' face. "Maybe we can think of that one in the infirmary as a practice run."

"A warm up," Magnus agreed, brushing their lips together as his smile widened.

"And it's… this is gonna sound really selfish," Alec said, laughing at himself and his fluttering stomach.

"You get to be selfish with me whenever you want."

"I'd just… I know we haven't spoken all that much about it—though we have spoken about it a few times. Not that I—"

"Alec—"

"I'd kinda like it if… if I could be the first person you married… and the last."

That curious smile returned to Magnus' face, and Alec had to lean up to kiss it off him.

"Magnus, I mean… I don't mean I'd expect you to only marry me, and then never—actually, no; that's _exactly_ what I mean."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Magnus said, his expression becoming still enough for Alec to think he was starting to understand.

"That… remember when we talked about… that time we talked about how forever means something different to you than it does to me, because of… well, because of—"

"Immortality?" Magnus suggested, apparently sensing how difficult it was to get the words out.

"Right," Alec agreed. "And then how we… how you said, there were… that there were ways that a person could become either? When they were the other?"

"I do."

Alec could see from the hesitant expression on Magnus' face that he was starting to worry him, and cursed himself for stumbling over his words. "I'd like… I mean… if you wanted, that is, 'cos that's… that's way more commitment than just _marriage_ —"

"Alex—"

"And of course, I don't expect you to say _yes_ just 'cos I… 'cos we just talked about you proposing, or anything. I mean… you know what I mean," Alec protested, pleading with Magnus to help him out.

"Alexander. Are you talking about the possibility of… that you would choose to… are you—"

"If I _could_ become immortal, then I would," Alec blurted out, catching the way it froze Magnus' expression a second time. "Not—not right away, of course—"

"Alec—"

"But it's not like it's not something I haven't thought about. Lots of times."

"It is?"

"Of course it is," Alec said, taking his turn to smile. "Magnus; if I got the chance to give you a forever—a _real_ forever. One where you didn't have to end up on your own, and mourn for another person you lost, and… if I got the chance to make sure you never needed to be alone again, I'd take it."

There was brightness already in Magnus' eyes. Alec pulled him closer for a kiss.

"It's a… that is a lot to consider," Magnus said, though Alec could already hear the hope in his voice, see it in the way his face lit up and he tried to disguise it.

"Of course it is."

"And you'd… your family—"

"Are your family too. And mortal or immortal, we'd lose them anyway, one day," Alec pointed out, "not that I… I'm not saying I _want_ to lose them, but… this is… if this is possible—"

"It _is_ possible—"

"Then maybe we should think about that. Not today, or anything, but. One day."

"That's an… that is a huge sacrifice you'd be making for me," Magnus said after a long pause that allowed tendrils of doubt to creep beneath Alec's skin.

"It is, and it isn't. I mean, if I get _forever_ with you, then it's not—that's no sacrifice at all."

"But it's—"

"And besides," Alec said, shifting a little beneath him, "who said it was only for you? It's for me too, and it's for… it's for so many things."

"We should… believe me, Alec; this is something I… it's more than I could hope for. It's… everything I want," Magnus said, his words coming out soft and a little broken; enough for Alec to pull him into a hug.

"Then we'll talk about it," Alec said with a kiss to the side of his head. "Not… not right now, or anything. But we'll talk."

"We will," Magnus agreed, hugging him hard. Alec pressed kisses into his neck and held on just as tight until he felt the tremble drop from his shoulders, going as guided when Magnus settled on his back and arranged Alec on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, needing to check.

"Alexander," Magnus said with laughter in his voice, "considering what you have just told me, I consider myself far more than _okay_."

Alec raised himself up on his chin and smiled up at him, dropping a kiss there without them breaking eye contact. "So. What're we gonna do with these last few hours before I go back to the Institute?"

Magnus leaned up enough to kiss him, before reaching out to gently push back the hair from his forehead. Then he gestured for Alec to lay down again, secured an arm around his shoulders as he reached out, and Alec closed his eyes to the sound of Magnus turning the pages of their poetry book, smiling as he cleared his throat.

"Read the last one again," Alec said, pressing a kiss to his chest, "I liked that one."

"The Rossetti?"

Alec lifted his head and reached for the book, mumbling the last couple of lines under his breath as he read. "Yes."

Magnus smiled, leaning up enough to kiss him on his forehead, waiting for him to lay back down.

> _"[I loved you first](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50507/i-loved-you-first-but-afterwards-your-love): but afterwards your love _
> 
> _Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song_
> 
> _As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove._
> 
> _Which owes the other most? my love was long,_
> 
> _And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;_
> 
> _I loved and guessed at you, you construed me_
> 
> _And loved me for what might or might not be –_
> 
> _Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong._
> 
> _For verily love knows not ‘mine’ or ‘thine;’_
> 
> _With separate ‘I’ and ‘thou’ free love has done,_
> 
> _For one is both and both are one in love:_
> 
> _Rich love knows nought of ‘thine that is not mine;’_
> 
> _Both have the strength and both the length thereof,_
> 
> _Both of us, of the love which makes us one."_

 


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue; this is the only part that those following on Tumblr haven't seen yet. Another big thank you to those who took part in all the surveys and read this as it was posting - and helped shape what happened - it was a lot of fun doing this with you all <3 xx

"Do you think anyone can see?"

Magnus smiled at Alec's question, pushing against his hips to prevent him from straddling his lap and leaned forward, lapping over his cock before taking him into his mouth. Alec groaned out loud clinging hard to his shoulders for support, immediately forgetting his concern that they were on a terrace overlooking the beautiful view of a bay, with green-covered hills in the distance and a beach to their side—that there was a possibility that someone might look up.

There were boats on the water, and small groups of people were swimming freely in the water beneath them. The lap of the sea was soothing, and the breeze the perfect softness to make everything seem calm. But Magnus' mouth was wet, and warm, his fingers already nudging between Alec's cheeks to slip inside him with every suck. Alec focussed his gaze on those hills opposite instead of watching him, even if he could think of nothing else.

At the angling of Magnus' fingers pressed deep inside him Alec called out again, sure the sound must be carrying but not finding time to care. He felt Magnus smile around his length before a hard breath blasted against his skin, and Magnus swallowed hard with a deep hum that trembled up his shaft. Alec stumbled forward, his knees giving a little for the tight coil of pleasure that followed, and as Alec looked down, Magnus sealed his lips tight around his base to pull up his length, lapping over his head once more with a wicked wink.

"Do you care if anyone can see you?" Magnus asked as he withdrew his fingers. Alec needed to chase that feeling inside him, holding himself open eagerly and immediately sinking down onto him with a groan.

"No."

"So, you're happy to ride me here on this terrace, with not a thing to protect our modesty?" Magnus teased, guiding him with a light grip on his hips as Alec began to roll them, eyes half-closed for that deep, full feeling and angling for more of it.

"I'm happy for this," he managed to reply as he gave a slower stir of his hips, groaning as Magnus lazily took him in hand and stroked him over. Alec leaned in to kiss him then knowing he wouldn't have the space in his head to form many more words, concentrating instead on that thick drag into him every time he moved.

"You are beautiful," Magnus whispered, his free hand raising to smooth over Alec's stomach and chest in a greedy exploration, before he dropped it again to his hip and pushed for Alec to angle back, groaning as he watched him grind down on to him.

Alec gripped around his wrist to pull it away, pressing Magnus' hand back on his hip and falling forward for the tighter grip, and the way Magnus shifted just enough to drive up into him. And soon no words came from either of them, nothing but soft blasts and louder groans for the punches of pleasure surging in them both, and the creak of their chair against the deck.

Alec rolled his hips harder, stomach clenching for the blissed out look on Magnus' face and the silent way he encouraged him to go faster, watching his eyes repeatedly drop to where they were joined together. And with a softer punched out groan Magnus was gripping him tighter still and driving up harder into him, stilling as he came and slumping back with a soft _oof_ , a hard panted out breath blasting from his mouth.

"There's no need to look quite so triumphant," Magnus said after a couple more breaths, but it was faint and definitely not meant for the sated smile he was giving him. Alec laughed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and bending for a kiss as he continued to ride him, feeling the last ripples of Magnus' orgasm working through.

"I think there is," he teased. Magnus laughed in answer, pressing a hand on his lower back to pull Alec a little closer, then holding him in place as he wrapped his fingers around his length and began a lazy stroke.

"You're lucky I have such an exceptional view to distract me."

"Magnus," Alec said with his eyes half-closed as another wave of pleasure flared in him, glancing out over the bay behind them. "I think it's me that—"

Magnus silenced him with a kiss that Alec could feel him smiling through, groaning as he continued to roll his hips to feel him inside. He kissed his cheek, eyes on the slip of Magnus' hand up his length, groaning for every swirled thumb and soft squeeze, then toppling forward to pant into his neck the closer he got.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered with a kiss to the back of his head, his hand moving faster and twisting in all the ways he knew Alec liked. And with a stutter and an arch back that Magnus had to hold on to him through for fear of him slipping, Alec came with a groan that carried far too loud, but he couldn't find it in him to care about.

"Is this not the best way to start our vacation?" Magnus teased, running soothing hands over Alec's back as he calmed.

"The best," Alec agreed, the words muffled into his neck. And when he sat up again he kept close, their chests pressed together despite the mess between them, arms draped around Magnus' shoulders as they kissed.

"I can't believe we have an entire month to do this," Magnus said with a soft squeeze around his hips.

"I can't believe it's taken us six months since… all of _that_ , for us to finally get away," Alec countered.

Between overhauling the security at the Institute, interviewing every last person Magnus had ever taught anything magical to, visiting and setting up agreements with the suppliers of magical ingredients across the city, and the Clave-wide final report on the Warlock attacks, they were lucky to have gotten away as soon as six months. Alec still wished they could have come away sooner.

"And this is how we start our vacation," Magnus said, sweeping his hands up Alec's sides as he pulled back and smiling down at the sight of them together.

"I mean, we did _look_ around the hotel first when we got here."

"Our corner of it, anyway," Magnus said, and that was true; they'd explored the suite that would be home for the next few weeks, admiring the views from every window. But then they'd gravitated here, and one comment about the chair they were currently sitting on, and there hadn't seemed like anything else they needed to do.

Alec clenched down on Magnus again and smiled for it, fingers brushing up the nape of his neck as he leaned in for another kiss. "Definitely the best way to start our vacation."

Magnus hummed in agreement, hands sweeping up his arms and settling over his shoulders in a habit formed from their dealings with _Bethel_ , then wrapped them around his waist again and pulled him in for a hug. "Is there anything you want to do first? I mean, next?"

"Maybe that roll top bath?"

"Even the view from that is exceptional," Magnus agreed, squeezing around his waist to be let up.

Alec cupped his jaw, shaking his head, and drew him in for another kiss. "Maybe in a few minutes."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Alec smiled at the kiss pressed to the back of his shoulder and leaned back against Magnus' chest as he stood behind him, taking a moment to look out over the bay. "Sending pictures to Izzy."

"From the Baths?"

"Yes," Alec said, pointing at a favorite picture on the laptop screen with Magnus posing in front of a huge boulder just before they'd set off on a walk between the rocks and pools. Magnus pointed to a picture of Alec stood waist deep in water, and then wrapped an arm around his chest as he pressed a kissed to the side of his head.

"This one is my favorite," he said, pointing to another of the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms in that same water, lit at the perfect moment by a ray of sun seeping in between the gaps in the boulders.

"I loved the caves."

"Even The Crawl?" Magnus asked with another kiss, snapping his fingers and bringing a jug of something that looked delicious to the corner of the table, pouring them both a glass.

"Yeah, I did," Alec said, humming in approval at the taste of the drink. There was fruit juice and something alcoholic he couldn't place, but the taste was overall refreshing, and perfect for their late afternoon.

"I would have thought you would have struggled; what with being so tall."

"Nope," Alec said, hitting _send_ on his email then nudging his chair back and encouraging Magnus to sit in his lap.

"The beach was beautiful," Magnus said as he sat, draping an arm around his shoulders, fingers absently playing at the nape of his neck.

"Is there any beach here that isn't?"

"I doubt it. Though we do have a long time to explore to be sure."

Already one week into their vacation and they'd spent half their time lazing around their hotel suite enjoying each other, and the rest visiting various places on the island. They'd eaten in a different restaurant every night, and every morning saw them eating breakfast on their terrace, admiring the views as they planned their day. It was perfect, Alec thought, already thinking that he didn't want it to end.

"What are you thinking?" Magnus asked, drawing Alec's attention to the fact he hadn't answered.

"Nothing," Alec replied, drawing him into a kiss, "just… enjoying being here is all."

"How would you feel about a massage? Out here, so we can enjoy the sun."

"Magnus," Alec said with a smile in his voice, nuzzling against him, "I—"

"When do I ever miss the opportunity to have you naked, covered in massage oil, and smelling positively divine?" Magnus answered before Alec could reassure him that he was fine.

Despite Alec's nightmares about Bethel only disturbing his sleep a few times over the past six months, Alec often caught a haunted look on Magnus' face, knowing the source of the look without even having to ask. That Magnus still felt _guilty_ for what had happened made Alec more furious at Bethel than anything else. But since she was gone, and he had repeatedly told Magnus they needed to forget about all she'd done, he only smiled back at him, and squeezed around his waist.

"Well since you put it like that, then yes—but only if you let me return the favor."

"I have no objection. Though I do think this terrace is turning you into something of an exhibitionist," Magnus teased. "We both know what these massages usually result in."

Alec answered by slotting his hands beneath Magnus' shirt and pushing it up over his head, before holding on to his waist as he leaned Magnus back and began a trail of kisses down his chest.

* * *

"You don't mind that we are staying here to have cocktails this evening, do you, Alexander?"

Alec looked over the bay beyond their hotel room illuminated by little more than moonlight and a few colored lamps, and turned back to look at Magnus with an incredulous smile. "Are you kidding?"

"This vacation is for both of us," Magnus smiled, "but for so much of it, I have kept you entirely to myself."

"Since I'm _yours_ , you get to do that all you want," Alec countered, reaching out to snag his fingers through Magnus' to pull him closer.

"I know, but—"

"Magnus. We said this vacation was gonna be just for us. Just for us to be together after—well, after everything. Why would I object to that?"

"I don't know," Magnus said, leaving Alec smiling for the immediate raise of his fingers to tweak at his ear cuff. "I was just checking."

"We went dancing until almost four in the morning two nights ago. We spent most of today snorkeling and on a boat tour. Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of the evening just with you?"

"Well. When you put it like that," Magnus said, snapping his fingers to bring a small cocktail table on to one corner of the terrace and beckoning Alec to follow.

"Besides," Alec said as he stepped up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder after a kiss there. "I think cocktails was one of the things on this _list_ you made."

"Does that mean you are willing to drink whatever I make for you?"

"It does," Alec said with a kiss into his neck. "Though it might also mean you need to help me with a hangover in the morning."

"Consider it done."

Alec accepted Magnus' first offering with a curious smile for the color of it, though the taste had him drinking the cocktail far more quickly than intended, earning himself a snort of laughter and a warning that the flavor might be deceptive. A second was clear, ornate only for the sugar crystals encrusted around the lip of the glass, and left Alec wincing for its strength. And by the time Magnus had made them their fifth cocktail he was laughing at everything, in between stealing kisses and being unable to keep his hands to himself.

"We could dance here," Alec said after a sixth, and Magnus seemed enamored by the idea, sweeping his hands in wide arcs to push furniture back and holding out his hands.

"To?"

"Anything," Alec said as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Slow, though. Anything else and I think I might get dizzy."

"Too much alcohol?" Magnus asked already looking concerned, and raising a hand to Alec's face. Alec recognized the gesture and knew he'd be doing something to reduce the effect of the alcohol on him so wrapped his fingers around his wrist, kissed Magnus' fingertips, and shook his head.

"I'm good. But I'd really like to dance with you."

Magnus smiled back at him as though Alec had given him a gift, snapped his fingers once more, the air around them filling with soft music as they began to turn a small circle in the middle of their terrace.

"This is perfect," Alec said with a soft sigh, pressing a kiss to Magnus' shoulder before pulling back so he could smile at him.

"It is. I hope we have many more evenings in our future just like this."

"We will," Alec replied, kissing his cheek. "Even more now, since we… since I… well. You know. _Later_ , when I—"

"When you are certain that you want to choose immortality for me?" Magnus suggested with a smile that, even with the amount of alcohol he'd already had, Alec could tell was hesitant.

"I do want that," Alec insisted with a kiss, "I do. And it's… it isn't just for you, anyway, so I don't want you to think… I don't want you to feel _guilty_ for it when it happens."

"I suppose the lure of a long life is—"

"Just part of it," Alec finished for him, "and actually, the smallest part."

"I'd understand if—"

"I already told you. And I'll keep on telling you," Alec added with a kiss, "the chance to give _you_ a forever without being alone anymore is more important than just a long life for the sake of it."

"But—"

"And also," Alec said with another kiss to cut him off, "if we're… Magnus. You do so much for… not just Warlocks, but all the Downworlders. You care for them, and protect them, and do all these things to make sure everyone lives, and works together. I want—if I get the chance to do anything like that to make things better for everyone, I want to do it."

Magnus' mouth twitched in curiosity, and Alec had to kiss him again.

"Magnus. If we got to make a difference… to help make things better for people—all the people in our world, why wouldn't that be something worth wanting? It's not just about… this whole thing with these attacks; the Clave were aware of them but sat on it to start with, yet the second the Institutes had those explosions, they were demanding answers. It's not fair, Magnus. We treat Downworlders differently when they're just people—we're  _all_ just people. And we're supposed to  _protect_ all people all the time; not just when it suits us."

Alec paused, aware that he was gesturing wildly, and Magnus' smile was one of affectionate amusement.

"Anyway," Alec said, stopping to kiss him. "How is that—that wasn't a reasonable way for the Clave to respond to an attack on Downworlders. It's… if we can find a way, or contribute to finding a way to make everyone more equal, why wouldn't I want that? Why wouldn't I want to be a part of that—with you?"

"Changes like that take time—"

"Exactly," Alec laughed, nuzzling into his neck, almost bringing their dance to a complete halt as he hugged him. "Immortality means time, right? Lots of it."

"It does," Magnus replied, his smile beginning to move beyond curiosity into pleased. "You've… put a lot of thought into this."

"I have."

Magnus continued to stare back at him without speaking, before wrapping Alec up in a tighter hug, murmuring _I love yous_ into his throat as he moved for them to start dancing again.

* * *

"Of all the places you and I have been together, which would you say is your favorite?"

Alec clinked his glass against Magnus' and sank back into the crook of his arm, debating his question. "There's so many."

"But are there any that you would like to visit again? I mean, repeatedly?"

"Tokyo. Naples. Cape Town. Bali. I liked so many," Alec said with a shrug. "I'd visit any of them again. So many places."

Alec felt Magnus nodding and turned enough to catch a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Anywhere you didn't like?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

Magnus studied his glass before raising it to take a gulp of his drink, swallowing with difficulty. "No reason."

"Magnus," Alec prompted with a kiss to his cheek.

"Would it be wrong to say that, given there are only about five more days we can stay here before we need to go back to New York, that I don't really want to go back, know that we have to, so am already planning our next vacation?"

"No," Alec said with a kiss to his temple, "no. That's not wrong at all. I kind of wish we didn't have to go back either."

"You do?" Magnus asked, far more surprised than Alec was expecting.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want an indefinite vacation?"

"I _would_ have said the Head of the New York Institute at one point," Magnus teased, and Alec smiled for it, ducking in for another kiss.

"I just spent almost a whole month on an island with you—essentially _only_ with you. You think I'm in any hurry to share you with anyone else?"

Magnus smiled at that, surprising Alec by standing suddenly and straddling his lap, his fingers brushing up the length of his neck and playing with his hair. "I don't particularly feel like sharing you either."

"You could always come and work in that office in the Institute again," Alec teased, hiding his laughter at Magnus' huff of disapproval in his neck.

"Or, you could work from home every day, and I could just portal you to the Institute when it was absolutely necessary," Magnus suggested.

"We'd distract each other too much."

"You are very distracting," Magnus replied, and Alec leaned just enough to push his glass onto a table before stroking his hands over Magnus' thighs.

"I could say the same."

Magnus put his own glass down and crossed his forearms behind Alec's neck, humming as Alec slid his hands beneath his shirt, the two of them losing themselves in their kiss.

"We could stay longer," Magnus whispered when they pulled back.

"And then we'd both feel guilty."

"Perhaps the guilt would be worth it for a little longer like this," Magnus said with a soft stir of his hips. Alec smiled into yet another kiss and secretly agreed, though knew it was something that couldn't happen.

"I guess we've got a long, long time for vacations ahead of us."

"I have been known to take vacations that have lasted for several years," Magnus replied, and to Alec's ears it almost sounded like a warning.

"Several years of just you, and me, and _this_?" Alec asked, gripping around Magnus' waist and pulling him closer still. "Where do I sign up for that?"

"You might get bored," Magnus said, though a smile was in his voice as he peppered kisses over Alec's face.

"Of?"

"Me?"

"How's that even a thing you'd think?" Alec said with a laugh of his own. "Magnus. I think I know what _forever_ means. I think I know what I _want_. And that's _you_."

"I'd be accused of encouraging the Head of the Institute of neglecting his duties."

"Yeah, well," Alec said, punctuating it with another kiss, "I can't imagine they'll let me _be_ a Head of Institute when _that_ happens."

"Something else I am reluctant to deprive you of," Magnus said, his smile dropping a little.

"My choice," Alec pointed out.

"Yes. But that was always your ambition. To Head the Institute."

"Ambitions can change, just like people can. And besides. My only ever ambition was really to _lead_ , and _protect_. I'm sure there are other ways I can do that without having to be part of the Clave."

"You'd be giving up so much for me," Magnus said, sitting back a little. Alec opened his mouth to retort, just as doubt decided to make its appearance and whisper to him.

"Magnus. Is this you telling me that you don't want this with me?" he asked, heart pounding for the answer even as he scolded himself for being selfish, and struggling to keep eye contact. "Because if it is, I… I dont—"

"Of course it's what I want," Magnus quickly fired back at him with another kiss, his eyes wide in alarm. "I wasn't saying it for that."

"Then what were you saying it for?"

"Only to know that you are sure. Only because I… because I don't want you to regret this decision. It's not… it isn't an easy one to reverse."

"I've got no reason at all to change my mind."

"Alexan—"

"Get up for me," Alec whispered, cutting him off, holding on to Magnus' hips as he did and following. "Please listen to me, okay?"

Magnus leaned against him, draping his arms around his neck with a smile. "Well, okay then."

"I love you, first of all, which is probably the most important thing in all of this," Alec said, swaying Magnus a little in his arms.

"I love you too. And you're right; that is important."

"Exactly. None of this would even be a possible conversation for us to be having if that wasn't the case."

"True."

"So, why would you think I'd want to change my mind?"

"I don't think that," Magnus said, dropping his head, only for Alec to cup his face and raise it up again.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just… I've never had this conversation with anyone else. I've never had… no one has ever asked me about becoming immortal for any reason other than for the sake of _living_. Certainly no one has ever suggested doing it because they wanted to be with _me_."

Alec's heart ached as it always did for the thought of Magnus constantly facing a life alone. "Yeah, well. You have _me_ now. And I _am_ asking about it for that. I just told you; I'm asking about it because of a lot of things."

"Though, mostly me," Magnus replied in teasing, though still with doubt in his voice, still with incredulous belief that Alec would want such a thing.

"You give the best massages," Alec said, smiling. "You never steal the covers. There is always something to drink when you're around. I only have to say there's somewhere I want to visit, or something I want to try, and you take me there, or get me it."

"What else should I do with all my efforts, or wealth?"

"That's not the—I'm not saying I want to be with you because of everything you give me," Alec laughed, groaning at himself for not getting his words out right.

"Then—"

"Magnus. Every day, you try to give me _more_ of yourself. Every day, you try to give me more of _everything_. You do that, all while being patient with me, with letting me _learn_ about me. When we were first together, I can't even imagine how weird it must have been for you with me not _knowing_ anything about, well, anything."

"It wasn't—"

"I'd never slept in a bed that wasn't my own," Alec continued, kissing him. "I never even shared a bed with anyone before I met you. Never… I'd never really talked about how I felt, or what I wanted when it wasn't about work, or duty, or something. I didn't… I didn't even really know what it meant to love someone this much. So much that there's… there isn't a thing I wouldn't try to give you, if you wanted it."

Magnus smiled at that, with a slight brightness in his eyes that Alec kissed over, cradling his head to him for a moment before straightening up again.

"Magnus. You love me as I am. And you love making me happy, and I… I never even knew how _good_ it felt to make someone else happy. To… I didn't realize it was possible to be silent with someone and feel totally at peace, just because they were there with you. And I want… I want _more_ of that. I want it with _you_. And all the other stuff I just said about making a difference, changing things for the better; I don't think I ever considered there were other ways to do that before you came along."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Alec said with another kiss, "that maybe you… maybe because you love me so much, maybe you showed me another way to look at things. I'm not saying your opinion is my opinion; we'll always disagree on some things, I'm sure—"

"For instance, exactly how much barbecue sauce is too—"

"Magnus," Alec said, laughing at his attempts to either lighten the mood, or distract him from the tears in his eyes. Alec pressed against him until Magnus stumbled backward, kissing him until he felt him sigh.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying, that I love you. I love being with you. And that I… I love everything that comes with being with you. I can't think of anything that's gonna change my mind about any of that."

Magnus smiled back at him so full of that love that Alec could only hope he was echoing just as much back.

"And now," Alec added, fingers already up and beginning to unbutton Magnus' shirt, "I want us to go inside, so I can show you how much."

"And yet you've grown so fond of this terrace," Magnus tried to tease, but then his lip was trembling, and Alec had to kiss him.

"It's a little cold."

"I could—"

"Magnus," Alec whispered, sweeping his hands up his chest once his shirt was open. Magnus beamed back at him and went as guided, as Alec backed him into their hotel room, closing the doors to the terrace behind them.

* * *

"There was a reason I was asking about places that you liked to visit."

Alec smiled at the kiss to his shoulder that muffled Magnus' words, sweeping his fingers over his forearms as they wrapped around his waist from behind. Alec leaned back against him, taking in the final view from their hotel terrace knowing it was only a matter of hours before they would return to New York, and wanting to savor every last moment of their vacation.

"Which was?"

"I wanted to… I wondered if you would like us to have a vacation home."

"Magnus?"

"An apartment, or villa, or something, just for us, for you and I to return to on numerous occasions whenever we needed, or wanted a break," Magnus explained. "Of course, it would have to be somewhere we both liked, that we'd be happy to make a… I suppose to make it a second home. A home away from home; albeit an occasional one."

"That… sounds good," Alec replied, turning in his arms.

"It does?" Magnus asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course it does."

"I've never… owned a home of any kind with anyone before. Not officially, anyway."

Alec smiled at that, pleased at the opportunity to be part of a first of something for Magnus. "Then let's do it."

"Really?"

"Of course," Alec replied with a kiss. "I mean, I probably can't contribute as much money as—"

"Unnecessary," Magnus said immediately. "I have accumulated enough wealth to—"

"But if it's _ours_ , then I want to contribute something," Alec told him, smiling harder at the thought.

"And you will. But first, we need to choose somewhere."

"Like… on Google, or something? What?" Alec said, laughing as Magnus laughed with him. "I've never even thought about this kind of stuff before. I don't know how."

Magnus' smile then was sweet, and he leaned in to kiss him, taking Alec's mind from his question for a few minutes.

"You were saying?"

"What?"

"About our _second home_ ," Alec said, kissing his cheek.

"When we return home, we should look into it. _Google_ will be a good start," Magnus added with a teasing wink. Alec dropped his hands to tangle his fingers through Magnus' and squeezed.

"Is this instead of us planning another vacation the second we get back?"

"Oh, no. It is as well as," Magnus said, smiling back at him.

"Works for me," Alec said, already thinking of the work waiting for him on his desk and wanting to groan for it.

"Good."

"Makes going home not seem so bad. I mean, I am looking forward to _being_ in our home, and to seeing everyone, but… I've loved being here with you," Alec said, earning a nuzzle against his cheek.

"As have I."

"So when we—"

"Alexander."

Magnus' tone changed abruptly, even his expression becoming a little more serious, and Alec frowned for it, wondering if he was about to announce he needed more time away. Or even if he had work he needed to attend to that meant they'd be apart for a while. Alec hated the thought of it already, though forced a smile on his face and told himself not to be possessive if that was the case.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Then—"

"I only wanted to have your attention."

Alec raised an eyebrow, forcing himself not to speak.

"I was thinking," Magnus said, hand up at his ear cuff, and Alec watched as he forced it back down, "that is, I _have_ been thinking."

"About?"

"You. Me. _This_ ," Magnus added, curling one hand around his hip.

Alec nodded for him to continue, knowing from Magnus' expression that he was having difficulty getting his words out.

"When you were in the infirmary. At the Institute. When I… when I didn't know if you could hear me, or not—"

"When I thought you were proposing?" Alec said, smiling even as his heart gave a flutter for the possibility that a proposal was the thing that had trapped Magnus' tongue.

"When I was _practicing_ ," Magnus retorted with his own smile even wider, wrapping both arms around his waist and tugging Alec closer.

"Okay, so when you were _practicing_."

"I didn't really get the chance—take the time—to tell you why I wanted to marry you in the first place."

"Okay," Alec repeated, his stomach joining in with his heart for its nervous fluttering, telling himself not to have any expectations.

"I spent the entire time talking about the things I would like for our wedding day," Magnus continued with a note of reproach for himself in his voice.

"You'd have to remind me, but I think they sounded like good plans."

"It is something we should decide on together," Magnus told him.

"And we will. But you sort of have to propose first for there to be a wedding day," Alec retorted with a teasing gesture meant to imitate Magnus. Magnus' face split with mirth for it, and they held on to each other giggling, trading kisses until he'd calmed.

"Who said I was proposing?" Magnus said, raising an eyebrow and attempting to keep a straight face. "I said I wanted to tell you _why_ I wanted to marry you."

"Well, just so you know, in case you were wondering. Whatever reasons you've got, I'm gonna say yes."

"Well, that's good to know," Magnus replied. "I might have rehearsed what I wanted to say to you at least a hundred times, so it's good to know I have a willing audience."

"Only a hundred?" Alec asked, pulling back and pretending to be offended.

"Perhaps a few more. I might have rehashed a few words a dozen times this morning when you were in the shower."

"If you'd have joined me _in_ the shower, you could have done it in there," Alec pointed out with more kisses.

"I needed a few extra minutes of sleep. Rest, at least."

Alec smiled, the glint in Magnus' eye reflected in his own for their activities of the previous evening that had resulted in Magnus being so tired. "You weren't complaining at the time."

"I was not. And neither am I now."

"And I guess we're lucky we don't have any neighbors here, really," Alec added, biting his lip in further memory. "The _noise_ you were making—"

"I was enjoying myself."

"Oh, I know you were."

"I was enjoying _you_ ," Magnus added, and once again they lost themselves to further kisses and giggles, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"You were saying," Alec prompted when they'd pulled back a little, draping his arms over Magnus' shoulders and shuffling close.

"I was about to list all of the reasons I wanted to marry you. Right up to and including everything you did to me last night."

"If we're both gonna be around for a while, there's _so_ many more times we can do that," Alec pointed out.

"If you'd have listed _that_ as a reason for wanting to become immortal, then—"

"Magnus," Alec laughed with a kiss to his temple.

"I want to marry you, because you want to marry me. At least, I think you do."

"Did I not just say—"

"And because you will look positively stunning in wedding attire."

" _Magnus_ —"

"And because your heart is so big, it's impossible not to want to keep trying to fill it with all of the things that you like."

Alec smiled at that, sensing Magnus was finally ready to get those words out, so cupped his face and kissed him then dropped his hands to his waist, and waited.

"I want to marry you, because for the first time in forever, I have met someone that wants to _be_ with me forever. Who wants to—who cares that I am happy, and who goes out of their way to help me when I am anything but that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You _like_ making me happy," Magnus added.

"I do. It's one of my favorite things."

"Exactly," Magnus said with an adoring smile on his face, which possibly didn't make sense, but Alec smiled back anyway, and nodded for him to continue. "You are very rarely miserable in the mornings—"

"I thought you told me I was impossible without coffee?"

"Only sometimes," Magnus said, smiling back even harder, "and you are adorable when you pout."

"I do not _pout_."

Magnus reached up to trace a fingertip over his top lip and followed it up with a kiss. Alec rolled his eyes but chased another, and squeezed his hands around his waist again.

"You make every day better because I get to wake up with you. And you make an excellent pillow when I go to sleep. You fold laundry when you're nervous, insist on cleaning everything by hand when you have something on your mind, and when you can't share what is on your mind, you still do your best to not shut me out."

"I—"

"You calm me when I am angry, and hold me when I don't know how to talk. You know what I need often long before I know it myself, and your patience for me is… sometimes I'm not sure I deserve such patience, but you have it for me anyway. And I am grateful for it; even if I do not always show it as such."

"Just like you're patient with me."

"Your patience stretches far further than mine," Magnus replied with a touch of apology in his smile.

"Not a competition," Alec told him, and followed it with another kiss.

"In any case. You love me, and allow me to _be_ me—"

"That's just because you _are_ you," Alec laughed. "I wouldn't want you any other way. And anyway; no one has the right to try to tell you to be anything different."

"Which doesn't mean people haven't tried."

Alec kissed him for that, silently cursing anyone who'd put doubts in Magnus' mind. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I am so… that we fell in love so easily, and are so easily lost without each other, it is… Alexander; I have never experienced anything like this with anyone else. And I don't _want_ to experience it with anyone but you."

"Me neither," Alec replied softly, unconsciously swaying Magnus in his arms.

"So I want to marry you, because I am selfish. Because everything I already share with you, I want to _keep_ sharing with you, and only with you, for the rest of my life."

"Magnus—"

"So. Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus said, his eyes bright with both emotion and amusement, gently nudging Alec back from him. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Alec watched him sink to one knee, and snap his fingers to conjure a small box that he cracked open to reveal two thick, beautiful silver rings.

"They're made of tungsten," Magnus said, his own eyes down on the rings. "It is one of the most enduring metals. And since we are going to be together for… quite some time, I thought it appropriate."

"They're perfect," Alec said, his voice cracking as he spoke, reaching out to trace a trembling finger over the bands.

Magnus smiled up at him, settling the box in Alec's hand and holding on to his other, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "So, Alexander. Will you marry me?"

Alec nodded, sucking in a sharp breath as unexpected tears pricked in his eyes and thickened his throat. "Magnus. Yes; I'd love to. I want to. I mean, I _will_."

Magnus beamed up at him in triumph, taking one of the bands from the box and setting the box on the floor, then reaching out to take Alec's hand, carefully sliding the ring down his finger. "Does it feel okay?"

"It's perfect," Alec replied, his voice still trembling. But he reached out to grab Magnus' hand and urged him to stand with him, taking the box from his hand when he snatched it up. "Can you… can we wear these now?"

"Of course we can. They are ours to do what we want with."

"When did you get these?" Alec asked, taking the second ring from the box and carefully sliding it on to Magnus' finger, his stomach giving an excited jolt when it was in place. That they were stood there together, actually getting engaged and promising themselves to one another, had Alec's heart racing, and his face feel like it might forever be wearing a smile.

"Oh, I might have done some… extensive research in between clients over the last month or so before we came here," Magnus smiled, echoing that excitement.

"A whole month?"

"Perhaps almost two. But I decided on this particular design when you had that _meeting_ in Idris," Magnus added, with a rueful smile.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss him, "it was a few hours."

"And it was also _a few hours_ more than I had been used to being away from you—of you being away from New York—since those attacks," Magnus countered.

Alec smiled, his heart soaring for just how much Magnus loved him, and how much he loved him back. "Yeah, well. Now you—now _we_ get each other for forever."

Magnus answered only with a smile, before leaning in for a kiss.

 


End file.
